Fictionista Witfit Challenge 2
by Babette12
Summary: A continuation of the fictionista witfit challenge. Some storylines began in the first volume, so read there first! Rated M for safety, even if most are T chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Edit

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Edit

* * *

"So, Bella, tell me what you do?" Carlisle asked me as he served himself some of the casserole from the center of the table.

"I edit books," I replied.

"Lots and lots of books," Edward muttered beside me, his eyes wide as he reached for the casserole spoon next, along with my plate to serve me.

"Oh? How many do you normally work on at a time?" Carlisle continued, obviously doing the dad 'get to know the new girlfriend' thing.

"I have over a hundred at the moment," I told him, laughing when his fork stopped halfway to his mouth in surprise. "Twenty are due a week, but I usually get about 25 done so they send me others. I also have a bunch of books they want me to read through to see if they are worth publishing."

"That's a lot of books," Emmett commented and I could see his eyes were showing surprise as well.

"You should see her apartment, it's like a maze," Edward quipped.

"Dude," Emmett said in obvious admiration, presenting his fist for bumping, "already made it in the apartment. Nice." Edward wisely didn't meet him for that, shaking his head. Thankfully Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm down, telling him it was inappropriate.

"What else do you do?" Alice piped in.

"I walk for exercise," I started, but was interrupted by Alice.

"Oh! There's a wonderful walking park across from Edward's clinic!"

Edward's blush gave him away, causing Rosalie to chuckle. "I think they know that, huh Edward?" she asked while smirking.

"Um, yes, that is where we met," he stammered with a blush that I realized seemed endearing. Still, I wanted to protect him from teasing so decided to throw myself under the bus.

"Met? Gee, I thought I was falling for you," I said with a laugh.

He snorted, "Oh, is that what you're going to tell people?"

My desire to protect him from teasing vanished. "Well, it's better than telling them you were purposefully bending over to show off and that I tripped over the stretching bar."

The table erupted into laughter, with Emmett once again presenting his fist for bumping. This time Edward took him up on it as he looked at me with a smile. "Worked, didn't it?"

"Well, it did end up with me in a rose bush covered in scratches, so I had to pay more attention to you in order to get bandaged up," I chuckled.

"Oh, no, are you all right?" Esme said concernedly, reaching her hand to me in a motherly way.

"I'm fine," I responded, reaching over to take her hand, knowing that was the reaction my mother would expect. "Tanya fixed me up."

"Wow," Emmett interjected, "you're just showing her around to everyone, aren't you?"

"I figured I would have her meet all the crazy people in my life right away so she can decide if she really wants to get to know me," he said as he turned to me, taking my hand.

I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I looked around at his family. "Trust me," I said to him, "you have yet to meet crazy. Maybe tomorrow you can meet my dad."

"I'd like that," he whispered to me and I could feel my awareness of the people around us fading away.

"It's a four hour drive, would you really like to go?"

He shrugged, "I'd get to be with you, so sure."

"He might pull a gun on you, remember."

"I'll take my chances," he whispered as he rubbed over my knuckles with his thumb.

I could hear someone coughing and realized we had leaned in quite close to each other, the same energy we had felt in my apartment was buzzing between us again and so we both sat up straight at the intrusion. Esme turned to Rosalie to ask her how she was feeling, thankfully steering the conversation away from us. Reluctantly pulling my hand from his so I could turn forward again and eat, I learned that in spite of their seeming bickering, they were actually a very close family. It was very much like the family I always dreamed of having, loud, boisterous and loving.

As we walked back to my apartment he asked me when I would like him to pick me up. "So you're going to drive?" I asked.

"I prefer to, if you don't mind."

"Why is that?" I sincerely hoped it wasn't a 'girl's aren't as good of driver's' thing or there would be another fault. It wasn't but I was still surprised by his answer.

"It's a control thing. If I'm driving then I can watch out to make sure you're safe. Also, my car has the highest crash test rating in the industry. I don't want any harm coming to you." He stepped up closer as we reached my door and turned me around to face him. One arm went around my waist while the hand pulled my arm around his. "I feel oddly protective of you already, even if we have just met. Do you mind if I drive?"

As I looked into the deep, and completely sincere, depths of his eyes I could feel myself falling. I had never felt so strongly about a guy when the time I had known him couldn't even be measured in days yet, but merely hours. The strength of my desire had me wanting to just pull him into my apartment so I could have my wicked way with him but the daze I was falling into was broken when he called my name. "Bella? You need to breathe honey."

Taking in a great lungful of air I shook my head to clear the haze. "Sorry. You, driving tomorrow, that's fine." I hazarded to look at him again and was met with a glowing smile.

"Thank you. Since it will take so long should I pick you up early? Say seven in the morning?"

"That would be fine."

"Okay, until tomorrow," he replied as he pulled me tight against his body, enveloping me in his arms. The musky scent of him invaded my senses and instead of forgetting to breathe I had to worry about hyperventilating as I tried to take in deep draughts of him. But then he was letting me go.

He stepped away, holding my hand as he did so and I felt noticeably cooler for the loss of his heat. Giving my hand one last squeeze he stepped down the first step and then let go and turned to walk away. I couldn't help but watch and smiled when he stopped at the bottom of the three steps that led to my front door. "Would you open the door so I can make sure you're in safely?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry," I said, laughing at my own silliness. Despite my trembling fingers I was able to get the door open without any trouble. Looking back at him I returned his small wave and walked into my apartment.

* * *

Yep, getting 'meeting the parents' out of the way quickly!

Happy Monday everyone!


	2. Chapter 2 Beg

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Beg  
**Dialogue Flex**: "I know it looks perfect, but…" he trailed off.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen with a much better dressed, and smelling, Marie following behind me. "I'm afraid the selection is limited to," I began as I opened the fridge and started to lift out cartons and set them on the counter beside me, "uhm, fried rice, pizza, don't know what that was—it seems your options are limited, unless you know how to cook."

"I don't mind cooking," she whispered behind me and I stood up straight to look at her.

"You can cook?" I asked, wondering why she didn't get a job in one of the many restaurants that dotted the city.

"Yes—" she began but was cut off by Tanya running into the kitchen.

"You can cook?" she asked excitedly. When Marie nodded she turned to me. "Oh, Edvard, I know she is your stray, but I beg you, can we keep her? I vant real food again," she whined, pulling on my arm as a delightful giggle came from the girl next to her.

"You don't know if I can cook _well_," Marie laughed, and my heart warmed at the sound. "What if you don't like what I make."

"Do demonstration now," Tanya cried. "He starves me, so I am hungry now."

"Uhm, Tanya?" I called for her attention as I looked at my watch. "We're supposed to meet my family for dinner in an hour."

"I not care, I eat again. You have treadmill," she said, waving me off. "Please, dear girl, cook for me?" she begged, reaching out to take Marie's hand.

Marie looked at me to see if I cared. "The kitchen is yours. I'm afraid I have no idea what's in here or where it is, so make yourself at home." She gave me a nod and went to work searching cupboards and the fridge. In no time she was pulling out various ingredients, some I didn't even know I had since it was my mother who had stocked the kitchen when we moved in months ago. She seemed oblivious to her surprised audience. It was quite obvious that she was adept in the kitchen and the smells that filled the small room set all of our stomachs rumbling.

Tanya went to grab plates and silverware when it seemed Marie was close to being finished, lining them up on the breakfast bar in anticipation. Marie gave her a smile of thanks before presenting us with fettuccine alfredo. One taste and I knew what was about to come.

"Edvard, you must hire her!" she squealed. We had been talking about getting a housekeeper and cook, and she had suggested we just get a live-in that could do both. While the prospect was intriguing we needed to know a little more about this woman before we just welcomed her into our home.

I looked up at Marie and saw she was blushing and confused. Deciding it couldn't hurt, I went into 'interview' mode with her. "Marie, do you know how to clean?" I asked, and judging from her reaction she was offended by the question. "Before you answer, let me just tell you that Tanya and I have been considering hiring a cook and housekeeper. Would that even be something that interests you? It would be a live-in position. You would take the bedroom you changed in."

Her eyes lit up with hope before caution took over. "What would you want me to do?" she asked.

"We need someone to cook and clean apartment," Tanya answered for me. "If you do laundry, that be wonderful. It would save money on cleaners and be better for clothes. Only prepare two meals, breakfast and supper. We buy food and supplies. You live and eat here, be new friend, plus we pay you for work. That is all, right Edvard?" she finished with a shrug and looked over at me hopefully.

"Yes, that's pretty much it," I said, watching the hope spread on Marie's face, transforming her from someone who was merely pretty into a vision of beauty. I found myself reacting to her in a way I had never reacted to any of the beautiful women I had seen before, and I had seen many, thanks to my sister's insistence of help at events. Alice was right, I wasn't gay, I just never found a woman whose beauty didn't strike me as being more than just on the surface. Tanya was an exception, she was beautiful inside and out, but while we were similar enough for friendship, I had never thought of her as more. Seeing Marie's face now, for the first time, I was thinking of more. A lot more.

The intercom on the apartment buzzed and Emmett's loud "Yo, let me in," was heard, breaking me from my spell. Tanya let out a squeal of laughter and ran to banter with him before pressing the button to allow him entrance. I was frozen in place. As soon as his voice had been heard Marie had shrunk like a cowed dog and began inching out of the kitchen.

"Marie," I said, reaching for her to try to stop her, "it's only my brother. You're as safe with him as you are with me." By this time Tanya was asking him why he needed to come up and he started complaining about his tux and asking if she would look at it. Marie was unsure, it was apparent part of her wanted to run and part wanted to trust me.

"I look at tux at restaurant, I am sure you are perfect," Tanya's voice carried over to us as we stood and looked at each other. Marie's eyes were full of emotions and I could see they were beginning to fill with tears over her indecision.

Emmett's laugh rang through the intercom. "I know it looks perfect, but…" he trailed off.

"But you cannot get tie tied and Rose no do it for you, so you come to me," Tanya guessed and I chuckled, knowing she was right. The sound of my laughter seemed to break Marie from her spell.

"You don't even know me," she whispered. "Why are you being so good to me?"

"I don't know," I whispered back. "I just feel very protective of you, like you could use someone to care about you. But, it's more than that…" I said, unwilling to admit my inexplicable attraction.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice barely loud enough for me to hear over Emmett and Tanya's bickering.

"Like you said before, I trust you, even if I don't know why," I said, only telling part of the truth. "Will you stay and work for us?" I asked, not knowing why I felt like I would be losing something of worth if she said no.

"I'd like that," she said, looking down at her hands, but then panic seemed to rise in her again. "Do you mind if I don't meet your brother or anyone else? I'll just stay in my room and not be a bother, I promise. I also can't do the shopping. You don't have to pay me, just let me live here and eat, that's all I ask," she begged and I couldn't tell her no.

"Marie, eventually I'd like for you to meet them, and maybe even do some shopping, but we'll start with your request for now, if you'll stay. And of course we'll pay you."

She launched herself at me, wrapping her thin, delicate arms around me in a fierce hug. "Thank you, Edward, you have no idea how much this means to me," she said and I could feel the tears that were threatening spill over onto my shirt.

Wrapping my arms around her I chuckled, "I think I have some idea." I patted her back in what I hoped was a soothing manner for a moment but froze when I heard Emmett's voice right behind me.

"Bro, it's good to see you with a woman finally!" he all but shouted and I felt the girl in my arms freeze.

* * *

Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3 Trade

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Trade

* * *

Muttering death threats I put on the clothes Alice had laid out on the bed for me. I went back into the bathroom to brush out my hair and decided I wasn't in the mood to have it dripping down my back so yanked my hair dryer from the drawer and set to work. All that kept going through my mind was how I wondered who they thought they were? Playing music at all hours, being noisy neighbors, hanging out in other people's apartments, taking their clothes.

"OW!" I shouted when my brush hit an unrelenting tangle that I had pulled too hard on in my anger. I managed to rip out a clump of hair and tears sprang instantly to my eyes as I dropped the brush, leaving it dangling in the hair that was still attached and immediately began to rub my scalp.

"You have pretty hair," a velvety smooth voice said next to me and my eyes shot open to see Edward reaching for the offending object still tangled up. "You really shouldn't yank it out like that." I jumped back. The brush swung around and clipped his fingers as I fell back into the shower in shock. He lunged for me, barely catching me before my head hit the back of the shower wall, twisting so that as we fell into the tub I landed on top of him. We both let out an 'oof' as we hit the bottom.

It didn't help matters that I was already upset with him. "Why do you keep surprising me?" I shouted as I smacked him in the chest. He made a grab for my hand but I was determined to get out of this situation. I started to wriggle around, hoping to get my knees underneath me. I could already feel bruises developing as I struggled for balance.

I managed to find purchase on the sides of the tub and pushed up, only to have him knock my arms out from under me, resulting in me landing on top of him again. He let out an oath as my knee slid hard between his legs and I would have been very embarrassed if I wasn't already so upset with him. "Please stop moving," he bit out through clenched teeth, "while I still have an opportunity to have children." The way I felt at the moment I wasn't sure allowing him to procreate was such a good idea, but I was willing to trade that for getting out of the tub, and hopefully, him out of my life.

"How are we going to get out if I don't move?" I retorted.

"Well you could let me help," I heard a deep voice say from behind me. "Although, I must admit I'm enjoying the show." I turned my head, trying to keep my knee from moving, and saw an absolutely huge man standing in the doorway to my bathroom. He had dark, curly hair, eyes as blue as Edward's were green, and was possibly the biggest, most ripped man I had ever laid eyes on, and not in a magazine.

"Quit being a twit, Emmett," Edward griped below me, "and lift her off of me." I felt huge hands grip my sides and lift me straight up. I let out a little shriek and my legs and arms flailed around, earning me another oath from Edward as my knee moved in the wrong direction.

"Oh, you've gone and gotten yourself all messed up," I heard Alice whine from the doorway as Emmett set me on my feet. He then gave Edward a hand to help him from the tub.

There were now four people in a bathroom that felt crowded when I was alone. "Out!" I shouted. "Everybody out of the bathroom and out of my apartment!"

"Well, let's get you two dried off first," Alice chirped, grabbing my hair dryer and turning me around. The brush was still in my hair, but Edward caught it before it hit him. I was beyond hungry by this time and decided that just giving up would probably result in getting food faster.

As Alice got first me, then her brother, dry, Edward detangled the brush from my hair. He would occasionally look up and I would meet his eyes. Deep, dark, green fire seemed to burn in them, as well as amusement. When my brush was free he turned me around and brushed out the rest of my hair, being incredibly gentle. Alice had declared us ready and ran from the room as he finished up and set the brush out of my reach. "Let's go to dinner," he whispered into my ear and I felt the vibrations of his voice deep inside.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, my voice rough as I forced myself to not look at him. The last thing his ego probably needed was another girl ogling him.

"Not really," he chuckled as he indicated that I should leave the room ahead of him. I decided to make the best of it.

I would have to lock the apartment, so they would all have to leave ahead of me. I could then shut the door behind them and lock it, from the inside. I was sure that eventually they would leave and I could just order some take-out. I winced at the thought of what that would do to my budget, which was already stretched thin, but decided it was worth it.

With that plan firmly in mind I raised my chin and marched into the living room. There was an incredibly gorgeous blonde canoodling with the massive man who had lifted me off of Edward on my couch and I decided to add some kind of upholstery disinfectant to my list. I continued to look around and my eyes landed on Esme, sitting regally in my favorite reading chair, with a handsome, blonde, older man standing beside her, holding her hand. Right then I knew I would be going to dinner.

* * *

The mother of one of my readers was caught in the floods in Nashville, escaping with only her purse and cell phone. If able, please donate to the Red Cross to help the victims of this calamity. Many people have lost everything.


	4. Chapter 4 Fanatic

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Fanatic

* * *

Now that Thanksgiving was over Edward's favorite time of the year was upon us. Sadly, that wasn't Christmas. It was the bowl games. One thing we hadn't talked about in our whirlwind courtship was sports, other than the fact that I didn't play them, at all. It seems that, for his family, each and every football game was a reason to celebrate. I knew Charlie was a sports fanatic, but compared to this family he was a casual observer.

Rosalie informed me that while the boys had bets on which team would win, the girls had a contest of their own—who could make the best appetizers. The boys would pick what they wanted, be it nachos, meatballs, pizza, whatever, and we would each make our own dish. They were numbered one through four, and whose number was whose changed each game to keep them honest.

Since Edward and I had been at my mother's for Thanksgiving we had missed the easy bowl games—Alice had won in the nacho category, Esme had taken best chili, and Rosalie scored with her wings. Now we were moving on to the more important competitions, best dessert, best finger food, and ultimately, best overall menu, the judging of the last being at the Superbowl.

At first I had balked at this. Why should we knock ourselves out cooking and cleaning so the boys could eat and relax? But then Edward told me the grand prize—no cooking or cleaning for a month. For exactly one month after the Superbowl the rest of the girls would cook part of the meal for the winner, and the boys would get together and do the house chores. No wonder the competition was so fierce! I just hadn't understood why they all needed such a huge cookbook collection before.

The boys had no idea who had won with each game, well, other than themselves obviously, so the winner of each round could then use her prowess with that recipe for the final game of the year. Having missed the previous battles I was now behind since I had no idea how my recipes would fare. I had to win on Saturday or I would be floundering for recipes come February.

The theme for this weekend's games was Chinese appetizers. Great, something I had absolutely no history making. And I knew there would be no cheating and buying some at the local restaurant or getting something frozen. So, not having a huge collection of cookbooks, I did what I always did—I googled them. I was shocked when I got almost a million hits. There was everything from dim sum to crab Rangoon.

I started making lists of ingredients I would need, amazed at the variety and seriously doubting what I would find at the small local grocery store. As much as I would like to win this weekend, I was not interested in driving for hours to get what I would need.

Knowing Edward's love for coconut I decided on coconut balls with red bean paste. There was one problem though, no red bean paste. Having been warned by the boys in advance, the grocery store did have a small supply of glutinous rice flour, thankfully, so I decided to substitute the red bean paste for something else. All of them had a sweet tooth, so I figured a play on almond joys were in order since the store did have almond butter.

I waited until he had left for the clinic before hopping in the car to race to the store. No sooner was my door open, though, than Esme pulled up with Alice and Rosalie. "We're all shopping together!" she called through the window and I groaned. I knew it would be a race for the ingredients that were in limited supply.

If I had thought it would be quiet in the car, I was wrong. They were already comparing the different recipes they had found and discussing what ingredients would be needed. I just sat back and listened, telling them I wasn't sure yet what I was making, which was true, I was just leaning toward making the coconut things. I also didn't want to give away what ingredients I would need since I saw Alice and Rosalie give each other the evil eye when they had a few the same. We also took the opportunity to draw a number and I was told that none of us were allowed in the room during the tasting so our facial expressions couldn't give anything away.

We were met at the entrance to the store by the manager. He actually stopped us and refused to let us enter unless we promised to behave. "I don't want a repeat of last year's Chinese food incident," he threatened. Alice leaned over and explained that Rose had taken the last bag of short grain rice right from her hands. In the ensuing struggle the bag opened and rice flew everywhere. Bob, the manager, heard her and reinforced his warning, "I will be watching! Whoever has their hands on it first gets it or I'll take it from all of you." His tone would have been intimidating if he wasn't having so much trouble trying not to laugh.

He handed us each a basket and led us to the end of the aisle that carried Asian food. Lining us up, he stood in front of us, then dropped his hand much as a girl signaling the beginning of a drag race would do. Apparently this was entertainment for the week as well, seeing as how we had drawn a crowd.

As soon as his hand dropped we were off. Luckily for me they had a few bags of the rice flour, so I was able to grab what I needed without trying to be sneaky. I was looking for the red bean paste, just in case they did have it, and managed to spy it two seconds before Alice did. She tried to take it from my hand, but Bob blew a whistle and called a foul on her. I started busting up.

Having gotten the two things I needed from that aisle I headed to find the other ingredients I would need. I found veggies and wonton wrappers, thinking I might try the spring rolls, but made sure to pick up some ground pork for them. If there was anything that would lose the contest it was something lacking meat if they thought it should have it. I remembered my favorite saying from the butcher shop and how well it fit the men in our lives—of course we serve vegetarians, what do you think cows are?

I managed to quickly find everything else on the list, getting enough to make both recipes three times. I knew, because I had never made them before, I would need at least two attempts to get them right. When I had asked what we did with the trial attempts, since the boys weren't allowed to know what we were making, Alice had told me that we met for lunch the next day to sample and critique. "It was Esme who convinced me cumin would make my wings taste better," Rose told me, "and sure enough, they were selected." That was the great thing about my female in-laws, for all that this was a competition, they all helped each other make the best thing possible.

As soon as I got home I began work on making the dough for the coconut balls. I carefully measured out the flour and then added the boiling water. It seemed a bit dry, so I added more water, but then it seemed too wet. I went back and forth, wet to dry to wet again, and I couldn't seem to get them to look like the ones on the website. Before I knew it I was out of flour and had enough dough to make dim sum for not only the family but probably the entire town.

I placed a quick call to Bob, and he assured me that he could have more flour in by Saturday. I decided I wanted to practice with what I had though and so I set to work. I rolled half of the bean paste, having carefully measured it before so I wouldn't use it all, into little balls that I then rolled into brown sugar and coconut. I then tried using a thick almond butter that I wrapped around a hershey's kiss. I made sure to save some of those aside as well, in the freezer so Edward couldn't find them.

The next trick was wrapping the dough around the balls of paste and butter. It only took me about fifteen attempts before I felt comfortable doing this process. Some of the dough was dryer and some was wet enough that it kept sticking to my fingers, but I figured that since this was a trial run it wouldn't matter. The wet ones were a bit more difficult to drop into the boiling water to cook, though. I made sure to roll them in the coconut as soon as I yanked them out of the water.

I barely managed to get them all cooked and packed away before Edward made it home. He tried to figure out what I was making, but I managed to hide the evidence, or at least I hoped I did. I couldn't hide the smell, though, so he knew it involved chocolate somehow. I swear, that man could pick out chocolate from a mile away!

The next morning after he left I packed them all up for taking to the tasting. They actually seemed to have all turned out rather well and I decided I was just too worried about the consistency of the dough. They held together just fine.

All the girls oohed and ahhed over them when I brought them out. Rose was the first to bite into one and the look on her face started me worrying. She was avoiding my gaze, staring at Alice who had taken a bite and was choking. I looked quickly at Esme who had decided to only take a nibble, judging from the other girls' reactions. "What?" I asked. "Are they horrible?"

"Are you sure you followed the recipe, sweetie?" Esme asked me.

"Of course, to the letter!" I said pulling it out and reading down it. "I measured the flour, added the boiling water, and, oh."

"Oh?" all three of them said in almost unison.

"I forgot to add the sweetened condensed milk to the dough," I admitted, looking at all my hard work, at least sixty little balls of disgusting mass.

They all burst out laughing. Esme reached over and patted my hand. "Don't feel bad, dear," she said, trying to console me through her chuckles, "one day I'll have to tell you about when I forgot to add flour to the cake."

* * *

*Points to self* I've forgotten to add flour to the cake. In my defense I was eight years old at the time. Since then I've forgotten to add the rest of the water to the jello (baboo still teases me about this, it was part of the first meal I made for him), not added all the eggs, and frequently left part of the meal in the fridge/oven/microwave. The worst is where I forget a step at work. Not good when you're a chemist! Things have a tendency to go boom.


	5. Chapter 5 Style

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Style

* * *

Edward showed up in a late model Volvo to drive us to meet my father. It was well-maintained, silver, had leather seats with an incredible sound system. To be honest, it was still better than my beat-up second, or third, hand Honda I was able to afford after my big red truck died.

"It's supposed to storm tonight, Bella, so you might want to pack a few things in case we can't get back," he said as I hurried around, finishing getting ready.

"Did you pack one?" I asked stupidly. He just smiled and nodded and I rolled my eyes at myself, realizing he wouldn't have suggested it if he hadn't already done it. I grabbed my old student backpack out of the hall closet and went to my bedroom to pack a few things with him in tow.

As I was shoving some things in, he looked around my room. "Do you have any particular decorating style?" he asked looking at the haphazard assortment of furniture and accessories. I usually told people I had eclectic tastes, but the truth was something different.

"Yes, I call it 'bargain basement if I like it and can afford it then I buy it' design. What do you think?"

His face split into a grin, one side higher than the other, and I suddenly felt the need to demonstrate that the mattress was something I actually did spend a fair amount of money on. He seemed to have the same idea because he went and sat down on my bed as I watched. Bouncing up and down a few times he said, "I'm glad to see you got a good mattress. I would hate to think you weren't getting the proper support." His eyes met mine and I watched as the innocent curiosity turned to something heated. I couldn't break away, mesmerized by the way his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. "Maybe I should wait for you in the living room?" he asked, his voice rougher than normal. All I could do was nod, certain that if I tried to speak it would come out as more of a squeak.

He got up and left quickly as I forced myself back to packing up a few things. I was glad I still had the toiletry bag I had used when I moved in with my father since it made it easier to throw in with my change of clothes. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I rushed out to the living room. "I'm ready!" I called as I rounded the corner into the room.

"So am I," he said as he stepped up close to me, took my shoulders in his hands, turned me to face him and lowered his lips to mine. I took in a gasp of air as his lips hovered millimeters over mine, resulting in his scent wafting over my tongue. It was musky and spicy and I instantly craved more. His hand pulled the bag from my shoulder as his other hand went around my waist, pulling me close. "I want this," he whispered, lowering his lips so that I knew if I only rose up a little we would be kissing. With a sigh he added, "But I promised myself that this wouldn't be about sex. I want a deep relationship, everlasting, and I'm afraid that if all I know about you is that we're good in bed, when the trials come, it won't be enough."

Pulling back from him was the hardest thing I had ever done. I knew he was giving me the choice now, be friends first or lovers. As much as my entire frame called out for the latter my heart reminded me that the former was the most important. It would be what would see us through the times when we disagreed or said things unthinkingly that hurt the other. I also knew it was what he wanted and felt that giving in would be a weakness.

"Friends first, Edward," I barely squeaked out as I pushed on his chest. "I want the other too, more than words can say, but you're right. We both deserve more than a relationship based solely on sex."

His arms fell from around me and he took a step back. Gratitude and desire both shown in his eyes and I knew they were reflected in mine as well. "How long is this drive?" he asked me.

"About four hours," I said, my voice still shaky. I gave a little cough to try to get it and my breathing under control. "Why?"

"Well, since we both know where we want this to go we can see if we want to go to the same place, so," he said, dragging out the last syllable, "describe what you see your life being like in five years."

"With or without you?"

"Both. If we do marry, what do you want our relationship to be like?" he asked as he took my hand and led me out of the house, with a pause to allow me to lock the door. "Are we having children? How many by then? How many more afterward? Are you working still?" He paused again as he put my bag into the trunk. As soon as we were seated, he asked more questions. "And if things don't work out between us, what will you be doing? Will you seriously look for someone else right away? What age do you want to be married by, if at all? Will you continue your current job or would you like to do something else?"

By this time we were heading to the interstate and I was pretty sure I had forgotten every question after the one about children. "Um, I want us to be happy," I started but he interrupted.

"Too vague, what is happy to you?"

I began describing my ideal, which was incredibly hard to do since I didn't really have one. I knew I would be perfectly content working full time or not working at all, having children or not, a house would be nice but wasn't required. All in all the only thing I really wanted was someone who would enjoy the things I enjoyed, and even if work and life made us be apart for most of the day, when we were together then we were really together. "Most things in life can be compromised," I explained with a shrug after about two hours of comparing notes with him.

"Most?" he asked, looking at me sideways. "What can't?"

"Fidelity," I answered quickly, ticking off things that were important to me on my fingers, "honesty, trust, commitment, compassion, selflessness and openness."

"Don't forget reliable," he added as his hand left the steering wheel to take hold of mine. "I think we should be able to rely on each other."

"Isn't that the same as trust?" I asked him, my heart beating faster as his thumb caressed the back of my hand.

"Not quite," he said. "I could trust you to come pick me up from the clinic, I would rely on you to be on time."

Now it was my turn to grin widely, "I love it when a man knows his semantics."

We spent the rest of our journey laughing about our differences. I liked warm colors, messy but clean rooms that looked lived in and pasta. He liked white and beige, pin neat rooms and meat. He immediately began working on compromises, some of which he gave more and some I did.

In no time I was giving him directions to my father's house. I had called Charlie the night before to let him know I was planning to visit. He had been concerned something was wrong at first but as soon as I said that everything was great he had asked only one question, "Who is he?"

Now, as we pulled into the brick driveway I saw the curtains flutter. Within seconds he was pulling open the door, returning my wave as he eyed Edward coming around the car to open my door for me.

* * *

In case you're interested, Territorial Seed and Seed Savers Exchange both replaced my tomato plants that died for free. I believe in singing the praises of businesses that go beyond what is necessary, and they did.

Happy Friday everyone!


	6. Chapter 6 Sing

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Sing

* * *

"Good evening, Bella," Esme said to me as she rose smoothly from my reading chair. "It seems I must apologize again for my children's exuberance. Please allow us to make it up to you by treating you to dinner."

There was no way I could say no to this genteel lady and I couldn't help but wonder how the incredibly rude man who lived next door to me ever came from her. If he didn't have some of her features I would have sworn he was adopted. Perhaps it was his father's influence. There was only one way to find out.

"I appreciate that, Esme. I assure you it is wholly unnecessary," I added conventionally.

"I insist," she said with a smile as she walked over and took my hand. "It seems, what with Edward's odd working hours and his insistence of playing music loudly to relax, that he has been an uncouth neighbor—"

"Uncouth?" I heard Edward snort in derision behind me as his father began to chuckle, and I couldn't help but smile at the appropriateness of the word.

"Not to mention rudely interruptive," Esme added with a smile. "May I introduce you to my husband?" I gave a small nod and she pulled me over to where he was standing. "Bella, my husband, Carlisle."

I had yet to hear a last name from any of them so was stuck with addressing him by his given name. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Carlisle," I said to him, struck by just how handsome he was for an older man. I realized that Edward would look just as gorgeous, if not more so, when he reached that age. I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

"I must apologize to you, Bella," he was saying to me as I tried to clear away the thoughts of an older, more distinguished, Edward. "I'm the one to blame for the music. I always like to sing along to calm down from work and I'm afraid they have all picked up the habit."

"Oh, and what do you do that you have to calm down from?" My mind tried to run through a list of what his occupation could be that left the hand I was shaking soft but strong, kept his skin pale and gave him a look of tiredness around his eyes.

"I'm a neuro-surgeon," he told me and I'm sure I gaped like a fish out of water at that. But it didn't hold a candle to what he told me next. "Edward was doing rotations with me last night and we weren't able to save the patient. He was rather upset, hence the loud music."

I spun around to see my sexy, loud neighbor with a pained expression on his face. "You're a neuro-surgeon?" I asked, incredulous.

He let out a sigh. "I'm finishing up my internship. I'm actually on emergency rotation at the moment but we got a crash victim in last night who had a head injury. Since it was my patient, and she needed emergency surgery, I was given the opportunity to work with my dad." Okay, now I felt like a schmuck. It also explained why Esme had come over so late. The music had only been on for about twenty minutes before I had pounded on his door, and nose, I remembered with a grimace, and it was only a few minutes later that she had shown up.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, a blush heating my cheeks as I remembered how short I had been with him. No wonder he was loud and cranky.

"It was bound to happen eventually," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. Then his expression changed to the cocky smirk I was more familiar with. "The day wasn't completely horrible. I got to get beat up by my neighbor who thinks I'm sexy."

"Yes, yes, everyone thinks you're sexy," Alice chimed in while rising gracefully from the floor where she was seated in front of Emmett and the blonde, causing the others to laugh, "but I'm hungry and Jazz is meeting us at the restaurant. Since Bella has to do some grocery shopping afterwards, I'll just ride in her car." By the time she was finished with her announcement she had walked over and threaded her arm through mine as if we had been best friends for years.

I managed to get them all out of my apartment, the blonde rolling her eyes and introducing herself since her 'beast of a husband' had forgotten his manners. I just gave her a wan smile, feeling rather intimidated by the beautiful woman.

After I pulled the door closed behind me I reached in my bag for my keys and tried to disengage myself from Alice, but she held firm. "Uhm, Alice? I kind of need that arm so I can lock the door."

She gave me a speculative look, then glanced away to see that her family was already most of the way to the elevator. Leaning in close she whispered in my ear, "I know what you're thinking, and I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I protested, wondering what in the world she thought I was thinking. Oh, please don't let her realize I really did think her brother was sexy, because, even though I felt sorry for him, he also was annoying as hell. Plus, I don't like cocky men.

"You're planning on ditching us," she whispered but then let go of my arm so I could finish locking the door. "I'm riding with you so you can't get away with it."

I looked at her closely and could see a mischievous spark in her eye. "What else are you planning?" I asked her. Her face took on a look of complete innocence and I immediately distrusted it. "Alice," I said in my most threatening voice.

Right at that moment the elevator's bell rang, signaling its arrival. "Let's go eat!" she called cheerily, reclaiming my arm once again and dragging me to where her family was now holding the elevator for us.

True to her word she rode with me to the restaurant. It was actually one of my favorite places, somewhere I rarely got to go to since I was both alone and on a tight budget. As soon as we were directed to the table where her husband sat waiting for us she started directing who should sit where. They all took her instructions with a smile, and I could tell from the way Rosalie's eyes rolled that she hated this, but felt it was easier to just give in. When I started protesting her seating me next to Edward I found out why Rose relented. Unfortunately it was the most logical place for me, since everyone else was in couples.

Taking my assigned seat I picked up the menu in front of me as I tried to ignore the gorgeous man to my left. I pretended to peruse the menu when I heard said gorgeous man whisper in my ear in a voice so low and smooth that I felt it vibrate through my body, "You can't ignore me forever."

* * *

Happy Mother's Day to all who are celebrating it tomorrow! I've informed baboo that the gift I want is to not have to do anything. Well, that and finish the garden fence...


	7. Chapter 7 Headache

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s**): T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Headache

* * *

I woke the morning of the gala with my head pounding. I knew I needed to be perfect tonight. Even though the entire town knew me and would forgive my absence, I still had to make an appearance for those coming up from Houston who we hoped would donate to the charity we had picked this year. So, with a groan I drug myself from the bed and downed a couple ibuprofen in the hope that whoever was running the jackhammer in my brain would leave me alone.

Edward had already gone to the clinic but had kindly left behind some coffee for me in the pot. I hadn't had any caffeine the day before, so it was possible that I was merely going through withdrawals. I quickly filled a mug and began to sip at it but didn't seem to get any relief so I set it aside with a sigh.

Since I had an article due to the paper by midnight, and I knew where I was supposed to be at that time, I trudged back up the stairs to my office. I flipped on the lights for a microsecond, long enough to know that the glare would only make the pounding worse, so I opted for opening the blinds some. I didn't want to add eyestrain to whatever caused the problem and I knew working on a computer screen in a dimly lit room would give me just that. Hauling my laptop to the couch I noticed that the eastern windows let in enough light to work by without being overpowering.

Thankfully I was able to ignore the pain long enough to get absorbed in editing the article. It was just a short piece on the charity the family had selected this year. Previously, since Carlisle and Edward were both vets as well as ranch owners, they tended to focus on support for raising money for organizations that focused on rescuing animals. With all the natural disasters that had occurred during the past year this year we were raising money for the Red Cross. We wanted to encourage donations to continue past the gala, advertising that they were rescuing pets as well.

Noise downstairs alerted me to the fact that Edward had come home for lunch. Breaking out of my concentration I lifted my head up too fast and let out a moan as the pain reappeared with a vengeance. My right hand flew back to my neck to rub where it was sore as I caught my slipping laptop with my left. I heard Edward calling my name from downstairs but was too busy clenching my teeth with the pain to answer him.

I listened to his feet on the stairs, calling my name again, and decided to risk answering him. "In here," I whispered softly, glad it didn't exacerbate my headache.

"Honey?" he said around my office door and I just raised my hand from my neck to wave. "Are you all right?" he asked and I just barely shook my head, wincing when the motion sent a jolt through my brain.

"Hmm, headache?" he whispered softly as he came through the door and took the laptop from me. I gave just one nod. "Have you taken anything?" he asked and I nodded just once again. "How long ago?" he continued, in full doctor mode now. I didn't know what time it was so I just shrugged. "I see," he whispered and left.

He was back in just a minute with a few more tablets and a glass of water. "Drink the entire glass," he ordered and I complied, surprised to find how thirsty I was. As soon as they were down he helped me up from the couch and led me to bed. "You have the dance tonight, so let's see what we can do to get rid of that headache," he whispered.

Laying me down on my stomach on the bed he reached up and undid my bra. Slowly his hands began to work the muscles in my neck and shoulders. I had felt some of the tension dissipate from his presence alone, but now my whole body began to relax. He focused on a few spots where my muscles were tight, gently coaxing them to release their strain with his strong, insistent fingers.

When my neck and shoulders were like jello he moved up to my scalp and began to massage it gently. He was humming again and the sound in conjunction with his fingers set my whole body at ease. I could feel the pain ebbing and let out a soft moan of relief as it seemed to just melt away.

"Feeling better?" he whispered into my ear, causing me to tremble slightly. I gave another nod, pleased that it didn't bring pain with it this time, and was rewarded with a small chuckle. His hands left my head and returned to my back. Going lower he went on a search and caress mission, effectively removing any and all stress from my body.

He didn't stop at my back. Because my head had been hurting I had dressed in comfort clothes this morning. My sweats were an easy task to discard and I groaned as his miracle fingers worked their way down my legs.

I could feel the painkillers really kick in then, making me relax even more in spite of his hands on my body. With my eyes closed I reached for my pillow and pulled it under my head. I felt a kiss being placed on the small of my back and just hummed my appreciation until I felt him bunch my shirt up and had to lift up to allow him to remove it.

My complaints died when he began working the muscles in my arms, gently stroking them as he continued to hum. When his fingers returned to my shoulders, accompanied by small kisses to the back of my neck where he had moved my hair out of the way, I became complete jello. "Sleep, my love," he whispered into my ear, and just as I had when he told me to drink the entire glass of water, I followed his order and drifted off to a pain-free rest.

* * *

Wouldn't that be a nice way to cure a headache? I usually get the water, pills and a kiss while being sent to bed but would love the massage. Still, I'm greatful for that much.

Happy Monday!


	8. Chapter 8 Book

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Book

* * *

I turned slowly, keeping Marie behind me as I faced my brother. "Hello Emmett," I greeted him coolly, hoping he would get the hint, but my hope was in vain.

"So, who ya' hiding, bro? Is she a hottie?" he asked as he walked up to me to try to pull me away. I could hear Marie squeak in fear and try to cringe into my back. Just as I was about to say something Tanya came to the rescue.

"You leave new housekeeper alone, Emmett, she skittish as young colt. How am I supposed to tie tie if you harassing the new girl?" she chastised him as she tried to pull him away from us, giving me an apologetic grimace.

"If she's the housekeeper than why is Ed hugging her?" he bellowed with a laugh as he followed Tanya into the living room. "Or are you two finally getting it on with a threesome?" At that he laughed even louder, but it wasn't enough to cover up the sound of mortification coming from behind me.

"That is it, Emmett, you get Rose to tie it. I not do it when you disgusting," I heard from the other room, followed by Emmett trying to talk her back into it, but my eyes were on the girl cowering now in front of me.

"Marie? Please don't listen to what he says," I begged her, and was shocked to see tears falling from her eyes again. "He's massive, loud and obnoxious, but in reality he wouldn't hurt anyone. I promise you are as safe with him as you are with me."

"That's not what upset me," she whispered so quietly I could barely hear her.

"What did?"

"Are you really only hiring me as a housekeeper?" she squeaked out, her face flaming red at her own question.

"Of course!" I cried, cursing Emmett in my mind. "Marie, I offered you the job after you had cooked for us if you recall, so it is based on a type of interview. Besides," I said, using a finger to lift her chin so I could look her in the eye as I made this promise, "Tanya and I are not together that way, and I would never think so little of you as to ask that of you."

She looked into my eyes for a moment, assessing if I was being truthful with her, before visibly relaxing before me. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. "It's just that wouldn't be the first time that offer was made, and I, uhm, uh—"

"You're not that kind of girl?" I offered, wanting to save her from stumbling over her words any more.

"No, I'm not."

"Good," I said with a smile, "I won't have to worry about you bringing strange men into my house then." Then I couldn't help but laugh, "I get enough of that from Tanya!"

She laughed at that, and I was again blown away by how sweet and innocent that sound was. All I could think about was how I hoped to hear the sound more often. I knew immediately when Emmett returned because I could see her freeze up again. Only this time she looked at him and after a minute seemed to relax. When I turned to look I decided it must be because Tanya was with him. It seemed he had managed to convince her to fix his tie for him.

"Hello, Marie, I'm Emmett," Emmett said, his voice quiet and smooth for once as he held his hand out to her. "Tanya told me that she hired you and that you're a great cook. Are you coming to dinner with us tonight?"

"Hello," she said quietly, "and no, I don't think so."

I kicked myself, realizing I hadn't invited her. With the clothes that Alice had sent over she would be a knock-out at the restaurant, drawing the eye of every man there. Then again, that might be a problem for her. "You are welcome to come, if you like," I said to her, but before she could answer Tanya was putting her arms around her and inviting her along as well.

"It would be good if you come, then you meet rest of family so you not scared when they walk in apartment, no? Also, this way I no longer most beautiful woman in room. Give boys someone else to look at."

Marie visibly cringed again, supporting my thought that she might not like that, but she was saved from answering by Emmett interrupting. "Tanya, babe, you are smoking hot, but you know you don't hold a candle to my Rosie," he laughed.

"You have to think that, you married to her," Tanya laughed. "But, you may be right. Maybe Rosalie and I have contest some day with boys who not know us must choose?"

"I think you'd end up making life very difficult for those boys," he quipped, his brotherly love for my friend showing forth. "Especially if you had your new housekeeper in the mix." He nodded at Marie again and I could see her face flame up once more. "So, how 'bout it, Marie? You coming?"

"Do I have to?" she asked timidly.

"Of course you do!" Emmett responded, and I could see the panic rise in her eyes quickly.

"Only if you want to, it's certainly not a condition of employment," I amended. "If you want to settle in here, that's fine as well."

"I'd rather settle in, since I've already eaten?" she said as a question.

"Then let me show you around," I replied, taking her elbow to lead her out of the kitchen. "You've seen the bathroom, your room, the living room and the kitchen," I said as I turned her down the hall, and began pointing to doors. "That's Tanya's room, my room, laundry room, library—"

"Library?" she said, her voice excited and hopeful. With all I had seen from her this afternoon I didn't know why it would surprise me that she would be interested in reading. She knew the origin of the story of Rapunzel, after all.

I led her to that door and opened it, smiling when her breath caught in her throat. This had been an office, but I loved to read and listen to music. One wall was dedicated to CDs, shelf after shelf of music, and another two, including the one we entered from, were covered in books. The last wall was a floor to ceiling window with comfortable couches and soft lighting from lamps hanging over them. "Do you like to read?" I asked and chuckled at her excited nod. "You're welcome to choose any book you like and just settle in with it tonight. They are sorted by genre and then author." I walked over to where the sound system was set up. "Here's the remote for the music, and there's a ten disc changer in it if you want to cycle through so you can listen while you read."

I looked over to her again, and this time I could tell that her tears were those of happiness. "This is more than I could have ever asked for," she said. "Are you sure it's all right if I read these?"

Emmett started calling me from the living room, bellowing that it was time to go. I walked up to the small, smiling girl and placed my hands on her shoulders. "I want you to be happy here, so please, read all you like. Okay?"

She gave a nod and I felt a sudden desire to kiss the top of her head. Instead I stood up straight. "I don't know when we'll be home, so don't wait up." I fixed her with a smile. "Please be happy here."

"I think I will be, thank you," she replied. With that I gave her a small nod and walked from the room.

* * *

Have a wonderful day everyone!


	9. Chapter 9 Move

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Move

* * *

"I'm not ignoring you, Edward," I lied to him as I continued to peruse my menu. "That would require thoughts about you," I turned the page, looking at the chicken choices.

"You are pretending I'm not here," he whispered back, holding his own menu open in an attempt to hide that he was speaking to me, staring at me.

"Again, that would require thoughts about you. I'm aware you are there, much the same as I'm aware the chair behind us is, but you don't see me speaking or interacting with it either," I quipped as I flipped another page, my mind only vaguely aware that I was now looking at beef dishes and that someone at the table was chuckling. I knew the menu was just a cover, I was going to order the lasagna like I always did, but so far it had given me something to do while I did exactly what I was denying.

"You know you are physically aware of me," he whispered lowly as he leaned over even farther into my space.

I put my menu down with a huff and turned on him. "Of course I'm physically aware of you; you're in my personal space! A space, I might add, to which you haven't been invited. Now why don't you look at your menu and decide what you're going to get and let me be?"

"Burn, dude," Emmett laughed from across the table. "You have crashed and burned!" He then made airplane moves and simulated an explosion, much to Rosalie and Alice's delight. Even Carlisle and Jasper were chuckling, but Esme only sat looking at her menu with a small smile on her face, proper as ever.

Edward ignored the rest of his family and leaned back in his chair, thankfully away from me. "I always get the same thing here, so I don't need to look," he said with a smirk.

"Oh? And what's that?" I asked as I stared angrily into his darkening green eyes. Somehow I knew they were getting darker because he was seeing me as a challenge and I had to remind myself to keep my heartbeat under control as I was caught in their trap.

"The lasagna," he answered with a smile. Crap, I had to change my order! Picking up my menu again I turned with another huff and just picked out the first thing I saw. Setting it back down I tried to find someone else to converse with. Based on the fact that she had felt the need to dress me I turned to Alice and asked her about her outfit. I was then regaled with far more information than I could possibly be after, with only small pauses when the waiter came to take our order.

Dinner was actually quite pleasant, despite feeling Edward's eyes boring into the back of my head when he wasn't talking to someone. I got to find out what each of them were doing and was surprised to learn that Esme knew of my work at the museum. Apparently she was very familiar with some of the art I was using in my dissertation. I almost asked Edward to get up and move so I could sit next to her as we both ignored our meals and talked. We did eventually eat, however, when Edward sat forward, blocking our view of each other and reminded us that our food was getting cold. I just rolled my eyes at him, but then popped another bite into my mouth, pleased that it was just as good cold as it had been when served hot.

It wasn't until dinner was over that I found out what Alice was up to. It seems she had told her parents that Edward should ride with them and that she would take him to his place with Jasper afterward, only now she was pretending a headache and begging me to give him a ride. She was sneaky enough to have even waited for her parents to leave, sitting and chatting with me in the lobby while the guys waited before the mystery headache suddenly hit. I glanced over at Edward and he wasn't buying it either.

"Did you forget that I have to go grocery shopping, Alice?" I reminded her with a glare.

"Oh, but that works out perfectly because so does Edward!" she trilled far too happily to have a headache. Grabbing Jasper's hand she rushed out of the restaurant calling, "Thanks so much Bella, I'll call you tomorrow!" My only consolation was that I knew she didn't have my phone number. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if she had gotten it somehow.

Looking over at Edward, who was smirking as usual, I just said, "Let's go," and walked out with him following me. It was a quiet car ride to the store and I knew he was staring at me the entire drive. I tried very hard not to let it affect me but failed miserably. At one point I was fighting with a stray hair that was tickling my nose but couldn't locate and he reached over and smoothed it back for me. As soon as his fingers touched my cheek I felt it like a flash burn across my skin and when he tucked it behind my ear I couldn't keep from shivering. He just chuckled so I shot him a scowl.

When we got to the store I just got out of the car without looking at him, walking ahead quickly, but he kept pace with me. "Are you upset with me?" he asked as we walked through the door. "I honestly didn't know Alice was planning on doing this to you."

I was fighting with a cart by this time but it just wouldn't separate from the one it was pushed into. I tried shaking it, moving it back and forth, but it just wouldn't budge. My frustration level was already high to begin with and this wasn't helping. "No," I grunted as I began to get violent with the cart, "I'm not mad at you. I just," I shook the cart, "don't like," I slammed it up and down, "being tricked!"

Edward put his hands on mine, peeling my fingers off the cart and stepping between me and the offending basket. He lifted up on the back of the cart in front, freeing the one I had been fighting for, and handed it off to me. "Thank you," I said shortly as my face flamed with my combination of embarrassment and frustration.

"You're welcome," he replied, his smirk firmly in place.

I dug my list out of my purse as I pushed into the first aisle I came to. Why did it have to be the feminine products aisle? I looked over at him and his smirk had grown as he met my gaze. I just shook my head as I reached for a box of tampons and threw them in the cart. "Not a word," I growled.

He raised his hands in surrender and cried in protest, "I haven't said a thing!"

It wasn't until we got to the end of the aisle that I realized he hadn't gotten a cart or even a small basket. "I thought you needed to pick some things up as well?" I asked him.

"Oh, I do, I just figured I would use part of your basket." Of course he did. I just rolled my eyes and kept going, flinging into the cart the things I needed. Every now and then he would toss something in as well. It was usually junk food like Oreos, ramen noodles, macaroni and powdered cheese. He always just let whatever he wanted land wherever it fell in the basket so I was constantly stopping to separate his 'food' out, much to his amusement.

When he added a bag of candy I just looked at him. "How on earth do you stay in shape eating all that crap?" I asked.

"You think I'm in shape?" was his reply, but before I could retort anything a girl about my age came around the corner, still in her scrubs and wearing her name plate, announcing to the world that she was Jessica and an RN.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," she said flirtatiously, causing me to chuckle once before it hit me. His last name was Cullen. That meant his parents were Carlisle and Esme Cullen. No wonder Esme had been so well versed in the paintings I was using in my dissertation; she was the one who loaned them to the museum!

* * *

Home with the flu. Leave me some love to cheer me up!


	10. Chapter 10 However

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: However

* * *

Taking Edward's hand I led him up to where my father was waiting for us. I could tell he was appraising the man beside me, how he was dressed, what he was driving, most likely all those fatherly thoughts of 'who are you and what are your intentions with my daughter' flitting through his head.

"Dad," I said as I reached him, the hand not holding Edward's working around his waist to give him a one-armed hug. "I want you to meet Edward."

As reserved as Charlie is he never was shy about staking his claim as the most important man in my life with any of the boys I'd brought home. He wrapped me in a hug and I could almost feel his glower over my shoulder. "It's good to have you home, Bell," he whispered into my hair before releasing me and extending his hand out. "Edward," he said in his most intimidating cop-voice.

"Mr. Swan, or should I call you Chief Swan?" Edward replied, letting go of my hand and giving Charlie a run in the firm handshake category.

"Charlie'll do. Why don't you come in?" my father asked as he kept an arm around my waist and pulled me away. It was all I could do to reach back and recapture Edward's hand as I was propelled inside.

My dad went to sit on the sofa, dragging me with him, but I just laughed. "Since when do you sit on the sofa, except to take a nap, old man?" I teased him. He just shot me a look and went to his recliner, leaving me space to sit next to Edward.

"So, Edward, tell me about yourself," he said as he settled himself in his chair, putting up his feet in a fluid motion born from years of practice.

"What would you like to know, sir?"

"How old are you? What do you do for a living? Tell me about your family, the usual stuff," Charlie answered in what I imagined to be his 'good-cop' mode. I'd seen bad-cop mode when I was a teenager enough to know the difference.

"Well, I'm thirty-one, I'm a general practitioner, my parents are still married and I have a brother and a sister, both of which are married," he replied and I could see him thinking of what to add. "I finished med-school when I was twenty-five, then worked in ER for the next few years before deciding to get my own practice with a friend of mine. We opened our shop just about six months ago," he finished as he looked at me sheepishly.

"Six months?" I asked, incredulous. "You've been there for six months and only just introduced yourself yesterday?"

"Well, I didn't know anything about you and didn't want to meet you if you seemed like the kind of person I didn't like," he told me as he stared down at his fingers that were threading in and out of each other. Then he looked up at me through his lashes, causing my breathing to catch. "But you were so nice to everyone, and Tanya told me that if I didn't go out and introduce myself then she would go out and do it for me," he finished with a shrug.

"Wait," Charlie said, putting down his feet and sitting up in his chair, "you just met yesterday and are already coming to meet me?"

"It only seemed right since Bella met my family last night," he told him quietly.

Charlie just shook his head, "I'm not sure if you work fast or slow, son."

A beautiful grin split Edward's face, "A little bit of both, sir. I take my time to see if I want to pursue something. However, once that decision is made then I figure why waste any more time?"

"Pursue?" Charlie said, raising his eyebrow with a look that, to me, meant he was just about to go into bad-cop mode.

"Poor choice of words, perhaps," Edward said with another shrug. But then he fixed a look at my father. "I'm not getting any younger, sir, and I want to settle down. You know, wife, kids, all that, but I want someone who has the same goals, hopes and dreams as I do. Preferable someone who is as smart as she is beautiful," he added, looking over at me to take my hand.

"I thought you said you just met yesterday," Charlie interjected gruffly. "You sound pretty sure of your plans with my daughter for knowing her such a short time."

"I know what I want in life, and I hope to find out if Bella is the kind of girl I want to marry. I'm going to be honest with her and I hope she is with me," he said, the sincerity in his voice more convincing than any words he could have said. Of course, my stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly. "I think I need to feed you," he said to me with a chuckle.

"Let's go to the Lodge," Charlie said as he hefted himself out of his chair, causing me to roll my eyes. Charlie loved the Lodge. "We can talk more there."

* * *

I know, it's short. Blame the stomach virus.


	11. Chapter 11 Spin

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Spin

* * *

"All right, it's time to celebrate!" I called to Emmett and Tanya as I walked into the living room. They both looked up quickly, a little too quickly. "What?" I asked them, noting that Emmett looked concerned and Tanya was upset.

"I just think it's odd that you don't really know anything about this girl, and you're leaving her alone in your apartment," Emmett quipped, causing Tanya to throw up her hands in disgust.

"I hire her, she live here," Tanya started in on Emmett, and I was sure it wasn't the first time. "She look like angel, she cook like Emril, she know how to clean and she quiet and scared. What more I need to know, hmm?"

Emmett huffed, "How about references? How about criminal record? The fact that she can cook and is pretty is all well and good until she robs you blind."

"Emmett," I said threateningly.

"Look, bro, it's your house, and if you and Tanya are fine, then I will be too. It's just not like you to be thorough. Do you even know her last name?" he asked looking between us. He got a self-satisfied smirk on his face when he saw us looking at each other questioningly, "Hmff, I didn't think so," he asserted, crossing his arms across his chest in what Rosalie called his 'I'm right, as usual' pose.

"Emmett, I'll get that information from her later. For now I just wanted her to settle in and be comfortable." I hoped he understood this and would drop it over dinner. He didn't.

No sooner had we sat down at the table then he started in. "So, dad, did Edward tell you about the new girl in his life?"

All the rest of my family started asking questions simultaneously. Esme was all gushes and excitement, Alice was asking if I thought they would be friends and what happened to the homeless girl she had sent over clothes for, Jasper was presenting his fist for a bump with an 'it's about time', Rosalie wondered who could have possibly broken through my disdain of all the girls in the city while Carlisle just tried to quiet them all, zeroing in on what Alice had said.

"Homeless girl? Why did bring a homeless girl to your apartment?" my father asked me, his look one of concern and frustration.

"She wouldn't go to a shelter, she was afraid of them," I said, leaning out of the way as the waiter placed a glass of water in front of me. Scrubbing a hand through my hair in frustration I knew how this would sound, but just couldn't think of a better way to say it. "She was so thin, practically emaciated, and other than her paranoia regarding the shelters, she seems to be all-together. I just couldn't leave her in the freezing rain, starving, dad."

"She is fantastic cook," Tanya chimed in. "We had no food, but she make miracle happen in kitchen. So I hire her, housekeeper and cook. She sleep in third bedroom, she clean, she cook, she eat, she has place to sleep, all are happy."

Carlisle had his head in his hands with his elbows on the table, his fingers in his hair as he shook his head. "Let me get this straight, you found a homeless girl, you know nothing about her, you took her home, and _hired her_?" His voice had risen as he spoke and I knew he was upset.

"Dad, you know I'm good at reading people, and I knew I could trust her. Tanya really likes her as well, and you know how picky she is," I began to explain.

"I not picky as you," she said, hitting my arm lightly before turning to my father, "but Edvard right, girl is good. I can see it in eyes. She scared of people, someone hurt her in past and her choice is run away, not fight back. She need help, we need cook, is both win," she answered decisively before turning a beaming smile on our waiter who seemed struck with her beauty and ordering enough food for two people. I just smiled, knowing she would be taking most of it home to our new housekeeper.

"What's her name?" my father asked.

"Marie," Tanya and I answered together.

"Does she have a last name?"

I looked at Tanya and she looked at me, since neither of us had bothered to ask. Carlisle noticed. "How about a social security number, Edward? You're a lawyer, being made partner in a prestigious firm, the youngest in their history, and you know you have to report her income."

"Carlisle," my mother interjected, "I'm sure he'll take care of everything." It was then that I realized we hadn't heard much from the rest of my family, which was incredibly odd. I looked around at them all. Alice was smiling with a knowing grin, as was Jasper. Emmett had his 'I'm right' face back on and Rosalie looked smug.

"You like her," Rose said and began to laugh. "I can't believe it. Edward Cullen has fallen for a girl. Is she at least pretty?"

"Rose," I retorted but was cut off by Tanya.

"She gorgeous. Could be model if not so shy. I think Edvard think she pretty as well," she finished with a wink.

I could see seven sets of eyes looking at me and felt a small blush develop. "Yes, she's pretty, but that's not why I brought her home," I argued.

"Spin it how you want, bro, I never thought you were the type to think with your pants," Emmett guffawed, causing the others to start laughing as well.

"Don't be crude," Esme scolded him as she tried to quiet her own laughter.

"She wasn't that pretty when I brought her home," I argued back, "I swear!"

"He tell truth," Tanya sided with me, despite her own laughter, "she clean up well but look like drowned rat when she follow him home."

"Well, it had been raining," I interjected, "and she didn't have an adequate coat."

Alice leaned forward then and I knew my sister was going to ask the one question I wasn't sure if I knew the answer to. She didn't fail me. "So, Edward, what was it that made you want to take care of her?"

I looked at the members of my family as they waited for my answer. Thinking back over the afternoon, tripping on her, being taken by the depth of hurt and fear in her eyes, how bone thin and world weary she looked despite her obvious youth and education, all I really knew was that she was worth saving, that she would be important. "I don't know," I whispered my answer as I looked at my steepled fingers. "I just knew I had to."

* * *

I'm doing better. I was even able to eat food last night without completely regretting it. Hooray! This story is from EPOV, so you'll be kept in the dark for a bit as to what has happened to Bella.

Happy Friday!


	12. Chapter 12 Gulp

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, AU  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Gulp

* * *

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. May I walk you to your next class?" I asked the creature who had demonized me over the last hour with her scent of pure desire and torture. For an hour I had sat here, thinking over how I could take out this class of children to claim the nectar that flowed through her veins, its scent filling and swirling through every particle of air, tormenting me, making me become the monster I thought I had put aside eighty years ago.

The blood pooled under the thin, translucent membrane of her skin as she regarded me in surprise, and even though I was oddly blocked from her thoughts the confusion was apparent in her overly expressive eyes. I'm sure my look of hatred for this woman-child that would be my downfall was the cause for her confusion. Little did she know that it was the call of the very liquid that was now pumping faster, warming her skin and making the air around her even sweeter, that was the reason behind my sudden change from hater to seducer.

There was no need for innocent deaths, other than hers. I knew I could convince her to simply walk with me, making a side trip to my car to retrieve a book, only to instead whisk her away to where a tendril of the forest reached out to caress the end of the student parking lot. In minutes I could have her far away. Away from the prying eyes and the suspicious thoughts that would tie me with her disappearance. Away where I could gulp the sweet nectar that was now even closer to the surface, warm and inviting. There was nothing that would condemn me, other than my own ruby-red eyes.

I knew what this would do to my family. I would have to have had an accident, something that would require my eyes be hidden at all times, and our family would have to quietly move once the furor over her disappearance had quieted. I had moved for the others. They would move for me.

"Um, okay?" she replied, the sound of her voice only adding to my frustration that her mind was still so silent. She breathed out a huff of air at that moment, and that thought was swept away in the call of so sweet a meal. Rising unsteadily I found I had to reach out to keep her from falling over, my fingers grasping at her arm as if reaching for a soap bubble lest I grab too strongly and cause her to call out in pain. I didn't want to attract attention, after all.

But we did attract attention. As I touched her we both gasped, me with a shock of electricity. Her, I assumed, at the coldness of my dead skin. It was odd that I would be affected by static, my skin not containing the moisture level necessary to transport electricity over a sufficient distance to register with my nerves, sensitive as they were. Either way, it was never painful, just something to be wary of lest it ignite a fire in my overly flammable bodily fluids.

At her gasp Mike Newton realized I was talking to her. _Why, of all the girls, does he have to pay attention to_ her_?"_ he thought sulfurously behind me, almost causing me to chuckle. If he had any idea what it was that attracted me then he would probably be running as far away as possible.

I looked down and realized the creature had caught my smile and was tentatively smiling back. "After you," I indicated, allowing her to lead the way so it wouldn't appear as if I had forced her. I knew then I would have to wait until after her next class before feasting, though, since Mike knew she was with me. "What's your next period?" I asked, wishing again I could simply pick it from her mind.

"Uhm, gym?" she asked and I wondered if she was somehow mentally deficient, having to think through all her answers. That could explain the quietness of her mind, but it also brought a smile to my face for it meant she would be easier to entreat when the school day was over.

She glanced at me from time to time, confusion warring with suspicion on her face as we walked quietly. I just kept her in my peripheral vision, paying more attention to the fact that others were noticing us together now; word was spreading around school like a wildfire in a fall wheat-field that I had spoken to the new girl and was walking her to class. It was enough to even call my sister's mind from looking at Jasper's future to look at mine.

She was just on the other side of the building and I watched her vision of me calling Bella from her last class and taking her then. I could see the uproar that would follow and so quickly dismissed it. Even her sweet blood was not worth risking my family. So I postponed it, even as Alice begged me in her mind to not do it, and watched as the vision shifted to a small kitchen, in a white house on the edge of town where the forest was barely kept at bay. I could lull her into the woods then and the monster would be sated.

When we reached the girl's locker room my tormentor turned on me. "What was that about?" she asked, the forcefulness of her question lost in the breathiness of its delivery.

"I don't understand," I answered, the frustration rearing up again. Only now it was dual, for I was not only unable to hear her thoughts but I was now having to wait to drink her blood.

"First you hate me, and then you're polite and ask to walk me to my class, and then you're as silent as a stone, ignoring my presence," she said as irritation leaked into her voice. "So, which is it? Do you hate me? Are you going to be polite, or are you going to ignore me?" she demanded with all the ferocity of a kitten who just learned it had claws, causing me to laugh.

Her breathing hitched as she looked at me when I smiled down at her and I was sure she was feeling fear at the sight of my venom-coated teeth and black eyes as her heart pounded. She looked like she became a little unfocused as she regarded me and I realized she was holding her breath, a natural reaction of the hunted when faced with a hunter.

"I haven't decided," I whispered to her, blowing my breath in her face, knowing it had a stunning effect on my chosen victims. "I'll let you know after class." With that I walked away from her, Alice's thoughts screaming in my head.

* * *

I was missing darkward. I doubt this will stay that way, I just wondered what would have happened if he had given in to the monster enough to walk her to her next class that first day.


	13. Chapter 13 Hostile

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Hostile

* * *

While Edward chatted with Nurse Jessica I walked away from them with my head in a fog. I had spent dinner with Esme Cullen, having no idea she was _that _Esme. I must have seemed insufferably dense, because how many Esmes could there honestly be in the world? Especially if you factored in the ones who know so much about literary art?

Shaking my head at myself I just continued shopping, throwing in item after item into my cart. It became increasingly difficult to keep _his _groceries separated from mine and I was very close to getting him one of the kiddie carts the store provided for mothers whose children wanted to act like an adult. Too bad they didn't have carts for adults who still acted like children.

I finally gave up and just pulled his things from the cart altogether and grabbed a small basket to put them in, stowing it on the shelf below. I hated grocery shopping so had a tendency to buy enough food for a month at a time, only returning in two weeks for perishables. I also hated canned, prepackaged, over-salted to cover up the fact that it's tasteless food, and so had to buy lots ingredients to make things. That's not to say I didn't buy ramen noodles, I just never used their seasoning packet and always used the noodles in another way.

Finally finished I made my way to the cashier and began to unload as she rang up my selections in such a desultory manner that I imagined she must be eighteen. No true adult could mimic that look of abject boredom and air of imposition while doing their job and not expect to be fired. I couldn't help but smile at her, though, remembering when a few of the boys around La Push were that age and acted much the same. She just rolled her eyes at my friendliness and began to bag my groceries while muttering under her breath that she didn't know why I didn't just go to one of those huge grocery outlet places.

I decided to ignore the girl whose solitude I had encroached upon and just finished unloading my cart while looking around for my neighbor. "Probably too busy delivering that panty-dropping smile to the poodle to be bothered to think about making me wait for him," I muttered, giving the teenager a run for her money in sullenness as I tried to lift the ten pound bag of potatoes from the bottom.

"Panty-dropping, huh?" I heard whispered in my ear as long fingers reached past me for the bag I was having difficulty with. "First you think I'm sexy, and now I have a panty-dropping smile?"

I jumped back with a start, my hand flying to my throat in shock. "Stop doing that!" I hissed at him.

"Stop doing what?" he asked, my potatoes half-way to their destination. "The potatoes? Because if it really means that much to you I can let you get them out of the cart yourself. It just seemed to me that you were having trouble, is all."

"Not that, sneaking up on me!" I retorted, feeling my heart slow a bit and noticing that the sullen checker had undergone an amazing metamorphosis with Edward's appearance. Now she seemed to be the picture of smiling efficiency. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I didn't sneak up on you Bella, you're just not observant," he chuckled. "Now, I'm sorry to make you wait, but I do need to get a few more things," he said in a questioning voice.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll just get this loaded into the car and wait for you there." I turned to the checker who obviously was upset that Edward seemed to be leaving and had stopped bagging my things due to her loss. Thankfully, he noticed.

Leaning over to look into her eyes he flashed that smile, causing her to immediately go into a swoon. He glanced at her name tag quickly before addressing her. "Marcia, I'm afraid I've been a terrible imposition on my dear, dear neighbor today and would be forever grateful if you would help me out and lend her a hand? I'd do it myself, but I was detained talking to a nurse about one of my patients. Can I count on you?"

Personally, I was wondering if there was enough air left in the poor girl's lungs to actually make a reply, and she seemed to have the same concern and just nodded. He flashed that smile again, before turning it on me. I smacked his shoulder, not wanting him to see that I was also affected and asked the girl how much I owed her. "Always so hostile," he whispered at my neck as he walked behind me.

Marcia managed to recover her wits and looked at me with a mixture of jealousy and admiration. "Wow, where did you find him?" she asked.

"In my hallway, playing loud music, and being rude," I answered her.

"He's dreamy," she sighed, actually swaying a bit.

"He's obnoxious," I informed her. "Trust me, honey, everyone, God willing, turns sixty, and not many of us are still that gorgeous. Beauty fades, annoying goes on forever."

"I wouldn't mind being annoyed for a while," she muttered. At least she was more pleasant as she helped me load everything into the car. It seemed being seen with someone that 'dreamy' gave me brownie points in the cool category.

Luckily it didn't take him much longer, and of course Marcia made sure to help him out to the car as well. I was pretty sure she dropped her phone number into one of his bags as she loaded it in, giving me a wink in the process. He stood beside her, handing them to her to put in the car, and when they were done tucked her hair behind her ear and thanked her for all her wonderful assistance. It was all I could do to not honk the horn.

The ride back home was silent again and I began to wonder if he just had something against speaking in cars. Not that I minded, it gave me some time to think about what I needed to write tonight. I only had a few months left before my presentation to the museum, which was concurrent with my submission of my thesis. It was normal for me to talk through my arguments as I drove, looking for loopholes in my points, searching my mind for salient points to buttress my defense. Only, he was staring at me again, making it difficult to keep my concentration.

I thanked him when he helped carry my groceries into my apartment. It was the first really nice thing he'd done without having to be asked, and he brushed it off, still watching me. I thought he would go home and put away his own food, which was still sitting in bags by my front door, but it's not like any of it would actually spoil any time this century, so he just made himself at home on my sofa while I finished up.

"Uhm, I need to work on my paper," I told him as I closed the last cupboard door and looked over at how relaxed he was. "Thanks again for your help with the bags."

"No problem," he called back as he reached for the remote, my remote, to my television, in my apartment.

I walked to the archway that separated the two rooms, wondering what he was planning on. "I usually type in my office," I told him, pointing down the hall to the extra bedroom.

"Oh, you won't bother me," he replied, not looking in my direction as he began to flit through the channels in a manner that would drive me insane in under a minute. I just shook my head.

"Perhaps not, but the television would bother me. Don't you have one at your place?"

This time he did look at me. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked, the panty-dropping smirk firmly in place.

"I do appreciate dinner and your help, but I also need to get a lot of work done," I said as I watched him turn off the TV and rise from the chair like a lion on the prowl. I began walking to the front door to open it for him as I continued talking. "I hope you don't mind going it's just weird for me to have someone else in the place while I'm trying to concentrate." When I made it to the door I looked back and was shocked to see him towering over me.

He stepped forward, and my answering step back put me right up against the wall. I had started to pull the front door open, but he lifted his hand and closed it gently as he leaned in. "I won't be a problem. In fact I can be very handy," he crooned as his head came down to the level of mine. "Very handy."

"I bet you're handy," I retorted, lifting one hand to push on his chest to create space between us. My fingers betrayed me as they met his chiseled chest, wriggling a bit to trace the contour they came in contact with. He caught my fingers with his and held my hand flat over his heart that was beating strong and steady.

His warm chuckle was too close, causing my breathing to hitch. "Think about it Bella. If you need a hand, just knock on the door." Then he stepped back, opened the door, picked up his bags and was across the hall in three strides. It was only a second later that his door was open and he was through it, closing it softly behind him.

I shook my head, then my entire body, wanting to rid myself of the allure of him. He was noisy, rude, obnoxious, a huge flirt and made my heart beat in strange and erratic ways. All things I didn't like. Stomping into the office I booted up my laptop and opened up the document. The next thing I needed to write was exactly what I had been talking to myself about in the car. That was when it hit me. The painting was one that had been donated by Esme Cullen, Edward's mother.

* * *

Someone needs to tell that boy those moves won't work on Bella! LOL!

Happy Monday!


	14. Chapter 14 Elbow

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Elbow

* * *

I could see many people from the greater town of Forks who were also having dinner at the Lodge glance over when the chief walked in ahead of Edward and me. It was easy to see why my dad loved this small town. Everyone greeted everyone else with a smile, and in my case, not a few questioning looks at the young man who had hold of my elbow as he escorted me in.

Mike and Jessica Newton were wrestling with a small child in a nearby booth, much to my surprise. I had heard they had gotten married but had no idea they had already started their family. Jessica gave out a little squeal when she saw me, handed her slippery little one over to Mike and jumped up to give me a hug. If I had been surprised to see her with a child, I was even more shocked to see that she was pregnant again.

"Bella! Oh, it's been so long," she exclaimed as she reached around her belly to hug me. Her eyes ran up and down Edward appreciatively before darting back to where Mike was trying to get their child to wave at me when it let out a 'bye-bye.'

"At least three years," I answered her with a laugh. "Looks like you've been busy!" I gave a little wave back to her baby who then erupted into giggles much like I remember Jessica sounding like. "Boy or girl?" I asked about the one Mike was holding as I walked over to say hello to him with Edward in tow.

Pointing to first the toddler and then her stomach she said, "Girl, boy. She's eleven months and I'm due in two."

"Hi Mike. Wow, why so close together?" I asked as I instinctively reached for their little girl. There's just something about babies that makes me want to hold them. Then after a few minutes I remember why it is I'm not in a hurry and hand them back.

Mike was the one who responded. "We read a study that if they are born close together you don't get some of the sibling rivalry stuff."

"What the study didn't tell us was how exhausted I would be," Jessica chimed in as she sat down with a huff.

I laughed. "No, they usually leave those tidbits out, don't they? Oh, and this is my friend Edward," I said, finally introducing him. The little girl was completely ignoring me and leaning toward him with her arms out and hands grasping. "Don't mind him, he has a way with the ladies," I said as I handed the child over to the cooing and smiling man.

"There's just something about little girls, Bella," he said while continuing to coo. "They just flirt their way into your heart." The child picked that moment to give him a loud, wet kiss and I could see Edward's heart melt. It was so easy to see us together, him holding our little girl with that look of adoration. I shook my head to dislodge the picture, I had only known him for a day and I was already picturing him with our children? When my eyes met his, however, I could see that he was thinking the very same thing.

We spent a few minutes chatting with Mike and Jessica. For me it was catching up, for Edward it was getting war stories from high school. He had no trouble believing that I had been clumsy in school and kept chuckling as Jess regaled him with tales of my own personal mortification. Before long, though, our table was called and Edward reluctantly handed their child back to them. Jess grabbed my hand as he went to return to my father and whispered, "W-O-W," managing to put three syllables into the one word. "That guy's a keeper!"

"That's what I'm finding out," I whispered back and separated with promises to keep in touch.

"Enjoy catching up?" my dad asked when I got back to him.

"Sure, just surprised to see them with two kids already. Didn't they just get married last year?" I asked while shaking my head.

"Try three years ago, Bell," he said with a look. I asked him about the look, but he just murmured "later" as he picked up his menu.

The Spanish Inquisition continued over dinner, just a bit more subdued. I could tell my dad was impressed with Edward's straightforwardness, even when asked about how he paid for medical school (student loans) and when he thought those would be paid off (about twenty years). Dad was concerned when he found out that the person Edward shared a practice with was a single, very pretty woman, but I laughed at his raised eyebrow.

"Tanya's wonderful, dad, honest! She's the one that told Edward to talk to me in the first place," I informed him. He just grumped that it was highly irregular until Edward pointed out that their families were so close that he thought of her as more like a cousin.

Thankfully the word seemed to spread that Charlie was meeting my friend for the first time and people left us mostly alone. A few adventurous souls came over to say hello, mostly to get the dirt on who he was, I'm sure, but we spent most of the meal just talking. Edward offered to pay, but Charlie told him he had enough to take care of with school loans. "I think I can swing one meal for my daughter and her boyfriend," Charlie said as he handed his card to the waitress. I looked at Edward with a smile and blush, mortified at my father's slip, but he just smiled at me.

We drove back by Charlie's house to drop him off, having convinced him that it was better for us all to ride in Edward's car than make him look like a criminal in the back of the cruiser. "I've got some fish I just caught yesterday, Bell," he told me. "Why don't you come in and get some?" I knew that was dad-code for 'I want to talk to you in private.' Apparently, so did Edward, because he just told me he would wait for me.

"What's up?" I asked my father as we walked in. He just headed to the freezer and pulled out a large number of steelhead and put them on the table for me.

"I just wanted to give you some fish," he said, so I just folded my arms and looked at him. He caught my eye and sighed. "It's hard to admit that your little girl has grown up, Bella." Looking at the fish he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess I just want to say that I hope you find that out one day, and that he seems like a good guy to find that out with. I saw how he was with the Newton's little one. He seems like he would make a great dad."

My whole body relaxed when he said that. Unfolding my arms I took the two steps necessary to wrap them around my dad. Laying my head on his shoulder I whispered, "Thanks dad, but I doubt he'll be as good as you."

Charlie just harrumphed and gave me a small hug in return. "Well, now, get your fish and get going. I don't want you having to drive too long in the dark." Charlie and I weren't big on expressing emotions but in that moment we both knew we had told each other how much we loved the other. I grabbed an old shopping bag and loaded the fish up, hoping Edward liked it. As I was walking out the door my dad stopped me one last time. "Oh, I think I should tell you that I've been seeing Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mom."

Sue's husband had died a number of years ago and I knew my dad had helped her through the mourning process since he was mourning as well. Her husband had been one of my dad's best friends. It seemed they had bonded over shared grief. "I'm glad, dad, really," I told him as I gave him another hug.

Climbing in the car Edward eyed the bag. "How much fish did he give you?"

"Believe me, for Charlie, this is only a couple days' supply. I hope you like fish, because I plan to pawn some off on you," I told him.

"Well, it just so happens I do like fish," he said with a smile as he reached over and took my hand to hold it over the console, "almost as much as I liked being referred to as your boyfriend."

"I thought we were going to take this slow," I whispered. "If we're already declaring our relationship status, then we aren't going too slow."

"How about 'exclusively dating as friends'?" he asked. "That fits the 'boyfriend' title, doesn't it?"

"I think that sounds about right," I said, my fingers tingling where he touched them and once again feeling the desire to kiss him.

"Can I ask you one last thing before we go?" he said as he rubbed my knuckles with his thumb.

"Sure."

"Would you put the fish in the trunk? I don't want them smelling up my car."

* * *

Imagine traveling four hours with defrosting fish? Nope, that wouldn't be pleasant. Even is she dumped a bunch of ice in that bag, it will start to smell.


	15. Chapter 15 Go

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Go  
**Dialogue Flex**: "But I love you," she protested.

* * *

Thankfully our food arrived and the topic switched from the stranger in my apartment to my new position at the firm. It was hard to believe I had been hired on to do some clerking just six years ago. I had been lucky enough to be asked to assist one of the founding partners and he had been involved in a touch-and-go case. I was taking notes for a deposition and I knew the person wasn't telling us the truth. Dad had always said that I had a gift for knowing what people were thinking and I knew this guy was spinning a tale.

I had given the partner a note with a series of questions. He had told me when we had gone in that if I thought of anything to ask that I should pass him a note, so I did. The questions had been asked and the real story came out. I was given a position as a full-time lawyer the next day. And now, partner. I just shook my head at how fast it had all gone. Most people don't even think the word 'partner' until they hit at least forty.

There was no way Carlisle was going to completely let the issue of the homeless girl go, however. "Edward, get her information and do this right, or get her into a shelter. It's just not safe to keep her at your place when you know nothing about her and she has no references."

"I'll take care of it, dad," I assured him.

Glancing around I saw Tanya being hit on by a guy over at the bar. I watched for a few minutes to see if his advances were being welcomed or not, but as soon as I saw her shake her head I started over in her direction. Before I got there he seemed to press his suit a little stronger and I could see her temper starting to rise, but she still politely refused him. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be willing to take no for an answer. Not wanting to cause a scene, and seeing that the man had become somewhat intoxicated, I simply slipped my arm around her waist and said into her ear loud enough for the man to hear, "I leave you for just a moment and the wolves descend, my darling."

"Is true. But I love you," she protested melodramatically. "Gentleman here was offering to keep me company," she continued reaching out to pat the man's arm in a friendly way, "but I assured him I was not needing it." She turned to him with a big smile, "Boyfriend here now, so I go. Thank you for offer, but you see why I must decline." With that she hopped off the stool and dragged me from the bar. No sooner had we left not only the bar area but the building altogether than she started swearing in Russian. The only words I understood were 'disgusting pig' and I was sure I didn't want to know the rest.

"That bad?" I asked once we were both safely belted in my car.

"Why men when drink too much think they are Cassonova?" she griped. "He think I not see ring mark on finger? If not now married it was removed recently. Probably because he sloppy drunk." I just let her rant the rest of the way home, knowing my input wasn't needed.

With the car parked in my spot I went to take off my seatbelt but was stopped by her hand on my arm. "You not fire housekeeping, please, Edvard," she said, her eyes begging me. "I know she good girl and can be trusted."

"I have to get her information, Tanya. I can't pay her illegally, and room and board is considered pay," I told her.

She squeezed her fingers on my arm. "Even if she not tell, you must keep her. At least let her be one to decide to leave."

I sighed and scrubbed my free hand through my hair. "We'll see, Tanya, but I'm not going to make any promises. Let's see what she's been up to while we've been gone, then I'll decide."

She let go of me and we rode up to our apartment in silence. I could see she was fidgeting, worry in every move she made. As soon as the elevator doors were open she rushed to unlock our front door. When we stepped inside we both gasped.

Tanya and I were adults, and so not terribly messy people. Still, we both had a tendency to leave things lying about and ignore messes that weren't pressing. We stepped into a room that was probably clean enough to perform surgery in. Not a speck of dust could be found anywhere. The magazines that we had both carelessly thrown in the general direction of the coffee table were now elegantly laid out as if waiting for perusal in the front office of a corporate executive. Every surface sparkled and the smell of clean filled the apartment, reminding me of the times I had spent in the woods.

"Ve are keeping her," Tanya declared, but I remained noncommittal, my father's words still sounding in my ear.

"Marie?" I called, but was met with silence.

"Is late, she work hard, is probably asleep," Tanya reminded me so I went to Marie's door to knock lightly. If she was awake then she would answer.

"Marie?" I called again through the door, rapping my knuckles as softly as I could. I heard movement from the other side, sheets sliding away and the mattress springs giving, followed by quiet footsteps to the door.

She opened it up and I could see a crease from the pillowcase on her cheek and instantly felt bad since I had obviously woken her. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you, but did want to speak to you when you got up. This can wait until morning if you want to go back to sleep."

"I'm awake," she said through a yawn, causing me to smile at the innocence of it. She leaned tiredly against the door frame. "Is everything all right? It was all right to clean wasn't it?"

I could hear concern creeping into her voice and wanted to calm her. "It's more than all right. I don't think this place has ever been this clean. It's just, uhm," I paused, not knowing how to broach this.

Thankfully she seemed to catch on. "You were out with your family and they're concerned that you hired a homeless girl."

I looked at her in relief. "Yes. My dad reminded me that I need to do this legally. I'd need your full name, social security number and birthday so I can do a background check. We also should write up a contract, and—"

She was shaking her head. "I can't give you that, Edward, it's too dangerous for you. If you have to have it, then I'll go. If you don't mind, I would like to be able to sleep here one night." She didn't seem upset, more resigned, as if she knew I was doing this from a need to follow the law and not any mistrust of her. In spite of her paranoia she was incredibly calm.

"What can you give me?" I asked her, realizing that the very idea of her leaving sent a spike of panic in my heart.

She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at me. "My last name is Higginbotham. I have no criminal record, my dad was a cop and taught me to be honest, and you don't have to pay me so I won't be giving you my social."

"Why were you on the streets, Marie?" I asked and saw her pale.

"It was the safest place," she whispered. "If I stayed anywhere too long they always found me." Looking up at me I could see her sincerity. "I promise, I'll leave if I see any of them and keep you safe."

"Who?"

She shook her head. "It's better if you don't know. Now you need to make a decision, let me stay or make me go."

"I have one more question," I told her. She just looked at me expectantly. "Who was Charles Swan?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "He was someone who gave his life for me," she whispered and I knew that was all I was getting out of her.

"You can stay," I told her and immediately heard a shout of joy from down the hall. Marie laughed, shaking her head. I couldn't believe how, once again, that simple sound made me feel.

"Thank you, Edward. Goodnight," she told me, backing up to shut the door to her room.

"Goodnight Marie," I replied and the door clicked shut in front of me.

* * *

Higginbotham was Renee's maiden name. It's actually a common name. In fact, a Higginbotham flew on the space shuttle, Discovery.

Have a great day!


	16. Chapter 16 Face

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Face

* * *

I was growing bored. I thought marriage was all about excitement, fantastic sex and holding hands while staring blissfully into each other's eyes. Tonight it was leftovers alone as Edward was off at Lauren's ranch tending to one of her heifers. He had asked me if I wanted to tag along but the thought of slopping through manure and being bitten by horseflies had been very unappealing.

With a sigh I glanced at the clock again. Unlike the first time I had met Lauren, this time one of her cows really was sick. Edward had said its intestines had gotten twisted somehow and he was working constantly to try to save the animal. I would probably be all right with that if I didn't have a sneaking suspicion that Lauren was trying to turn this to her advantage. I huffed as I remembered it was my own fault again. What was I thinking sending him out to be alone with the cow, and I wasn't thinking about the one with four hooves.

Trudging back up the stairs to my office I booted up my laptop one more time and tried to will a thought into my brain. There was nothing. It was as empty as Jessica's Chihuahua's. All I could come up with was a picture of Edward's face as he was confronted with Lauren's huge udders as she tried to aerate the composting manure with her heels.

With a violent shake of my head I tried to dislodge that thought and get to work again. I had nothing to worry about, Edward was more than faithful. His humming had actually increased. No longer did I wait for his lips to touch mine before the serenading began. Now I heard a hum as he was walking in the door. If the window was open I frequently heard it start when he was just a few steps from his car. It was like his whole body knew he was about to see me and expressed its joy through his vocal chords.

I wasn't any better. As soon as I heard that hum my blood began to sing, a perfect harmony to his melody. It was like a symphony of sound was being played out between us. Only, right now the instruments were too far apart, resulting in discord rather than sweet music, and I had no one to blame but myself.

He's a vet, animals don't stick to schedules for getting sick, and sometimes their owners were a teensy bit overzealous in their insistence that it just couldn't wait. That had been the cause of our fight last night, in fact. Lauren had called, again, saying her cows seemed off. I was ready to suggest a more supportive bra but Edward had said he'd be right over, completely forgetting it was our six month anniversary. I had been peeved when he got home and he didn't know why. I think that bothered me more than the fact that he left. It was also the reason I didn't go with him.

I was working myself up into a state of frustration and anger when the phone rang. Lunging for it, hoping it was Edward calling to apologize for putting cows ahead of me, I answered it quickly. "Bella?" I heard my mother calling on the other end before I even had a chance to say hello.

"Oh, hi mom," I replied, trying to not sound disappointed.

"What did he do?" she asked and I wondered how she could possibly know there was a problem. Still, I felt like griping and I knew she would listen. She had been married to Charlie after all, so I'm sure she knew what it felt like to play second fiddle to an animal. At least mine was cows. She had to compete with fish.

"One of the ranches called with a sick cow and he left! I had dinner all planned and he just said he would be right there, got up before I had even served the salad, and walked out the door!" I could hear her 'uhhuh' in the background, spurring me on. "Then when he got home he had no idea why I was upset! Then today he went straight to that ranch after work, only calling to leave a message that he might be late, and I haven't heard from him since!"

"So, what's really bothering you?" she asked. Hadn't she been listening?

"Mom, he picked a cow over me, on our six-month anniversary," I pouted, "and he didn't even wish me a happy anniversary!"

"Did you remind him it was your anniversary?" she asked.

"No, why would I have to do that?"

She began to laugh. "Oh, Bella, honey. If you want a man to remember something you have to remind him, constantly. Now I'm not talking sport scores, but dates and things? Oh, unless it's the date of the last perfect game in baseball, forget it." I could hear Phil's 'hey! I remember stuff' on the other end of the phone, followed shortly by 'of course you do dear.' "No, he doesn't," she whispered back into the phone before returning to normal volume. "Men need to be told things, frequently. If you want them to remember something, write it down and stick it to their forehead. Even then they'll probably forget."

"But this was important to me, mom," I whined. I began to wonder how close to my period I was. I wasn't usually this emotional with my cycle, but it was known to happen from time to time.

"Did you tell him that or expect him to know?" she asked me flatly, and I could tell she already knew the answer.

"Why shouldn't I expect him to know?"

"Because what's important to you isn't necessarily what's important to him, and vice versa," she explained. "When was the last time you sat down and listened to him discuss the ball game, the sport doesn't matter," she asked, and I had to think about it.

"Uhm," I hesitated.

"That's what I thought. It was important to him, but you ignored it. On top of that, you didn't even mention it to him that you wanted to celebrate this, you probably just decided to surprise him, right?" She had me, and she knew it. It was going to be such a wonderful surprise, though. I had prepared all his favorite food and it had all ended up as slop for the pigs. Well, that could have been because I was mad at him and threw it to the pigs, but still.

"Some advice dear? Be blunt. If you want to celebrate a certain day, tell him when it is and why it's important. If you expect a gift, tell what you expect to receive and why it's appropriate. If you get him a gift, be prepared to explain why you got it and why he should be excited to get it. Trust me, your life will be easier in the end."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "He used to ask you to go to the various ranches with him. Did he not ask this time?"

"No, I was just upset and told him no." I hung my head. He probably didn't know why I suddenly wasn't interested in sharing this part of his life anymore either. This had been on me as well. First I decided I didn't like the biting flies, then the smell, then extreme concentration of methane that emanated from their posteriors. I had slowly convinced myself that I hated the whole thing, when in reality the only reason I had liked going before was to be with him. Surely that was still enough?

"Bella, turn off your computer, put on your hip-waders and drive over there. I promise, he'll be happy to see you," she chastised me and I knew she was right. I gave her my love and promised to pass hers on to Edward with a smile. I needed to give him some of my love as well.

I dressed in my oldest, rattiest jeans and t-shirt and pulled on the boots he had gotten for me for just this scenario. Racing over to Lauren's I contemplated what I would say to him. I had my breath knocked out of me by a particularly bad pothole and gave thanks the tire didn't go flat at the same time I resolved to pay more attention to the road. This would be just the time for the cattle to get loose and block the road.

Luckily I made it without causing any more damage to either the truck or a wandering beast and rushed out to Lauren's barn. Sure enough, the cows were on display but Edward only had eyes for the four-legged one that was breathing heavily, in obvious pain, on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, we'll have to put her down," he was telling her. His voice sounded flat, but I knew it well enough to know that he was actually quite upset. He hated losing an animal.

Lauren was bawling. "Isn't there anything that can be done?" she cried, giant black streaks forming under her eyes as the eyeliner and mascara she wore dissolved in the saline of her tears.

"Lock up the grass clippings from now on so they can't get into it," he replied clinically. "She just ate it too fast and it was more than her stomach could take."

I stepped on some straw, causing a twig to break underneath me and they both looked up. Lauren's face was a study in grief; the girl did love her cows, having raised them from birth. Edward's was a picture of relief. "Bella," they both said together, their voices matching their expressions.

Lauren hopped up and ran to me, wrapping her arms around me. "I can't be alone, Bella. Please stay with me while Edward puts Bessie down," she begged and I just nodded. Turning my head I mouthed 'love you' to Edward as he mouthed 'thank you' to me.

It was a miserable evening, but somehow it wasn't as bad as it had started out. Forgetting my own pique in the wake of Lauren's grief I just held her and laughed with her as she told me stories about Bessie. We had been inside an hour when I heard another truck pull up and I knew it was animal control coming to dispose of the body. Lauren's tears increased when Edward walked in but she seemed in control.

"She went painlessly," he informed her and she just nodded her acceptance. I knew her parents were due back in town the next day and asked her if she would like me to stay with her, but she declined, saying she had taken away enough of our evenings. When we left she had pulled out a livestock magazine and we all knew it wouldn't be long before Bessie was replaced with another frolicking cow.

Edward was exhausted, and filthy. Coated in and reeking of manure he stripped most of his clothes off on the back porch so he wouldn't trail the mess into the house. I ran ahead of him and turned on the shower for him, making sure the temperature was adjusted to where he liked it as he walked into the bathroom.

The last article of clothing hit the floor just as he stepped into the shower. I moved to pick up his clothes for him while shutting the door but was stopped by his hand grasping mine. "Join me?" he asked quietly. He was giving me the choice, but the look in his eyes set ablaze my longing for him. Within seconds my clothes were joining his on the floor.

He had managed to rinse off most of the filth by the time I walked under my own shower head to wet myself down. I grabbed a washcloth and lathered it up, taking my time to wash his back for him as he shampooed his hair. He turned to rinse his hair and took my hand and began rubbing it along his chest to indicate that he would like me to wash his front as well. I was happy to oblige him.

By the time he was clean the hot water was starting to run cold. I shut off both showers and started to dry him off with his towel. The exhaustion was evident in his face as he just stood there and watched me. Then I quickly dried myself off and led him out from the bathroom.

Throwing back the covers I told him to climb in and then followed him. He pulled my back up against his chest, murmuring that my wet hair was cold before brushing it out of the way so he could place a kiss on my neck. We both just settled in under the covers, content in each other's arms. "I love you, happy anniversary," he whispered right as he fell off to sleep.

As I listened to his gentle snores I smiled. He had remembered after all.

* * *

I would hate to be married to a doctor or vet. They get called away at all hours of the day and night, regardless of circumstances.


	17. Chapter 17 Air

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Air  
**Scenario**: You're absolutely exhausted. You've been working long hours for weeks, balancing your career, your family, and what little of a social life you have time for. You want to head home and have dinner with your family, but then you receive an upsetting phone call that changes everything. Who is on the other end of the line and what do they say to you? Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had dinner with the Cullen clan. Two weeks of Alice knocking on my door at all hours of the day, even after I had explained to her that I worked in the museum at night and needed to sleep during the day. "You can sleep when you're dead," she had informed me, "but someone else might buy the really great top I saw at the boutique today!" I purchased earplugs.

My presentation was almost complete and I hadn't even asked Edward for any help. Every time I saw him in the hall he would give me a questioning look, but I just ignored him. He would then roll his eyes at me and walk away. A couple times he would ask how I was doing, to which I would reply, "fine." I just didn't have time for him as I was now spending every waking minute on the presentation. I could see the end. It was calling to me like a glowing flame in the blackness, or an oncoming train in a narrow tunnel, I wasn't sure. Either ending was a possibility at this point.

It wasn't like I was avoiding him specifically, I told myself, but I was also not answering calls from my parents. I had too much to get done and didn't have time to listen to Charlie tell me about a great new fishing hole or Renee wax rhapsodic over the hobby of the week. I heard my phone ringing and looked over to see it was my mother calling for the third time today and just turned off the ringer and focused on what I wanted to say about the painting of "The Old Man and the Sea" I was working on.

Then the phone buzzed next to me and I glanced over to it to see it was Renee calling again. Usually she allowed at least twenty minutes before harassing me. I was sure whatever it was could wait, though, and so added the text to my notes that I wanted to be sure and hit on, taking a sip of coke to make sure I stayed awake and didn't fall off my chair asleep like I had yesterday.

Five minutes later it buzzed again. I just looked at it in surprise. I couldn't imagine what could be so important as to have her trying to get through over and over like this. When it buzzed again two minutes later I grabbed it and answered. Apparently I wasn't going to get anything done until after I had spoken to her.

"Yes mom?" I answered, still distracted by my work.

"Well, it's about time! I've been calling and calling. Why haven't you been answering?" she chided me.

"I'm busy, finishing up my presentation so I can get my masters, mom. You know this," I sighed, not in the mood to be chastised for being a bad daughter.

"Which is why I didn't call until I was sure you needed to know, Bella," she scolded.

"Need to know what?" I said as I saw that I had misspelled a word on the slide I was preparing.

"Charlie's had a heart attack. He's stable and in the hospital in Forks, but you should probably get up there," she said. It took me a moment to register what she had said, but once it did I could no longer see the screen in front of me as my eyes clouded with tears.

"He's had a what?" I asked quietly, completely in shock.

She sighed. "A heart attack. Now, don't go driving like a maniac, but you need to get home to him. He's all alone in the hospital and he may need to have bypass surgery. Are you safe to drive?"

"I'm fine," I sobbed into the phone as I quickly saved the file and closed it. "I'm hanging up and going now."

"Be safe," she said to me as she hung up on her end.

I made a mad dash to my bedroom and grabbed my duffel bag. Throwing in random clothes as I scrubbed the tears from my face I contemplated all that could go wrong with my father. He had always seemed such a pillar of strength to me. How could something go wrong with him? He wasn't even out of his forties yet.

Tears continued to blind me but I was focused on what I needed to do. The bag was full with what I hoped would be useful clothes and as I tried to zip it up it caught on something. I yanked, not caring if I ripped anything, but it wouldn't go so I gave up and just threw the strap over my shoulder, rushed to the front door, threw it open, and ran into the brick wall that was Edward.

I ricocheted off of him, landing on my behind, knocking the wind out of me as my unzipped bag flew through the air, escaped clothes marking its trajectory. Tears sprang anew to my eyes, unleashed by my frustration and the shock of my fall.

"Running away from home?" he quipped as he bent down to pick up a bra that had gone flying. He turned to me, holding it out with a smirk that turned instantly to a frown when he saw my tears. "Bella? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

I just jumped up and grabbed my bra from him with a glare. Kneeling down I started shoving the other articles of clothing that were now strewn over the hallway into the bag. I didn't answer him, the last thing I needed was the frustration of dealing with the world's most arrogant man while I was rushing to see about the man I loved most.

Edward wasn't having it. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up, holding me firm against him as I struggled to get loose from his grasp. "Bella, tell me what's wrong!" he demanded, twisting me around so he could look into my eyes.

Hiccupping a sob I just broke down. "My dad, heart attack, gotta get to Forks General," I replied as I renewed my struggles to get free. He gave a loud sigh and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I was instantly pissed. "Edward! You put me down this instant! I don't have time for your games!"

He ignored me and walked me to his apartment, kicking the ajar door open before setting me on my feet in front of Emmett. "Keep her here; I'll be right back," he told his brother but I was past listening to him. As soon as Edward let go of me I made a dash for the hallway. I needed to get to my father and didn't care why Edward was insisting I not go anywhere.

The boys were faster than me, though, and Emmett caught my arm and gave a tug, sending me crashing back into his chest. His massive arms encircled me, holding me tight, and Edward stepped back in front of me. As soon as I realized I couldn't get loose I let out a scream of frustration. "Emmett, you let me go right this second!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "Edward, get out of the way!"

"Bella, you're in no condition to drive," Edward said in a placating tone. I took in a breath to yell that I was just fine but he put his hand over my mouth, sealing my jaw closed. "I'm going to go pick up your clothes," he said like a parent talking to a child. "Then I'm going to pack a bag for myself. After that you'll be buckled into my car and I'll drive you to Forks so you can see your dad. All right?"

I looked at him and thought about what he was saying. He was somewhat out of focus from the tears that were still running down my face, so it was probably best that he drove me. The only problem was that I wasn't sure I was ready to spend the next four hours with him. He noticed that I was about to argue with him again and so added, "Bella, I'm a doctor, so I can talk to the other doctors to assess his condition, I can read his chart, and I can tell you exactly what is wrong with him and how bad it is. Now," he said, still holding my face so I couldn't speak but letting some humor come into his eyes, "I'm going to let go of you and so is Emmett. If you fight, then we'll carry you to the car so don't think about running. Will you cooperate?"

I gave a nod, at least as much as I could manage with him holding my face and he nodded back. He told Emmett to let me go, which wasn't really a good idea since I had run out of all adrenaline by this point and just slumped onto the floor. Edward just shook his head and muttered something about me being a danger on the road in the condition I was in as he turned and left his apartment to gather up my clothes.

He had his own bag packed in no time and asked Emmett to call their father to let him know what was happening. I tried to stand again but was so worn out I swayed dangerously. Emmett picked me up as if I was a rag doll and carried me down to Edward's car, buckling me in like I was a child.

No sooner were we on interstate five than Edward turned to me. "Bella, you're exhausted. It's a long drive, so you might as well get some sleep. You'll need to be alert when we get to the hospital, so please don't argue with me. If you're still upset later you can argue with me then."

I was afraid I would be unable to sleep with all the fear coursing through my system, but no sooner had I put my seat back than I felt my eyelids slip closed. The last thing I was aware of, beside the sound of the tires spinning incredibly fast on the road, was Edward's murmur. "Sleep, my beauty."

* * *

Poor Charlie! My dad has had quadruple-bypass surgery, very scary. It was years ago and he's doing wonderfully now. Once he was healed he told me he couldn't believe how much better he felt. I reminded him that blood flow was a good thing.


	18. Chapter 18 Fly

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward, his POV, for marabenefici  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Fly

* * *

It's been two weeks since she banged her way into my life and consciousness. If I was honest with myself then I would also admit that she had taken over my unconscious mind as well, but that thought scared me. I've never been the 'relationship' type of guy because most women, while they like the idea of being married to a doctor, in reality hate the time commitment required to make it work. Especially during medical school when you don't even own your life.

And so I had taken to living the life that young men worship and older men remember with fondness up until the point they think about life alone. If I ever did get a moment to think or breathe I found myself either hitting the gym or the bar down the street in the hopes that I could find someone pretty and interesting to spend time with. Unfortunately it seemed like lately all I could find was pretty or interesting, getting both was like getting your cake and eating it to.

As a result I usually ended up with pretty. It was easy enough to do, since I had been blessed with a face and smile that Emmett described as female kryptonite. Whenever I would smile at something he would say he would laugh and tell me to point that at something that was likely to get me laid. "You're wound too tight, bro," he would laugh. "It's all that schoolwork. Go find a hottie to help you relax." Only problem was that within about twenty minutes of trying to have a conversation with them I would find myself yawning. Never a good sign.

I tried taking a few of the higher potential candidates home, and even made it to the bedroom with some of them, but always felt like I needed to scrub them away afterward. Thankfully I made it very clear that my shifts at the hospital were very unpredictable so it was unlikely they would get a phone call the next morning. In truth, I made as if I was going in to work whether I had to or not since none of them had enough to hold my interest past the post-coital snuggling.

Until I got punched in the nose by the tiger that was living across the hall, that is.

From the moment I laid eyes on her, which was difficult as most of my view was blocked by my own hand as I checked to see if it was broken, I wanted her. Even fighting with her only served to pique my interest. It was like she was completely immune to the kryptonite smile. I even began to wonder if she didn't like me.

I tried to be nice, making sure she was safe in her apartment that morning when she all but fell asleep at my feet, having her fed at a great restaurant, albeit by my parents, offering to help her with the presentation she had mumbled about in the car on the way back from the grocery store. I had even carried her groceries in for her! And, nothing. Nothing got through, none of my smiles, none of my innuendos, none of my attempts to be a gentleman, absolutely nothing. I couldn't believe it.

Emmett was naturally highly amused by this. "Maybe you're not as sexy as you think you are," he laughed as he examined his biceps in the mirror at the gym the other day when I was complaining about her to him. "You've got that lean and lanky look down, but maybe she likes more muscles on her man. I'd bet she's sad this fine specimen is already taken," he laughed, gesturing to himself in the mirror. I wanted to give him a gesture.

"She won't talk to me," I complained instead. "I've offered to help her out with her presentation since I know all the pieces she's using, but she ignores me. Whenever I see her in the hall she rolls her eyes at me like I'm annoying her. And I know she thinks I'm sexy, she's said so."

He gave a loud guffaw. "When? She doesn't seem the type to come up and say that kind of thing."

"She didn't know I heard. She was muttering about me thinking I could get what I wanted because I was sexy, and then at the store she said I had a 'panty-dropping smile' under her breath. That's gotta be good, right?" I asked him, all but begging for help.

Emmett got all serious on me, that should have been my first warning. "You've had girls over, but you never call them later. There are no second dates, no meeting the parental units, and definitely no commitments. What makes her different?"

I thought about it. "She's fascinating. Not only is she pleasant to look at, but when I look in her eyes it's like there's a light on." I gave a sigh, "Granted it's usually her wanting to bash my face in again, but she's got so much life, so much spirit, and when she was talking with the family at dinner? I just about asked her out then, she was so great."

"So why didn't you?" he asked me, looking confused.

"Because she ignored me. She said she wasn't, because, and I quote, 'That would require me thinking about you,'" I told him.

He let out a laugh loud enough to be heard throughout the entire gym. "Geez, Emmett, I don't think the people in the parking lot heard you."

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked me.

"Get what?"

"She doesn't want to be played, man. She wants to be romanced." He turned from admiring himself in the mirror and grabbed his towel off the handle bar of the bike I had been peddling during our conversation. "You need to find out more about her. You live next door, listen to what she's doing, what she watches on TV, what music she listens to. See if you can catch who goes into and out of her apartment. Sick Alice on her, you know that would make at least our sister happy."

"You think I should stalk her?" I asked, incredulous.

"Stalk, do research, call it what you will. I'm telling you to stop the lines and find out about her."

And that was when I rearranged the furniture in my living room so I could listen to what was happening next door. There was a problem, though. She never had the TV on and if she listened to music it must be through headphones. I realized I could hear when she was walking to the front door and so always made sure I was in the hall so I could see her, hoping she would talk to me. I wasn't sure which was worse, being ignored or being dismissed.

I had vowed I wouldn't subject her to Alice, but I even caved on that, asking my sister to get her to go shopping so she could find out more about her. Girls loved to shop, except Bella. She even turned my sister down, claiming she had too much work to do, work I could help her with if she would only ask.

Then this morning I had heard her come home from working at the museum. I listened for the sound of her going to bed, something she seemed to be doing less and less of, when I heard her laptop boot up. Mom had told me she was going to be giving her presentation to the docent at the same time she defended her thesis so I knew that was what she was working on. I couldn't help but worry, though, as it seemed she was never sleeping and was growing even thinner.

The sound of her cell going off and not being answered had become common, but then I heard it buzz on her table. Granted I was right outside her door, debating if I should bother her for another cup of sugar while Emmett mocked me from my apartment. The last time I asked she wanted to know why I didn't just run back to the store and get some. I couldn't very well tell her that what I really wanted was to see her, even if she was upset with me.

As I debated bothering her I heard her answer her phone and begin talking to her mother. I didn't know what was being said but I did hear that Bella was instantly on alert. She was running all over her apartment, the sound of her pattering feet coming through the door. I had both hands on the doorframe, debating what I should do, when she came barreling through and ran hard into my chest.

She bounced off of me and I laughed as I watched her open bag fly through the air, spilling the contents around the hallway. When I saw her bra I instantly imagined it on her, with little else. A thought that was definitely not conducive to treating her with respect and not feeding her lines. Even then, I reverted to type, teasing her.

But then I noticed she was crying and through her tears found out that her father had just suffered a heart attack. I mentally slapped myself, could I be more of a jerk? I wasn't due back at the hospital for forty-eight hours, so here was something I could do for her that I wouldn't allow her to refuse. The very thought of her driving in her current state made me fear for not only her but anyone else on the road. I grabbed my emergency bag that I kept packed in case I was called in for an emergency that could last overnight and had Emmett buckle her into my car.

After securing her in he came around to my side to make sure I knew how to get to Forks. Just as I was about to pull away he whispered, "She looks like death, bro, all pale and stuff. See if you can get her to sleep or you may have a hysterical woman on your hands." I took another look at her and realized he was right, she looked even more tired than the day she had collapsed in front of me.

Racing down the interstate I convinced her that getting sleep while she could was a good idea. As her soft snores filled the car I looked over at her, hoping this trip would give me the chance to show her I was interested in more than what she could bring to my bed. I wanted to know what she could bring to my life.

* * *

Marabenefici wanted to know why Loudward was always around. Now you know sweetie! Yep, he's obsessed. Nothing like a mystery to make the man think!

Happy Saturday! I'll be in the garden.


	19. Chapter 19 Magical

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, AU  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Magical

* * *

I walked to the car where my family waited for me, their thoughts screaming in my head for all their looks of indifference, with the exception of Alice. She was looking ahead and her expression was blank.

Jasper, ever the strategist, was the one to first fully articulate his thoughts. "Alice said it was very close as you walked the girl to class, what held you back?" I knew if it had been him then the girl would already be cold in the middle of the forest, not a drop of her blood left behind in spite of her throat being ripped open.

"I was seen with her," I replied. "If she disappeared then I would be questioned."

_What's the attraction?_ Emmett thought while twirling a lock of Rosalie's hair in his fingers as if what we were discussing held no interest. I knew it was a ruse designed to keep the humans from looking too closely.

"The way she _smells_," I replied, feeling the burn rip anew through my throat with a desire that almost incapacitated me. Jasper was reeling and Emmett and Alice both grabbed hold of him before he could take off in the direction of the gym.

"What difference does her smell make?" Rosalie asked as she ran a hand up Emmett's chest as if trying to draw his attention back from Jasper.

"Remember that time in the Ozarks?" Emmett replied as he brought the memory up again, fresh with desire and thirst as he attacked the middle-aged woman who had been hanging her laundry on a cool fall day. Seeing it in his thoughts made me jump back in agony, the twin thirsts of Emmett's memory and my own for the strangely silent girl being almost more than I could handle.

"Oh," was all Rosalie replied. "So kill her and be done with it, just wait until tonight and steal her from her room and no one will be the wiser."

Alice shot Rosalie a look. "You know that's against what our family believes," she chided even as visions of me in the girl's room, the pale blue walls making her skin look almost corpse-like when they reflected on her skin appeared in her mind. I quickly pulled my mind from her thoughts with a grimace.

"Like that stopped him in the past," Rosalie said with a shrug. "All I care is that we don't have to leave, I'm not interested in moving again just because he can't keep his teeth off of one human.

"What does she think about how you acted?" Jasper inquired, still trying to figure out a strategy of how to deal with the problem.

"I don't know," I whispered as I looked in the direction of the gym, knowing their hearing would be sufficient as I tried once again to delve into her mind. I heard the wordless shock of my siblings even as I noticed Mike Newton eyeing the girl sitting on the bleachers, fantasizing what she would look like dressed down for gym.

Alice was the first to recover. "You can't hear her?" she asked, incredulous.

"What, does she have like some magical force-field around her brain or something?" Emmett chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Rosalie from behind but not bothering to hide that he was talking to me.

"I have no idea. Whenever I try all I get is nothing, as if she's not thinking anything at all," I told them, trying to explain.

Rosalie snorted, "Are you sure she is? She could be especially dim-witted, after all."

"When people are speaking I can hear the words in their head right as they are saying them. When she speaks there's nothing there," I elaborated.

A new vision came to Alice then, one of me walking her from her last class to the office to turn in her slip and then on to her car. I was befriending her with Alice next to me in case I slipped and also becoming the girl's friend. A call was placed to Eleazer to come visit with the hope that he might be able to see something about her that was unknown to us.

"Can you handle it?" Alice asked me. "Can you walk and talk to her now, before feeding, without putting her in danger?"

"Perhaps you should stand between us," I told her and she nodded.

Reaching over to grab my hand she gave me a warm smile. "Let's go meet my new best friend." She then turned to the rest of the family. "Why don't you get in the car and wait for us? We won't be long and no one will die today." Emmett immediately turned to Jasper to see if he wanted to place a wager.

I followed my sister to where she saw the Swan girl would be coming out of class. Newton would be rushing to see her but we would get to her first. Alice kept track of where she was in her vision since I had no interest in looking through the eyes of the other female students in the Swan girl's class lest I see more than I would want, so I knew exactly when she would come through the locker room doors.

Her breathing caught and her heart began to hammer quickly when she saw me standing there and I grew concerned that she was afraid. After all, now there were two vampires waiting for her.

"So you decided?" she asked, confusing me until I remembered that she had asked me if I was going to pay attention to her or ignore her.

"More like I did," Alice replied, holding her hand out to the source of my torment. "My name is Alice, and I've decided that we're going to be friends."

* * *

I have no idea where I'm going with this. Right now my brain is stupified by the inch of snow that has accumulated and the fact that it's still coming down. Spring time in the Rockies!


	20. Chapter 20 Found

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella, TISSUE WARNING!  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Found

* * *

Living with Marie was much like living with a ghost. We would see her from time to time, and evidence of her occupation of our apartment was easily found. It was spotlessly clean. Coffee and hot muffins were ready each morning, lunches that made our coworkers salivate were prepared with our names on them, and we would hear her call us to supper before disappearing to her room each evening. But try as we might, we couldn't get her to interact with us very much. I was hoping it would just take time.

I could hear her laughing at Emmett sometimes when he came over, and he hammed it up knowing she was listening. Rosalie would occasionally join in on the act. She said she was taking any opportunity to berate her husband but judging by her small smile when she heard the laughter I think she was trying to draw the girl out as well. One time I overheard her talking with Alice where she said she was worried that the reason Marie was so afraid was because what had happened to Rosalie might have happened to her. My heart clenched painfully at that thought but I had to admit the possibility. It wasn't unheard of on the streets and might explain why Marie refused to go to a shelter.

What it didn't explain was her refusal to leave the apartment, even to shop for groceries. She told me that if I made her leave then she wouldn't come back because she was afraid whoever was looking for her might follow her and she didn't want to bring them into my world where they could hurt me. Tanya just said she would do the shopping, but after her first attempt it was decided that wasn't a good idea. I only went once as well, for I found that you could order what you wanted over the phone and have it delivered so set that up with my credit card immediately.

The first time groceries were delivered, however, I think the grocer felt this was a bad idea. Marie took one look at the vegetables and fruit that was sent and immediately called them to have them replaced. I was amused that she wouldn't talk to their face, hiding in her room when they came by, but was a harridan over the phone, explaining in detail what she expected to receive.

One evening Tanya and I were watching television. She was lying on the couch while I was practically asleep in a recliner when we heard our ghost flit into the library. In a huff Tanya put down the remote and looked at me. "Why you not do something? Girl will talk to you but you let her hide. Go now, make her come be friends," she hissed.

I sat up slowly as I looked at her in disbelief. "Me? She doesn't talk to me," I countered quietly. "If you want to be friends with her than you should go talk to her."

"Edvard, you like girl, I see this. You are protective and gentle with her. This why she trust you," she retorted, crossing her arms and affixing me with the look she gave models who were misbehaving. "You go now, talk to girl. Tell her come out and talk to us." With a dismissive wave she picked up the remote and changed the channel to see if something else was on. I just looked at her for a moment in shock, up until she noticed and glared at me. "Go, now, bring out girl." With a sigh I let me feet down and made my way to the library.

What I saw when I got there broke my heart. She wasn't reading a book. Instead she had out the badge I had found in her coat and was gently pressing out the obituary with tears in her eyes. I backed into the hallway to watch her but almost ran in when a sob choked out of her throat. "I'm okay for now, Charlie," she whispered as she stroked the badge lovingly. "I've managed to hide from them and am now living with some nice people who are feeding me. I don't want you to worry. Tell mom and Phil I love and miss them." At that her tears overtook her for a moment as she hugged the badge to her chest.

Not wanting to disturb her I walked back out to almost the living room. "Where is girl?" Tanya hissed quietly from the couch. I just turned and put my finger to my lips to quiet her before walking loudly in the direction of the library again.

"Marie?" I called, hoping to give her time to compose herself before I came on her. Even though the door was still open I decided to knock, giving her more time. "Tanya and I were wondering if you would be interested in watching a movie with us." I could only hope she would accept.

I heard her sniffle as she replied, "Thank you for inviting me but I'd rather just turn in please."

I was about to agree before the whirlwind of Tanya brushed past me. "You always turn in, come be friend," she said as she rounded the corner, deftly avoiding my hand as I reached to stop her, halting on her own when she saw Marie's face. "Why you cry? Has Edvard hurt you? Do you feel pain?" she cried as she rushed to her side, wrapping her arms around the distraught girl to comfort her. "I know how to make Edvard hurt, so you tell me if he make you cry," she demanded.

Marie actually chuckled through her tears. "He didn't hurt me, Tanya, I'm just sad."

"Why you sad? You tell me, I make better," she insisted.

"I don't want to bother you—" she began, only to be cut off by Tanya.

"You always say you no want to bother, but you bother because you no talk. Now," she demanded, sitting across from Marie and taking the girl's face in her hands, "you now tell me why you cry. No ands, buts or ifs." Marie smiled from Tanya getting it wrong but still cast her eyes down. Tanya clicked her tongue at her. "You talk, Edvard and me, we listen. We good listeners, you see."

Marie took a deep breath and looked at Tanya before glancing at me, then back. "It's been three years since Charlie was killed. Three years today, and I still miss him." She gave a small shrug. "That's all."

"You love this Charlie?" Tanya asked. "He boyfriend?"

Marie gave another small laugh. "I remember once, when I was really little, telling him I was going to marry him when I grew up, since he was all alone." Her eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and joy. "I remember him laughing and telling me that he was sure I would find someone else and how he doubted I would still feel that way in ten years." A trickle of tears started afresh down her face as she looked past us and into the hallway. "No, Tanya, he wasn't my boyfriend, but he was the man I loved most in my life."

I was confused. It sounded like this Charlie was quite a bit older than her, and had known her as a small child when he was obviously an adult, and yet she loved him more than any other man?

Tanya caught on quicker. "How your father killed?"

* * *

You can't fool Tanya! She'll see right through you.

Happy Tuesday! The sun is out today and the snow melted. Hallelujah.


	21. Chapter 21 Cinch

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Cinch

* * *

It was springtime again and time to drive the herd to the summer grazing grounds. In other words, it was almost a year since I had met Edward.

They say the first year is the hardest. Learning to live with another person, communicating expectations, and realizing that your partner thinks you've lost your mind when you tell him that it is in the best interests of your marriage that he puts the toilet seat back down after he's finished, all combine for discussions that sometimes devolve into spats. It doesn't help that he had the house almost complete to what he wanted only to have to compromise right as it approached perfection in his eyes.

My favorite spat was the one where he asked why I wasn't expected to put the seat back up when I was finished. He honestly didn't know why that was funny to every member of the family. Emmett quite eloquently explained it to him. "Bro, do you want sex? Then just do it her way. Pissed wives don't respond in the bedroom and the littlest things make them happy. How hard is it to put down a toilet seat?"

This past year I've learned that he goes on walks when he wants to yell at me. He's learned that his socks get thrown into the drawer without being mated first when I want to yell at him. We've also learned other tells, though. Like the way his eyes burn and he gets this small hint of a grin when he's horny. I love that tell. I also love the one where he reaches over and interlocks his pinkie finger in with mine. It means he's about to tell me he loves me.

Now we were facing our first separation. He and the other men were going on the round-up, leaving the women home alone. It's the same round-up where I ended up a tree and then in his arms. The significance of the event didn't escape either of us.

"I don't want to go," he whispered into my hair as he stroked a lazy hand down over my hair, across my collarbone and down to my waist as we lay naked in bed, saying our good-byes.

"Just don't rescue anyone from trees," I replied as I tried to control my breathing. He decided he didn't want his hand to stop at my waist.

"How about old women?" he asked as his fingers started to explore more deeply.

I found it difficult to answer for a minute as I was unable to get my breathing under control. "Only if they're over ninety," I finally managed to pant out before giving up entirely to the sensations he was causing.

Later that morning, as I watched him cinch up his saddle for the drive, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I realized I hadn't seen him in his chaps since we had met. That would have to change, because the way they fit around his legs, splitting in the middle, emphasizing that he was, in fact, quite male, made me want to tell the rest of the guys that Edward would be busy for another hour and the cattle could wait. His eyes met mine and I guess he recognizes my tell because the burning in his eyes began.

It seems Emmett recognizes it too, though. "Dude, haven't you two spent hours in bed already? Geez, let's get this done then you can strip her naked," he groused, earning chuckles from the rest.

I look over at Rosalie, who is shaking her head and then goes to whisper something in his ear. He apologizes to Edward and me, but the looks he's throwing Rose makes me think it's under duress.

Edward and I aren't the only ones saying good-bye. Jasper and Alice are also locked into each other's eyes. Alice told me when I was helping her pack up the camp supplies that these two weeks are the hardest for them, but also the best. They use them to remember why they love being together.

The guys all mount up and ride off. They also all turn and wave to their wives who all have tears in their eyes. As soon as they crest the hill and disappear over the other side, however, I begin to think all the other women are faking it. I'm clued into this by the fact that they start cheering.

"I get the remote!" Rosalie starts to sing. "No sports for two weeks!"

Alice is doing a dance of her own. "Chick flicks!" she hollers. "Put the kids down at Bella's house, Rose. I've got every movie from the list!"

"I'll be over in ten," Esme says with a huge smile. "I've got loads of chocolate popcorn, brownies, and margarita mix." She dashes off before I can say anything to her.

"Uhm, guys?" I ask, unsure of what is going on. "What are we doing?"

Rosalie is the one who answers. "Bella, we have two weeks of freedom, minus the three days of cleaning before they get home. For the next two weeks we don't cook or clean. The kids are our only responsibility. Then, a few days before the guys return we go from house to house, cleaning deeply, to make it look like we've been good all along."

"Don't the kids tell Emmett?" I asked her.

"Oh, Emmett and Edward know. We keep this from Carlisle and Jasper. After all, the brothers grew up with Esme doing this and know that we're going to have fun without them," she explained. "Don't worry," she told me with a wink, "they know they will be adequately rewarded for their silence during the round-up."

"And how do we do that?" I asked her.

"You'll see," she promised before gathering up her children and putting them in the car. "I'll be over in ten!" I just looked at Alice who laughed and pulled me from the barn to my house, grabbing a bag of DVDs from her car on the way.

* * *

Every year I go to the Utah Shakespeare Festival with my MIL and any girlfriends who want to join us. For four blissful days we're just girls having fun, watching plays, attending seminars, and remembering that we have brains outside work and home. No husbands, housework or children to worry about as the men take over. I always ask baboo if he wants to come and he just laughs and says there is no way he would interfere with the estrogen-fest.


	22. Chapter 22 Session

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Session

* * *

"Bella," I heard a soft, musical voice call my name as the vibrations of a car slowed. "Bella, I need you to wake up and tell me where to go." I knew it was Edward's voice. It was a voice I heard in my dreams far too often, if I wanted to be honest with myself. The truth was that was a reality I didn't want to face, even in my dreams.

Fingers began rubbing up and down my arm and I was amazed by just how real this dream felt. "Bella," he called to me again, "please wake up."

"No," I replied as I reached for him, wanting to hold him close. After all, this was just a dream so there was no harm in snuggling up to him. Dream Edward was much nicer than real Edward. Taking hold of his hand I stopped its movement and pulled it around my shoulders. My other hand found his thigh and began to rub it as I whispered, "Just hold me and let me sleep, Edward," hoping he would comply. I tried to give him encouragement by sliding my hand high up on his leg as I added, "You can kiss me when I wake up."

Suddenly his hand was pulled from around my shoulder and grabbing mine that was just about to reach for his groin. At the same time the bed swerved and Edward began to swear, the leg I had been rubbing moved violently to the side. I felt the seatbelt cut into my hips and shoulder as I started awake and realized I was in a car that was braking swiftly on the side of the road. Real Edward had hold of my hand and was wide-eyed and frantic looking as the car slammed to a stop.

I looked frantically at Edward, who still had a firm grip on my hand and really hoped that I didn't talk in my sleep anymore. Apparently my hands had moved where I thought they had in my dream and I was beyond mortified. He fixed an odd look at me and asked in a clipped tone, "Are you actually awake now?"

My mortification mixed with annoyance at his tone. "Well, seeing as how you've scared the life out of me with your driving and have a death grip on my hand I don't see how I can be anything but," I snipped at him.

A strange light came into his eyes and he switched which hand was holding onto mine so he could pull me closer. "If we weren't in a car on the side of the road with lots of traffic I might take you up on your offer from when you were still asleep. As it is, I think you would rather see your dad?" he asked as he brought his face very close to mine and my face burned in embarrassment. It seemed my sleep-talking had occurred after all, and we both knew what I had said. Still, I decided to bluff.

"I don't know what offer you're alluding to, but yes, I would like to see my father since he is the reason I'm in this car with you to begin with." His eyes tightened and jaw clenched at my tone and he held me there as his eyes searched mine.

After a long moment he broke the silence. "We both know you're lying, Bella. You know what you said and I'll be willing to take you up on that if it's something you really want." My breathing hitched when he said that, causing his lips to turn up in a half-smile. "I would rather you ask me that when you are awake, though, so I won't be taking advantage of your proposal unless I know you're fully alert."

"Now," he said, letting go of my hand and leaning away from me, "I need you to give me directions to the hospital." I squeezed myself into the corner of my seat, as far away from Edward as I could get as I gave him the directions. As soon as we were parked I jumped out and rushed in, oblivious to his presence behind me.

Jessica Stanley, a girl I had known in high school, was manning the information desk. She jumped up to give me a hug as soon as she saw me. "Oh, Bella, thank heavens you're here," she said as she held me close. "Your dad is doing just fine, but he's been rather crotchety." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I don't think he likes being taken care of." I started to chuckle and was about to say that sounded like Charlie when her mouth dropped open and she stepped away from me. Smoothing her shirt and swinging her hair back she traded her impersonation of a guppy in for a huge, and what she probably thought was an alluring smile. "May I help you?" she asked. I didn't need to look to know who she was talking to. Edward seemed to have that reaction everywhere he went.

"Well, hello," he said smoothly. "I'm Doctor Cullen and am here to see Charles Swan." I think Jessica lost the ability to think at that moment.

"Jessica?" I called to her, trying to get her to snap out of it. "Can you tell me what room Charlie is in?"

"Yours," was all she said, obviously still in a daze.

I rolled my eyes and reached for Edward's hand. "Quit flirting and let's go," I said, dragging him behind me. He just gave a small chuckle and allowed me to pull him along. As we walked to the room I had frequented as a teenager I watched as the other women in the facility all eyed him as we walked past. Even the old head nurse, who I think helped deliver my father, dropped her jaw when we walked by.

Dr. Gerandy was standing over my father's bed when we arrived, making my heart skip with fear as I rushed into the room and noticed the empty bed. "Where is he, Dr. Gerandy? Where's my father?"

"Hello, Bella," he greeted me with a smile. "Don't worry, he's just down with the respiratory therapist doing a therapy session to strengthen his lungs for the surgery." He noticed Edward behind me and reached out his hand. "Hello, who might you be?" he asked, shooting a smile to me.

"Edward Cullen, doctor in training, neighbor and friend to Bella," Edward replied, shaking Dr. Gerandy's hand.

"Friend?" both Dr. Gerandy and I asked at the same time. The good doctor's eyebrows went up at me asking, but my neighbor only answered him.

"Well, if she allows it. So far I think I've been more of an annoyance than anything else. I'm hoping to make it up to her today." Edward turned his disarming smile on my aged doctor and I was surprised to see it worked on him as well. I just rolled my eyes at him again. He took that as an opportunity to question my doctor further. "So, why did Jessica tell Bella her dad was in her room?"

"Well," he started to reply before I interrupted.

"I think that might be a breach of confidentiality, Edward. I wouldn't want Dr. Gerandy to get into any trouble," I hedged, hoping he would accept that.

Unfortunately, my father returned to his room right at that moment. "Because she was in it so often," he told my neighbor while reaching out his hand to him. "Hi, I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father. Who are you?"

"The guy who wants to date your daughter," he told my father. At that moment I think I had a heart attack.

* * *

Oh, Loudward, you really keep getting things wrong...except you know they effect her far more than she wants to admit! LOL!


	23. Chapter 23 Everywhere

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, AU  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Everywhere  
**Idea Completion**: You make a life altering decision

* * *

"We are?" Bella asked in response to Alice's declaration of friendship as she gripped the girl's hand in a firm shake.

"Of course," Alice replied, her visions going back and forth between me holding the body of the lifeless human in my arms, pale from lack of blood, to standing with her arms around the girl, both of them smiling. Alice's fingers drifted to her forehead as the visions flashed back and forth quickly. _Stop that, Edward!_ she shouted in my head. _Make a decision already!_

"Are you all right?" my tormentor asked my erstwhile sibling, her hand reaching out in a comforting manner. I was struck by how humane she was, not knowing my favorite sibling but already going against the nature of humans and reaching out to care for a monster. I was so used to all humans recoiling in instinct, all but this one, of course. Did she know how her presence burned?

"Headache," Alice replied and looked quickly at me in frustration before having a flash of Bella offering her some medicine. "Nothing to worry about, I'm sure it'll stop soon," _Won't it, Edward?_

I gave a quiet growl as Alice's mental voice chastised me and the girl's nearness called to me. Her scent was everywhere, roiling in my head like a wrecking ball to all my self-control. When she took a step forward, closer to us, I locked down my muscles as the monster, demanding attention, roared in defiance. Alice saw me grabbing the girl a moment before I was overcome and started walking, pulling my prey with her, asking her is she needed a ride while screaming, _Go! Hunt now, and not _her_!_ in my head.

Going in the opposite direction of the car, with the intention of setting off into a run when I reached the forest I could hear the thoughts of some of the students. Jessica Stanley, who had given the girl the dirt on our family over lunch, was in a tizzy. _They avoid everyone else, but just like all the boys, even Alice Cullen is wanting to be her friend. She's not that pretty, I don't see the attraction._ I couldn't help but chuckle but resisted the urge to tell her that the girl was like a shiny new object to the simple-minded for fear she would believe I thought my sister simple. _Edward Cullen doesn't look too happy about it,_ she continued to think. _I bet Alice was trying to set them up._

I laughed out loud at that but then wondered if she might be right. Sending my mind out to my sister I could see her thoughts now and a new vision had entered in, mixing with the others. The girl, in a white bridal dress, kissing me in front of a minister. Shock coursed through me, wreaking greater havoc than the force of her scent.

Unlocking my muscles I made for the forest faster than I should. As soon as I disappeared from sight of the humans who were paying attention I set off at a run, pushing myself faster than I had ever pushed myself before. This wouldn't happen, I wouldn't allow it! I would leave them all behind, my family, my cars, the school, and most importantly, her.

The first animal I came across fell to both my thirst and my fury. Ripping it asunder I drank deeply as the blood flowed and its heart stilled. Within the space of an hour I managed to almost decimate an entire herd of elk. The blood sloshed inside of me, making me uncomfortable, but still the memory of her smell drove me on to seek more. More blood, more death, the monster must be subdued.

Hours later I was in the wilds of Canada, as far from human civilization as my legs could carry me in that time. My phone chirped at me continuously, the satellite signal never faded regardless of how far I ran. I had glanced at it a few times, but since the calls and texts had come from Alice, I ignored them. Then one came from Carlisle. It was short, _Come home_.

I placed a call, not to him but to Alice. "Has the future changed?" I asked her as soon as I could hear her breathing on her end.

"Yes," she replied dejectedly. "Now it has you leaving and not returning."

"Is the girl safe?" I asked her.

"Yes," she huffed, "but sad. I can see the boys at school asking her out and her being annoyed. She'll need you to chase them off." The pleading in her voice almost made me change direction instantaneously, but then I forced myself farther north, only now veering slightly west, heading in the direction of the Denali clan. "Fine," Alice sighed, "I'll let the rest of the family know."

With that she hung up the phone.

* * *

We all know he'll be back. The question is, when? Happy Friday!


	24. Chapter 24 Green

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Green

* * *

We stopped at the Thriftway on the way home so I could pick up a cooler to pack the fish into. The last thing I wanted was for them to defrost and smell up Edward's car, not to mention I actually planned to eat them and fish left out for four hours simply isn't edible.

He watched in amusement as I packed ice around the trout. I watched him watch me as I ensured that they would remain frozen throughout the four hour drive home. I even went as far to purchase a small box of garbage bags, lining the cooler with a couple first and sealing them off so no water could leak out into his trunk. He was chuckling as I closed the lid.

"Secure enough?" he asked as he leaned against the car next to the trunk where I was working. His casual pose, with his arms crossed and that beautiful smile on his face, seemed so carefree and easy. I found myself just wanting to unwrap his arms from about his chest and rewrap them around me.

Instead I shrugged. "I hope so. I wouldn't want it to make a mess in your car." Even his trunk was meticulously neat. No wonder he was so wide-eyed at the mess in my apartment.

"So you can be neat and tidy?" he asked, hope lacing his voice as he grinned at me.

"I can be, but as long as everything is clean I don't feel a driving need to have things put away," I said in a huff. "Besides, a little mess makes the place looked lived in." I shut the trunk firmly and walked around him. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed me, pulling me in to where I had wanted to be just a moment ago with his arms holding me securely.

"Don't be upset," he whispered into my ear. "It's just something I'll have to get used to."

I leaned back so I could look up at him, my hands on his chest for leverage; a bad idea given that I now want to trace the contours of his muscles. "It's also something you'll have to stop bringing up. I don't have the shelf space for them all, so I have to stack them around. Please understand that."

"I could get you more shelves," he told me, pulling me back in closer. I took the opportunity to lay my head on his chest and ran my hand down and around his waist.

"I don't have a place for the shelves either, Edward," I said with a sigh. "Until I get a bigger place it will have to be this way." A trickle of fear went through my heart. "Is this going to be a deal breaker for us? Does it bother you that much?"

Taking my chin in his hand he tilted my face up and looked intently into my eyes. "No, it's not, at least not for me." He leaned forward and rested his forehead on mine. "It might be for you, though. I'm a bit obsessive and have trouble letting things go. It's my nature to try to find the perfect way to fix or arrange things and it drives me nuts to just leave it. Can you put up with that from me? I promise, just because I don't let it go doesn't mean it really bothers me, I just like to figure out different ways to do things."

"I can live with that, _if _you can live with me telling you to be quiet and leave it alone, and then you do," I retorted.

I could feel the vibrations of his chuckle through his chest. "How about if I promise to _try _to leave it alone?" I figured this would be the best deal I could get and nodded. "Good," he said, relieved. We stood there, wrapped in each others' arms in the parking lot of the Thriftway for a moment before he asked me something else. "I assume you are adept at preparing fish?"

"Checking out my cooking skills?" I teased him as I pulled away. If we were going to get home before midnight then we needed to get going. He read my intention and opened the door for me, climbing in as well before he answered my question.

"That, and I like fish," he told me as he started the car, his voice hopeful.

"I'll make you a deal, since I'm curious as to how well you cook also," I said as he pulled from the parking space.

"And that's what?"

"I'll cook the fish, you make everything else," I bartered, knowing I was getting the easy end of the deal.

He flashed me a quick smile as he got onto the one-oh-one freeway. "I guess that depends on what you mean by 'everything else.'"

"Oh, nothing too fancy. A green salad, potatoes or rice, some other vegetable maybe," I mused as I thought of how to marinate the fish.

"What? No dessert?" he asked, apparently appalled that this wasn't going to be part of the meal.

"I guess that's up to you, since you're doing 'everything else'," I teased him.

"Nuh uh," he argued, "I'm doing three things, you should do two." By this time we were speeding, quite literally, down the freeway, and he wasn't paying much attention to his driving.

"But mine are the biggest ones!" I whined. He laughed and we began debating the relative ease and difficulty of preparing each thing as we flew home. I brought up that my apartment would smell of fish, and he countered that he would do the dishes and bring the wine. He decided to assign a point system to each task and tally it up to determine who would do what based on that. I laughed so hard we had to stop so I could go to the bathroom and get some towels to wipe the tears of mirth from my face. Never had the trip between Seattle and Forks gone so quickly, even accounting for the speed he drove.

When he walked me to my door we were both quiet. I could feel the tension arcing between us like a live wire and sighed because I knew he wouldn't do anything about it.

He stood in my doorway as I hung up my purse in the front closet, kicking my shoes off below. I walked back to him and put my arms around his waist as he wrapped his around my body, holding me close, foreheads touching. "I want to kiss you," he said, and I hummed my approval. With a sigh he said, "But, I won't. It's only our second day knowing each other and we should wait."

"Kay," was all I said, not wanting to push him either.

"I work tomorrow, from nine until six, so we'll have dinner at seven?" I gave a nod and he squeezed me closer. "I'll see you then. I just hope I can keep my hands off of you."

"You could always bring Tanya with you," I said before I thought, then decided I was going to throttle myself when he smiled and replied that he thought that was a good idea, and she could bring the wine.

* * *

Baboo is sure that if you disagree with him about something it's because you haven't listened to his arguments about why he's right. I point out to him on occasion the possibility that he could be the one that's wrong. He usually gets this cute smirk on his face and informs me that _that _could never be the case. I then laugh at him and do whatever we're disagreeing about my way anyway. It's amazing we've lasted almost 19 years together since we're both so head-strong.


	25. Chapter 25 Limp

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella, Tissue Warning!  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Limp

* * *

Marie's face went ashen white at Tanya's question. "He's not my father," she protested, but the fear in her eyes was palpable and her voice was thin and shaking. It was obvious she was lying, but it was also obvious that she was very afraid of us drawing the connection between this Charles Swan and her. I couldn't imagine what had happened that would make her deny her own father, especially if the man was already dead.

I was about to call her out on her lie but once again Tanya was ahead of me, understanding the girl far more than I did. "Okay, he not father, just close friend?" she asked and I could see a glimmer of hope light in the girl's eyes, as if she had been handed a life-line.

"Yes, yes," Marie agreed, the fact that it pained her to agree to this even showing in her face. "He, uhm, helped me when I got into trouble. He was, uhm, like a father in many ways," she said, creating the story as she went but the pain in her face gave her away as she spoke. "He helped me with school, and gave me advice, and he died to save me," she whispered at the end, her eyes now running with tears. My desire to confront her vanished in the wake of her grief, replaced instead with a need to wrap my arms around her to give her comfort, but Tanya was already there, once again.

"Is all right, Marie, we no more ask painful questions," she said, pulling her head down on her shoulder and stroking her hair as one might do with a child as she rocked her slightly back and forth. I could see Marie's arms go around Tanya's waist as a sob escaped her throat. Tanya looked up to me and rolled her eyes. "Why men so useless when woman emotional? Go get tissues, Edvard. We have girl time now," she said, dismissing me.

Grumbling that I wanted to know why Marie was so upset I went and found a box of tissues and brought them back. The girls were still in the same position as before, with Marie hanging limp on Tanya's shoulder, and there didn't seem to be any reduction in the water works so I took Tanya's wave of the hand as a chance to escape and allow her to deal with the problem.

Unfortunately, my computer was in the library. I wanted to look up who this Charles Swan was, and how he had died to see if I could figure more of the mystery that was my housekeeper, but it would have to wait until the room no longer had other inhabitants. I supposed I could use my phone, but it was given to me by the firm for company use. While the partners had said I could use it for personal calls and surfing of the internet as well, I had caught a subtle shake of one of the more junior's partners head, letting me know it wasn't a good idea.

And so left to my own devices I slumped in front of the television. I knew Tanya wanted to see the movie we had planned on watching before going to invite Marie to join us, so I flipped through the channels looking for something to hold my attention instead. Fifteen minutes later I gave that up and just closed my eyes.

I awoke to a heavenly combination of smells. Nachos, popcorn, pizza and cookies all filled the air with their scents, pulling me into the kitchen with my stomach rumbling in appreciation. The girls were in there, working and smiling, and I just leaned against the arch that went from the living room to the kitchen and watched them laugh as Marie tried to instruct Tanya in basic cooking.

Marie saw me first and gave me a watery smile, which I returned with a small wave and half of a smile. Tanya was asking Marie something and lifted out the rotary beaters from whatever she was mixing, sending the mixture flying all over the kitchen. "Tanya, no!" Marie cried, rushing in to turn off the hand mixer before the entire kitchen was coated.

"What I do wrong?" Tanya asked as a dollop of what appeared to be chocolate cake batter dripped off of her nose. There were other bits all through her strawberry blonde hair, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight.

"You have to turn it off before you take it out, or you make a huge mess," Marie giggled while indicating the spatter that now coated them both, as well as the cabinets, walls, counters and floor.

Tanya didn't appreciate my laughing at her. "You, Edvard, you help by cleaning up. We cook, you clean. Is fair," she said with a huff.

"I'm not the one who made the huge mess, Tanya," I pointed out, my accusation softened by the laughter that was now coming from my stomach as some batter dripped from her hair on to her nose. She got a look in her eye that told me I was in trouble, but more told me that she was continuing this fight because it was making Marie laugh.

"I vill give you something to clean, da? You think cake in my hair funny?" she asked as she started to advance on me. Marie had gone for a washcloth and was wetting it down to wash off the mess, but had her laughing eyes on us. "I will show you how funny is to have cake in hair," Tanya said right as she launched herself at me.

I managed to dance out the way and run to the sink. Marie gave a small squeak and ran in the other direction, but luckily left the water going in the sink. I picked up the spray nozzle and pointed it at Tanya. "I think you're the one who needs to be cleaned," I taunted Tanya. "I'll even help you, starting with your hair, but keep away from mine!"

She laughed and relaxed her posture, her eyes glancing toward Marie for just a second before returning to me. "Okay, Edvard, I not attack you," she said and I instantly went on alert. Tanya never backed down from a fight until she had given at least as good as she had gotten.

"What are you up to?" I asked, my eyes now on her alone, watching as she casually leaned against the counter.

"I not know what you mean," she replied, and that's when I felt it. I turned suddenly just as Marie upended a pitcher of ice water over my head with a small giggle.

Sputtering from the cold and wet I reached out and grabbed the girl, my arms going instantly around her waist and lifting her up. "Oh, no you don't! You can't do that and just walk away without punishment!"

"No! Tanya made me do it!" she cried, kicking and play-hitting while squealing with laughter. She weighed next to nothing so I just lifted her higher and put her into the sink, amazed she was small enough to fit, and squeezed the sprayer over her head, drenching her immediately.

"Stop!" she shouted with laughter as I got her wet and she thrashed around, trying to grab the sprayer out of my hands. Somehow she managed to get it turned around so it was now pointing at me, soaking me with water, so I threw it to the side and reached up and grabbed her hands. Pinning them behind her so she couldn't wreak even more havoc I pulled her close to my chest, locking her in place.

She gazed up at me with her big, brown eyes and I watched as the laughter died and was replaced with something else. It wasn't fear, an emotion I was used to from her, but she seemed almost dazed. That's when I realized her shirt had soaked through, outlining her body as the material clung tightly to her. I could feel her breasts pressed against my chest, her warmth seeped into me, in spite of the chill of the water. Never had I wanted to kiss someone as much as I wanted to kiss her right then. For a moment it seemed she felt the same way.

Suddenly she took in a deep breath and I realized both of us had stopped breathing at one point. "I'm going to go dry off and change," she said timidly, and I nodded but didn't relinquish my hold on her. "You'll need to help me down," she said as she squirmed a bit in the sink. I noticed she was stuck, and that pulled me out of my haze with a snort of laughter.

I picked her up and set her on her feet, only to pull her close to me again. "Edward?" she said, obviously wondering what I was doing.

That's when how she saw her situation hit me. "Marie, I want to protect you," I whispered. "I don't know who or what you're afraid of, but let me help you, please."

"You already have, more than you'll ever know," she whispered back. With that she stepped out of my arms and walked off to her room. I rubbed my face, missing her and not knowing how to get her back in my grasp. My eyes trailed around the mess of the kitchen. There was cake batter and water everywhere. There was also Tanya, who was looking at me with a sad smile.

"Ah, Edvard, I think, now, you begin to love," she said. Then she walked from the room as well and I heard her bedroom door close behind her. Even though I was soaking wet as well, I needed to move. Grabbing a towel I set to work cleaning.

* * *

Poor Tanya. Edward is rather oblivious, like most men. After all, he doesn't feel the same way as she does, but Tanya's eagle eyes miss nothing.

Happy Memorial Day to all who are in the states! And, a heartfelt thanks to all who have served, suffered and died to protect the freedoms we all enjoy.


	26. Chapter 26 Paint

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Paint

* * *

"Edward," I hissed, aghast that he had said that to my father, a man who had just had a heart attack, no less!

He turned his innocent look on me, but didn't say anything. My father's chuckle caught me off guard. "Son, looks like I'm not the one you'll need to convince to get her to go out with you. I know that look, and I'd bet right now she's more interested in assault. Although, she's a bit too small to be threatening, but I wouldn't put battery past her."

Edward started to laugh lightly. "She's already hit me once. Just about broke my nose!"

I was appalled, but my dad just laughed harder. "What'd you do? Make a pass at her? I'll give you fair warning, my girl has a tendency to be pretty focused, so if you interfered with her studying she just might take you out."

Crossing my arms across my chest I opened my mouth to retort, but was cut off by Edward. "Actually, I did interfere, but I didn't make a pass. The music in my apartment was too loud and she was banging on the door to get me to turn it down and didn't realize I had opened it. She got me in the nose." With that my father doubled over in gales of laughter and Dr. Gerandy and the nurse joined in.

"Well, dad, I'm so glad I could rush up here to make sure you're all right, only to bring amusement to your life. Apparently I should have just sent my neighbor, as you don't seem to need me," I griped and went to storm out of the room.

Edward wouldn't allow it. Catching me around the waist as I stalked past he pulled me into his chest and whispered into my ear. "I'm sure you prefer this to me telling him what you said in the car."

"I was asleep," I hissed as I struggled to get free. His arms tightened around me, lifting me off my feet.

"The fact that you were asleep means it's more indicative of what you really want. You can paint the picture of being pissed off all you like, but you have to admit you're attracted to me," he continued to whisper into my ear as I struggled.

"Be careful when you catch that tiger by the tail, son. She's got teeth," Charlie chuckled as he climbed into the bed. I caught his struggle out of the corner of my eye and was concerned by how white his face was as he moved. My fight against Edward became stronger, and he must have noticed where my focus was because he let go of me and immediately went to speak to my old doctor.

"Dad?" I said as I came up next to him, concerned over his breathing and how pale he looked.

He reached over and took my hand and I felt a tear course down my cheek over how suddenly frail he appeared. "Now don't mother me, Bells," he grumbled. "I'm still recovering and it takes a bit out of me. The doc has told me that as soon as the surgery is over, and I've fully recovered, that I'll feel better than before the attack. I just have to take it easy for a while."

I glanced over to Edward, wondering what information he was receiving, but my dad squeezed my hand, pulling my attention back to him. "He's sharp," he said, nodding toward Edward, "and it looks like he keeps you on your toes."

"He's obnoxious, annoying, loud, demanding and controlling," I whispered back, eliciting another chuckle from my father.

"So he's got your attention, huh?" he asked and held up a hand to stop me from saying anything. "Now, Bells, you listen to me. I know you're focused on school, and that's a good thing, but you're going to be done soon, and then what? This guy seems pretty nice and looks at you as if you're the only woman he's ever seen. Now while the dad in me makes me want to pull out my shotgun, the man in me can see that he's pretty serious about you. To be honest, that makes the dad in me pleased as well, because I would want any man you end up with to want only you.

"Now, he did drive you up here, right?" he asked and I nodded. "Did he have to? Did you ask him to?" I shook my head negatively. "So he just offered?"

"More like forced," I grumbled. "I was leaving and he picked me up, like he did here earlier, and wouldn't let me go! He kept saying I was in no condition to drive."

"You weren't," I heard him say over my shoulder, and I blushed that he had heard me. "You were a mess, all crying and forgetful. I thought you might drive yourself into a wall, and then I'd see you in my ER instead of taking you to where your dad was."

"Your ER?" my dad asked.

"Well, the one where I'm in residency," Edward replied, just as Dr. Gerandy called for 'Dr. Cullen' to come over and look at my dad's chart.

Edward left when he was called and my dad's eyebrows shot up. "Doctor?" I just sighed, sank into the chair next to the bed and nodded. "So Mr. Annoying is actually Dr. Annoying?" Great, every parent's dream, that their daughter marry a doctor or lawyer. Now Edward definitely had my dad on his side. "Is there anything else you aren't telling me?"

"Did she mention that my mom donated the artwork she's been studying to the museum?" Edward mentioned over my shoulder, obviously back again.

"No, she seems to have left that out," he replied, shooting me a look.

Wanting to get the attention off of me I decided to distract them both. "What can you tell from my dad's chart?" I asked.

"He's a Scorpio," he teased back and I felt the desire to hit him again rise up. It seemed he could tell because he backed away from me and elaborated. "He has a partial obstruction in his right ventricle that requires surgery and a stint to correct. He's amazingly healthy, especially given his age, and apparent dietary habits," he added the last with a chiding look at my father, "but it seems that even though he likes his fish fried, at least it is fish, so that's helped with his cholesterol. He'll have surgery tomorrow, and it looks like it will be pretty cut and dried, no pun intended, and we expect him back to full capacity in four to six weeks."

I could feel gratitude overwhelm me and I reached for Edward's hand. "Thank you," I said, my voice echoing my emotions. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and was surprised to let out a huge yawn in spite of my three hour nap on the drive up here.

"Bells, you look like you haven't slept in a week," my dad said. "Take Edward and go home." He looked at him again and the 'I'm dad, see me protect my daughter' look came back into his eyes. "You can set up the couch for him to sleep on." This he said while giving Edward the full effect of his police persona. "I think my surgery is early," he said questioningly, and Edward confirmed that it was at six in the morning, "so just come over when it's done, around noon. I won't be awake, so you won't miss anything."

I didn't want to leave his side and was about to tell him as much when Edward chimed in. "Well, I can tell you that I've heard her up at all hours of the night, since we share a wall, and no, she hasn't gotten enough sleep. Don't worry, chief. I'll take care of her." My dad just nodded, there was no doubting the sincerity in Edward's voice.

* * *

I hate fish, I don't care how healthy it is.

Edward's earning points with Charlie. Now he just has to figure out how to get through to Bella!


	27. Chapter 27 Heaven

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**  
Prompt**: Heaven  
**Phrase Catch**: "Thou shall not…"

* * *

Tanya was on her way to meet me on the frozen tundra as I tried to escape my torment. In reality I only traded one for another. I knew of her feelings for me; I also knew they weren't very deep and that when the right man came around she wouldn't hesitate to go to him. It wasn't that she intended to use me, that's just the way it is for vampires who have found their mate, nothing holds them back.

Except for me. Alice's vision of me standing, making the vows of matrimony with the one human whose blood I craved above all was nothing short of impossible. She was still human in the vision. How could I be husband to her if being that close would only result in her death?

Tanya was closer now; I could make her out running effortlessly across the snow. Her thoughts were amused. It seemed Alice had called and alerted her that I was coming. She had even gone so far as to tell her _why _I was here. _I can't believe it_, she thought laughingly as she approached. _I never thought I would see the day when Edward Cullen was taken in by the sight of a girl_.

"More like the scent, Tanya," I said as I neared her.

She gave a small shrug. "Same thing, in essence, because according to Alice you won't be able to stay away from her and will end up married to her." She was walking beside me now as I looked up to the stars in the sky, but only saw big brown eyes in a heart shaped face surrounded by long, wavy, brown hair.

"She looked like a nice girl, Tanya. Why would I keep her from heaven and instead condemn her to an eternity of hell?"

"Psh, you and your insistence that you're damned. Far as I can tell you've done a pretty good job making recompense for your actions," she said as she waved off my argument.

"I've done a fairly good job of breaking every 'Thou shall not' out there," I said, feeling the weight of the life I had lived after awakening to it. "I've lied, stole, killed. The biggest ones!"

"Yeah, well I can add adultery, breaking the Sabbath, which I'm fairly sure you can add as well, and coveted, but it's not like I'm doing them now," she explained, and in her thoughts she had decided that giving them up and moving on with her existence and doing her best to live a good life was the best she could do now. She had hope, just like Carlisle. "Besides, I think we'll get kudos for dealing with a temptation greater than most humans feel. We've overcome our nature and it will count for something."

"I want to believe you're right, Tanya, but what if you're wrong?"

She gave a shrug. "Not much I can do about my past, Edward, only my future." She stopped walking and reached a hand out to stop me as well. "Carlisle changed you without your knowledge, and you were able to withstand your nature. The same is true for Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice has been able to see him and make that choice without being told about it. Jasper has made the choice after a century of living the other way. Do you condemn any of them for the mistakes they've made? Do you feel Jasper deserves hell just because it was a hundred years before anyone told him there was another choice?"

I cut her off. "Do I risk condemning this girl who could live a normal human life and not have to face the torture of a burning throat and making that choice? Do I do something about her future that may cause her to hate me?"

"Why don't you let her make that choice?" she asked me. "If we can resist the call of blood after centuries of drinking it, then I wouldn't be surprised if this girl could if she wanted to, even as a newborn."

"She needs to grow up first," I told her. "She's only seventeen, so still a child."

"So are you," she retorted. I opened my mouth to tell her that my time of changing was different but she continued on. "I know what you're going to say," and she did, "but don't leave her in the dark. Tell her you want her to grow up first _if _she wants to be changed. Otherwise, the point is moot."

Taking my arm she pulled me in for a hug, letting me know in her thoughts that was all she was intending. I returned the affection, for while I didn't love her the way she wanted me to, I did love her.

"Go back to her, become her friend, become her husband and lover," she said with a smile. "Find out what she wants and listen to her. Just be sure to invite me to the wedding." She then jumped up and kissed my cheek before turning to run towards her home, her thoughts telling me to return to mine.

And so I did. It took another full day for me to reach Forks. It had been three days since I had been hit with her scent. There was barely enough time this Thursday morning to change and appear at school, but I was determined to make it. I wanted to see this creature again and determine for myself if she really was the one I would be binding my life to.

* * *

Child #3 is graduating from high school today. EEK! Another one unleashed on the world...


	28. Chapter 28 Star

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Star  
**Dialogue Flex**: "But how can that be?" she asked.

* * *

The fish was marinating. I had decided to make Charlie's second favorite way to eat it, there was no way I could even hope to emulate Harry's deep fry. While that was the only thing I had to cook, I realized it wasn't the only thing I had to do. If the three of us, Edward had called earlier to confirm that Tanya could, in fact, make it, were going to sit at the table then it should probably be accessible.

It was while carrying a huge pile around my apartment that I realized I honestly had no place to put them. I didn't want them on the chairs in case we decided to sit and visit. They couldn't go in front of the TV for the same reason. My office only had a small path to walk through as it was. While I knew I would get through at least half of them this month, I also knew they would be replaced. Maybe I was taking on too many, and since meeting Edward a few days ago it seemed as if I had a lot less ability to focus on my work.

Perusing the piles I realized that there had to be five or six that were books I didn't think worth going to print. If I could get those out of my apartment that would clear up quite a bit of space. I placed a call to my contact, Mark, and asked him to arrange for someone to come and fetch those. He asked if I was ready to return any that had been edited and because I had a tendency to finish an edit, do a different book, then go back to the first and see if I missed anything, I wasn't sure, so I told him I'd get back to him.

Because I like to use different colors of ink for each time I return to a book I was able to find the ones that had been edited at least three times. I figured that was probably enough and started to stack those as well. I tried to keep the stacks to thirty books and was surprised to find I had three stacks that fit that bill, and another two that had been done twice. Hmm, perhaps Edward had a point. I needed to organize better.

I dove into the project with wild abandonment. It turned out I could weed at least another four stacks of unprintable books out of the myriad in progress stacks I had. Designating different areas of my apartment for the different stages I was in I was appalled to realize there were some books that had been delivered a few months ago but I had put aside because I didn't like the genre. That was wholly unfair to the author so I started organizing by date received as well.

In the end I found that I could get rid of over two-thirds of the books in my apartment! When I called Mark and told him the approximate number of books I was ready to have him haul away he started to choke. "Geez, girl, are you a hoarder? You know, one of those we see on the news who die because their stacks fall down on them?"

"No!" I protested, but then wondered if he was right. Still, I had to defend myself. "I only rush back the books I think are really going to go somewhere," I argued.

"Oh, we know that," he laughed. "Still, it sounds like I'll need the company van so it'll take me about thirty minutes to get it and get to you. Sound good?"

Now that I had realized I could empty out my apartment I wanted to have it done immediately, but knew I had to be patient. A quick glance at the clock alerted me to the fact that he would be showing up around the same time as Edward and Tanya. A quick glance down my body revealed that I was covered in dust and sweat. A shower was most definitely needed. Thank goodness the fish would cook quickly.

Just as my hair was almost dry I heard the sound of the doorbell over the dryer. Setting it down I rushed to the door and found the one person I was hoping might be a few minutes late standing on the other side.

"Bella, come outside," Edward said excitedly. "The first star of evening has appeared, time to make a wish!" I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm as I waved hello to Tanya, and allowed him to pull me out to peer up at the darkening sky. He began to recite the old nursery rhyme. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." His exuberance and child-like innocence had me chuckling some more, right up until he leaned down from behind me and whispered in my ear, "Make your wish." From the way he held me close I had the feeling his wish might be the same as mine.

Of course, Mark picked that moment to pull up. "Aren't you a little old for wishing on stars?" he asked as he climbed out of the van and walked around to the back to unload boxes.

Tanya laughed and answered him. "I don't think the star is what they're really looking at right now." She was right, my attention was far more centered on the man behind me since I had a wonderful view of his jaw, with just the hint of stubble forming along it. "I'd give you a hand," I heard her say to him, "but mine are a bit full."

Breaking away from looking at Edward that was when I noticed she was carrying everything! She had a salad, bread, wine, and something in a grocery bag hanging from her arm. "Oh, Tanya, I'm so sorry, let me help you," I exclaimed as I swatted at Edward. "I can't believe you made her carry it all," I chastised him.

"She took it from me and told me to show you the star!" he protested, causing Tanya to laugh.

"He's telling you the truth, Bella," she said, rescuing him from further admonishment. She then turned to Mark and gave a small wave. "Hi, I'm Tanya," she said and I groaned; I was being a terrible hostess. I quickly made the introductions, sent Edward to help Mark get the boxes and took a couple things from Tanya and led her into my apartment.

"Wow, Edward wasn't kidding about the books," she laughed. "This must have driven him nuts."

"Oh, it did, and I think it does me now as well. That's why Mark is here, to get rid of most of them," I explained.

"But how can that be?" she asked. "Isn't this your livelihood?"

"Yes, but when I was trying to clear a place for you to sit I realized I could have him haul off the ones I was carrying around as I tried to decide where to put them. That sent me on an organizing frenzy, and," I just waved to the piles by the door, "those can all go."

Edward was helping Mark, which made me laugh. He was entirely too excited over the prospect of getting rid of so many books when I showed them which ones were heading to obscurity and which were ready to be sent to the next editor or be published. At least it gave me time to cook the fish.

As I was pouring oil in the frying pan to sear the fish, Tanya asked me a question. "So, is Mark single?"

* * *

I couldn't leave Tanya without anyone! Child #3 is officially graduated, hooray! Now to get his butt a summer job so he can earn money to pay for college life.


	29. Chapter 29 Cloud

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Cloud

* * *

Marie had felt really bad when she had emerged from her room, freshly showered and in clean clothes, to see that I had almost finished cleaning the kitchen. When I pointed out that I had survived before she arrived, the look she gave me made me think she wondered how I had managed.

Tanya came out of her room not long after and the girls got back to work making the cake with what batter was left. I took that as my cue to leave them to it and get myself dry.

While in the shower I thought about this Charles Swan that seemed so important to Marie. Tanya seemed convinced he was her father, and I had a feeling she was right, but Marie had been so forceful in her denial of that relationship. By the time I was drying off I decided that either she was lying or telling the truth. If she was lying, then she was doing so either to protect herself or his memory. There was only one way to find out.

I went into the library after peeking to make sure the girls were completely absorbed in what they were doing still. Part of my work with the firm was checking people's backgrounds for any information that could be either helpful to our clients or detrimental to our opposition, and I was good at it. One of the partners frequently commented on how amazed he was that it seemed that I could tell what people were thinking and so knew just what, and how, they were hiding.

Starting with the usual, I did a google search of his name. Instantly I found the obituary that Marie took such loving care of. It was dated three years ago and read:

_Charles Swan, son of Geoffrey and Helen Swan of Forks, Washington, and chief of police of the same town, died from complications of a gunshot wound. He is survived by his daughter, Isabella Marie Swan and was preceded in death by his parents, ex-wife and her husband, Renee and Phil Dwyer._

It continued on to say when and where funeral services would be held and thanked the police force of both Seattle and Forks for their help. Not much information, but my eyes zeroed in on the one piece that most likely confirmed the lie that Marie told. His daughter's middle name was Marie. It wasn't uncommon for people who were hiding to use their middle name instead of their given one, and since Marie was fairly common, she probably thought it would give her some anonymity. But where did the name Higginbotham come from?

Deciding to pursue that later I instead looked for more information on Charles. What I found shocked me.

An article in the paper, dated only a week prior to the obituary, detailed that the chief had been shot in what was assumed to be a drug deal gone bad. None of his deputies had any knowledge of him investigating any drug dealers, as it seemed that in the small town of Forks the populace was very good at rooting out any who tried to take up residence there. Also, the shooting had occurred in Seattle, when he was visiting his daughter, Bella in this article, at college. No one knew why he was in the middle of a drug deal, and testing of both the father and the daughter revealed that neither had any trace of any illegal substance in their body. It surmised he saw something happening and tried to intervene, since there are no jurisdictional boundaries in the state of Washington.

That gave me little, if no, information, so I did a search for an article covering his funeral. That was a bit more odd. It seems the service was held in the Lutheran church, presided over by a Reverend Weber, father to one of Bella's friends. Bella was described as distraught at the funeral, having greeted almost the entire town who had turned out as they entered the church. It even went on to say how she kept looking back over her shoulder at those who were gathered there. The strangest part was when she spoke, and it was quoted.

_Bella Swan spoke of her father's killer, or in her opinion, killers, at his funeral yesterday. In her words, "My father's killer will one day be brought to justice, of this I am sure. As will those who orchestrated his death. I will not yield myself to them, nor will I go willingly if they come for me. My father stood for right, he stood for the good, and he died to make sure I would continue living. I will not allow you to make his sacrifice be in vain."_

_She only looked at one spot in the congregation as she said this, and when this reporter looked to see who held her attention I was unable to make out anyone seated there. Bella walked with Angela to the graveside, but disappeared when the twenty-one gun salute was fired. There was some concern, as a stray bullet from one of the rifles was found lodged in the pole next to the canopy she was standing under. She was not present to accept the flag, nor has she been seen since. Miss Weber accepted the flag in her name._

It was obvious to me that Bella, or Marie as she was now being called, thought one of the riflemen had shot at her instead of having his gun simply misfire, as was explained later in the article. There was only one other news article of interest that had any useful information, and that was simply to say that Bella had not been seen since the funeral, that her father's house had been burglarized, but that only a few things were missing.

My head was in a cloud of confusion. As to Marie being the same person as this Bella there was now no doubt, because the last article included a copy of her University of Washington identification picture. It was most definitely my Marie. She believed three years ago that there was more to her father's death than met the eye, and that stray bullet did seem highly suspect, even if it was easily explained in the paper. I had no doubt that to a girl who was feeling scared already it would just be proof that whoever had killed her father was after her next.

I didn't notice the shadow of someone standing next to the desk until Marie spoke. "Oh, Edward, no!" she exclaimed, looking at me in horror as she backed away. "No, no, no, no," she kept saying, and I was barely able to grab her arm before she got away from me.

"Bella, Bella!" I called to her, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

She tried to wrench her arm from my grasp. "Don't call me that, I'm Marie," she sobbed. Suddenly she stopped fighting and just went limp. "Edward, please don't research me. Please don't learn about me. If you keep this up, I'll leave." She looked up and fixed me with a firm, albeit watery, stare. "Don't you see I'm trying to protect you?" she cried.

"I want to help you," I said to her quietly, using my grasp on her arm to pull her closer. "I want to protect _you_. I'm finding I care about you. Please let me help you," I begged. I had never begged a woman, but found I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms and take away her pain.

"No, Edward," she said adamantly. "You can't help me, not without putting yourself at risk." She stepped back calmly, gently removing my hand from her arm, making my heart wrench at her rejection. "Now you have to make a decision. Either stop looking into my past, or I leave. I'm good at disappearing, I can do it again. I can hide from you as well as I can from them." The steely look in her eyes told me she meant business.

I slumped, defeated. "I'll stop looking," I agreed.

She gave a small nod. "Tanya has convinced me to watch this movie with you. I'll bring some compromise, I'll interact more with you both. But, I mean what I say. If I see any evidence of you searching my past, then I'll leave."

"Vat is talk of leaving?" Tanya exclaimed as she rushed into the room. Taking one look at Marie she turned on me. "Why she cry? Why when you alone with her she always cry? What you say to make her sad and vant to leave?"

"It's all right, Tanya," Marie whispered to her. "I'm not going anywhere," she said the last as she fixed me with a look, complete with a raised eyebrow as if questioning if what she was saying was the truth.

"No," I answered both of them, "she's not going anywhere." Marie gave a nod and watched as I shut down my computer, waiting for me to go in front of her into the living room to watch the movie.

* * *

A little more information on what happened to Bella! She's a strong girl, even if she's incredibly afraid. Any theories?

Happy Friday everyone!


	30. Chapter 30 Cosmic

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Cosmic

* * *

I could tell my dad was worn out and was about to suggest we leave when Edward leaned down and whispered just that thought to me. So I nodded to his suggestion and gave my dad's hand a squeeze to get his attention. "You look beat, dad. We're going to head out and let you rest. We'll be here when you wake up from surgery tomorrow."

"All right, kiddo," he wheezed as he pulled his hand from mine and put his palm on my cheek. "Now don't worry about me, I'm in good hands." His thumb stroked my cheek as I tried to hold in my tears. "Go and get something to eat and get some rest," he added gruffly while his hand dropped down to the bed, exhaustion taking over.

I knew he wasn't big on the emotional stuff, neither was I, but just in case this was the last time I would see him alive I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass me by. "I love you, dad," I whispered into his ear as I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He just grunted, and I knew that was his way of telling me he loved me too.

Edward took my hand and pulled me from the room. I found having my hand in his strangely comforting, up until he looked down at our twined fingers, back up to my eyes and said, "Do you like it that we're intertwined?"

"Ugh, you're so annoying," I hissed as I yanked my hand from his and stormed out of the hospital. I could hear him calling my name with laughter behind me and hoped I would be able to leave without making a fool of myself and falling head over heels. The combination of my fear for my father and frustration over Edward was more than my tear ducts could withstand and, naturally, I was crying and having trouble seeing where I was going. Thankfully, I made it out of the door without a mishap, only to trip over the curb because I couldn't see it.

As I sat in the road, nursing a bleeding knee under my now torn jeans, the pain and frustration over falling adding to everything else, I just let the tears come and didn't move. Edward found me like this and examined me to make sure I wasn't badly hurt. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know why I say the things I say to you," he paused and reached his hand up, taking a bandaid, betadine and wet cloth from the nurse I hadn't noticed standing behind me. "Thank you," he said to her as he went back to work on my knee.

He ripped the jeans a bit more to gain access as he cleaned and bandaged me up, his eyes darting back and forth from my knee to my face. I hadn't said anything to him and he seemed to be waiting for a reply. I was obstinate enough to know he wasn't going to get one. When he was finished I tried to stand, but he was quicker, scooping me up into his arms. He got a reply to that!

"Put me down this instant!" I insisted, rather loudly.

"No," was all he said, his jaw tight and eyes determined.

"What do you mean, no?" I shrieked as I struggled to get out of his arms.

He set me down, pinned my arms to my sides with his body and one arm, then scooped me back up with the other, making it next to impossible to move. "Why are you always fighting me?" he hissed through gritted teeth as he strode angrily to the car. "Even when I'm trying my damndest to be nice, you assume the worst. Now listen to me and don't argue," he said forcefully as he dropped the arm holding my legs rigidly, causing me to fall out of his arms with a squeak, only to be pinned against the car with his body, both hands holding my arms down.

It was a stretch to look up at him and my entire body was tingling over being in such close contact with him, something that made me ever more upset. I did not want to be attracted to this man! I opened my mouth to argue back but he ground his teeth and covered my lips with his own.

I snapped my mouth shut, alarmed that he would kiss me, even if it was to silence me. Fighting to pull away he groaned and pushed my hands behind my back so he could hold both wrists in one of his hands with his amazingly long fingers. His other hand went into my hair, holding my head still so I couldn't get away. "Stop fighting me," he growled against my lips.

Deciding I needed to take the same tack with him as I had when Jacob had forced a kiss on me when we were in high school, I just let my entire body go limp. His arms went from restraining me to supporting me as he continued to assault my lips. When his tongue ran over my bottom lip it was like I could feel a cosmic alignment happen between us. I went from wanting my arms free in order to fight him off to wanting to be able to hold him closer. It wasn't until I felt him chuckle, the vibrations traveling from his chest into mine, that I realized I was kissing him back.

Right as I was about to give up on the whole idea of ever fighting him again he pulled his lips away. "Will you listen to me now?" he asked quietly as we both panted for breath. Not trusting my voice I just nodded. "I'm sorry I assaulted you, but I've been wanting to do that for a very long time and just didn't know any other way to get you to stop yelling at me long enough to listen," he said with a breathy chuckle.

"A long time?" I asked, my voice just as breathy as his as that one phrase struck me more than any other.

"Yes, ever since you punched me in the nose," he admitted. I tensed up, wanting to defend myself and he captured my lips with his immediately. "Please let me finish," he growled against my lips for the second time, and I relaxed. Letting my lips go he leaned his forehead against mine. "I can't get you out of my head, Bella. I tried after meeting you that first time, but when you didn't act like any other girl I'd met, I was intrigued. At dinner with my family you were so smart, so witty and open with everyone but me." He removed his hand from my hair to tilt my chin up. "They all are in love with you, you know. Especially Rosalie, naturally," he said the last with a laugh that I didn't understand. "I wasn't kidding when I told your father I want to date you. I want to get to know you, all of you."

I stiffened up again at the last and he gave me a confused look. "Want to know all of me how?" I asked, suspicion lacing my voice.

He sighed. "Not biblically, Bella." Then he gave a small chuckle as he rubbed his thumb across my chin, "Well, at least not biblically yet. Will you give me enough trust to at least give me a chance?"

I looked into his deep green eyes and saw his sincerity. Thinking back over the day I could see that he had been rather selfless if I took my own mistrust out of the things he had said. "Fine, I'll go out with you," I said with a tortured sigh, wondering how much time he might demand as I tried to finish up my thesis. Of course my stomach took that moment to rumble loudly, reminding me that I had forgotten to eat today.

"I'm glad you're willing to relent," he said while rolling his eyes. "At least this way you can get some food into you." With that he reached around me and opened my car door. "Didn't I see a diner as we drove through town?" he asked, causing me to groan. I was sure that once the town saw us together there would be talk.

"I can cook; just let me run into the Thriftway for a minute to grab some ingredients."

"We're going to the diner, Bella," he said, exasperated, as he threw the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Well, Loudward got her to agree to date him, but he's going to have his hands full trying to woo her! Happy Saturday everyone. I hope you have a wonderful weekend.


	31. Chapter 31 Stardust

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Stardust

* * *

I was sitting at the table at lunch, waiting for my torment to begin. Rosalie had filled me in on the fact that Alice had invited the girl to sit at our table during lunch, forcing all of them to pretend to eat. Which basically meant I had another reason to kill her, only this time the 'her' was Alice.

A trilling, high-pitched laugh reached my ears as I contemplated how to exact my revenge on my sister for this double torture, followed shortly by her thought, _Edward, have some trust, please_. That was when she opened her vision up to me and I began to laugh. Alice was going to explain to the girl that I was on a special diet and so couldn't stomach cafeteria food. Emmett was going to be pissed, as was Rosalie, but this would get them back for making out in the car on the way home the last few days.

Keeping an eye on the girl I knew as soon as she noticed my presence. She had greeted my sister with a hug and small smile and it seemed as if she was uncomfortable with such a physical display after becoming so recently acquainted, but seemed to accept it was just Alice. Of course, it could be her natural reaction to hugging a vampire. Surely her human instincts would warn her away from such close contact with any of us.

She gathered her food and followed behind my sister to our table and I couldn't help but notice the shocked expressions on the faces of the humans around us. Their thoughts were screaming, curious as to why we would take notice of this insignificant girl and not the rest of them.

When she was only a few feet from the table I took in a deep lungful of air, hoping it would sustain me for a while. Maybe if I didn't breathe too often she wouldn't notice. Maybe if I sat here quietly she wouldn't speak to me. Maybe if she were silent as well then I could hear her thoughts and then lose this fascination I had with her.

She greeted each family in turn, and when she said my name I only briefly glanced up from the table and nodded to let her know I had heard her. I then turned in my chair as if she were somehow not worthy of my attention, even as every nerve was taught as a piano wire, ready to snap if too much pressure were applied. But she surprised me, calling my name and asking me a question.

"Edward, Alice told me you were up north visiting friends?" she asked. Thankfully this question didn't require a verbal answer, allowing me to hold what air I had in reserve a little longer. I answered her with a nod. "I see," she said, and I could see her eyes dart to my sister before returning to me. Alice was laughing at me in her thoughts even as she whispered to the girl to continue on, knowing I could hear that conversation as well. "What were you doing up there? Uhm, besides visiting friends, anyway." Her voice trailed off at the end and her cheeks bloomed with color, the warmth of them radiating out and caressing my own face, tantalizing all senses except the one I held back.

"Looking at stardust," I answered her, hoping those three words would suffice.

"Oh! I love the northern lights!" she exclaimed, her excitement glowing in her eyes, her heart's rate picking up ever so slightly in response. "Did you see any yellows or blues? I've only seen greens and reds, although I think I saw some pink once."

With that I turned to face her straight on and saw her smile deepen in response. I wondered what she would think if she saw them as I did. How would she react if she saw each particle absorbing and emitting photons of radiation, causing the sky to look, not like a blanket of light as most humans described it, but more like a curtain of stars crammed very closely together dancing through the atmosphere as they rode the solar winds.

"Only green," I answered her, feeling my supply of air drain out and hoping she would respond to my terse answers by moving on to talk to Alice, or some other sibling. That's when she did something that shocked me to my core.

Looking down to the empty space on the table in front of me she noticed there was no food. I watched as her interesting features rearranged themselves to a look of compassion and sorrow, and I longed to know what she was thinking. I wish I had known, because then I could have moved in an attempt to avoid what she did, but as I had no warning, even from my sister who was busy translating the Declaration of Independence into Swahili. The girl reached out her hand and placed it over mine.

Giving my hand a small squeeze she whispered, "Alice told me you had some severe dietary restrictions and so can't eat anything they serve here. I'm sorry." The warmth of her touch was radiating up my arm like a freight train on a collision course with the rest of my body. What part would it crash into, my mouth that was dripping venom so fast I could barely swallow it fast enough, or my heart that relished the heat, feeling like it might even be enough to cause it to beat again.

A half of a second later a surge of calm, courtesy of Jasper, coursed through me. I couldn't help but chuckle at the effect it had on the girl as she was instantly somnolent. _Sorry, I guess it was too much for her_, Jasper thought as Alice sent him a glare while trying to wake Bella. _I just didn't think it was a good idea to have you act on your emotions with the entire school watching_, he thought with a laugh. I could read what he thought he felt from me, desire, enough to make me either rip her from her seat and feed on her or tear her clothes from her body and take her.

"Either would have been bad, indeed," I said quietly, knowing the girl wouldn't hear.

"But neither of which would have happened," Alice hissed while wiping a cold, wet napkin over the girl's face to rouse her. "Jasper, a little help?"

"Sorry, too afraid of what our boy might do," he laughed, and I knew he was taunting me this time.

"Fine, then our boy can drive her home," she whispered before calling over one of the teachers to have her examine Bella. "She just suddenly fell ill," she was explaining to Mr. Banner who was serving as lunchroom monitor this week, "and I have a test in Mr. Varner's class. Would it be all right if Edward took her home? Do you have anything pressing happening in biology that they can't miss?"

Concern laced Mr. Banner's thoughts over the pretty, smart girl who had begun his class that week. I felt a growl growing in my throat for how he admired her, it wasn't entirely platonic. Even if he had no intention of ever yielding to his feelings I still felt a surge of anger that he would even look at her in that way. At the conclusion of Alice's little speech his thought hit me, _Right, like Edward doesn't already have the entire book memorized by now anyway_.

His words were completely different. "No, I'm sure it won't be a problem to have your brother drive Miss Swan home." He then turned to me. "I'll alert the office to excuse you both from class. Will you need any help getting her home?"

"No, I'm sure I can handle it," I replied, getting up from my chair to walk around to where the girl was. That was when I noticed that the burn wasn't quite as intense as before, almost as if I was becoming inured to it.

_Remember to pretend like she's difficult to lift_, Alice reminded me as she fluttered around the girl, making sure her backpack was zipped tight and that her hair was out of my way as I went to pick her up. She handed the bag to Jasper, whispering to him to keep her asleep until we had driven away so that it was convincing.

I faked a stumble or two as I went to the parking lot with her in my arms. Mr. Banner watched as I tucked her safely into the passenger seat of my car and placed her seatbelt on, thankful I had made it without dropping her. Knowing neither could see me I just rolled my eyes.

Halfway to her house the effects of Jasper's calming lifted, allowing her to wake. She looked around, confused by her surroundings. "Edward?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I replied as I made the turn to drive down her street.

"What are we doing?" she asked hesitantly, seeing her house emerge before us and fidgeting with her hands as I pulled into her drive-way.

"Taking you to bed," I chuckled as I unsnapped my seatbelt.

* * *

Finished reading about Bree last night, right before the call went out for sandbaggers because the river was flodding. Those bags were piled five feet high! Another call has already gone out this morning, so you can all guess what I'll be doing after work today. Don't worry, it's only cresting about 5-6 feet above flood stage, not that unusual given how wet May was, and the worst that will happen is about a dozen flooded basements, mine isn't one of them, and a few flooded parking lots and parks.


	32. Chapter 32 Sprinkles

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Sprinkles

* * *

It was late at night and the boys were due back tomorrow from the round-up. We knew they would be coming in hot, dusty, sweaty and grumpy with the stupid cattle for not going where they should. I was kind of looking forward to the hot and sweaty part, and planned on helping him wash off the dusty part, which I figured just might take care of the grumpy part as well.

But for now we girls were at my house again, watching a scary movie, eating bowls of ice cream with hot fudge, whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry, and frequently looking at our phones to see if any of the guys had texted us. They said they would as soon as they were within cell range. Of course, this meant that not many of us were actually paying attention to the movie.

Rose's kids were asleep in the guest bedroom, and she was lamenting the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to get them to sleep in their own beds again. We had started out by rotating houses, but since Edward and I had been single for a while, and as yet didn't have any children, we took advantage of our status as DINKS and had the best entertainment system of the families.

"Oh, please," Rose gripped as the heroine walked out of the safety of the room she was in so she could get some food, "she's only been in there for, like, two hours. Surely she can last longer than that!"

"Says the girl with ice cream and hot fudge dripping off her spoon," Alice quipped with a smile before filling her own mouth with a giant bite of cold yumminess.

"Yeah, well I don't have anyone trying to kill me," Rose rejoined, using her now licked-clean spoon to point at Alice for emphasis. "I'm just saying, if you know a serial killer is out there, you don't even leave to go to the bathroom until the posse comes to rescue you."

"Speaking of rescue," Esme interjected while looking at her phone, "has anyone heard from their guy? Usually they can send a text in by now. I hope they didn't have trouble out on the trail."

"Trouble?" I asked, "What kind of trouble?" I should have known better.

"Ooh, Esme, remember the time Edward came home with his chin butterfly bandaged together because Emmett caught him with the end of the whip?" Rose said with a laugh. "He was so pissed, because he knew it would leave a scar." I knew that scar, right at the tip of his chin, and I had thought it was sexy.

"What I remember was how infected it was," Esme said with a shudder before turning to me. "He was still in veterinarian school, so you would think he would know how to tend his cut, or at least his father would," she said with a roll of her eyes. "They were all being manly and figured he would be fine, but it happened on the first day, when they weren't even twenty miles from home! They could have turned around, but no. They had to take him to the hospital because of the infection that set in!"

I could tell my eyes were as big as saucers by this point. "Don't worry dear," Esme said to me while patting my leg, "he obviously pulled through, and he was only on IV antibiotics for a few days."

"It's not like it's as bad as what happened to Jasper his first time out with them," Alice joined in. I think her intent was to make me feel better, but she was failing miserably, especially since both Rosalie and Esme moaned in agreement with her. "Bells, get this," she said, sitting up straight, and using her spoon like Rosalie had done earlier, "his family is known for breaking horses. They do a great job, teaching the animal to be gentle without breaking its spirit. Only, his horse wasn't really ready to go out on the round-up yet, still too green. The first cow that spooks him makes his horse rear up and over backward! Silly animal fell on Jasper, pinning him underneath until he rolled off. Jasper was covered with bruises head to toe, but came home spitting mad because it broke his favorite saddle!" She was actually laughing, while I just stared in shock, wondering what else could go wrong.

"Rose," Esme said, calling her attention, "did Emmett ever tell you about his mishap on the trail?"

Rose broke up laughing. "Yes, only I got the truth later from Carlisle as to what really happened!" The three girls started to laugh together but noticed I was just looking. "Sorry, Bella," Rose said around a bite of very soft ice cream, "sometimes I forget you haven't been with us long."

Esme turned to me; apparently it was her turn to tell the story. "About fifteen years ago Carlisle agreed to take Emmett out on his first round-up. I thought it was too soon, he was only sixteen at the time, but Emmett assured me he would be fine, do everything Carlisle told him, and that he was as big as all the older guys, so it was only fair that he be allowed to go." She paused to take a sip of her drink before continuing. "What we didn't know is that at that time Emmett had it in his head that he wanted to be a sharp shooter, and that his friend James was going along. Carlisle had to bring him back the third day because the boys had snuck a gun along and Emmett got shot in the groin! We were worried if he would be able to have children" she said with a smile, looking at Rose's expanding waistline.

By now I was well and truly freaked out. What else could go wrong? "Bella, dear?" I heard Esme say from what felt like a million miles away, "you seem a little green. Are you all right?" Before I could answer, four cell phones buzzed simultaneously, letting us know they guys were nearby.

I looked at mine, and saw that it was from Edward. It only said one word, though, _Tree_.

I jumped up with a squeak, leaving my guests behind as I bounded for the door, grabbing the keys off the hook as I raced out to jump in my truck. Oblivious to the potholes I flew down the drive to the place I had been stranded and rescued by a gorgeous cowboy on a white horse. It seemed to take forever to reach it, but in reality was only about five minutes.

Standing there, dusty from the trail, the reins of his horse held loosely in his hands, with nary a cow in sight, was my own personal cowboy. I slammed on the brakes, threw the gear shift into park at the same time I threw myself out of the truck and into his arms.

He caught me and swung me around with a laugh before noticing the tears flowing down my face. "Bella?" he said, concern lacing his voice as he took my face in his hands.

"Never," I sobbed.

"Never?" he questioned.

I shook my head, trying to find my voice and quiet my tears. "Our children, round-up, never going, ever," I cried. He just burst out in laughter.

"Have the girls been telling you scary stories?" he said, the mirth obvious in his face. At my nod he took my chin in his hand. "So which is it? Did I split my chin on the horn of a cow? Or was it the bullwhip? Or perhaps kicked by a horse?"

"Uhm, bullwhip," I said, confusion mixing with my fear as I tried to understand what he was saying.

"Actually, I was jumping on the top bunk when I was three and fell off," he said with a smirk, laughing when my jaw dropped open. "Let me guess, no bunk beds now?" I nodded emphatically. "Honey," he said as he gathered me into his arms, "kids get hurt, no matter how much you try to protect them. It's part of growing up. You can't watch them all the time. Think of how often you got hurt, and you grew up all right."

"I'll tie them to their beds, then they can't get hurt," I said firmly. "Or keep them on a leash if I have to go somewhere so they can't get out of my sight."

"Oh, darling, that's considered child abuse," he said with a laugh. I looked up at him with a glare, but it faded quickly as I saw his laughter change to something else, something softer. "Are you ready to have children?" he asked me softly.

I thought about it. We had been together for just over a year. While we had our ups and downs, we were fairly comfortable together. I guess that meant it was time to make our lives more difficult. Looking up at him, I gave a small smile and whispered, "yes."

With that Edward, dirty, dusty, sweaty, smelling of horses and cattle and the great outdoors, lifted me up and carried me to the truck, his lips on mine. When I noticed he was heading toward the truck bed I put a hand on his chest and pulled my lips from his. "If you think I'm going to conceive a child in the back of a pick-up with you all dirty and gross from being on the trail for two weeks without a shower, then you have another think coming."

* * *

I fell off the top bunk when I was three, only I split open my head at the hairline (I know, it explains a lot). My oldest daughter had a horse rear over on her when she was training him for barrel racing, and yes, she was only badly bruised but really upset because it broke her favorite saddle. My father-in-law was ten when he was skipping church with his friend, who had brought a gun, and was shot right where I described. I've had a child fall off a mountain, another slide backwards on black ice on a busy road while barely missing the sliding cars around him, and one get hit in the eye while playing siamese baseball which resulted in eighteen stitches. I swear, sometimes it's amazing we survive childhood!

Sorry so late in posting! Today has been one of those days when you look up at the clock you realize five hours, not five minutes, has gone by.


	33. Chapter 33 Stew

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward, for DICATAKADD, who reminded me that I promised her chaps...  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Stew

* * *

"Fine, no dirty truck sex," Edward said, laughing as he rubbed his two weeks growth of beard on my face, causing me to squeal and try to pull away. If I could have found a clean spot on that face, I would have kissed it, but at the moment I was wondering if my own lips were dirty from the one he had planted on me while carrying me back to the truck.

"Oh, I'm fine with dirty truck sex, as long as we're on a blanket and you're not the one that's dirty. Honestly, Edward, did you even rinse off during the drive?" I asked him as he carried me to the cab and set me gently on my seat.

"We rode through a river a couple days back," he said, scratching at his chin. I sincerely hoped that itch was from the dirt and not fleas or ticks, especially since it had rubbed on me recently.

"Eww, Edward, just, gross," I said, pulling away from him. I had always enjoyed the smell of Edward, but now it was overpowering. It was more like an adolescent boy had discovered cologne that made all the pubescent girls swoon and so drowned himself in the fragrance. Only, instead of cloying this smell was musky and warm, with an undercurrent of campfire and sage. I normally would be at his neck, inhaling the smell like a junkie huffing his favorite high, but it was just too much. Good thing we were on public property or I could be ticketed for Edward intoxication.

He laughed at me and shut the door to my truck and I couldn't help watching him walk away to his horse. Without the distraction of his face I could focus on other areas of his anatomy, especially the region south of his back. The way his chaps wrapped around the top of his thigh, cinching just underneath his bottom, made me appreciate the fine shape that bottom was in. The material was pulled taught, the leather serving as a frame to that delectable view, and I found myself licking my lips, up until I remembered where they had been recently.

"Ugh," I groaned, lifting my shirt up to wipe off my face. That action was accompanied by a chuckle and the creaking of leather as he climbed into the saddle.

"I know you were licking those lips when you were looking at my behind, love," he laughed from the top of his horse. Riding over he leaned his head into my window. "You need to remember that doing that is my job," he said with a smirk. "Race you!"

He kicked his horse into a hard gallop and I knew he would beat me back since he wasn't constrained to follow the roads like I was. Knowing that I would win whether I got there first or not I simply drove at a normal pace; he had to unsaddle and clean the horse before he cleaned himself up anyway.

It was dark in the house when I pulled up, and I figured that my guests had gone home to their loves and were most likely doing exactly what I was about to do, fix food. I could see the light on in the barn and hear the water running, so I knew the horse was the first to be bathed. Knowing Edward would be sick of steak by now, since it was the easiest thing to fix on the trail, I quickly tossed together a salad and heated up the leftover chicken stew from our dinner tonight.

"Mmm, smells good," I heard him say as he passed me by on his way to the shower. I peeked around the corner to watch him ascend the stairs. His boots had been kicked off in the entryway, but the chaps were still cinched tightly around his legs. When he got to the top he gave a little wiggle, causing me to look up and see that he was laughing at my preoccupation with his behind again.

I gave him back a smirk. "Just enjoying the view," I teased, laughing as he blushed lightly and shook his head, muttering that I was a crazy woman. "That's why you love me!" I called up to him as I returned to fixing his supper.

The water from the shower turned on and I was tempted to put the food away and join him, but a hungry Edward was a grumpy Edward, and if I wanted sex tonight, and I most certainly did, then I couldn't have grumpy Edward. I still looked at the clock, though. If the water was still running in fifteen minutes I would be up those stairs, stripping on my way.

Fourteen minutes later the water shut off, dang it, and so I put his food on the table. I was just pouring him a large glass of milk when he came down the stairs, shirtless with loose gym shorts hanging from his hips. He took one look at me, though and laughed. "What?" I asked, but he just shook his head and pulled me into the guest lavatory off the kitchen, where I saw my dirt-streaked face in the mirror. "This is your fault, you know," I accused him, earning a full acknowledgement of his wrongdoing, but no remorse. "Just go eat," I laughed, grabbing a washcloth to clean off my face.

Edward was scarfing down his food as I threw the cloth into the wash and decided to go up and get his dirty things before the entire bedroom smelled of woodsmoke. When I got there, however, and saw his chaps hanging over the back of the chair, I got an idea. Rose and I had gone shopping in Houston while the guys were gone, and she had convinced me that I needed to buy a great get-up for his welcome home. I had sworn, even as she bought it for me, that I would never wear it. Now, I decided it was a great idea.

I stripped down quickly, throwing my clothes on top of his in the hamper, deciding I could live with the smell tonight. The water in the shower was still hot from when Edward used it, so it only took me about five minutes to quickly wash away the day. The bag had been shoved into the back of my closet, with the hope that he would never find it, so it took me a minute to dig it out as I frantically hoped the scraping of his chair I heard was him getting up to get seconds, not to come up the stairs.

There really wasn't much too the outfit, part of the reason I objected to it in the first place, but it was still complicated to get on. The solid black boy shorts were easy enough, but the fringed leather halter, that barely covered any of my breasts on the top, was a bit more difficult. Putting it on should have been as easy as putting on a bikini top, especially since it laced in the front, but the long fringe that hung down to my navel kept getting caught up in the bra. It took me forever to pull each piece out and smooth it down, and it felt like a couple pieces may still be stuck up in the back, but I couldn't reach them to fix it.

After that came the cowboy boots that came up to my mid-calf. Since my skin was still wet and I didn't want to bother with stockings, my feet kept tugging on the leather making them next to impossible to slip on. If Rose hadn't insisted that the four inch heel was required to make the outfit I would have given up altogether.

Last came the chaps. The outfit had its own pair, but I opted to put on Edward's. They still smelled of leather, campfire and him, all mixed together into an overwhelming aphrodisiac that left me dizzy. Then again, the dizziness could be from the altitude of the heels on the boots, they felt like deathtraps!

I tightened the last buckle right as the door to our bedroom swung open and there stood my own, personal sex god. He looked me up and down slowly with a smirk on his face. I just stood in the middle of the room, trying to look sexy but feeling incredibly silly. But then he was staring at my legs. "Those are my chaps," he whispered huskily as he leaned against the doorframe.

* * *

Don't worry ladies, the next part is halfway written. I'm trying to work in the prompt word now.


	34. Chapter 34 Dollop

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Dollop

* * *

I asked Edward to take Tanya into the living room while I placed a quick call to Mark, hoping the sound of the frying fish would cover up what I was doing. "Come on, come on, pick up," I chanted as I held the phone to my ear with one hand while placing the fish into the frying pan with the other. I sent a prayer heavenward when I heard his hello.

"Did you miss a pile or something?" he asked me teasing.

"No, funny guy, I didn't. What I was wondering was if you were interested in a fish fry for dinner. I'm cooking," I whispered into the phone.

"Don't you already have a threesome?" he laughed back.

"No," I hissed, disgusted at the innuendo, "what I have is a two-some and a strawberry blonde best friend who just happens to be a doctor and asked if you were single. But, if you're not interested," I trailed off, pulling the phone away from my ear. I knew he couldn't see me, but he could hear my voice getting farther away. It had the intended effect.

"Bella! Don't hang up!" he shouted, and I did a victorious fist pump with the spatula I was using to turn the fish.

"Yes, Mark? Was there something you wanted to say?" I replied in my most innocent voice, chuckling when he huffed into the phone.

"Well, to be honest, I'm still in your parking lot. I haven't even turned on my van, and if you tell her that I will happily dump all these books right back into your apartment!" I could hear the door of his van shutting and surmised he was going to be joining us. "Should I wait a few minutes? Come up with a reason for coming back? Won't she think it's weird that I returned?"

"Mark, are you gay?" I laughed into the phone. "Because right now you really sound like a girl."

"I'm hanging up on you," he said, right as I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Edward call as I busied myself taking the first piece of fish out of the frying pan. "Mark!" he greeted him, and the sound of the obligatory man back slap soon followed. "So did Bella give into the guilt of having you haul so many books and call you back for dinner?" That settled it, he was getting kissed tonight.

"Uhm, yeah," Mark replied hesitantly, taking a little longer to catch on to the ruse that Edward had concocted. Then again, it could just be he was a little tongue-tied by the sight of a gorgeous strawberry blonde standing in front of him. "Hey again, Tanya," he mumbled.

Tanya was a bit smoother. "Hello again to you as well, Mark. Why don't you come in and sit while Bella finishes cooking? Edward, go see if she needs any help."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a chuckle and I felt his arms come around my waist just seconds later.

"Do you think they'll be all right in there, alone?" I asked, worried that it might become stilted since they didn't know each other. So far that hadn't happened, as she was asking him how he became a publishing managing editor.

"Nah, Tanya's a pro at putting people at ease. She got top marks in bedside manner in school," he said as he nuzzled my hair to the side and set his chin on my shoulder. "Mmm, that really smells good."

"My neck or the fish?" I asked with a laugh and could feel him chuckle behind me.

"Both," he replied as he turned his face in and placed a kiss where my neck and shoulder joined. "I really shouldn't have done that, now I'm going to be thinking about kissing you there all night long."

I let out a groan. "You really shouldn't have said that, because now I'm going to _think _about you kissing me there all night." Giving him a push backwards with my hips I said, "Go set the table, this is almost ready."

Within minutes everything was set out on the table. The fish had fried to a golden brown and I could smell the marinade wafting in the air. Tanya had brought her tartar sauce along with the wine and Edward and I chuckled as Mark put a huge dollop of it on his plate. I probably should have checked to see if he liked fish, but a part of me wondered if it made a difference, especially since Tanya mimicked his actions.

Edward dove into his portion with gusto, giving me a thumbs up along with a moan of enjoyment. I figured that was probably the best I was going to get since he barely swallowed before throwing in another bite. I figured everyone was hungry since it was very quiet at the table, but then I noticed that neither Mark nor Tanya had eaten much of their meal. They were too busy looking at each other.

To keep the situation from getting to be too uncomfortable, at least for Edward and me, we started talking about the books he'd read. Odds were I had already perused it, giving us loads to discuss. Tanya and Mark occasionally added a quip here and there when we hit upon one of their favorites but mostly just continued with their silent conversation.

Once dessert was over, really soft snickerdoodles that Edward had gotten at a bakery and served with vanilla ice cream, the other couple asked if they could help with the dishes. I could tell they would both stay if we asked, but also knew they wanted to be alone. "Just go," Edward and I both said with a laugh.

"Thanks, I owe you now," Mark said as he placed a kiss on my cheek. I missed what Tanya said to Edward and his resulting blush convinced me that I would be asking him later.

"It was lovely, Bella, thank you," Tanya whispered in my ear as she hugged me. "I have a feeling it will become even lovelier soon."

"Go get him, tiger," I quietly laughed back, earning a wink as we waved them out the door.

"I'll wash, you dry," Edward said as he took my hand and led me back into the kitchen. We spent the next twenty minutes discussing our friends and how happy they both looked to have met each other. I actually snorted when he told me that Tanya had been hitting him under the table to try to get him to tell her if he approved of Mark. That's when what she had whispered to him came out. "She said that she might be in late to work tomorrow, and if I had a brain, I would be as well," he told me shyly, a small blush showing on his cheeks.

"Oh," I said, my blush lighting up my face as I placed the last of the dry plates back in the cupboard. His arms came around my waist and pulled me close to his body. The warmth of him set fire deep within me and all I wanted to do was twine my fingers in his hair and kiss him.

"I have an idea," he whispered, his lips hovering over the spot he had kissed me earlier.

"What's that?"

"How about I wrap you in a blanket, like bundling in colonial times, and we can make out? That way I might not be tempted."

"You do realize that they determined that about a third of all colonial brides were pregnant when they married, thanks to bundling, don't you?" I asked, then bit my lip to stop my word vomit. I wanted to be bundled!

"How about we try to belong to the other two-thirds?" he whispered against the skin of my neck. I pushed him away and ran for a blanket.

* * *

It's true about colonial brides by the way. Put a courting couple in a bed, and wrap them in separate blankets and they're sure to behave, right?

Baboo asked what I was writing last night, so I explained it to him. All he said was 'but you hate fish!' I sent him downstairs and told him I'd join him when I was done.


	35. Chapter 35 Taste

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Taste

* * *

I noticed over the next month that Bella, or Marie as she insisted on being called, never stayed alone with me for very long. If she were in a room, quietly reading, and I sat down near her, within minutes she would blush, think of something she needed to do elsewhere and leave. Unless Tanya was with me, that is. If she was in the room, then Marie felt comfortable staying.

What surprised me was how often Tanya would kick me and mouth 'stop staring at her' if we were all together. I suppose that was the reason Marie kept leaving, but I just couldn't get enough of her. She intrigued me in a way no other girl had ever before. Now that she was clean and eating properly, she was amazingly beautiful, in a 'girl you take home to mom' kind of way. I also had a feeling she knew exactly what had become of her parents, who her father's killer was, but she refused to speak about it, and I was now afraid to ask.

That's not to say I didn't try to wheedle information out of her any way I could. One evening as Tanya and I were laughing about our college days I could see her eyes light up at a couple of the stories, so I asked her, "Where did you go to college and what was your major?"

"University of Washington, and English Literature," she replied before thinking, but then glared at me and left the room. I looked over at Tanya and saw that she actually was happy I had gotten that out of her. And so we began our campaign of random questions. Most of them were fairly innocuous, like her favorite color and author, and never raised a reaction from her. Others, like when Tanya asked her when her birthday was while helping her decorate a cake for mine only got half of an answer. At least we knew it was in September. After a while she seemed to be on alert for delving questions, thinking about her answer for any question, resulting in the question about what her favorite restaurant was being met with the answer of 'nice try.'

My father still wasn't too happy about the situation. He really didn't like the idea of a perfect stranger, without references, living in our house. I decided it would be best to invite them all over for dinner so they could get to know her. Tanya informed me that I was an idiot. "She ran from Emmett, not that I blame her, he scare Amazon, and you think is good idea to have her face all at same time?"

"Tanya, my dad is becoming insistent," I sighed as I sat at my desk in the library, paying bills. Marie was in the shower, I could hear the water running, so decided we were safe to talk. "He just wants to meet her, get a sense of who she is, and promises not to bother us in the future."

"And you think meeting entire family at same time is right way to do this?" she quipped as she stood next to the desk, her arms folded across her chest, an eyebrow raised and a look that told me just how stupid she thought I was on her face.

"This way it won't seem like an interrogation," I said, frustration causing me to run my hand through my hair. "Others will be asking her questions as well."

"Oh, that good idea, because she so love meet new people and answer questions!" she huffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Edvard," she said with a sigh as she leaned over the desk, bracing her slight weight with her hands as she looked me in the eye, "you do this, we lose her, then I get very pissed. Is bad idea. See if she say yes to meet just Carlisle. When comfortable with him, then ve have others come to meet. Entire family too much."

I leaned back in my chair and looked beyond Tanya, trying to decide what to do. That's when I saw Marie standing in the doorway, fear evident on her face. "Marie, wait!" I called after her as she turned to run. "Please, wait," I begged, and let out a relieved breath when she stopped, her back to me in the hallway. "Would you at least come in and talk about it?" I asked.

Her shoulders fell in defeat and she turned around. In spite of keeping her eyes on the ground and her hair around her face, forming a curtain to hide behind, I could still see a stray tear fall down her cheek. I waited until she came in and sat in her favorite chair. When I headed for mine, Tanya shook her head and pointed down in front of Marie, so I knelt in front of the crying girl.

"Bella, I know you're scared, but this is important to my family. They worry about me, and having someone here that refuses to meet them makes them afraid for Tanya and me. Can you understand that?" I tried to explain.

She gave a small nod and I felt my frustration grow. "Yes, you can understand that, or yes you're willing to meet them?"

"Yes, I understand," she whispered before looking up at me, hope in her eyes. "Maybe they can just come over, see how clean the place is, taste the dinner I make, and that could be enough? That would explain why you're keeping me here, wouldn't it? I mean, isn't that why you had me stay in the first place?"

"It is enough for me, just not my father, and he's got the entire family worried," I said, desperately trying to get her to understand. "He won't hurt you, Marie. He's a doctor and very compassionate." She started to hide behind her hair again so I leaned in closer so I could look up at her from below. This, at least, drew forth a small smile. "Please?" I all but begged, looking up at her, realizing we were quite close and that desire to wrap her in my arms and kiss away all her fears nearly overwhelmed me.

"I'm afraid," she whispered, "what if one of them knows who I am? Then I'd have to leave."

"What are the odds?" I began but stopped when she rolled her eyes at me.

"Please, Edward, don't tell me you haven't heard about degrees of separation? I saw a show where they proved that you can know anyone in the world within just seven or eight people, and in a city, even as big as New York, it's only two or three." It was at times like this that I completely forgot she had once been a homeless wraith that I had thought was uneducated and mentally ill.

"Is true," Tanya interjected, taking a seat on the arm of Marie's chair and putting her arm around her shoulders. "Carlisle may have even met people who you scared of, but he is doctor so meet lots of people. But you can trust, him and wife Esme. We start small, okay? Course, already met Emmett so cannot start bigger, no?" she added with a laugh that brought a smile to Marie's face.

"All right, just your parents," Marie agreed with a sigh. "But please let me do this my way, Edward, I beg you?"

"What's your way?" I asked, not wanting to agree to something that might be a problem.

"When they come over, I'll have dinner ready for the five of us and wait in the kitchen. I know most of the faces of the people I need to avoid, so please let me look at them first?" she begged, and while I thought it was an odd request I could see out of the corner of my eye that Tanya was nodding furiously, trying to tell me to agree.

"All right, Marie, we'll do it your way," I said as I sat back on my heels, feeling emotionally drained from simply getting her to agree to meet my parents.

I felt small fingers take my hand from my hair, where I didn't even realize I had put it, and stroke over my knuckles before giving it a squeeze and setting it down in Marie's lap. "Thank you," she whispered, the sincerity burning through. Looking up from where my hand was being held by hers I found that all I had to do was rise up a inch or two and our foreheads would be touching, so I did and whispered, "You're welcome."

* * *

I have a sore throat and my (extremely handsome) coworker who sits next to me told me I sounded sultry (my voice has dropped like an octave!) and asked if it was my man-catcher voice. Another coworker laughed and shook his head, explaining it was my 'I've got the plague' voice and that they should run away! Baboo agreed with the second guy, but still took me out to pamper me so I wouldn't have to cook or clean!


	36. Chapter 36 Measure

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Measure

* * *

Bella fixed me with a glare, granted it was a confused and wary glare, but a glare nonetheless. "And why, pray tell, are you taking me to bed?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as I opened her car door.

"Because you fell asleep during lunch, and Alice asked Mr. Banner if I could take you home." I could hear a car speeding closer and caught the essence of a thought filled with concern and love. The emotions were extremely strong even if there were no words associated with them, and the sound of the engine was one I was unfamiliar with, but looking up as it rounded the corner I saw that it was the police chief, Bella's father. The school must have called him.

"I'm perfectly fine, Edward," she was saying as I watched the cruiser draw closer. "Shut the door and take me back to school."

"No," I told her with half of a smile as her father pulled up behind us in the driveway. Bella's breathing caught and so I looked down at her and it seemed as if she was in a daze again. I cast my mind out, but failed to detect Jasper's presence anywhere.

"Is she all right?" I heard her father call as he ran up to us. Huh, that was odd. I realized then that his quietness wasn't from a simple and still mind, but more of a family trait. It seemed that Bella had inherited it in spades as where only her father's emotions came through, with her I had perfect silence.

"I'm fine Char–, er, dad," Bella called from the car as I stepped back, holding the door so the chief could examine his daughter. "I just fell asleep is all."

"The secretary said that you couldn't be woken up, even as you were carried out to the car," he said, fretting over her. Watching her I could see that was something she wasn't used to, and most certainly didn't enjoy. How strange, since most girls her age wanted to be pampered and coddled.

"That's what Edward said," she told him as she gave me another glare, causing me to laugh at how cute she was when she was upset, "when I woke up in his car." That drew her father's attention to me.

"What happened?" he asked, and I could tell this was the voice he must use when questioning people. It was filled with authority and command.

"She was sitting at lunch with my family, sir, but I'm afraid I was speaking with my brother so I didn't notice when she fell asleep. Only, when my sister, Alice, called over to me did I see that she was having trouble waking up," I lied smoothly, filling my voice with the same amount of command as he had. "Mr. Banner told me to bring her home, so I did," I added with a shrug as I could feel his concern growing. He might want to take her to the hospital, something I was fairly certain she wouldn't like. At least then she could meet Carlisle.

"Maybe," he began before being cut off by his daughter.

"Dad, I'm fine," she insisted as she struggled to get out of the car, gently pushing her father backward.

It looked like he was going to try to help her so I touched his shoulder and said, "Allow me, sir."

I lifted Bella into my arms, in spite of her protests to be allowed to walk and much to her father's amusement. I didn't want her to fight too much, lest he think I should put her down, so I breathed into her face, "Bella, don't strain yourself." It had the desired and normal effect of dulling her senses slightly, although unlike most humans instead of simply freezing she leaned in closer and smelled me, her eyes narrowing as I chuckled.

"Are you sure?" her father said as he watched me walk effortlessly, holding his daughter in my arms, "she can't be very light." The tenor of his worry changed and I surmised that he must be worried that I would drop her.

"Trust me, sir, she's quite light." I said the last into her face again, numbing her more, hoping it would appear as if she were drifting off again.

"Maybe I should take her to the hospital," he murmured to himself and I decided to forestall that notion.

"Why don't I call my dad and have him come over?" I asked, deciding that waiting here for him would be a good idea, giving me more time with her. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I'd hate to impose on his time," he said, worry coming through his thoughts and I could almost hear the difference now, based on his words. It amazed me how the subtle shift of the tenor of his thoughts, associated with his words, made it almost so I could read what he was thinking. It was more like looking through a filmy haze than the normal clear glass of others, and where he was barely translucent his daughter was opaque. Still, I thought it would also be helpful spending time with him, since I felt such a pull toward his only child.

Setting her on the couch I pulled out my phone and placed the call, knowing that if Carlisle were free he would pick up on the first ring. "Hello Edward, how's the patient?" he chuckled on the other end.

"Her father is worried about her and was thinking of bringing her into the hospital. I was wondering if you would come over here instead and take a look?" I asked, knowing he would understand what I was really asking. He didn't fail me.

"Ah, so the chief wants her examined and we don't want to expose Jasper's abilities? What should I do, take her temperature and measure her respiration?" he laughed. "And I'm guessing that waiting until I get off work gives you more time with her, am I right?"

"Yes," I replied, trying to keep myself from grimacing at his last comment, "and I'll make sure that assignment gets done."

"So being around her more does inure you to the burn some after all…interesting." He paused for a moment before speaking. "Tell him I'll be there in two hours, will that be enough time?"

"I'll pass that along, see you in two hours." With that I hung up the phone and turned to see Chief Swan hovering behind his daughter, not wanting her to notice his concern, but I could feel the relief emanate out from him. "Would you mind if I waited here for my father, sir?" I asked, hoping to ingratiate myself to this man so he would be willing to have me around often.

"Enough of the sir stuff, Edward. Call me Charlie," he said, sticking out his hand.

* * *

Happy Saturday!


	37. Chapter 37 Level

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Level

* * *

_"Those are my chaps," he whispered huskily as he leaned against the doorframe._

"I thought they looked so good on you I would see how comfortable they were to wear," I replied, glad I had been prompted what to say by Rose on the drive back. I had been a mixture of mortified and amused when she had me rehearse it. Now I just felt stupid and anxious.

"And are they?" he asked.

"Are what what?" I replied confusedly, causing him to chuckle.

"Are the chaps comfortable?" I was supposed to say yes, but in reality I think I had some skin pinched in one of the buckles behind my thigh and I really wanted that problem fixed right away. So, naturally I was honest.

"Well, all except right here on my leg," I said, turning around and pointing to the source of the problem. Only, instead of laughing at me as I expected I heard his breathing catch as he looked at my backside.

His eyes began to burn as he walked into the room and knelt behind me, freezing my body far more than the precarious heels. Running his fingers under the buckle he gently freed my skin before pulling the strap aside to place a kiss there. I couldn't keep from watching him as his hands ran up from my leg to where my panties began. "Can you get these off without taking off the chaps?" he whispered as his fingers started to trace the hem at the bottom, going from my hip to between my legs and back out again.

I was breathing rapidly by this time, all coherent thought having left my brain. "Snaps," was all I was able to get out. The look of confusion on his face was adorable, and while I was tempted to tell him where they were, I decided it would be more fun if he found them himself.

His thumbs traced up my hips, feeling only the seam of the panties before realization dawned. "Hmm," he murmured, "I think I would like to investigate other openings in this outfit of yours." With that he spun me around, which was incredibly dangerous given the height of my heels, and sure enough, he had to catch me when I almost fell across him. "As sexy as they are, lets get you out of those boots before you kill yourself," he said with a laugh.

I braced myself with my hands on his shoulders as he lifted each leg, holding my knee level with his mouth so he could place kisses on the uncovered inside of my thigh as he slipped my boot off, switching to the other side when I was steady on my now bare foot.

He ran his hands up my legs, over my hips, then across my stomach before they met at the bottom of the lacing holding my fringed halter on me. Slowly he untied the bow there and I watched, mesmerized, as his long fingers pulled the lacing out of the holes one by one, the look in his eyes whenever he would glance up at me enough to make me almost spontaneously explode on the spot.

What seemed to be ages later he finally pushed the fabric from my breasts, baring me to him, and all I could think about was if his knees were getting sore. I know, I'm a worrier. Still, bad knees now might mean no sex when we're forty or something, so I pulled on his hands and whispered, "Let's go to the bed."

He chuckled and pulled my hands behind my back, capturing both wrists in one of his hands as the other stroked me from the back where my hands had met, around my waist to the front, and then up to cup one breast. "I'm enjoying the view down here," he whispered before finally sucking the nipple he wasn't playing with into his mouth.

Letting out an embarrassingly loud moan I almost lost my balance again, but this time didn't have the shoes to blame it on. He let go of my hands so I could grab his shoulders and his now free hand traveled down from my waist to cup my bottom before they went in search of the snaps I had told him about.

I spread my legs ever so slightly as his fingers circled the bottom of my panties. As soon as he found the snaps he left them be, just traced his fingers back and forth over them as he continued to suckle on my breasts. My knees were becoming weak and finally gave way from the way he was touching me, hitting his chest as I fell forward. He grunted when they made contact, but then laughed as he placed his hands on my arms and started to pull himself up to a standing position.

His eyes were dark, and just then I noticed the huge, black circles of exhaustion underneath them that had been hidden by the dirt. Maybe I needed to get him into bed sooner than I thought. I might not be the only one falling over soon.

We walked over to the bed, or in his case more like drug himself over. I could tell he was trying very hard to stay in the mood, something apparently helped along by my topless state since he was staring at my breasts like they were the promised land.

Pulling him along I scooted to the top of the bed, laying on my back to make it easier for him. This way he could just lie on top of me. The contact of our bodies seemed to renew his energy level as he began kissing down my throat, little moans of pleasure coming from us both. I could feel one of his hands trailing down my stomach and over my panties, reaching the snaps just as he lay his head down between my breasts. Placing small kisses on my breastbone I felt his fingers pull the first snap loose. He shifted slightly, as if to get more comfortable, placing his head now firmly on my left breast as if it was a pillow. That's when I felt the second snap come undone and his fingers begin to trail along my slit. I let out another moan as he trailed up and down, his fingers moving slower and slower in their sweet torture.

Then he stopped. Completely and totally. "Edward," I moaned in complaint, pushing my hips up against his hand, "please don't stop." I was answered with a soft snore. Looking down I could see the exhaustion etched in his face relax a bit and knew he was out until morning.

I just lay there for a few minutes, waiting for him to be sound asleep before nudging him, causing him to roll off of me. I was horny as anything, but figured I could wait as well. I crawled out of bed, stripped off the ridiculous outfit, and threw on my sleep clothes. Snuggling up next to my sleeping man I felt him wrap his arms around me in his sleep. Just as I was drifting off I heard the sound I loved far more than sex, a sleepy mumble from his lips, "Love you," followed by a squeeze and another snore.

* * *

I know all the long-time married ladies are laughing, because this happens. She should have kept him off the bed! He got too comfortable. I do love hearing the half-asleep mumbles of love, though.

Happy Monday!


	38. Chapter 38 Varnish

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Varnish  
**Phrase Catch**: Cast the first stone

* * *

I could feel a trickle of sweat trail down the side of my face as I lay wrapped in a blanket, wrapped in Edward, watching a movie. I was just about to jump up and turn on the air conditioner when he noticed how hot I was.

"This bundling thing isn't working too well, is it?" he asked with a laugh as he reached to unwrap me. "Why didn't you tell me you were hot?"

"Because I like being snuggled by you and was afraid you might not hold me if I was unwrapped," I admitted as I fell back with a sigh as the cooler air hit my overheated skin. "Of course, as hot as I am, I'm not sure I want to be snuggled either."

"Hmm, I think," he crooned as he leaned in closer to me, "as hot as you are, you are crying out to be snuggled."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "Oh, Edward, that was so corny! I bet you could strip varnish with something so sticky sweet!"

He began to chuckle, "Yeah, that was pretty bad, but you don't have to wound my ego by laughing so much."

The little pout he got on his face only caused me to laugh harder. Clutching my side to stop the cramp that formed I started getting the giggles. "You should see your face!" I snorted as I lost control and tears began to form in my eyes. "You look like a wounded puppy!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, chuckling lightly as I continued to laugh. "You know, I can give you something to laugh about. Other than my face, that is," he threatened, lowering his eyebrows into a leer that was offset by the smile twitching at the corners of his lips. Of course I laughed even harder.

"Fine," he said as he jumped on me and began tickling me for all he was worth. I screamed as I tried to get away, but the lack of oxygen caused by the giggles, combined with my natural lack of grace, worked against me as I made for the hallway.

Two steps into my stumbling escape he grabbed me around the waist, threw me over his shoulder, and proceeded to torture me by squeezing my knees from behind. "NO!" I screamed with a laugh as I struggled to get away from him.

"You cast the first stone, saying my face was funny, now you have to pay for it," he laughed as he continued his assault on my knees.

I twisted hard to the side, making him have to grab me to keep me from landing on my head, both of us laughing like idiots as he pinned me against the wall to hold me up, or sideways as the case might be. The nice thing about this position was that it gave me wonderful access to his backside. Giving him a hard slap I told him to put me down, so he proceeded to pretend to drop me, making me scream. In order to keep me from hitting the ground he fell to his knees and pinned my body sideways with his chest.

I was able to put down one hand and foot so I continued to wiggle around, twisting first one way and then the other before I finally landed on the ground with a thud. Unfortunately it threw Edward completely out of balance as well so he landed hard on top of me. That definitely stopped the giggles as I no longer had any air to breathe with.

"Bella? Are you all right?" he cried sitting up and going into doctor mode as he ran his hands under my ribs where his arm landed. Pressing gently he asked if anything hurt but I wasn't able to answer him since I was sucking in great lungfuls of air. "Bella? You need to answer me love," he said, worry lacing his voice. So I nodded. "Does this hurt?" he asked again, and I shook my head.

We repeated this until he was right under my breasts and I felt his fingers brush the bottoms of them and gave a gasp. "Did I hurt you?" he said, pressing more tenderly in the spot he was at. I shook my head, but my eyes had gone wide at the sensation. "Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded, my breathing picking up, but this time from desire. He looked back down at my body and noticed where his hand was. "Oh," he whispered. I watched his face and could see how torn he was. As much as I wanted this contact, craved it even, I wanted it to be when we both were comfortable with it.

Reaching my hand down, I took his and lifted it from my body. Using it as leverage I sat up and leaned against the wall. "Sorry I lost it," I said as I pulled his hand to the other side of my hip, causing him to have to lean in close.

"It was actually rather amusing," he replied as he gave in to my encouragement, even going so far as to shuffle his body around so he could pull me onto his lap. "Much better than the movie."

I wiggled my way down into his arms so I could put my head on his shoulder, apologizing when I heard him hiss and grab my hips so I wouldn't run into anything, um, sensitive. "I really was looking forward to watching that movie, too," I said as I traced the lapel of his button-down shirt, my hand trailing downward until he grabbed my wrist.

"Behave, _please_," he begged. It's not even been a week and I'm wanting to do things I shouldn't with you. Don't make this harder for me."

"And by harder?" I asked.

He fixed me with a glare. "Not helping." He scooted around so he could lean against the wall and situated me again on his lap. "So, what about the movie did you especially want to see?"

"My friend, Angela, told me it had a really hot kissing scene," I explained as I looked up into his eyes, my head back on his shoulder.

He lifted his hand from where he was holding mine hostage and began to trace along my jaw. "You like hot kissing scenes?" he asked, his voice causing my insides to melt and once again taking my breath away. Unable to speak I nodded again. "Is this hot enough?" he asked again as he lowered his lips to mine.

Moaning my agreement my hands shot around him, one going around his waist as the other went to his hair. I could taste him on my lips and sighed as I pulled him closer. He let out a groan and in no time I found myself back on the floor, Edward on top of me, leaning on his elbows to hold his weight up, but his hips lined up perfectly with mine. I could feel that he was as turned on as I was and moved to wrap my leg around his. "Don't move," he implored against my lips before running his tongue over them, encouraging me to open up to him.

It was all I could do to keep my lower body still as he kissed me. His hands were twined in my hair as his tongue gently entered my mouth, tasting and testing, prodding without being demanding. I tried to suck him in, wanting to be devoured by him, but instead he treated my mouth as if it were fine crystal, afraid that if he put too much pressure in one place I would break. It was the most loving deep kiss I had ever experienced, bringing tears to my eyes.

He withdrew his tongue slowly, allowing me to follow with my own. I explored his mouth with the same gentleness he had shown me, finding that by focusing there I was distracted from other places I had wanted to fully explore.

Lifting his head he broke the kiss, softening the separation by placing chaste kisses to each corner of my mouth and the tip of my nose. "I know it's too soon, but I'm falling in love with you, Isabella Swan," he whispered as he rubbed his nose on mine. "I do hope I'm not misreading who you really are, or I'm going to be in for a world of hurt."

"I feel the same way, Edward. Please tell me this is real, that the man kissing me is who you really are and not some act," I begged, my heart wrenching in fear.

"You see me, Bella. I promise, I'm being who I am, and it's making it incredibly difficult to hold back." He let out a sigh and rolled off of me, pulling me onto my side. We lay there in the hallway, wrapped in each other's arms. "The truth is, when I see something I want, I reach out and take it. Trying to go slow with you has been the sweetest torture, and it hasn't even been seven days."

I laughed, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "So you aren't being the real you, or I would already be in your bed?"

"Oh, no, Bella," he chuckled, reaching behind him to pull my left hand from around his body and hold it in front of my face. "If I was being the real me, there would be a ring on this finger and I would be making plans for when I had you in my bed."

"Because you usually propose to girls in the first week?" I asked, confused.

He laughed. "Silly girl, haven't you been listening?" Reaching out he trailed a finger down my jaw from my ear and began tracing around my lips. "When I see something I want, I reach out and grab it. I've never seen anyone I've wanted until I saw you. Now I'm desperately trying to convince myself you are safe to go after while not scaring you away in the process."

My eyes were opened wide as I took in all he was saying. Just as I was trying to breathe so I could reply I heard a key in the front door and looked up just in time to see my own best friend waltz through it, all six feet seven inches of him. "Geez, Bells," Jacob laughed, "maybe you should put a coathanger on the door or something."

* * *

One of my favorite authors, Aspenleaf, is offering herself up for the Fandom Gives Back auction. You can check out her stories by clicking on her in my favorite authors tab in my profile. Sue, from the 'So You Think You Can Write' blog is forming a team to bid on her. Aspen has agreed that if the team raises $150 then she will write a few one-shots that are outtakes on her story, and perhaps another that Sue is begging for. So, please join her team by registering here (copy and paste, remove spaces, replacing (dot) with dots, the usual stuff):

http :: /sytycw (dot) blogspot (dot) ?zx=c251ab719d9bb42b

Remember, it's for a good cause, fighting childhood cancer, and if you're like me and can't pledge hundreds of dollars for an author, this is a great way to give what you can (as little as $1 is fine).

xoxo!


	39. Chapter 39 Stain

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Stain

* * *

I was tempted to give him directions to the Thriftway, but Forks is so small you have to drive by the diner to get there, so I relented. Cringing at the thought of who I would see I plodded along behind him. He was far too happy about this and it made me extremely nervous.

Swinging the door open wide he ushered me in. I could hear him chuckle as I passed him by and came face to face with Lauren, her platinum hair in a loose knot at the base of her neck, dressed in a pink uniform with a name tag pinned to her chest. "Lauren?" I gaped, completely flabbergasted, "you're a waitress?" She had been voted 'Most likely to make it big' in high school, but that might be because she got her minions to vote for her.

"How very observant of you," she stated, her voice as cold and snide as ever as she gave me a condescending look. "It doesn't look like you've done very well for yourself either."

"I don't know," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and placed a kiss on my neck, simultaneously making me want to slap him and my knees weak, "I think being engaged to a surgeon while finishing her master's in literature in art is doing quite well."

That settled it, the knees were fine and slapping it would be. Lauren's eyes were wide as she took in the admittedly gorgeous man behind me, and only grew wider when I spun around and slapped him hard on the chest. "We are not engaged, Edward. We aren't even dating," I hissed quietly so she couldn't hear what I was saying to him.

"Oh, her father doesn't know yet," he said to Lauren as he grabbed my hands to keep me from hitting him, pinned them behind my back as he pulled me hard against his chest and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I didn't like the way she was talking to you, and you said the entire town was going to have us married just because we showed up together anyway, so I just preempted it." I could hear the frustration in his voice as he said this as he faked a smile at me. I got worried when I saw it reach his eyes. "Besides, you agreed to go on a date with me, so we are dating. First date, the diner in Forks, something to tell our children about." He made sure to say the last part loud enough to be heard, causing a number of heads to turn in our direction.

Looking up he took in Lauren's shocked expression. "It looks like there are some empty tables, should we just choose one or would you prefer to seat us?"

"Oh, I'll seat you," she said, still wowed by Edward and I began to see why he felt acting like a smooth snake charmer all the time was a good thing. It obviously worked on the likes of Lauren. Then again, she was a snake.

Edward made a show of waving to everyone who was looking at us as we walked by, being sure to use the hand that was holding mine as if he were branding himself to me. I just rolled my eyes and tried to pull my hand away, but he squeezed it tighter, holding it hostage. I just gave up, figuring he would let go when we got to the booth. I was wrong. Instead of sitting across from me he sat on the same side as I did, pushing me over in the seat.

"So what's good here?" he asked me as he grabbed the menu standing at the end of the table in the holder that also contained the ketchup, salt and pepper.

"It's a diner, Edward, which means either everything is greasy and disgusting, or better than a five-star restaurant," I told him as I opened my own menu to hide behind. I knew what I would order, it wasn't like the menu had changed in the last ten years, and they served the best mushroom and swiss garlic burger I had ever eaten anywhere and their fries were in the top ten. "Luckily for you, our diner fits in with the latter. The only drawback being that they only serve comfort food. No duck confit for you." I gave him my best sarcastic smile as I put the menu flat on the table.

"Lucky for me I like comfort," he said as he perused the menu, "but given that you barely looked at yours that means there's something here that you think is better than anything else. What is it?"

"Mushroom-swiss garlic burger," I told him with a groan of longing, my eyes rolling back in my head. "It makes it worth driving to Forks just to get it." He was silent so I opened my eyes to look at him. I could see that he was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. "What?" I asked, wondering what could hold his attention and worried that I might have drooled a little.

Leaning in to whisper in my ear he said, "One day, I hope you groan that way over me."

I began to push him off the seat. "Go, get to your side of the table," I huffed as I pushed on him, causing him to laugh.

Grabbing my arms he held me still. "I'm sorry," he chuckled, "but the way you said that was probably the most erotic thing I've ever heard in my life."

I heard someone clearing their throat beside us and looked up to see Lauren standing there, rolling her eyes. "What'll it be?" she asked Edward, ignoring me completely.

"Apparently your mushroom-swiss garlic burger is a sexual experience," Edward said to her and my face flamed in mortification. I could see Deputy Mark in the next booth start to choke on his coke when he heard it, the dark liquid dripping down his chin and making a stain on his shirt. "We'll take two," Edward continued as if this were perfectly normal, "oh, and sweet potato fries with ranch dressing. I love those things." He closed the menu and smiled up at Lauren as if he hadn't said anything inappropriate while I tried to sink under the table.

"Okaaay," she said as she turned on her heel and walked away. Great, now the town slut would think I was an even bigger one.

I pulled my hair in front of my face to hide. I knew better than to think the people in town wouldn't know it was me, but I just couldn't bear to face them. Edward was frighteningly quiet and still next to me so I peeked out from the curtain of my hair to see him smiling at me. "There you are," he said when our eyes met. "I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

"Yes," I hissed at him. "You can't just say things like that!"

He sat and looked at me for a few minutes, just staring into my eyes as if they held the answer to the meaning of life, and I was just as taken with his. I could feel the energy build between us, a tugging sensation like a strong magnet dragging me closer to him. The clank of our cokes being slammed on the table by Lauren pulled us both out of our daze. Edward turned slightly to thank her before returning his gaze to me. "You're not like anyone else I've dated," he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. "Why is that?"

I wasn't sure whether I should be flattered or offended and thought it best, while the tugging remained, to ask rather than presume the worst. "What do you mean?" My hands were clenched in my lap, ready for the inevitable comments of how I was too brainy, too driven or too focused.

"You're smart, you have goals that you work hard to obtain, and you don't allow minutia to distract you." His voice was still soft and quiet as he said this, and if he hadn't just spoken my fears out loud I would have thought them a compliment.

Sitting up straight I threw my hair back knowing I wouldn't have to be bothered by him again. "See? One quasi-date and you've already nailed every bad thing every guy has ever said about me. I guess coming here was worth something after all," I retorted, using sarcasm to cover my wounded pride and grabbing for my drink as a way to keep my focus off of him.

"Bad? What do you mean bad?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see his jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed. "Why do you take everything I say or do and turn it into something negative?"

I turned in my seat so I could face him. "First, when I met you I was told to suck up the fact that you were playing your music too loud for the umpteenth time, which never ended, by the way. Then, you hang out in my apartment like a stalker and scare me to death while making a crude comment about my sleeping apparel. That was followed by a back-handed offer of help on my thesis, being forced into your car when I came up here, tormenting me by telling people we're engaged when I've only just agreed to go out on one date with you, and now I'm too brainy, too driven and too focused, the same things guys have complained about each and every time they've told me they were no longer interested. At least you got sick of me fast, before I could grow attached."

I had ticked off the three things on my fingers but now just slumped in my seat with my hands in my lap, hanging my head as I tried to keep back the tears of my wounded pride. "I'm not hungry anymore. Would you please let me out? I'll just walk home. It's only a couple of miles."

Tilting my head up to look at him with one finger I could see shock on his face. "That's what you think of the things I've said and done?" Anger started to replace the shock.

Placing both hands on the sides of my head he forced my attention onto him as he turned in his seat to face me. "First, when we met I had no idea who you were, only that I opened the door and was hit in the nose after having the worst day of my life. Second, I wasn't stalking you, I was worried. The way you fainted from fatigue right in front of me wasn't healthy, and as a doctor, who has sworn an oath to give aid, I couldn't leave without making sure you were all right and checking on you. Third, the offer wasn't back-handed, it was hopeful. I wanted you to ask because I didn't want to force myself on you. Fourth, of course I wouldn't let you drive, because I had seen you pass out and was terrified of losing you, even if all I got was friendship." He took a deep breath and leaned in closer. "Yes, you're brainy, driven and focused; so am I. You're the first girl who didn't fall at my feet, well, other than with exhaustion, but that doesn't count, and you can keep up with me. I like that, I want that," he paused again, this time his lips barely over mine, "I want you."

I sat, looking for all the world like a deer in the headlights, and I could tell he was waiting for me to close the distance to kiss him. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I just sat there, looking back and forth between his eyes, finding sincerity but fearing the lie. I knew I had to make a decision; he was waiting for me to.

"If you're waiting for the ice princess to make a move you'll be tying up my booth for hours," Lauren's snide voice broke through my daze. "Here's your food."

Amusement came into Edward's eyes as I heard our plates being set down, or rather slammed down since it was Lauren. "Thank you, Lauren," he said and made the decision for us both as his lips claimed mine. I'm fairly sure I heard the other patrons in the diner clapping but my focus was on something else.

* * *

It's true about diners, their food is either completely disgusting or the best you've ever eaten. There's a cafe about half a mile from my house that serves the best mushroom-swiss garlic burger you will ever eat. They also have pancakes bigger than the plate that are full of blueberries (or chocolate chips, or you could have them plain, but why?), home fries that are their own food group, and omelets that can fill up an eighteen year old boy and make you give thanks to God for your taste buds. There are only about fifteen tables in the entire place, they are only open for breakfast and lunch, and there is almost always a line.


	40. Chapter 40 Slide

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Slide

* * *

Marie had been planning this meal for a week and was anxious it be perfect for my parents. She was quite the conundrum, torn between wanting to impress and hide from Carlisle and Esme. The apartment had been cleaned to within an inch of its life and both Tanya and I were almost afraid of stepping out of our rooms for fear that we would mess something up. We knew how important this was to her.

Now the smells of dinner wafted through the house, each new scent causing our stomachs to rumble. We both looked at the kitchen with longing, but the last time we went in there we had been chased out with a wooden spoon and told that we would be tasting it soon enough. If it was even half as good as it smelled then they were sure to be won over on the first bite.

Tanya jumped up to help as soon as Marie came out of the kitchen to the semi-formal dining room, her arms laden with various dishes. "Marie, go take shower and dress pretty," she remonstrated her as she took some things out of her hands. "Esme and Carlisle vill be here soon, and Edvard and I are not invalids. We vill set table, and if is wrong, We vill take blame."

"But Tanya—" Marie began before being cut off. That's when I learned just how strong Tanya was with her.

"No, you go wash now," she instructed, spinning Marie around by the shoulders. "You work hard all day, and have now twenty minutes to relax. Go, go, go." I was chuckling at Momma Tanya from the recliner but quieted as soon as she turned her glare on me. "Stop being useless and come set table. You at least know where plate, glass and silver go." I also knew better than to argue so hopped up immediately.

I could hear the shower shut off right as the doorbell rang, resulting in a squeak being heard from Marie's bathroom. Shaking my head as I laughed I opened the door to let my parents in, but was surprised to find Dmitri instead, holding at least a dozen articles of clothing on his shoulder.

"Is about time!" Tanya fussed as she ran over to take the burden from him. "Edvard, come be clothes hook," she demanded and Dmitri and I shared an eyeroll at her. "Why men must complain about holding heavy things, then complain when we don't ask, is confusing to me," she muttered as she went through the stack. "No, no, what Alice thinking, is horrible, must be joke, no, no, ah!" I looked and saw her admiring a deep blue dress that I agreed would probably look good on Marie. "Okay, I have what I want. Edvard give Dmitri clothes back so he can leave." With that she just turned her back on us and ran for Marie's room to enforce her wishes on her.

"Sorry, Dmitri, I don't know how you put up being their clothes horse like this," I apologized to the smirking man.

"I wonder the same about you, Edward. After all, I'm not the one living with one of them." His laughter rang through the room as he collected all the rejects from me. I just slapped him lightly on the back as I agreed with him and saw him out the door.

Deciding that the table wouldn't set itself, and knowing that Tanya would think dressing Marie was far more important, I set to work. Just as I was finished the girls appeared and I looked up to see a vision in blue. Her skin was glowing, a faint pink undertone to her porcelain skin radiating out in contrast to the cool color of the dress. Mesmerized I watched the necklace that Tanya must have lent her slide against her skin like silk over satin, the dark blue stones reflecting back the dress and adding to the beautiful contrast with her skin.

"Breathe, Edvard," Tanya giggled behind me and I watched as Marie's skin took on an even deeper rose blush. That darkening alerted me to the fact that the girls had fixed what I had done on the table, taking it from being set to being what could only be called arranged in its own art form.

Just as I was trying to think of something to say the doorbell rang. Marie looked up, fear etched in every part of her face as she stood frozen in place. "Edvard," Tanya called, taking control once again, "let parents in while Marie goes to freshen face." I gave a nod and walked to the door, seeing Tanya pull the frightened girl away from the table.

The doorbell rang again right as my hand touched the door handle. Looking back I could see the girls disappear around the corner and took that as my cue to open the door. Standing on the other side I found my mother smiling and expectant while my father was worriedly pulling his hand through his hair.

* * *

I know it's short, but I ran out of time yesterday.

If you get a chance, drop jackbauer a note. She lost her son yesterday. He was only three years old and had been shaken, causing severe brain damage. Her blog says they know who did it and the perpetrator will be prosecuted. But for now she is in mourning. Please give her your support.


	41. Chapter 41 Polish

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Polish

* * *

As they entered the apartment my mother's eyes grew wide. "Edward, I don't think I've seen the place this clean since right after we redecorated."

I gave her a small, apologetic smile. "Neither Tanya nor I had much interest in cleaning, as you have commented on frequently, so you can see why we both think she's so wonderful," I explained.

Mom took in a deep breath and smiled. "I think it's the cooking that makes you think she's wonderful, judging by the smell." I gave a small shrug, causing her to laugh and lean in to place a kiss on my cheek. "I'm sure we'll love her as well."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm not in love, mom. I know you're hoping, but it's not like that."

"Well, it's good to know you aren't sleeping with the help, son," my father said with a smirk. "So where is she?" He was looking around, leaning to peer into the kitchen to catch sight of her.

"Girl is shy," Tanya said, coming from the hallway to give my parents kisses on both cheeks, "and is having trouble with breathing." She saw the look of concern on my father's face and waved him off, "No, she is, how you say, huh, huh, huh, very fast?"

"Hyperventilating?" I asked and she shrugged.

"If that is word. Go calm her down and bring her out while I say hello to parents," she ordered, and while I thought Tanya was usually better at this, she seemed to be sure I should go.

I found her sitting on the edge of her bed, her head down and between her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Marie?" I called quietly and felt my heart sink when she looked up at me and I saw the look of abject fear on her face. Rushing to kneel beside her I begged, "Please don't be afraid. I promise you are safe with them."

She shook her head and whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear, "That's not what I'm afraid of."

"Then what is it?"

Her words came out in a rush. "What if they don't like me? Will they make me leave? Your father has been concerned for so long, he probably thinks I'm hiding something to hurt you or Tanya. I don't want to have to leave, Edward," she began to sob. "I like it here, I like Tanya and I think I lo—"

A whole different look of fear showed on her face right before she covered it with her hands, and for a moment I thought she might be telling me that she loved me. We had been living in close proximity for a number of months now. Thinking back I was surprised to count that it had been a bit over six. I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off of her, but she was always leaving the room if we were in there together alone, so I thought she was afraid of me because of my own obsession with her. She was always so sweet, so hard-working, her mind was so quick and I realized my obsession had grown to a deep fondness. Huh, perhaps my mother was more observant than I was.

Taking her wrists in my hands I tried to pry them from her face. "Marie? Please, love, look at me?" She just shook her head and tried to pull away, her hands still over her face. I decided I needed to resort to the name I never used. "Bella," I said sternly, hoping my thumbs rubbing over her knuckles would soften how she took my tone, "look at me now."

With a sigh she lowered her hands. Her face was bright red from her blush, making her seem even more innocent and lovely against the blue of her dress. I reached up and trailed the back of my hand down her delicate cheekbones. "Bella, I am quite fond of you as well. No matter what happens tonight you will have a place here. I promise." Her eyes grew big at my admission and she blushed anew.

Fighting the urge to take her in my arms and kiss away her tears I instead stood and pulled her to her feet, walking her over to her bathroom. "Wash your face, and don't worry about the make-up, you're lovely without it anyway, then please come join us." Her sniffling 'okay' was adorable and I found myself leaning down to place a kiss on her temple. Then I steeled my resolve and left her room.

"She'll be with us in a minute," I said as I entered the dining area to find my mother and Tanya oohing and ahing over the silver.

Esme held up the serving spoon, its intricate silverwork being what caused her to want to purchase it in spite of the difficulty she knew that would arise over cleaning it. "She even polished the silver?" she asked, incredulous.

"I know, I tried to stop her," I laughed, "but she said she was bored and that I had all this polish simply going to waste, so she put it to good use. I swear she shines it at least every two weeks."

"Have you checked to see if any is missing?" my father whispered to me.

Before I could say anything Marie was there, blushing profusely but looking defiant with her chin up and fists clenched at her side. "I'm a cop's daughter. I don't steal." Her voice was like steel and she turned her back on us, giving me an 'I told you so' look and ran for her room.

I went to chase after her, but my mother stopped me. "Allow me," she said before turning to my father. "Be prepared to apologize when we come out." That's when it struck me where I had seen the look of command and self-assurance I sometimes saw on Marie's face. It was an exact copy of my mother's.

Tanya came from the kitchen carrying the last of our meal and watched my mother go after Marie. Turning on me she fussed, "Vat you say now to make girl cry, Edvard? Hmm?"

"It was my fault, Tanya," my father said resignedly beside me. "She heard me ask Edward if he counted the silver after she polished it."

"Men so stupid. Is no wonder I not get married," she hissed as she threw her hands up in the air before pointing a finger at Carlisle. "She is good girl, in all way. No drug, no sex, smart, scared, has lost loved ones, and watched father be murdered, stepping in front of bullet to save her as he tells her to run, and you accuse her to steal silver?" By this time Tanya had rounded the table and was poking my father in the chest.

While he hung his head I looked at Tanya inquisitively. "How do you know so much about her? She will barely talk to me."

"Is not hard, Edvard. Instead of moping and staring I listen, ask easy questions. Also, my bedroom next to hers, and she talk in sleep." Tanya said with a chuckle as her anger dissipated as fast as it had risen and she stepped back from my father, "I hear her talk to professors, tell them Shakespeare is misogynist, other times she telling friend no, she not kiss him, he is brother to her." Her laughter died away and a sad look came over her face. "Sometime she scream in nightmare and I run in. This how I know she attacked many times on street so made sure she was very dirty and smelly to keep them away. Is also why I know how father was killed, is very sad."

Just then we heard the door open and my mother's voice drift into the hall, exclaiming over how clean the place was and how good dinner smelled. To my father's credit as soon as they walked around the corner he stepped forward with his hand extended. "My apologies, what I said was rude and prejudiced. It is a pleasure to meet you, Marie I believe I was told your name was?"

"Yes," she said back, clear and strong if a little watery, "my name is Marie. I understand your concern, and truth be told it is one my father would have shared. It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Carlisle. Your son has told me a great deal about you."

* * *

Ah, a little more insight into Bella's past and a realization of growing feelings. I hope you enjoyed. Happy Friday!


	42. Chapter 42 Fiber

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Fiber  
**Dialogue Flex**: "You're just a freshman," he pointed out.

* * *

Charlie sat across from Bella and me while we waited for my creator to arrive and examine her. I could feel her displeasure emanate from her as she sat beside me with her arms crossed, body stiff and a small pout on her face. This obviously amused her father, and in turn, me.

"So tell me about yourself, Edward," the chief said as we waited. Underneath the amusement I could read concern, especially as he looked between me and his daughter. Was he worried we were dating? That we might become romantic? What would he think if he knew of Alice's vision of her walking toward me, dressed in white? I knew most human fathers were very protective of their daughters, always hoping they would meet a man better than himself, always thinking whatever man she chose was worse.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to tell," I lied. I'm certain he didn't want to hear that I was a vampire with two medical degrees who had attended college at least four times.

"You're just a freshman," he pointed out, "so that's to be expected. Tell me what you'd like to do."

By this point sitting next to Bella was becoming almost painful as my throat caught fire on an errant breeze that blew her scent in my direction. Clenching my fists it was all I could do not to inform him that what I'd like to do right now is drink his daughter dry, or inject enough venom into her system to change her so I could enjoy her body without fear of crushing every bone in her body.

Swallowing down the sweet liquid in my mouth and tucking my hands under my thighs I said, "Actually, I'm a junior like Bella. In fact, we're in biology together. As to what I want to do, I'm not sure. Right now I'm looking at colleges and I'll probably choose a major then." I looked him in the eye then, knowing mine had probably gone darker as my lust for the girl's blood grew stronger.

His heart skipped a beat and then sped some, instinctively reacting in fear. I listened closer and could hear that his heart seemed a bit strained, as if it was working too hard to pump the blood and I wondered if a blockage was forming. I focused in on it, still discussing possible majors and colleges as I listened to its wet pulsing. I would need to inform Carlisle of this when he came.

As the time approached for Carlisle to get off of work I heard Bella's stomach rumble. This wasn't surprising as she had missed eating her lunch. She hopped up, muttering about fixing dinner, and I stood with her as I had been taught by my parents to do when a lady stood. "Uhm, did you need something, Edward?" she asked me, and I realized my mistake.

"I thought you might like some help," I tried to cover it up, hoping she would refuse since I had absolutely no idea how to prepare human food. Most of it disgusted me.

"You know how to cook? I find that hard to believe," she teased, her eyes alight with amusement.

I leaned in close to her. "No, but I'm a willing student." She went into another daze, tried to step back and stumbled over the side of the couch. As I grabbed her to keep her from falling I could discern displeasure in Charlie's thoughts over my interactions with his daughter, and from what I could tell it seemed he thought they were inappropriate, although I had no idea what, specifically, he disapproved of. This confused me as I was sure he wouldn't have wanted her to fall.

"Maybe I should just order a pizza," he said gruffly, rising from his chair and coming over to check on Bella. "You just about fell over again, Bells, I don't think you should be cooking." He looked at me, and I could tell he was assessing me, watching how his daughter reacted to my nearness as he sat her back down on the couch, coupled with his own unease of being so close to me. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Edward?"

"No thank you," I replied as I heard Carlisle's thoughts approaching, followed by the sound of his car. "I think my father will be here soon, and I'll eat with my family later." Much later, when your daughter is nowhere near so I won't be tempted.

_Should I come up with something, Edward, or will this just be a social visit?_ Carlisle asked just before knocking on the door.

Knowing he would hear me, and that the humans wouldn't, I replied. "Mostly social, although please check her father's heart. Something doesn't sound right."

"Did you say something?" Bella asked me quietly as her father went to answer the door.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking down on her with half of a smile, struck by how lovely she looked with her porcelain skin, deep chocolate eyes and flowing hair. My eyes drifted down to her throat where I could see the blood pulsing under the thin, translucent barrier of her skin.

"I thought you said something," she insisted, crossing her arms in front of her, looking for all the world like she was preparing to argue with me.

Chuckling I pulled her top arm away from her body so I could take her hand, wanting to raise it up so that I could better smell the lovely bouquet of her blood. "Just to myself," I whispered conspiratorially, knowing Carlisle could hear ever word. "I was trying to talk myself into taking your hand," I told her as I interwove my fingers with hers, the surge of electricity from touching her enough to make my own breathing quicken. "You don't mind, do you?"

Her breathing caught and her heart raced. "Why?"

"Can't you tell?"

_We're coming into the room now, Edward_, Carlisle laughed in his thoughts as he reassured the chief it was no problem to make a house call, especially to the daughter of someone so vital to the safety of the city. This made me laugh, this town had no criminals because I could read their thoughts and Emmett and I had fun scaring them. _You may want to save your wooing for later. Oh, and I hear what you mean about Charlie's heart_, he finished as he walked into the room.

He gave her a thorough examination, although it probably seemed cursory to the humans. He was using his other senses, smell and hearing, far more than just what his eyes could tell him. "You appear to be in excellent health, Bella. But like any teenager you could probably use more sleep."

"The wind and rain make that difficult," she told him. "I'm not used to it yet."

"Yes, well that will come with acclimation." He gave her a smile and I saw a look of concentration as her eyes darted back and forth between Carlisle and myself, her brow furrowing. _She seems observant, be careful_, he warned me before turning to look at Charlie. "Since I was coming over anyway I took a look in your file and noticed that you're due for your physical next month. I can just take care of that now if you like."

A combination of surprise and gratitude colored Charlie's thoughts. "Oh, that would be great. I hate going in for those things." Carlisle had him go into the den for privacy, telling me to talk to Bella and see how much she had figured out.

I looked down on the object of my desire to find her looking at me quizzically. "I thought you were adopted," she started, confusing me.

"I am," I told her, wondering where this was going.

"Then why do you look so much like your adoptive father?" Hmm, I wonder just how much she's picked up.

"I don't know what you mean," I hedged.

"Your skin, your eyes, only yours are darker today, almost black." She cocked her head to one side. "In fact, they're even darker than when we got home from school. Why is that?"

"Family trait. Carlisle and I are distantly related, so he and Esme stepped in when my parents died." I sincerely hoped this would work to distract her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she said, sympathy evident in her voice and eyes.

"It was a long time ago and I barely remember them." At least that much was the truth. I found I was happy to be able to finally say something to her that didn't contain a lie. "Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now." Eighty years counted as a long time, right?

"Bella," Carlisle called, stepping out of the den with her father who was buttoning up his shirt, "I want to talk to you about your father's diet." I could hear the exasperation coming from Charlie, and smell the prick of blood that was drying in the fold of his elbow. He didn't want to change his eating habits, but seemed resigned, as if he knew that once Bella was told then he would no longer be eating his favorites every night.

"Is there something wrong with my dad?" she asked, a trace of fear causing it to catch.

"Not yet, but it sounds like his heart is working a little harder than I'd like to hear. If he went on a high fiber diet he'd probably lower his cholesterol enough to remove any small blockage that might have formed." He showed her the vial of blood in his hands, shooting a glance at me to see if I was all right and getting a nod. "I'm just going to test this. It may be that nothing is the matter and I'm just overreacting, but at his age it's best he start eating better anyway." He looked over to me with a smile, "Are you ready to go?" I gave him another nod.

"I'll see you out," Bella said, walking close beside me and glancing up at me from time to time. I just smiled down at her until we were out on the porch. "Uhm, sorry about passing out earlier, and thanks for bringing me home." Her breathing was still erratic and her heartrate was elevated. Carlisle was telling me to kiss her goodnight in his thoughts.

"You're welcome," I replied, taking her hand again, relishing the tingle that shot up my arm from simply touching her. "You never told me if you minded this?"

"No, I don't mind," she breathed out as my creator pulled away, his thoughts already on wooing Esme when he got home.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." With that I let go of her hand and forced myself to lope back to my car, climb in and drive away.

* * *

This Edward is a little darker and doesn't have the same aversion to changing her that canon Edward does. Some things in Twilight will naturally change as a result, but this will stick fairly closely to the main plot points.

Have a great day! xoxo!


	43. Chapter 43 Tan

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Tan

* * *

"Jacob!" I shouted with excitement as I jumped up from the floor and Edward's arms, landing in my best friend's instead.

"Woah there girl," he laughed. "Your boy on the floor might not like you jumping another man in front of him."

I swatted his shoulders as he held my legs around his waist. "Behave. He knows he has nothing to worry about. I've told him about you, right Edward?" I leaned over backwards, forcing Jacob to grab me around the waist to keep me from falling as he stumbled forward as a result of me offsetting his balance. Edward's face did look concerned, although he was obviously trying to hide it. "Edward? I told you about Jacob, didn't I? He's my Tanya."

I watched as the face of the man I was falling in love with relaxed completely and split into a grin. "Yes, I just wasn't expecting, uhm…"

"A tan sex god with abs so ripped girls start singing porn music when I take my shirt off?" Jacob chuckled as he unwound my legs from around him and set me on my feet. Edward was already laughing at my friend's antics and I was glad when they both stepped forward to shake hands.

"Tan sex god?" Edward asked, resulting in a shrug.

"Bella's fault. She describes me that way to her friends when she's trying to set me up. Why, how do you describe your, uh, Tanya was it?" By this time they were both leaning on opposite sides of the hallway with me in the middle. Edward reached out his hand to take mine and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I think it was because he was afraid I wouldn't like his answer.

"Uhm," he stalled and I looked up to see him looking cautiously at me.

"This I definitely want to hear," I giggled. "You know I refer to mine as the Tan Sex God, what do you call Tanya?"

"Succubus," he whispered.

"What?" both Jacob and I laughed at the same time.

Running a hand through his hair, he let out a sigh. "I call her a succubus. She very good at seducing men into her bed, and you have to admit she's beautiful, right Bella?" I gave him a nod of support. "Anyway, so I tell her that she like a vampire temptress, taking what she wants from those men before tossing them aside because they aren't what she's really after."

I began to fidget. "She wouldn't do that to Mark, would she?"

"Nah, she was way too into him. And don't worry, even when it doesn't work out none of the men ever complain." He tightened his hold on me and nodded his head toward Jacob. "Care to explain tan sex god?"

Jacob and I busted up laughing. I was suddenly fourteen again, teasing my dad's best friend's son who was twelve and walking up and down the beach 'trolling for chicks.' I had teased him that he might want to grow up first, and he had said, "I'm naturally tan and so all the girls instantly think I'm a sex god." The fact that he was scrawny, gangly and had the round face of youth was unimportant. To say I never let him forget that summer was an understatement, especially after Lauren Mallory had kicked sand in his face for telling her she was pretty. I had pointed out that I didn't think things like that happened to sex gods.

We both laughingly explained that summer and all the petty arguments we'd had over his burgeoning puberty. The fact that he had, in fact, more than grown into that moniker had not escaped me. Something Lauren had wanted to tap into, but Jacob had a long memory.

"Now, if we go bar hopping or something and some guy tries to hit on me and I want to get rid of him, I just raise my fingers in the air, snap three times, and yell 'Oh, tan sex god, save me!'" Jacob and I broke into fresh laughter as I demonstrated my move for Edward, who burst out laughing at my antics. "The guy looks at me like I'm insane, up until Jake shows up anyway."

"And what do you call Bella?" Edward asked Jacob and I spun around in shock, wondering how he knew I had a name as well.

"Oh, I bet you can figure it out," Jacob hedged. For a moment I wondered if it was some kind of test.

Looking down at me, Edward smiled. "I know what I would use, Brown-eyed Angel."

"Nope, but that'll do," Jacob said, clapping Edward on the shoulder. "I actually called her Moon Goddess, because she's so pale." Turning to me Jacob finally got to the point of why he was here. "Ness was worried when we hadn't heard from you for the past few days. Should I let her know you were getting busy with your new squeeze?"

"New squeeze?" I giggle-snorted. Only Jacob would come out with something so corny. Then I remembered what had led Edward and me to being on the floor. It seems I like being around guys who have lame lines.

"Yeah, I guess that would imply there was an old one." He looked around my apartment and turned back to Edward, looking impressed. "I'll just tell her you were cleaning your apartment to impress a guy. I don't think I've ever seen the entire floor before."

"Okay, best friend is leaving now," I said as I began to push him towards the door.

"Or did you clean it so you could get busy on the floor?" he teased and I renewed my efforts, which were quite minimal considering the mass differential. "Seriously, though, you should put a coathanger on the door or something next time. I don't want to have to see you naked again."

I dropped my hands from his chest so I could put them on my hips. "You have not seen me naked, what are you talking about?"

"Sure I have, and I have the pictures to prove it. Ness thought they were great!" Wonderful, now Edward was going to think we were voyeuristic or something. I could hear him gasp behind me.

"Having a picture of us taking a bath when I was four and you were two does _not _give you the right to say that you've seen me naked and have pictures to prove it." I think Edward was having a fit, he was now laughing so hard.

"Whatever, Bells. I only speak the truth." He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my cheek before reaching out to shake Edward's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I can see that you like my girl. Be nice to her, I'd hate to have to commit another murder."

"Killing a squirrel with a BB gun when you were ten doesn't make you a murderer!" I called to him.

"That's not what you said at the time!" he shouted back as he walked out of my door, waving his hand in farewell over his head.

I turned to face Edward and could see his eyes were bright with laughter. "I like him," he said as he gathered me in his arms. "I think he and my brother Emmett would get along really well, which might piss of Rosalie. Hmm," he said, rubbing his chin, "not a bad idea."

I just felt all warm inside. It was important to me that Edward get along with my friends, and it seems he did just fine with the most important one. "I have a better one," I whispered.

"Oh, and what might that be?" he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Let's go back to what we were doing before Jacob showed up," I offered.

"I think I would prefer the couch to the floor, if you don't mind," he countered, pulling me tight against his chest and trailing his nose down the side of my face.

"Even better," was all I got out before his lips captured mine.

* * *

Don't you love friends who are good at twisting things around for a laugh? Oh, and though I don't mention it, Edward saw the ring on Jacob's finger, he's married. That was actually what concerned him at first, until he saw them acting like siblings.


	44. Chapter 44 Road

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Road  
**Scenario**: You're alone, driving down a stretch of country road. You drive by a young, male hitchhiker, but do not stop. After a few more miles, you come upon another hitchhiker, and you swear he was the same one you passed the first time.

* * *

My windshield wipers were beating out a very unhurried rhythm in the slow but persistent drizzle. Even on the lowest setting they would squeak on occasion as they cleaned the glass of the small amount of moisture that had accumulated from the heavy clouds that weren't delivering the rain I would expect. That was probably just as well, considering that I had a long way to go and hadn't seen any sign of life, well, human life, in quite some time.

I had sighted many deer and elk as I made my way down the country road, mostly before the sun rose. It was at the same time that I saw the last person. He had been a hunter, sneaking up on a herd of elk, but not wearing the obligatory orange or anything highly reflective. Instead, he appeared almost like a business man with his khaki pants and what seemed to be a white button-down shirt. That was how I had seen him; the shine of my headlights on his shirt gave his location away, as did the reflection off of his retinas, making his eyes appear to glow golden in the darkness. I hadn't seen a gun in his hands, so my assessment of him being a hunter might be off.

Glancing at the mapquest directions I had printed out from my computer at home, I noted again how long I had to be on this road. Charlie and Billy had decided to take a week and head to some new, incredibly remote location to go fishing for steelhead. The brochure had indicated that there was a handicap ramp down to the river, something that excited Billy, causing my dad to laugh and agree it was worth checking out.

They were supposed to come back yesterday, but I had arrived home from the store to find a message on the voice-mail, informing me that my truck had died, that they were stranded, and would I please borrow Sue's car to come and pick them up. I noticed there was no mention of what was to become of my truck. But being the dutiful daughter, and not having to work the next day, I called and let them know I would be there as soon as possible. That was ten hours ago and I had left as soon as Sue was done with her shift at the hospital at five in the morning. I had been driving for three hours and was still on this small, winding road in the middle of the Cascades, and according to mapquest, I had another couple hours to go.

As I came around the bend in the half-light of morning I saw a lone man standing on the side of the road, not moving. He had the same overall build as the man I had seen hunting an hour ago, and I couldn't imagine how he came to be this far down the road. Then again, maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me, since this guy was wearing a brown leather jacket, and the one I had seen before most definitely wasn't.

It wasn't until I drew close to him that he stuck out his thumb to try to hitch a ride. I felt for him, alone in the woods, but I also feared him. Charlie had drilled into my brain over and over not to pick up hitchhikers, especially when there was no evidence of a car around, and I was alone on a deserted highway. He seemed nice enough looking as I drove by, but didn't all serial killers?

I didn't stop.

The sun peaked around the sides of the mountains like a laser beam searching for my eyes. Each twist and turn I had to lower my visor and raise it, put on my sunglasses and take them off. It was fast giving me a headache and I found myself closing my eyes for a second from time to time to hide them from the glare. Not a good idea, considering I had worked an entire day, stayed up most of that night and then taken off driving for hours after my father and his best friend. Surely I would find some convenience store or something soon? A forty-four ounce cup of caffeine was sounding especially nice at the moment.

Coming around a switchback I saw another person walking along the road. Odd, since this one seemed to be wearing the same apparel, khaki pants, brown leather jacket and a hint of a white collar showing above. If I wasn't mistaken, he had the same hair, only it seemed redder in the light of day. I slowed a bit as I got closer, since I didn't know what he planned to do, but certainly had no intention of picking him up either.

He had a different idea.

As soon as I was near him he stepped out into the road so fast that I almost didn't see that he had moved. Swerving the car frantically and slamming on the brakes I heard what sounded like a rock hitting my fender. I ended up about a hundred feet down the road before I was finally able to come to a stop.

I jumped from the car as soon as I had it in park, and raced back to where the man had been. I was sure I had hit him and was afraid I'd find him lying in the road, only, no one was there. Perhaps I had traveled farther than I thought, so I continued to run up the road, to the crest of the hill. Looking around I saw no one, the only evidence of civilization being Sue's car idling where I left it.

Shaking my head and thinking that my lack of sleep was now making me hallucinate, I returned to my car. There was no dent or any indication I had hit anything in the fender, even though it had sounded like I had run into a huge boulder, sealing my belief that my over-tired brain was no longer firing on all cylinders. I could feel the exhaustion creeping up on me, so I put my car in gear and pulled it to the side of the road, rolled down the windows, shut it off, put my seat back and decided to take a short nap.

When I woke up I was no longer in the driver's seat, but I was still in the car. All I could see was the roof, and I could feel the vibration of movement beneath me. That was odd, considering I should be stopped, but turning my head I could see the forest fly past my window. Fear clenched my heart as I turned back to see the hitchhiker driving, his long white fingers clenched firmly on the wheel.

He heard my gasp and turned to look at me with a smile that didn't reach his dark golden eyes. "You're awake," he said softly before returning his attention back to the road.

"Who are you, where are you taking me, and why are you driving my car?" I asked, my voice trembling in fear as I tried to sit up, moving the seat back up so I was no longer semi-horizontal.

He looked at me again. "Edward, to your father, because you were asleep," he said, mirth evident in his voice. "And I'm pleased to meet you, Bella."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, wanting to keep him talking, afraid what might happen if he stopped. Granted, he had ample opportunity to hurt me earlier, although how much earlier I had no idea. Glancing at my watch I noticed it was almost two hours since I had put my seat back to take a nap.

Edward pointed at my purse. "I looked at your ID. You know, it's not a good idea to stop and sleep on the side of the road like that. You never know who might come by and abscond with you."

"Have you?" I asked timidly.

"Have I what?"

"Absconded with me?"

"If I had, would I be taking you to your father?" he chuckled, as if this was the most obvious thing, waving the mapquest directions at me with 'dad-cabin #4' written across the top.

"I only have your word that's where you're taking me; I have no idea if we're still on the same road, or going in the same direction even." At this point I was fiddling with my seatbelt, wondering if it would hurt very bad if I undid it and jumped out of the car. Then I realized that he must have been the one who put my belt on. His eyes darted down to see what I was doing, freezing me in place.

"If you have a little trust, you'll see your father in about another half an hour. If you do what you're thinking, then I'll be forced to go the other direction so I can take you to the hospital." He wasn't even looking at the road now since he was so intent on me. Yet, the car never deviated from the center line in spite of the twists and turns we were taking at a high rate of speed.

"How are you doing that?" I exclaimed, my hands now griping the sides of the seat.

He just laughed and reached out with one of his hands to stroke the side of my face. When his fingers made contact I gasped, both from the cold and the surge of electricity I felt coursing through my cheek and into the pit of my stomach. "Ah, you feel it too," he whispered. "That's not good." I could see an eternal sadness come into his eyes as he regarded me, still completely ignoring the road. "And yet, I can't say I'm sorry, for you are the most intriguing human I've ever met."

"Human?" My voice was shaking now as fear once again flooded my heart.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. The hand that had caressed my cheek now fit itself behind my neck and into my hair. Pulling me close, close enough to smell the sweet intoxication of his breath, he said one word. "Sleep."

I awoke again, this time in the driver's seat, Charlie knocking on my window. "Bells? What are you doing sleeping on the road just outside of the cabin? Come inside and take a nap while Billy and I load up the car." Looking around there was no sign of my hitchhiker slash kidnapper slash deliverer. Only when I breathed in deeply could I detect the faint scent of the breath he had used to put me back to sleep.

* * *

Like I need another story-line to develop! Still, I couldn't resist the scenario. This could be fun!


	45. Chapter 45 Bridge

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Bridge

* * *

When his lips left mine I was sure the whole diner was staring at us, but taking a covert glance around I saw only a few sets of eyes. It didn't escape my notice that many were still smiling, and a couple more were throwing looks our way from time to time.

While I checked out the diner, Edward just kept his eyes on me. "Why do you care what they think?" he asked quietly. I didn't know he had that low of a voice setting. Granted next to Emmett he could be described as shy and retiring, but so could Richard Simmons.

Ugh, thinking of Richard Simmons next to Edward was not a good idea. Although, the visual of Edward in those tiny shorts and a sequined work-out tank did bring forth a giggle.

"Did I ask something funny?" I noticed he was still looking at me and expecting an answer to his previous question. I had never had my mind drift like this before! It took me a moment to even remember that he had asked me something, and even longer to think of what it was.

"Because my dad has a position of responsibility here, and so I had to behave appropriately," I whispered back. "I couldn't embarrass him." I let out a worried groan. "What is he going to say when he finds out you kissed me like that in front of half the town?"

Edward leaned his head back in a full throated laugh. The musical sound of it drew smiling looks from the other patrons, as if his happiness filled them all with the same emotion. I know it was having a small effect on me. "Why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it?" he laughed. "Right now, I'm starving, and our burgers are getting cold." With that he turned straight in his seat and attacked his food with gusto.

"Worried you'll never get to eat again?" I teased as I took a much more demure bite of my own sandwich. What wasn't demure, or even slightly ladylike, was the groan of pleasure that came from between my lips when the taste hit my tongue. I was immediately transported to food nirvana, adding in a sweet potato fry that only served to send me to paradise.

It was a couple more bites before I noticed that Edward had stopped eating and was staring at me with a look of shock and surprise. Giving him a questioning look I tried to swallow down the food currently in my mouth so I could ask him what his problem was, but he beat me to it. Leaning down he whispered, "I only hope that one day I can make you make that sound without food." Deputy Mark in the next booth started choking again, this time asking for the check. I would have banged my head on the table in embarrassment, but that would have meant pushing the food away.

As soon as Mark was up from his seat, and we had auditory clearance around us, I exacted my revenge. "I don't think you'd taste as good as this burger, Edward." I probably should have timed it for when he didn't have food in his mouth, because he was now choking as bad as Mark had been earlier. Lauren rushed over to give him a glass of water, and me a glare. He wheezed his request for the check as he grabbed my hand, gulped a few swallows of water, and pulled me up to the register. He had to let go in order to pay and I used that opportunity to slip out and wait by the car, feeling his eyes watch my every move.

Playing with his keys he sauntered out to meet me where I leaned against his car. He seemed to pick up on my sudden mood swing as my mind switched over to thoughts about my father. This time, instead of trapping me in his arms, he leaned beside me, brushing my shoulder with his. "You all right?" he asked.

"Just tired," I replied, getting a hum in reply. He opened my door for me, even helping me into my seat, before rounding the car to take his own place. I quietly gave him directions to where we would be sleeping for the night and watched his face as we pulled up in front of the small two-story white house I had spent the last of my adolescence in.

I fought a tear that was threatening and jumped out of the car, in spite of seeing Edward walking over to me to open the door for me. Rushing up to the front door I reached up for the key over the eave and unlocked it. Edward was calling my name behind me, but I just couldn't face him since I was losing the battle with my tear ducts. Charlie had an empty beer can next to his chair, the remote perched precariously on the arm and I could smell stale pizza coming from the kitchen. Immediately I went into action.

Edward regarded me from the doorway as I began to frantically clean the house. The garbage can filled quickly as I carried all the trash into the kitchen, but was mysteriously empty the next time I returned to it with another armful of newspapers. It magically emptied itself a couple more times as I went from room to room, collecting the trash from the bedrooms and bathroom. Once that was done I went to work on the dishes, scrubbing the copper bottomed pots with baking soda and salt to make them shine.

I was vaguely aware that Edward had taken a seat on the couch and was watching something on TV as I hurried past in my quest for dirty laundry. I piled it all at the top of the stairs and caught his inquisitive glance as I spun to collect the towels from the bathroom. When I emerged, it was to see his back as he trudged down the stairs carrying the basket full of clothes. Since my arms were mostly free I grabbed the cleaning supplies from under the bathroom sink.

Edward found the home for most of the dishes while I started the laundry, only interrupting my frenetic energy for brief periods when he couldn't figure out where something went. I was glad, because that meant the counters were now cleared for scrubbing. From there I moved to the floor, washing it on my hands and knees while Edward used the vacuum on the living room, stairs and landing.

I worked for hours, finding places to dust, pointing out out-of-reach cobwebs to Edward so he could remove them. There seemed to be a never-ending supply of work to keep me occupied. But, eventually even the refrigerator sparkled inside and out, thanks to Edward cleaning the top of it when he saw me perched precariously on a chair trying to reach across it.

Looking around I realized there was simply nothing left to do. And yet, the feeling of deep anxiety and stress had not left my heart. When I went into the closet under the stairs and grabbed Charlie's tackle box and started to wash it, Edward had had enough. "Bella," he whispered as he pried the box from my hands and placed it back on the shelf I had gotten it from, "he's going to be fine."

I just stood there, shaking my head back and forth, not believing him, wringing my hands in the towel I had been using to polish. "Shh," he whispered again, wrapping one arm around my waist and stopping the movement of my head with his other hand, "trust me. This is a routine surgery. He'll be fine."

By now the tears I had kept at bay with my frenzied cleaning burst through the dam I had sealed them behind. Edward kept shushing me, but I barely heard him over my sobs as I collapsed against his chest. "What…what….what if…"

He bent down to lift me into his arms, which was a good thing since my knees had chosen that moment to give out on me along with my voice. I could feel him carrying me up to my room and lay me down on the fresh sheets on my bed, sheets he must have put on there since I didn't remember doing so. When he stood up from the bed I grabbed at his shirt. "Please, don't go. I don't want to be alone tonight."

His hands encircled my wrists. "Let me change out of my jeans, and I'll be right back. Is there anything else you need or want? Should I bring up your bag?"

"Yes, and some water please," I choked out around my tears as I sank back into my pillows. He placed a small kiss on my forehead and I relaxed, knowing he would be back.

He was back in no time, wearing some pajama bottoms but no shirt. That was definitely doing the trick of distracting me until he handed me my bag and asked if I wanted to change. Tears were still flowing down my face, albeit silently now, as I went to the bathroom to change into my own sleep clothes and brush my teeth and hair. He was lying on my bed, on his side, and holding his arm out to me when I returned.

Crawling into the comfort of his arms I asked him to describe the operation to me. He chuckled before using the most technical terms he knew to tell me about the procedure. I fell asleep, my head on his chest, just as he was telling me about removing the saphenous vein from the leg.

* * *

I tend to clean when I'm upset. During the early years of our marriage if baboo came home to a spotless house he would wrap his arms around me and ask if he was in trouble. Now he doesn't have to ask, I'm better at letting him know.


	46. Chapter 46 Canal

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella, tissue warning, She has an explanation of how she ended up where she was.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Canal

* * *

Dinner was absolutely amazing and only part of that was the food, which admittedly was good enough to tempt a tougher man than my father into eternal adoration. What was amazing was watching Marie interact. Topic after topic came up, from pre-Columbian architecture to post-modern literature, and she was able to hold her own in all discussions. I couldn't have been more pleased if I was introducing my potential wife to my parents, for I knew they were both highly impressed, as was I. Tanya seemed unsurprised, and I wondered what she had seen that I had missed.

Many times my father raised an eyebrow at me, taken aback with the intelligence displayed by my housekeeper. However, it wasn't until after dessert, a decadent chocolate mousse cake with a rich ganache frosting that she cut with homemade vanilla ice cream, that he started asking what were, for Marie, the difficult questions.

"Why aren't you in school?" he queried. "You must have been quite close to finishing your degree. Couldn't you have stayed and done so?"

Marie lifted her napkin to wipe some non-existent crumbs from her mouth. Her eyes were staring down and the flush I was so familiar with came on her face. It was the flush she got when she felt cornered or was about to lie. "I couldn't stay," she told him. Cornered it was, as she offered no more information.

"Why not?" he pried.

"Dad," I said warningly.

He held up his hand to quiet me. "It's an innocent enough question, Edward. Marie, why didn't you finish? How close were you to finishing?"

She looked up and I recognized the look she always gave me when I was pushing too hard. Staring my father down she spoke more at one time than I had ever heard before. "My mother and step-father were killed the second semester of my junior year. Needless to say, I didn't do very well, taking incompletes in all my classes as I dealt with their estates. Their killer was never captured, but my father and I started our own investigation. He insisted I finish my classes that summer, which I did, earning all A's because I knew he needed something to make him happy. He still loved my mother, even after all those years.

"Fall of my senior year I realized he was onto something and started working with him again, researching insurance claims and trying to contact everyone they had correspondence with. My father insisted I keep my grades up, but one night in the library I had a thought and sent an email to my mother's lawyer, asking him to check out why an insurance claim had been filed by an unknown party against Phil's death. It had been buried under a mass of paperwork, just a one line entry in the ledger that settled their estate. I copied my father on the email. I wish I never had.

"A week later I could tell I was being followed. Everywhere I looked there was always one of three people nearby. My dorm was broken into and all my correspondence on my mother's death was stolen, but they left my jar of spare change untouched, so yes, I know it was deliberate. My father's house was also ransacked, as well as the police station since no one really worked the night shift in Forks, there was never anyone there. When he called me after his house was robbed I made my second mistake, I told him about the people following me. He came to visit me for Thanksgiving. That's when the threatening notes began.

"By the time finals were over the people who were following me became more daring. They would laugh when I tried to get away from them and started to talk to me, asking me if I thought my father could protect me. Asking me if I wanted to have what happened to my mother happen to him. One night I confronted one of them, asking him what his problem was. He told me his job was to make sure I quit looking. Needless to say I didn't take the warning.

"The notes were followed by the phone calls, and all I could think was that I must be on the right track. They were getting scared. Why else threaten me? Dad told me to give it up, that he would get in touch with the FBI. I didn't listen to him.

"We were walking along Canal Street, and it was actually snowing, the day after Christmas. I was telling my dad I thought I had found out who the person behind the insurance payment was. I gave him the name, and he looked at me and nodded. 'I've been researching as well,' he told me, 'following up on what you've found and I came up with the same name.' That's when I saw one of the people who always followed me step out from around the corner right in front of us. He had a gun. My dad pushed me and told me to run. This time I listened but looked back to see that the gun was pointed at me. My dad was trying to grab for the guy's arm, but another of the people who followed me had come around the corner as well and was pulling him away from the shooter.

"'Say goodbye to your little girl,' the shooter said as I stood frozen where I had stopped to look back to my dad. That's when my father stomped on the foot of the person holding him and jumped in front of the gun just as the shooter depressed the trigger. The last words my father said to me, as he fell to the ground, were 'Stay alive.'"

She had been staring at a spot on the wall, her hands folded demurely in her lap as tears streamed down her face while telling this story. At that moment she lost the faraway look in her eyes and focused on my father. "If I matriculate, they can find me. If I get an address or a job, they will find me. The last thing my father asked of me was to stay alive, and for the last three years, I have. It was his dying wish and I intend to do my best to make it happen. That is why I have lived as a homeless person. That is why I won't go back to school. And, that is why I avoid all strangers, because while I recognize many of the people who have searched for me over the years, I know I don't know them all, but have no doubt they know me. If you'll excuse me."

With that she got up from the table, set her napkin on her plate, and walked, her shoulders shaking with sobs, to her room.

* * *

A little more of the mystery for you! She knew Carlisle needed answers and wanted to warn them all just how precarious her safety, and there's is.


	47. Chapter 47 Barrier

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Barrier

* * *

That night I stole into her room after she fell asleep. Emmett and Jasper very colorfully let me know what kind of sick pervert I was, but in truth I just wanted to know more about her. She would question if I were missing from school tomorrow, especially after offering to pick her up, and any other time she was awake. I had to do this when I couldn't be caught.

I had smelled which room was hers when I sat beside her, so knew it was on the west side of the house. Circling around I saw a window there. It would take no effort to climb up and crawl inside. People never locked second story windows, after all.

Sure enough it was unlocked, but it was also stuck. She was sleeping in her bed, one arm flung over her head, one across her waist and her legs tangled in the sheets. Even sound asleep with her hair splayed around her she was a vision of loveliness. I had to get inside, so I gave a gentle push and cringed when the metal squeaked. The girl muttered and rolled over, but didn't wake, so I pushed again, and was relieved when it gave way more easily.

Once inside her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. Even the walls were saturated in it and the burning it engendered was like the Sahara Desert had taken up residence in my throat. But, besides the desiccating thirst I also had an overwhelming desire burn through my body. This was something I had never experienced, except for earlier this evening when I was sitting beside her on the couch. The dual cravings were at odds with each other and I found myself standing against her wall, hands clenched at my side and not breathing as I brought them both under control. I was not here to feed or seduce, I told myself, but to try to break through the barrier of her mind.

When I finally felt it was safe to unlock my muscles I started perusing her room. It was messy but not dirty. I could tell she hadn't fully settled in yet as there were some books still in a duffel bag in her closet. I went to read the titles of those first and was surprised to find the collected works of Austen, Dickens and a worn copy of Wuthering Heights. The spines of all of them were well worn as if they had been read many times. There were more books next to her bed. Some of these were more modern, like Card's Ender series, but classics predominated.

On her small desk, beside a laptop that I was surprised still functioned, was a stack of CDs. Reading through the titles I found everything from Linkin Park to Chopin's etudes, a rather eclectic, if small, sampling of music.

She rolled over in her bed and I froze, afraid she might awaken. Within a couple minutes her breathing returned to normal, however, and I continued my search of who this girl is.

In her closet I found only one skirt. Most of her clothes were casual, and while clean and neat they were obviously not purchased at high end stores. Alice would have a fit over her wardrobe, I chuckled to myself, and I wondered if the girl would submit to a shopping trip. Somehow, given how independent and reticent to be the center of attention she was, I doubted it.

There was a small rocking chair in the corner, the only piece of furniture that seemed expensive and antique. She had draped a pair of jeans over the back and a cursory sniff of them revealed that they hadn't been worn yet; her scent wasn't very strong on them. A clean shirt rested next to them. It seemed she liked to pick out her clothes the night before.

Her legs kicked and she became restless as rain began to fall outside, beating on her window. I looked over to see if she had awakened and while pleased to find she hadn't I wasn't happy to see a line of displeasure creasing between her eyebrows. "So loud," she mumbled and I froze in place again, watching to see if the rain had finally wakened her, but found that her breathing was still regular in its cadence. She muttered a few other things, but they were so mumbled I couldn't make them out, but her displeasure was obvious.

I found this amusing. I supposed she didn't care for rain, and yet here she was in one of the wettest places on earth. Taking a seat in the rocking chair I waited to hear if she spoke anything else. What was she dreaming about, I wondered, but she didn't offer up any more insights. So I just sat there and looked around her room once more, taking in the decorations on the walls, the string of lights over her bed and haphazard scattering of personal effects that showed her tastes.

She moved again, but this time I didn't look to see if she had woken up. I had become engrossed in one of the books next to her bed. There was a bookmark in it and I couldn't help but be curious where she had stopped and why. It was a story I had never read before and I wondered why she was reading it. I knew it wasn't on the reading list for juniors, and yet there it sat, half-way finished. Did she like this book? What did she think of the story? Had she stopped from boredom or because she was simply tired?

Reaching down I plucked the book off the top of the pile. She moved in her bed again and this time I did look up. My eyes were met by the soft warmth of her brown ones. "Edward?" she asked, "what are you doing in my room?"

* * *

I always thought it was odd that she never caught him before, especially since he spent just about every night there!

This was written late last night, after spending hours putting together my drip irrigation system. I was half-asleep when I wrote it, so please forgive any errors.


	48. Chapter 48 Tar

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Tar

* * *

"Bella," Edward murmured against my lips, "we need to stop." We had been making out on the couch for what seemed like both an eternity and just a few minutes. I groaned my disapproval of this plan and tightened my grip on his shoulders. Sitting crossways on his lap and feeling his hands tickle the skin just under the hem of my shirt on my back was almost as nice as the feeling of his lips brushing against mine, his tongue teasing me by tracing my lips.

He moved his hands from where he had placed them when he had pulled me onto his lap and cupped my face. Placing light kisses he pulled my head back gently and held me just far enough back that my lips couldn't reach his anymore. I wasn't happy about this situation, at all, but I could feel a languid tiredness in my very bones and figured it must be quite late. I was actually finding it difficult to open my eyes.

After a few minutes of being held still I did open them and looked up at him. His green eyes sparkled with mirth, even as they were shadowed with his own fatigue. "There you are. I wondered if you had fallen asleep on me." His voice was slightly rough from the combination of desire and exhaustion.

"No, not asleep, just a bit sleepy, but not enough to stop," I told him. Relinquishing my face he wrapped one arm around my shoulder to pull me in close as his other hand gently pushed my head down onto his shoulder.

"We both need to go to bed. Separate beds," he clarified as he felt me start to sit up. "I have to work tomorrow and people don't like it when their doctor yawns in their face." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Since I had begun to sit up he just helped me the rest of the way. "Why don't you come over for lunch?"

Knowing neither of us could really afford to eat out I offered to bring the food. He laughed and shook his head. "My mother would tar and feather me if I didn't bring you by again, and I think Alice would hold me down for her. They'd really like to see you."

"Hmm, I think I like the idea of you covered in feathers," I murmured, causing him to laugh and tell me to behave. "Actually, I would love to see your mother again. Maybe I can get her to show me your naked baby pictures."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that!" he retorted before letting out a laugh. "Of course, then you'll be able to say that you've seen me naked, according to your friend Jacob. I think you should call him and let's arrange a couple's date. I want to see this bathtub picture of his."

"Why do you want to see Jacob naked?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and got up with a groan.

"Well," he teased back, "he is a tan sex god, surely that's something to see, right?"

"You do realize he's two years old in the picture, right?" I laughed. "Trust me, there's nothing to see."

"Sure there is," he replied as he followed me to the front door. I turned to look at him and he pulled me back into his arms. Leaning his head down for a last kiss he whispered, "There's you."

* * *

I know, it's short, but I have excuses! I mean reasons! Hope you enjoyed it even so.


	49. Chapter 49 Steam

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Steam

* * *

The car finally packed with more fishing gear than two men could possibly ever need I was once again on the road, this time heading home. Because I had been asleep, and more than a little woozy from the effects of whatever that man had breathed into my face, Charlie insisted on driving. Billy had shotgun, calling right in the middle of the argument between my father and myself and making us both laugh. It was easier for him to get in and out of anyway, given he had to maneuver around with his wheelchair.

I decided to take advantage of my intense boredom and catch up on some more of the sleep I had missed during the night. Billy was already snoring softly, though, and I worried that my dad might fall asleep at the wheel. "Dad?" I called to him, "do you need me to stay awake with you?"

"Nah, I'm good Bell," he told me. "I'll wake you if I need you, though."

It was another three hours before we would hit home and the sleepless night really was crashing in on me. Grabbing Charlie's sleeping bag I balled it up to use as a pillow and drifted off again.

I awoke to the car slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road. A quick glance at the clock on the dash told me that it had only been a couple hours. We had at least another hour to go, and knowing the way my father drove, probably longer.

Glancing back I could see the reason we were stopping. There was a dark Mercedes, windows tinted like those on a limousine, stopped on the side of the road with steam coming from the engine compartment. What made me catch my breath was the person standing next to it. There, with the same clothes and burnished hair was the man who had driven me to where my father was, and he was staring straight at me. When he saw me looking, he winked.

"Have you figured out what's wrong with it?" Charlie asked as he rounded the back of the car. He was good at giving people the benefit of the doubt as to their intelligence. After all, the fact that something was wrong, and that something was the engine, was obvious.

"Yep," the gorgeous man replied, and I suddenly remembered his name was Edward. "Broken radiator hose. I'm afraid we're stranded." At that a waifish girl crawled out of the passenger side of the car and a leonine man unfolded from behind her and another blond man from behind the driver's seat. She was diminutive in the extreme, with short, dark, spiky hair artfully arranged around her face and eyes and skin the same color as Edward's. The leonine man shared the same eye and skin tone, but his hair was golden blond, wavy and cropped just below his jaw-line. He pulled the small girl into his arms and I watched as she melted against him, even as her eyes were fixed on me with a small smile on her face. The last man exuded a sense of wisdom in his golden eyes, as if he had seen many years, in spite of his youthful appearance.

"Tough break," my dad said, and I had to bite my lip to not chuckle at his pun.

Edward didn't hold back, however, and a musical laugh floated through the air. "Yes, it is that," he replied. "I've already called triple-A, and they're sending out a tow truck."

"Are you planning on waiting for it? Do you have enough water?" my dad asked them, trying to assess their needs.

"Actually," the small girl piped up, "I need to get home since I'm expecting a delivery, and Edward," he raised his hand to indicate she was speaking of him, "had promised to help me get it all set up." She then waved to the two blond men. "Jasper and Carlisle said they are fine waiting for the tow, if you could give us a ride?"

Now my dad typically was immune to the whole doggy-eyes thing. If I tried it with him he would laugh and tell me to stop trying to manipulate him. But this girl seemed so incredibly forlorn and distraught even I almost believed it, and I watched as my father's will crumbled faster than rotten concrete in front of a sledge-hammer. He was putty in her hands before the last syllable even left her mouth.

"Oh, of course, miss?" he replied, reaching out one hand to her.

"Missus," she responded, taking the hand of the man behind her, "Mrs. Alice Cullen." She proceeded to introduce the others in her group. It seems that Edward is her brother and Carlisle her brother-in-law. "We're a strange group," she continued, and I really bit down on my lip at that comment, "as we're all siblings who married siblings. Edward and I have another brother and sister, Esme and Emmett, I guess our parents ran out of 'E' names when they had me, and Jasper and Carlisle have a sister, Rosalie." She looked straight at me then. "Edward is the only single one."

"Well, we'll be a little squished, but you two are welcome to join us in our car. Where're you headed?"

Alice beamed a beautiful smile at my father. "Forks, Carlisle is going to be the new doctor there, and Edward is interviewing next week." She gave him a decided look and he rolled his eyes at her. I wondered what that was about.

Charlie was over the moon. "Great! I've heard you were coming Dr. Cullen, I presume? It's nice to have some young doctors in town, what with Doctors Gerandy and Snow retiring soon. I hope you don't mind living in a small town? It can be rather boring, I'm afraid. Granted, as a cop, that's a good thing." He looked down and chuckled at the last and so he missed the look in Edward's eyes when he replied.

He was looking right at me; his eyes were burning with a fire that set my blood to boiling as I was caught like a mouse in the gaze of a viper. "I'm sure I can find something to do," he told my father.

* * *

Happy Monday! I hope you're all able to bid on and win at least one of your favorite authors in the FGB auction. If not, try one you've never heard of before, she might surprise you, and it's all for a good cause.


	50. Chapter 50 Air

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Air  
**Dialogue Flex**: "I won't have it!" she scolded.

* * *

I woke to an annoying beeping sound and the feeling of my warm blanket unwrapping itself from around me, leaning its comforting weight over me as it reached for the cause of the noise. That's when my eyes popped open to see Edward Cullen on top of me, hair disheveled, eyes sleepy and a crease on his cheek from a fold of fabric in the pillow.

"Morning," he said with a smirk, albeit a sexy one, "I take it you had pleasant dreams?"

My face erupted in a riot of color as I remembered my dreams. They had been full of Edward and imagining him shirtless. Of course, it didn't help matters that he had come to bed that way and was now leaning over me, the sculpted planes of his chest leading down to a most delicious V. Deciding to play dumb I replied, "Yes, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

His smirk intensified. "Did you know you talk in your sleep? It's most illuminating."

I refused to allow my face to heat any more. "Oh, and what did you learn?"

Chuckling he rolled back and off the bed. "Maybe I'll tell you one day. For now we need to get ready. Dr. Gerandy invited me into the surgical suite to observe." I watched as he picked out sweats and a t-shirt, but then he stopped and looked at me, "Or would you prefer it if I stayed with you?"

I was torn. The idea of having Edward there, and knowing he could explain to me how bad things were with my father, or how good, was comforting. So was the thought of having him sit beside me, not being alone in the waiting room as I waited for word. "I don't know," I whispered.

Switching his sweats for jeans he smiled. "I'll dress better in case you want me to wait with you." With that he left the room and a minute later I heard the sound of the shower starting.

Sitting up I put my head in my hands. "Oh crap," I groaned, remembering my dream and wondering what on earth I might have muttered in my sleep before that fear was replaced by a more pressing, and potentially far more life-altering one. My dad was probably being prepped for surgery even as I sat here on my bed.

Suddenly I was at a loss for air as a gaping hole seemed to appear in my chest with fear over the outcome. I knew the day would come when I would eventually lose him, it was the natural order of things, but I wasn't ready for that day to come. I wanted him to meet my children, and with luck, my grandchildren.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around me and I heard Edward shushing me gently. "Don't cry, Bella, he'll be fine. I promise, this is routine now." I laid my head on his shoulder and allowed myself to get lost in the comfort he provided. Brushing my hair off my face he cupped my cheek in his palm. "Why don't you hop into the shower so you can see him before he goes into surgery? It'll make you feel better." I just nodded and sat there. "Come on, love," he said as he pulled me off the bed.

Now that I was moving I felt like I couldn't go fast enough. If he didn't make it then I wanted to be sure to tell him I loved him before he went in. I grabbed my clothes and raced into the bathroom, pausing momentarily to take in the distinctive smell of Edward in the humid air. It was probably the fastest shower I ever took, and I dressed just as quickly, ripping my brush through my hair, grimacing when it caught a snarl, and throwing it up into a ponytail.

"I'm decent!" I cried as I rushed out of the bathroom, slamming right into the wall of Edward's chest.

His arms came around me, keeping me from ricocheting off of him as he pulled me in close. "That's debatable," he crooned as he placed a kiss on my forehead. Pulling up my chin with his finger he looked me in the eye. "Are you hungry?" The face I gave him answered that question. "I guess it's straight to the hospital then."

Picking up on my mood he drove quickly, although that was his normal speed, and dropped me off at the front while he went to find a parking spot. Rushing in I saw Sue, Mark, and Billy sitting in quiet conversation in the waiting area. Forks Hospital wasn't massive, so the same waiting area served the ER, surgery and maternity wings, which all branched off at an angle. As soon as I saw them the tears started up again, only these were happy tears for the support they would give me.

"None of that now," Sue said, pulling a tissue out of her purse and handing it to me as I sat down beside her. "Charlie's already under sedation. I heard your young man was going to help with the surgery?"

Deputy Mark started coughing and I blushed as I remembered he had overheard what Edward had said the night before. "Oh, uhm, he's going to observe," I told them, "I don't think he's allowed to assist." It was then that I saw Edward walk in the sliding doors, the rising sun behind him, setting his hair aglow. It bothered me that just seeing him walk in comforted me far more than being in the presence of the people who had loved me for years. "I also don't think he's my young man."

Sue leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "Trust me, honey, he's yours for the taking if you want him. I know that look."

"I think he's a bit out of my league," I whispered back.

"Now, don't you talk about yourself that way, I won't have it!" she scolded. "You're an intelligent, beautiful girl that comes from a good family. If anyone should be worried about being in anyone else's league, it's him, simply because he's a guy."

"Thank you for telling her that," I heard over my shoulder and both Sue and I sat up fast. Edward was smiling and gave Sue a wink before turning to me. "Do you want me with you or your father?" he asked gently.

Thinking for a minute I debated who would need him more. I didn't know how much Edward could help if something went wrong with the surgery, but I knew I could handle myself out here. "There, please." He leaned and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before turning and going down the hall to meet Dr. Gerandy.

* * *

He's a smirking, cocky guy, but he has a heart. There's an Eclipse tonight and I'm going with my BF to see all three movies in a row (something that caused baboo to pout since it's his first Tuesday night free in 3 months and I'm not spending it with him, even though I offered to let him come - he just rolled his eyes at me), so I don't know if I'll get the witfit written or not. I promise to try my best. Don't worry about baboo, the kids said they would keep him company...bwahahahaha! Now he'll get to enjoy my typical Tuesday...


	51. Chapter 51 Rocket

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Rocket

* * *

I quietly bid my parents goodnight. Esme was hesitant to leave, wanting to go and give comfort to Marie. "I can see why you took her in, Edward. She's lovely, inside and out, and there's just something about her…" she trailed off.

"That makes you want to protect her," I finished and she smiled.

"Yes, that's it. Although, I wonder if there's something more, at least for you?" I could see my father standing behind my mother, an understanding smile on his face.

"There might be mom, but it will be a while before anything comes of it. She's just now feeling comfortable."

She hugged me tightly. "I don't expect you to rocket in there and propose; I'm just thrilled you finally found someone you can love." Returning her hug with a laugh I told her she sounded like Tanya. "She's a wise woman," my mother told me, "you would do well to listen to her, and maybe find someone for her to love?" She whispered the last, not wanting the subject of her discussion to hear her from the kitchen where she was putting away the food.

"I keep looking for her, but she's having a little trouble seeing those who are interested in her."

My father jumped in, "That's because she has blinders on and only sees you." His accompanying laugh was soft and understanding. He had the same problem at one time as well, only it had been my mother who had fallen for him and one day he turned around from running away and fell in love. He had encouraged me to look at Tanya with new eyes because of this, but unfortunately for us, it hadn't happened. I did love Tanya, only that love was the same I felt for my sister. When I thought of Marie it struck me to my very core.

After they had left Marie came from her room to clean up, upset that Tanya had started the process. "You upset, needed to calm down dear girl, so is no problem. I am tired, so Edvard can help finish," she said with a sparkle in her eye as she handed me a dish rag. "You make him wash and you dry, make change."

Marie laughed at her and opened the dishwasher to check that everything was loaded correctly; Tanya was notorious for piling dishes in so that none of them came clean. I could hear her tsking, followed shortly by dishes being removed and went to help, only to be stopped by Tanya pulling me from the kitchen. "Edvard, you care much for girl, yes?" I nodded, my eyes not on the beauty I was talking to but pointed in the direction of the kitchen where another one worked. "I move out, let you have alone time. You make her come from shell."

It took a moment for the words to register and my head swung back to look at Tanya. Surely she couldn't be serious? "What? Why? You've lived here for years, you can't leave. Marie will leave if you do…" Tanya's look made me realize what I had said.

"No, girl will stay. Do not worry, I not go far. Is apartment for sale two floors up, Marie come help me too, only sleep here because other apartment only one bedroom. Is time I become grown up and live on own." Then she smiled at me, placing a hand on my chest over my heart. "Other men not like coming to man's apartment. This way, problem solved." Giving me a little shove she pushed me to the kitchen, "Now go do work should do before prize get away."

Grabbing her arm I pulled her in and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Tanya. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, yes, you brother I not need and lover I not have, and I love you the same. But, is time I find my way. I have lived in city long time now, am no longer afraid to be alone." She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. "You good man, that why all women love you." She pulled on my shirt and stood up on my toes to kiss my cheek. "Now go to woman you will love."

* * *

I know, it's short. It also hasn't been read over again, so please forgive mistakes. Running on 3 hours sleep here, but it was worth it. Hooray for a much better sparkle! (I hope that doesn't spoil anything, you know he sparkles, right?)


	52. Chapter 52 Jalopy

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Jalopy

* * *

Staring into her deep brown eyes I knew I had been caught, yet she didn't seem afraid. Her heart rate was slightly elevated, probably because I was a man in her bedroom, having snuck in during the wee hours of the night, but her visage was clear of anything but confusion.

I decided honesty was the best idea, or at least as honest as I could be given the circumstances. "I wanted to know more about you, you intrigue me," I told her and watched as a line of stress appeared between her eyes. Wondering what caused it I couldn't stop myself from asking, "What are you thinking?"

This time her eyes went wide. "Oh, just wondering what you could possibly find iintriguing/i, what would make you think the best way to satisfy your curiosity was sneaking into my room when you could have just asked me in the morning, and not liking the idea of being a science project to be studied." Her eyes had become harder as she spoke, and by the time she was done she was sitting fully upright in her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. "I suppose I was thinking what on earth _you _were thinking." Chuckling I couldn't help but admit that thinking was something I had been doing, that I honestly believed she wouldn't wake up.

I needed to change the subject, divert her from focusing on my trespassing. Racking my brain for what a normal teenage boy might ask I decided on asking her out. Whether I ended up consuming her body or her blood remained to be decided, but making her comfortable in my presence would make the former more possible, even if it would make things more difficult for my family if the latter ended up happening. But would asking her on a date be the best way to start things out or should I focus on becoming friends first? After all, I knew nothing about her.

Realization hit me that learning more than what she wanted to read could make my decision of what to do with her easier, I resolved to pursue the friend route, while keeping open the possibility of more. "Can I drive you to school on Monday?" I asked, hoping she would take the bait.

"I have a perfectly good truck, and at the moment aren't too sure I should be in a car with you, considering what occurred last time," she replied, untrusting, unyielding.

Surely humor would help? "That old jalopy? I'm surprised it still runs," I laughed quietly.

It was the wrong tact to take. Her eyes turned to agates as she sat up straighter. "Don't hate the truck. It's perfectly good and sturdy, and runs just fine, thank you very much. Something doesn't need to be flashy or fancy to be perfectly serviceable, you know."

Talking was definitely better. In just this exchange I learned that she was proud but not pretentious, and had a bit of a temper but wasn't overbearing. I couldn't restrain my smile. "Oh, I know," I told her, "I just thought you might want to ride in something safer. Volvos have the highest safety rating." It was then that I noticed that the very thought of her doing something unsafe made my dead heart to ache, a rather strange reaction given that I was still undecided on whether or not I would be draining her dry.

"My truck is perfectly safe. What could be better than three tons of steel wrapped around me?" I shuddered to think of just that, steel wrapped around and perhaps slicing through her body.

Holding up my hands in retreat I said, "Fine, fine, no rides to school." But I didn't want to leave it at that. I wanted her in my car, sitting next to me, so I added, "For now." After a short hesitation I came up with another plan of attack. "You're new to the area, would you be interested in doing something tomorrow? Perhaps seeing the sights?"

"What sights?" she asked just as my phone buzzed with an incoming text.

_It's going to be sunny in Seattle, but cloudy in Port Angeles 2morrow. She won't like shopping, would like a movie. Jazz & I double with you, he'll be fine._

Leave it to my sister to come up with the perfect plan. "How would you like to go to Port Angeles with my sister Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper?" I asked.

"Don't you guys ever sleep? Why's she texting you at two in the morning?" she retorted.

_Tell her we're having an all night movie marathon, watching Lord of the Rings, extended version, all three _Alice sent to me.

When I passed this along, Bella rolled her eyes, eyes that seemed interested. Judging by her book selection I would imagine she probably enjoyed Tolkien. "Well, I prefer sleeping at this time and watching movies at reasonable hours, if you don't mind."

"Perfect," I told her, "we can catch a movie tomorrow. Can I pick you up around—"

An incoming text cut me off. _Better make it one in the afternoon so she won't wonder why we're not eating lunch_

"Uhm, how about one?" I offered as she leaned over to see what Alice had sent.

"Is Alice prompting you?" she asked, amusement evident on her face.

I decided to use this, "Maybe, a little."

Giving a small giggle she gave me her answer. "Yes, I would like to go to Port Angeles with you tomorrow. But, you need to leave so I can get some sleep, assuming, of course, that I can even get back to sleep."

I found myself wishing that Jasper were here to knock her out again, but did the best I could. Leaning over I took her hand in mine and lifted it to my lips. "Until tomorrow then." With that I rose from the chair and left her room, rushing down and out of her house to mine at normal, vampire, speed.

* * *

Going to see Eclipse again this afternoon! Very excited...


	53. Chapter 53 Blow

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Blow  
**Plot Generator—Binding Blurb:**Cost-cutting

* * *

I worked hard all through the morning, wanting to be sure I had as much done as possible before heading over to the clinic to meet Edward for lunch. I even went so far as to get up early, but that might have been because I had gone to bed early. Once Edward left there just didn't seem to be a reason to stay awake, especially with the prospect of dreaming of him lay before me. As a result of my goody-two-shoes behavior I needed to place another call to Mark to pick up more books. But first, I really hoped to run into Tanya to see how their night went.

It was difficult not to skip the few blocks to where Edward waited for me. I know I felt like a goofy teenager, even if those years were almost a decade behind me. Love does that to you, my mother had told me when she was all googly-eyes over Phil. I thought she was silly at the time, now I could see her wisdom.

The cool air of their clinic wafted out the door, causing me to shiver after the baking heat of the sidewalk. I found I instantly wished for a jacket but warmed right up when Edward came around the corner, talking to a patient. She was trying to stand quite close to him, even going as far as placing her hand on his upper arm when he tried to back away. The look of panic in his bright eyes when he felt the wall behind him was enough to elicit a giggle from me.

"You know, it's not nice to make him suffer so," I heard Tanya whisper from behind me. "You really should go rescue him." She was having trouble not giggling herself. Her eyes were dancing with unconcealed mirth when I turned to look at her, but she was only looking at the show going on in front of us. When she let out a snort I had to turn back to look.

The woman had managed to back him down the wall into a corner and he was starting to look like a trapped animal, and that's when his eyes darted out and landed on me. Taking in Tanya and my laughter he frowned and his eyes narrowed before one eyebrow rose as if asking me a question. She apparently noticed his change in demeanor and turned around to see us, or rather me, smiling back at him.

When my eyes met hers I could tell I was being evaluated as a potential threat, and obviously found not worthy of worry. Oh, she was going down. I sauntered, there was no other word to describe it, over to them with the whispered encouragement of Tanya behind me. As I reached them I put my hand on Edward's other arm and pulled him down to me. "Hello my love, I'm feeling rather, uhm, hungry at the moment and really need you to fill that need."

By the time I had finished I had his lips level with mine. The arm I had been pulling on wrapped itself around my waist as he pulled my body close. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the shocked look on his patient's face and started to shake with laughter. Edward turned my face with the hand he had pulled out from under the grasp of her talons and whispered in my ear, "Don't blow it by laughing, you're doing great, my love." With that he placed a small kiss right below my ear and stood up.

Turning to his patient he addressed her. "Sorry about that, Mrs. Roberts, I promised my fiancé lunch last night." I immediately started coughing.

"Bella? Love?" he called his voice full of concern as I tried to suck air into my lungs, "Are you all right?"

I felt a glass being pressed into my hand. Looking at it through my tear-filled eyes I took a sip of the cold water in an attempt to stop myself from coughing. "You really need to not throw around the f-word like that, Edward," I heard Tanya scold him from beside me as she pulled me away.

"What f-word?" he asked. I could feel myself moving and looked around and saw an examination table in front of me.

"Have you actually proposed, or was that to get Mrs. Roberts off of you?" she replied. He didn't answer.

"Tanya?" I called to her, "can I speak to Edward alone please?" My cough had calmed and now I only sounded slightly strangled.

I could hear the door close and looked up to see a very uncomfortable looking Edward. Not knowing exactly what to say I just waited for him to speak. It was a few minutes before he did, but he finally broke down. "You know that's what I have in mind, eventually, right? I mean, it didn't really come as a surprise, did it?"

"Why not girlfriend?" I asked quietly, looking down into my glass of water.

"Because that's not how I think of you. Fiancé is much closer." He paused another moment before stepping close to me and lifting my chin with his finger. "Last night, on the couch with you, all I wanted was to be your husband. I wanted to take you to bed and kiss my ring on your finger. Sometimes it scares me how much I want that because it just seems so fast."

"It is fast," I whispered back. "I'm scared, too."

"How do we slow this down?" he asked. "I want to do this right, in the right way."

I took a deep breath. "We budget, just like with money, only with our feelings. We're each other's shiny new toy. So, we stay on the couch," I could see he was going to argue so I hurriedly added, "in an upright position." That brought forth a chuckle and a sigh. "We spend most of our time in the company of others so we aren't tempted, and we take the time to really know each other in all ways."

"That might work." He pulled me into his arms with one hand and opened the door to the hallway with the other, "so I don't throw you down on the table" he whispered, causing me to chuckle. "Come on, let's go get some food. Esme is dying to see you again and Tanya will kill me if I'm not back on time. She has a date with Mark tonight."

I looked into his deep, green eyes and smiled. "Sounds good, I really am quite hungry."

* * *

This Edward is giving me whiplash. He wants to take it slow but as soon as she's near he kind of loses his head.


	54. Chapter 54 Super Nova Explosion

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Super Nova Explosion

* * *

Billy was overtly displeased with the idea of Edward and Alice hitching a ride with us back into town and I couldn't help but share his disquiet. While they were getting their bags from the trunk of their car I overheard Billy whispering his disapproval. "They seem perfectly nice and respectable," my father argued back. "You don't actually think they would attack the chief of police, do you?" I couldn't hear what Billy replied, if he said anything at all, but my father's retort was quite audible. "Fine, I'll keep my gun within reach under my seat." For some reason I didn't think that would help.

Edward and Alice were smiling when they came from behind their car, but it seemed manufactured, as if they were trying to put us at ease. Edward's lips moved slightly and I soon felt a wave of calm cover me like a warm blanket on a snowy day. Alice turned to her husband and winked; something I found odd.

After stowing their bags in the back we were faced with the prospect of who would sit where. "Edward," Alice whined, "you know I get car sick if I don't sit next to the window."

He actually laughed. "Sure you do, Alice." She stared him down and I could see him relent and climb in first, situating himself very close beside me.

When our bodies made contact it was like a frozen fire had been ignited at each point and I tried to jump away, only there was no place to go in the small confines of the car. Edward looked down at me and I felt like a small star trapped in space as my neighboring sun went super-nova, wrapping me up in the force of his outward expansion. I wondered, briefly, if when he collapsed back in on himself if he would turn into a black hole, sucking me in, crushing me as I crossed over the event horizon into the unfathomable gravity he possessed.

Looking up into his eyes I could see the fire burning there, the same fire I had seen when he was driving me this morning, delivering me to my father. I could see in the mirror of the shade Billy had down that he was watching Edward's every move, and even my father's eyes drifted back from time to time, each time being met with a small smile from the man next to me.

Breaking the awkward silence he finally spoke. "Alice has filled you in on what I'm planning to do, and Charlie has alluded to his profession, so what do you do, Bella?" he asked me, his voice like velvet as it washed over me. He was close enough that I could smell the most intoxicating scent coming from him, even his breath was laced with it, or it could be the source. The only way to know was to keep him talking.

"Oh, uhm, I run a bookstore in town," I replied, glancing from him to my father. Edward noticed and gave him a nod before turning back to me.

"How did you come to do that for a living?"

Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "Bella's biggest complaint when she moved in with me was that the sad state of the public library combined with the closest bookstore being an hour's drive away meant she had to wait forever to get any good reading material."

Edward's answering chuckle was low and soft and I could feel the pull of him strengthen. "Well, that answers the why," he laughed smoothly, "but not the how." His attention was on me fully. Glancing over it seemed that Alice had fallen asleep, her eyes were closed and she was leaning against the window, but the hint of a smile on her lips told me that she was very much awake.

"Well, I received my degree in English Literature, and my father suggested I take some business classes, since there really isn't a huge call for literature majors in the world, and I ended up getting a minor in accounting. When I moved home after graduation there was a dearth of employment opportunities, and one day when I was complaining about being bored with nothing to read he pointed out the empty store front and suggested I open my own business, so I did."

Edward had listened to my explanation as if it was the most important thing that could possibly be said. His eyes were glowing a warm golden color, so different from the dark gold they had been earlier in the day. "Uhm, did you put in contacts or something?" I asked him.

He blinked, probably for the first time since I had started speaking and quickly looked away. The speed with which he moved his head was mind-boggling, like a cut in a movie, first he was looking at me, then at Alice, who was giving him a very intense stare. "No," he answered me, or at least I thought he did, but since he was still looking in Alice's direction I couldn't be sure.

It seemed his eyes flashed up to meet Billy's stare in the mirror, narrowing slightly, tightening at the edges as if he was hearing something he didn't like. I could feel a minute vibration, apart from that coming up from the tires on the road that seemed to originate within Edward, almost like a low growl. It ended when Alice placed her hand on his arm.

With a final look at her he turned back to me, this time his warm eyes seemed stone cold like hard agates. "Do you enjoy it? Running the business?"

My eyes narrowed, for some reason I felt like he was trying to divert my question about his eyes onto a different topic. I also didn't understand the reason for his pique; my question had been innocent enough. Perhaps he would answer it later, away from prying eyes and ears. "Yes," I told him, measuring his reaction, "very much. Would you like to come see it after you've settled in?"

Three things happened at once. Charlie looked back at me, questioningly before his eyes darted to Edward and then back. Undoubtedly he wondered if I was interested in this man sitting beside me and seemed to be deciding if he approved or not. Billy most certainly did not, since his entire body went rigid in his seat as his head began to shake in a silent and pleading 'no.' Edward's reaction was the most intriguing, he completely and totally relaxed beside me and his hand, which had been resting on his own knee, reached over and took mine from the top of my knee and raised it to his lips. "I would like that very much," he crooned.

Glancing over to the one person who I couldn't see as clearly it seemed she was trying to keep from dancing in her seat, she was so excited. "Of course, you're invited as well, Alice," I laughed, "it is open to the public after all."

At that, Billy slumped in his seat in apparent defeat. Looking back to Edward I could see a look of triumph in his eyes.

* * *

Yep, Billy recognized them from his grandfather's description. He was trying to consider the boundary lines of the treaty and whether or not Bella's store fell on his side of the line. When she invited Edward over, however, the argument was moot because he couldn't tell her that the Cullen's weren't allowed.


	55. Chapter 55 Fizzy, Smore, Fever

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Fizzy, smore, fever

* * *

The hours passed by as if they contained months instead of seconds, years instead of minutes. Still, no word came from the direction of the surgery wing where my father lay, his chest cut open as the doctors repaired the obstruction in the arteries around his heart. Despite Edward's assurances I couldn't help but worry that this was taking too long. I vaguely remembered him telling me to expect it to last at least four hours and the interminably slow clock had only registered a little over two so far.

"Bella?" I heard Sue call to me, "Are you hungry dear?" I shook my head no. At this moment my stomach was full of butterflies and aching with concern. Maybe I had chosen poorly; if Edward had been with me he could probably tell me what was most likely happening now. Then again, I wondered if I would believe him. After all, he wasn't there so how would he know?

I knew I needed to calm down lest I empty what little I had eaten at the diner last night. Wrapping my arms around my stomach I just leaned over in my seat, setting my head down on my knees.

A short time later Deputy Mark came by and put a cold drink in my hand. "What is it?" I asked in a whisper, as if speaking at a normal tone would somehow distract the doctors working on my father.

"A coke. I thought something fizzy would help settle your stomach; you're looking a little green around the gills." I thanked him and he patted my shoulder. "Your dad is tough, Bella, you don't need to worry so. He always did say you fretted too much over him." I gave him a wan smile in thanks and took a sip of my drink, hoping he was right and it would stop it from rolling.

An hour later I was wishing it hadn't been caffeinated as I paced up and down the aisles between the chairs. My eyes were trained on the clock, and I knew that within at least another hour I would have word. If all went smoothly and according to schedule then it could be as little as thirty minutes.

When the thirty minute mark passed I began to be anxious. Okay, I had been anxious, but now it was reaching new heights. My stomach was in actual pain and this time it was Sue who came with something to settle me down. "It's ginger ale, dear, so you won't get hyped up." I downed this quickly, wanting the bubbles to be the only thing I felt and not the clenching fear that was twisting me up inside. "Would you like smore?" she asked, but I thanked her and declined. The soda was doing its job but it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have to run to the bathroom right when the doctors came out.

By the time it had been five hours since the beginning of the surgery I was sitting almost catatonic in my chair. Tears were leaking slowly out from my eyes as I imagined the worst. Neither Sue, Mark, or Billy were able to say anything to comfort me because now they were as worried as I was. All eyes were trained on the door to the operating wing, watching it as if would soon reveal all the secrets to the universe.

Finally the results of the two sodas kicked in and I rushed to the nearby restroom. It was with some difficulty that I kept from emptying my stomach, but the thought of having no toothbrush helped me control the roiling inside. Besides, I needed to hurry in case they came to tell me of my father's condition. Sure enough, just as I was exiting the bathroom I looked down the hall I had stared at all day and saw Edward and Dr. Gerandy walking through the doors in our direction.

I had thought I would run up to them and demand to know what had happened. Of course, that was after my decision to remain calmly in my seat throughout the entire ordeal had gone up in smoke. And yet now, as I watched them approach, all I could do was stand here, my feet rooted to the floor in fear of the news they had to deliver. Both their faces were solemn, showing neither happiness or sadness or fear. I had no idea what this could possibly mean.

Edward's eyes scanned the waiting room and stopped as soon as they saw me. His paced picked up, allowing him to reach my side much sooner than Dr. Gerandy reached the others. I was stiff and unresponsive as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into the security of his body. Leaning down he whispered into my ear, "Bella, he's fine. There was a minor complication but he'll recover with no problem."

The room spun and my vision went black as I collapsed from the combination of fatigue, fear and overwhelming relief. I could hear Sue calling out to me, wondering what was wrong, but was unable to respond beyond putting my hands around Edward's neck as he lifted me into his arms and carried me to one of the seats. "You need to breathe, Bella," he whispered to me as he rubbed my back, "we don't need another Swan in the hospital."

I sucked in a shuddering breath, filling my lungs with air as I tried to make sense of what he had told me. "He's fine?" I asked, my voice so quiet and shaky I don't know how he understood me.

"Yes, Bella," Dr. Gerandy answered, "he's fine and will make a full recovery. It's a good thing your Edward was in there. He spotted an infection in the heart lining. That's what took so long, we had to clean it out as much as possible. It was quite small, but could have been deadly if not caught."

I looked up at Edward, gratitude filling my heart as much as my eyes filled with tears. As I opened my mouth to thank him he placed a finger on my lips. "I'm just glad my father told me about it. If he wasn't having surgery, Charlie would have been fine, but with it, it could have entered his bloodstream. He'll have a fever for a few days, but basic antibiotics will take care of him."

"All the same," Dr. Gerandy inserted, "I'd rather him not have visitors tonight. He won't be waking up today, I'm going to keep him sedated to make sure he responds to the treatment. Why don't you all go home, get some food and rest," I could see he was eyeing me in particular interspersed with giving Edward knowing looks, "and come back in the morning. He'll be awake around mid-morning, I presume."

We all thanked him and I allowed Edward to steer me from the hospital after giving hugs and thanks to my father's friends. I don't know if I would have survived this without them. We made plans to meet for breakfast around eight, giving us plenty of time to get back to the hospital before Charlie woke up.

After we got home Edward forced me to down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, along with a full glass of milk. He managed to eat at least three times that amount. It all tasted like dust in my mouth but I knew I couldn't allow my blood sugar to get too low or I would pass out.

As he took my dishes from me to set in the sink I caught his hand. "Thank you, Edward. I don't know why you're being so nice to me, or why you're even interested in me after I ignored you the last few months, but thank you."

He set the dishes back down on the table and pulled out one of the chairs to sit in across from me. Taking my hand and turning it so he was now holding it instead of me holding him he explained. "I'm used to girls liking the cocky guy, thinking that because I come from a rich family, have somewhat better than average looks and am a doctor that that is who I am. You're the first to not like that guy." I looked up into his eyes to protest but saw a smirk there. "Admit it, you don't."

"No, I don't," I whispered. I felt like I'd been whispering all day but I still couldn't find my voice. But then I laughed, "Sometimes he's kind of cute, though."

His other hand fit itself into the side of my face, his thumb traced along my cheekbone. The warmth in his eyes held me captive, not that I was interested in even trying to get away. "That's all right, sometimes feisty Bella is adorable, even sexy, right up until your nose meets her right hook."

* * *

Happy Monday! If you live in the states I'd like to ask, when Independence Day falls on a Sunday, what day does your community celebrate it? Saturday, Sunday or Monday? Most of the cities around me did fireworks on Saturday, one did on Sunday, and a couple will today. (For me that means three days of fireworks, bonus!)


	56. Chapter 56 Globe

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Globe  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Did you see that?" he asked.

* * *

Marie was quiet as we washed the last of our dishes together. She then set to work cleaning up the rest of the mess left over from our earlier food fight. I had thought I'd gotten it all but she seemed able to find nooks and crannies that had been missed. I couldn't believe how much I enjoyed just being with her, regardless of the activity we were engaged in.

But, after a while and as we were nearing the end, I had to ask if she knew Tanya was leaving us. I was surprised by how sad she looked. "I'm going to miss her too," I told her, "but it's not like she's moving far away. I'm sure we'll see her every day, at least at dinner time." I had been teasing with the last and was surprised when her head shot up.

"W-, w-, we?" she whispered timidly as she leaned against the counter she had been wiping down, across the kitchen from me. She was still facing away from me and so I didn't know what she was thinking or feeling.

I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders to turn her around, and had to jump back as she startled and spun in front of me, almost toppling over from the swiftness of her movement. "Whoa," I called, laughing lightly as my hands went to her waist to hold her steady, "you don't want to fall over." When I was sure she had regained her balance and her breathing had slowed some I let her go. I really felt bad over startling her so but couldn't understand her reaction since no one else was in the kitchen. "Why wouldn't it be 'we'? She's only getting a one bedroom apartment, it's not like you can move in there."

"Will you still want me here?" she asked. "I mean, it was Tanya who insisted I stay, and I thought when she moved she would want me, but then she said she didn't have room so I just figured I would return to the streets when she left because I didn't know if you would still need me to cook and clean for just you, but I guess if I'm still cooking for Tan–"

I had to put my fingers over her lips to get her to stop talking, her words were running so fast. It had to be the most I had ever heard coming from her at one time, with the exception of telling her story to my father. It was definitely the fastest, but she stopped when my fingers touched her lips so I removed them quickly. "Marie, I don't want you to leave," I chuckled, "I want you, too." As soon as I said that I thought about it. I knew I wanted her, but how? My feelings definitely ran deeper than if she was a mere housekeeper. Stepping forward I brought my body to stand where I was just not touching her. I could feel the pull and desire, but I had to be a gentleman. If she wanted me then she would have to take the next step.

"I, uh, guess you want me to still cook and clean? Uhm, I can clean Tanya's place as well, I suppose –" I stopped her from speaking by putting my fingers back on her lips and surprised myself by wishing it was my lips I had placed there.

"Marie, I hope I'm not too forward, but I like having you here, and as more than a housekeeper." Her face colored pink as I spoke and she dropped her chin, forcing me to remove my fingers again. The long veil of her dark hair swung forward, hiding her from my view. "Am I embarrassing you?" I asked.

She looked up at me through her lashes, her skin pale and rosy from the remains of her blush. "How do you like me?" she asked.

Did her eyes look hopeful or scared, or was it a combination of both? Did I admit how I had developed feelings for her? Did she notice my obsession with her as she moved around the apartment, cleaning, cooking, or reading? How did I explain that the sound of her laugh made me smile or the smell of her as she walked past made me want to gather her into my arms and breathe her in?

Not wanting to frighten her I decided to explain simply. "You being here makes me happy," I began, "happier than I ever thought possible." I shifted my weight and the movement brought me closer to her. I saw she began to breathe faster, but whether that was in response to fear or desire, I couldn't discern. But then her eyes moved from mine, down to my lips, and back up again. Unable to control my reaction I reached out for her and brushed the hair that had fallen forward behind her shoulder, requiring me to take another half step in and lean forward.

This time it wasn't my imagination when she leaned into me. Her shaking hand came forward and she rested it on my waist. I cupped my hand around her neck to pull her up to me. "Marie, I want to kiss you," I whispered as I placed my forehead on hers, closing my eyes as I smelled the sweet floral scent of her skin. "Would that be all right?"

Her shuddering breath accompanied her small nod and if I hadn't been listening very closely I would have missed the quiet 'yes' she whispered. My other arm left the counter I had unconsciously been leaning against and wrapped it around her waist, my fist in the small of her back as the thumb of the hand that was cupping her neck came forward to lift her chin. "Thank you," I said, almost as quietly.

She was close, so very close. The warmth of her breath tickled the whispers of my chin where I had neglected to shave today as I slowly lowered myself to capture her lips with my own. It was as if I was being offered a wondrous gift, this opportunity to hold her and express my love for her. "My Bella," I whispered again as my lips touched to hers softly.

The reaction she had was completely unexpected. The hand on my waist wormed its way behind my back as she crushed her body to my own. She lifted up on her toes, pressing her lips more firmly to mine as her other hand came around my neck, the fingers twining into my hair. I gasped at the strength of her kiss and pushed her back against the counter with my body, pinning her there as I met her response with one of my own. It was as if my blood was boiling, and the natural reaction of my body was pressing into the softness of her stomach as my tongue reached out to ask for entrance.

She sighed as it touched her lips, opening her mouth to me and allowing me to gently push my way in. As delicious as her chocolate mousse cake had been nothing compared to the taste of _her_. It was sweetness and light, purity and kindness all wrapped up in passion and tantalizing delights, and the groan that left my mouth was loud in the otherwise quiet of the kitchen. At least, until the doorbell rang.

It rang once, pulling me from the haze of desire I had sunken into. The second time I was able to pull my mouth from hers, but I remained in front of her, staring into eyes alight with desire. When it rang a third time she gave a little push on my chest, saying, "You'd better answer that."

I nodded and stepped away from her, untucking my pants to hide my rather obvious reaction to her kiss. Her face flamed at that but I just gave a small shrug and smile; it's not like it was something I could control.

The fourth time the doorbell rang I was right in front of it, and feeling rather perturbed with whoever had disrupted the best kiss I had ever had in my life. The person on the other side deflated that rather quickly. "Edward, my boy," my boss, Mr. Slovak, one of the senior partners at my firm greeted me. "I'm so sorry to disturb you at home, but I have a matter of utmost delicacy to speak to you about. I know I can trust you, but listening ears need to be diminished, if you understand my meaning?"

"Oh, of course, Mr. Slovak," I replied, opening the door wide for him. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable. I'm sorry for my state of dress, I was, uhm, getting changed for the night."

He waved me off. "You aren't at the office, dear boy, so please don't apologize. It is I who must make amends to you for intruding upon you in your home outside of business hours. I hope you know how terribly sorry I am for disturbing you like this?"

"It's quite all right," I replied, seeing him seated on the couch before taking my place in the chair next to him. "What was so private you needed to go out of your way to visit me at home about? I'm surprised you don't trust even your own office."

"Well," he replied, settling in, crossing his legs and clasping his hands over the briefcase propped up on his lap, "as I said it was a matter of utmost delicacy. I trust we are alone?" His eyes were roaming my apartment quickly, taking in everything and I was taken aback by what they rested on, the book Marie had been reading, the fashion magazine Tanya had flipped through earlier in the day, and they lasted the longest on a small sketch Marie had done to illustrate to Tanya what she had worn to her prom.

"My roommate is asleep, and I'm not sure where my housekeeper is," I told him, sure that Bella had gone to her room when the door opened, but he didn't need to know that, "but I'm positive we have privacy."

"Good, good," he said, opening his case and handing me a file. "We have been searching the globe for a certain young lady who is due to inherit a large fortune, but we have as yet to find her." I took the file in my hand but he didn't quite let go of it so I was unable to open it. "The problem is that I'm afraid she has met with some unsavory characters. Her step-father was a ball player and caught up with illegal gambling, throwing games if you understand." I did understand, it was the same kind of thing that had gotten Pete Rose into so much trouble. "The mob caught up with him and her mother at the same time, and unfortunately, both were murdered in a most horrific fashion.

"Her father, it turns out, was a dirty cop, mingling with drug pushers and on the take." He looked me in the eye, "Now, he wasn't using himself, he was far too smart for that, but it did end up getting him killed." I began to get goose-bumps. His story was far too close to another I'd heard. "We've been trying to find this young woman, because her step-father was insured quite heavily, it turns out, but she seems to have developed a sense of paranoia concerning anyone who approaches her. That's where I'm hoping you can help, my lad." With that he let go of the file and leaned back in his seat.

"You are the best we have at locating people, and even though the last that was seen of her was when she was at a homeless shelter here in the city, I have no doubt that you can find her." I had yet to open the file. Tendrils of dread were crawling up my spine as I looked from the innocuous manila file folder up to the serenely happy face of my boss. There was no way he could be evil, his philanthropy was well known, and yet the story was just too close.

"Who is she?" I asked, not wanting to open the file lest I see something incriminating.

"A simple young woman, I'm afraid. If you open the file you'll see her name is Bella Swan." I heard a distinctive gasp and shuffling of feet from the hall but refused to look toward the sound. "Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what? I'm afraid I was looking at you, sir," I replied.

"I thought I saw a young woman," he looked at me with a sly grin. "Are you sure you don't have female company here?" Looking again at my clothes he could see the wrinkles where Bella's hand had griped the fabric, see where it was askew on my shoulders, evidence of our earlier activities.

"Uhm, yes," I replied sheepishly, "both my housekeeper and roommate are young women."

He laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh, to be young and virile again! I bet they are both beauties, yes?"

I nodded. "I assure you, sir, my relationship with both is above reproach. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure since they both live here that you are being quite the gentleman," he said with a sigh as he leaned back into the couch. "All the ladies in the office speak of you with such high regard, saying you treat them as both intellectual and feminine creatures at the same time. A rare gift, to be able to do that, my boy. So many men come off as asexual or condescending, but you manage it with finesse." His eyes were sharp as he regarded me, before glancing down at the still unopened file and back up. "Are you hesitant? Do you not want this case?"

"No, no, sir, I just didn't want to be rude," I insisted, all the while worry ripped through my stomach. Was Bella wrong? Was she overly paranoid after all? Or, even worse, was Mr. Slovak not to be trusted?

"Well," he said, standing smoothly from his seat, "I'll leave you to it then. Don't worry, my dear boy, I'll see myself out."

I thanked him and for a long time after the door shut behind him I sat staring at the file, not knowing what to do.

* * *

There have been a few good guesses as to who is behind all this. If you were Edward, what would you think?


	57. Chapter 57 Country

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Country

* * *

I picked up Bella just after lunch and could smell the remnants of something on her breath. "What did you eat?" I asked, leaning in for a sniff. I wasn't happy with the smell as it was stronger than her scent, masking it somehow, even if it wasn't unpleasant. While I didn't miss the burn I found I had begun to actually look forward to the overwhelming fragrance of her skin.

She lifted her hand to her mouth. "Uhm, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Why? I brushed my teeth, does my breath smell?"

"It's not unpleasant," I replied, "it just doesn't smell like you."

"I have a smell?" she asked and I could see hesitance in her eyes.

Stepping up close to her on the porch I leaned down so I could breathe in the scent of her skin just below her ear, close to where I could make out her now speeding pulse under the delicate membrane of her skin. "Yes, and it's quite mouthwatering," I whispered. "You smell of lavender and freesia, mixed with a scent that is unique and makes me want to – "

"Edward!" my sister yelled from the car, interrupting me, "Let's get going so we aren't late for the movie!"

I lifted my head and looked into her eyes, finding them slightly stunned and burning with desire. I could detect displeasure in her father's thoughts, and concentrated on them to try and make them out. I could discern that he had seen my lips so close to his daughter's neck and wasn't happy with that, since the main emotion was one of protection and fear for her, masked with an over-riding desire to hide her away.

Looking up from her I met his unhappy gaze. "Sir," I nodded to him.

"Edward," he returned. "What are your plans?"

"My sister wanted to go see a movie with Bella and her boyfriend," I explained, knowing most father's preferred it if their daughters were not out alone with a boy.

"Where do you plan to go?" he asked and I was hit with a vision from Alice of the sun coming out, blocking us in the theater in Port Angeles.

"Uhm," I stalled as she shifted through a myriad of scenarios, "we had been planning to go to Port Angeles, but Alice wasn't happy with anything showing there, so we might go down to Portland since we have all day?" This idea was quickly squashed by Alice and I saw us instead driving to Vancouver.

"Just keep it in the country," Charlie replied, effectively ending that train of thought and Alice began sorting through other options in her head.

"Yes, sir, I promise. What time should she be home by?" I asked, knowing parents loved to set limits.

"Well, since tomorrow is Sunday, she doesn't have school, are you planning to catch a bite while you're out?" I had actually caught one just before coming to pick her up, but I was sure that wasn't what he meant.

Realizing she would need to eat supper I simply nodded at him. "Yes, sir, we'll make sure she's fed." I could hear Jasper chuckling in the car, wondering where I planned to hide the food I would have to eat since he was refusing to walk into a restaurant with us.

"Well, then have her home by midnight?" he asked, and I gave another nod as I took her hand and led her away to my car.

I opened her door for her and she shot me a smile. "Very gentlemanly of you," she laughed before greeting Alice and Jasper in the backseat.

Jasper was smirking at me until the human got into the car and then I became very glad that he had fed that morning as her scent slammed into him. _She really is quite tantalizing, isn't she?_ he asked, eliciting a small growl in my chest in response. Alice shot me a look and checked the future. Based on what she saw I opened the windows slightly in spite of the chilly day.

The girls began to chatter beside me, Alice excitedly and Bella hesitantly. The topics switched rapidly through fashion, which Bella knew nothing about, to turn of the century romances, which Alice found boring, to the latest news on the airwaves, which both girls found uninspiring, until finally hitting upon music as a common theme to discuss. I was glad of this one, since it was one I was freely able to join in on. While Bella had varied tastes, there were many indy bands she hadn't heard of and we quickly introduced her to them as I drove.

_You better head towards Port Angeles and we can catch a ferry to Victoria and visit Burches Gardens,_ Alice warned me. _That's the only place that will be under cloud cover and it will be quite pretty with all the snow._

Bella noticed our change in speed and immediately asked why I was driving so fast. "Change in plans," I informed her. "Alice wants to see Burches Gardens in Victoria, but in order to be back in time we need to get there fast."

"I don't have my passport," she replied, "and I do recall Charlie asking that we stay in the country." She turned in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest she fixed us all with a look. "I don't want to get into trouble with my dad."

_Maybe if we see a double feature?_ Alice asked, and I nodded.

When I suggested it to Bella she readily agreed, causing me to smile. She believed in adhering to the rules, even when no one was watching. That would be an important trait if she were ever to be changed into a vampire.

* * *

This Edward isn't adverse to the idea of changing her, at least in the future.

Getshorty (my coauthor for Master Race) is coming to visit me for the next two days so I make no promises on getting any witfit written. If you see no update, it's because we're out with our hubbies and kids, playing in the mountains.


	58. Chapter 58 Military

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**  
Prompt**: Military**  
Plot Generator—Idea Completion:**Ice-water in her veins

* * *

I awoke to feeling Edward's hands moving on my bare skin. I could have sworn I had put on pajamas after taking off the chaps but it seemed he had managed to remove them without waking me somehow. The sun was coming in the window, letting me know it was morning, cementing in my mind the truth that I was an old married woman now because I slept better when he was here.

Letting out a moan of pleasure as he touched me gently I was greeted with a chuckle. "I thought you'd never wake up," he whispered against my stomach as his hands continued their sweet torture. "That is if you are actually awake this time."

My hands threaded in his hair as his lips assaulted my breast. "Oh, I'd say I'm very awake, or having the most delicious dream. Either way don't stop this time," I begged with a panting breath, pushing my hips up to him as his fingers trailed from the outside of my thigh to the juncture of my legs.

"Sorry about last night. If it's any consolation I didn't stop in my dreams." I could feel the rough stubble of his beard on the sensitive skin under my breast, tickling as he spoke.

"The only consolation is waking to this," I replied brokenly as his fingers went to work on me. In no time I was beyond the ability for conversation and removed one hand from his hair to reach for him. Feeling the drop of moisture at his tip and the intake of his own breath was enough to send me crashing over the edge and yearning for him even more.

Nudging my legs apart with his knee he came quickly up my body and entered me, causing me to gasp again as I welcomed him in. The two weeks he was on the trail seemed so very long, but the worst part had been the lonely nights without him, waking to an empty bed, and yet it was all put in the past at the moment we joined together.

The unfortunate consequence of being apart for so long was that he was just as ready for this as I was, resulting in it being over far too soon. The good news was that we were still young and so he would most likely still be able to repeat his performance tonight. As we both lay intertwined, catching our breath from the speed of our lovemaking, I relished the warmth of him and the pleasure of feeling his weight on top of me.

"Do you need me to move?" he whispered as he placed a kiss on my collarbone.

"No," I replied, tightening my arms around his torso and my leg around his hip. "I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"All the same we need to get up before Emmett comes to drag me out of bed. It's my turn to inspect the cattle," he sighed as he rolled off of me and got to his feet, affording me a very pleasant view of his backside. Twisting around he smirked at me looking at him. "Wanna come?" he offered, holding his hand out to me.

"To the shower or all the way to the corral?" I asked as I took his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

Crushing me to his chest he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "All the way, love, always all the way." I slapped his chest for his sappiness and headed for the bathroom with him trailing behind me.

He tried to get frisky in the shower but I could see evidence of his exhaustion still lingering in the dark circles under his eyes. "Edward, you'll wear yourself out and make a mistake with the cattle," I chided lightly, my heart not really in refusing him. "If you still have the energy this evening I'll be happy to return here and let you do whatever you want to me, but I don't want you careless in the paddock."

"Whatever I want?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Please, you aren't that inventive," I laughed.

"You don't seem to be complaining," he said, his voice subdued.

Wrapping my arms around him I held my soapy body against his. "I'm not, and I don't need inventive. I'm quite happy with just being in love, thanks." His smile was soft as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my nose. I then forced myself to let go of his body and finish washing, deciding to go with him to the corral to watch the work.

An hour later I sat on the top rail of one of the fences in awe of the military precision the men used to move the cattle through. First one would be cut from the herd to go running through the labyrinth of fences. The steer would reach Edward first, where a farmhand would lower a gate behind the animal, trapping it in tightly. Edward would have a scanner in his hand, read the microchip implanted in the animal's ear, then a vacuum tube bar code to tie the two together. He would quickly insert a needle, snap on the tube and draw blood for testing for disease and general health.

This was quickly followed by two more shots, one in each flank, to inoculate the beast before the gate in front of it was opened and it went to the next gate where its microchip was again scanned and it was weighed and measured. The animal went from gate to gate, being checked for injuries, to see if the brand was still legible, and then checked against records for age and growth. The only deviation was when if it had not been chipped or branded yet, at which time Edward would chip it and the final step would be to a gate that would hold it for branding.

I remember the first time I saw the branding I had cried, thinking it cruel. But Edward had explained that they used an electric brand and it was only on the skin long enough to make a scar, hurting no more than getting a tattoo. He told me that if the iron was left on the skin too long, then it could damage the animal, and possibly result in infection. "These men are professionals and train on rawhide before ever being allowed to touch a live animal, Bella. You have no reason to fear."

As the hours passed I began to grow bored and my eyes wandered from the activity in front of me to the rolling hills of the ranch and beyond. It was a beautiful late spring day so I leaned back on the rail, closed my eyes and felt the warmth of the sun heat my skin. The calls of the cowboys to the cattle and each other became a background symphony, sharp amongst the lowing of the animals as they were moved through.

I knew Edward would be very busy for the next few days, running the blood samples to make sure nothing was wrong with the animals. After that he would return to the clinic, which was being manned by Carlisle today, and his hours would return to normal, or as normal as for any vet who worked in a ranching community.

My stomach began to rumble and I knew the men had to be starving by now, so I hopped down from my perch and walked over to the chuck wagon to help prepare the food. Reaching it just as Alice showed up we linked arms and chatted about how handsome our men looked in the saddle, earning groans of annoyance from the cook. "Those boys will turn to old men one day, ladies. I hope you still think they are handsome when they have bald heads and pot bellies."

We laughed. "We think you're handsome too, Riley, even if you are twice our age," we teased as we walked up to either side of him and planted a kiss on both cheeks at once.

"You girls just want some of my food before the men get here," he laughed in return. "You'd best grab something quick as there's no knowing if'n there'll be any left once that lot are done," he told us as he shooed us to the plates. "After that you can help me clean up."

We gave him a wink and ran to where the plates were stacked. Riley was one of the best ranch cooks around and all the men cheered whenever he showed up. Just as we picked up our plates we heard a loud snap, a scream of pain from both an animal and a man, followed by frantic calls of the men. Ice water filled my veins, freezing me in place as my eyes scanned for my now missing husband.

* * *

I know, I know...I'm evil. Two hours until I pick up getshorty! I hope your day is as good as mine promises to be.


	59. Chapter 59 Ribbon

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Ribbon

* * *

We walked into his parent's house hand in hand, greeted by the amazing smells of something cooking. I wondered if Esme always put this much work into lunch; I was used to just a sandwich and maybe a handful of chips. At least I wouldn't have to worry about getting dinner if it tasted as good as it smelled.

Walking around the corner I saw Alice sitting up on the table, braiding a violet blue ribbon into Rosalie's hair while her mother served up the food onto plates. "Hey guys," Edward called out, bringing their attention to us.

Squealing Alice started bouncing where she sat and I couldn't help but laugh as she was torn between hopping up and hugging us and finishing Rosalie's hair. "You can hug us in a minute, Alice," Edward laughed, "I think Rose would like to keep her hair on her head." This earned him a profound 'thank you' from Rosalie and a stuck out tongue from Alice.

Esme, however, was not as encumbered. Setting down the pot she was holding she came around the bar in the kitchen and embraced us both. "It's so nice to see you again, Bella," she said in welcome. "I'll get out another plate."

"Oh!" Edward exclaimed, "Didn't I call and tell you she would be joining us for lunch?"

Esme fixed him with a pointed stare, "No, you did not."

I immediately felt bad. "It's all right, Esme, you don't have to fix me anything," I said as I turned on Edward, tugging down his hand and hissed, "I can't believe you didn't warn your mother!"

"Don't worry about it, dear," Esme assured me as she grabbed another plate. "Emmett will just have to go without thirds this time. I doubt he'll starve as a result."

"No, but he will whine," Alice quipped, causing the other members of the family to chuckle.

"Who'll whine?" the object of our discussion called out boisterously as he rounded the corner. As soon as his eyes saw me he broke into a big grin and called "Bella!" In seconds I was being crushed in a big hug, my feet lifted from the floor as he swung me around. "I was afraid you'd gotten sick of my pansy brother by now."

"It'll take longer than a week, Emmett," Alice laughed as she finished the braid with a flourish and hopped from the table. "Now unhand her so I can greet her properly."

"Unhand her?" Emmett snorted. "Have you been reading those Austen books again?"

I couldn't help but laugh as Alice reached out to swat her brother, missing as he danced away. This was something I had missed, growing up as an only child. It was so obvious that in spite of their constant teasing that underneath was real love. I only hoped I could fit in.

The playful bickering continued over lunch and I found myself laughing repeatedly at some of their antics. "You'd think they were raised by wolves," Esme whispered to me as we cleared the table together. "Still, I know they all get along, and some families don't even have that, and they're all doing well in their careers, so I count it as a success."

"What do they do?" I asked as I began to load dishes in the dishwasher. I glanced over in time to see Edward trying to towel whip Emmett with the wet washcloth he was supposed to be using to wipe down the table.

"Emmett and Rosalie are civil engineers and work for a firm that contracts with the local cities. Emmett's forte is water run-off while Rose's is bridges," she told me. When I asked how they could have possibly met doing such divergent things she went on to explain. "They met when they had a project where Emmett stormed into her office complaining that her bridge supports would interfere with his waste-water design for dealing with the run-off from the road below. Apparently they argued for hours over what was more important, a bridge support or a water drain. At the end of the day he asked her out."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I guess Edward and I don't have the corner on strange meetings?"

"Oh, no, not even close! That would be Alice and Jasper." Pointing to where Alice was now on top of Emmett's shoulders, holding her up so she could reach to dust a knick-knack that didn't look all that dirty, Esme went on. "Jasper was serving in the army, and doing quite well, but hated it. He was debating over whether or not to re-enlist and was mulling it over in a diner. Alice walked in, saw him and went and sat next to him in the booth he was sitting at. 'Don't do it,' she told him. When he asked her why, she said it would interfere with their wedding day."

My shock of laughter was startling to even me. While Esme was explaining I had finished loading the dishes and had been really just leaning against the counter and watching Edward. At my laugh he had turned to look at me, and seeing my surprise came over to investigate. "Which story did she tell you, Emmett's or Alice's?" he asked as he leaned beside me and put an arm around my waist.

"Both, but it was Alice's I was laughing at," I told him, leaning into his warmth and feeling strangely like it was the most natural place to be.

"Still want to date me?" he asked, and while his tone was laughing there was an undercurrent of insecurity to it. "We Cullens tend to be a bit crazy."

Wrapping my arms around his waist I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You have yet to meet my mother."

* * *

One of the most important thing in a marriage is getting along with the family. My in-laws are the best and I have as much fun with them as I do my own family.

Had an absolute blast with getshorty yesterday and have a short amount of time before I pick up her family at the hotel this morning. Hoping to get today's prompt written so you'll have it tomorrow.


	60. Chapter 60 Passion

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Passion

* * *

The ride the rest of the way home seemed to take far less than an hour, but that could have been due to the two people seated beside me in the car. Alice had decided to stop feigning sleep and entered into conversation with Edward and me. Only, I seemed to be the topic of conversation, even though they tried to hide it.

Since I ran a bookstore the natural next question was about books. They were both extremely well read which resulted in having in depth discussions about different authors, their works and how they were affected by the society in which they lived. It seemed as if their passion for works of literature matched my own. What made the conversation odd was that they were constantly asking my opinion while rarely sharing their own, but I could see the pleasure at my answers in Edward's eyes. It was almost as if those answers unlocked some mystery to my mind that he was trying to unravel.

I was surprised when my father asked if they had a house purchased yet and they directed him to an old, dilapidated, white mansion buried deep in the woods off the main road north of town. "I know it doesn't look like much at the moment," Edward explained, "but my sister, Esme, is an architect who thrives on remodeling old homes. She'll have it perfect within a month." He then turned his attention back to me. "Bella, you should come see it when she's done. Your love of Austen books would segue nicely with how Esme loves to decorate."

Billy went rigid again at this invitation and I wondered if he was thinking about Jacob. His only son and I had been very close friends for years, in spite of him wanting more when we were teenagers. I had made it quite clear that my love for him was only sisterly, and around the time I was graduating from high school he had disappeared for a few weeks, not talking to me. I assumed it was because he was nursing a hurt heart, and in time he came around and was speaking to me again. He even went as far as to follow me to the University of Washington, where he was a huge hit with my friends. I always secretly suspected that Billy had wished I'd relented and dated and maybe even married his son. Now I couldn't help but wonder if he didn't want me to accept this invitation because he was still harboring hope, even after all these years.

But Edward struck a chord within me. Even if our meeting had been suspect and he frightened me on a basic level, he also drew me in. His smooth voice was almost musical and Alice's was like listening to angels sing. Their intellect was stunning, as was their knowledge, and I wanted to know more. In spite of the basic fear there was also desire, I could feel it humming wherever Edward and I touched in the close confines of the car and somehow I knew that when he left he would be taking a piece of me with him. That thought scared me more than the memory of waking to find him driving my car.

"I'd like that," I told him, accepting his invitation as he had accepted mine to visit my store. Billy shot me a warning look and I knew he would try to talk to me later. The deep vibrations inside of Edward began again, louder this time and Billy looked at him, his eyes widening as they met Edward's in the mirror before looking straight out of the window again.

Edward's eyes returned to mine again with a smile. "And I'd like to see you again, if I may?" He asked the last part of Charlie more than me.

My father smiled. For all that he was a modern man, I could tell he was pleased that Edward was asking his permission to take me out. "Bella is a grown woman," he replied with a smile. "She can date whomever she pleases."

Edward thanked him, his eyes darting to Billy, who was now shaking his head, before returning to mine. "I have another car here, may I call on you tonight?"

I was breathless in the onslaught of his gaze. It was a powerful force and all I wanted to do was stare into his eyes, be lost in their golden depths. He lifted an eyebrow and I realized an answer was expected of me. "Y-y-yes?" I almost asked. "Uhm, do you know where I live?"

He gave a warm chuckle, the accompanying smile lighting his face and making him appear more like angel. "No, would you give me your address?"

"Sh-sure," I stuttered, not knowing why I was suddenly so unable to speak. He chuckled again, listening intently as I rattled it off. "You don't need to write it down?" I asked.

"No, I assure you, I won't forget." Somehow I knew that remembering things wasn't difficult for him. Maybe it was the vast knowledge he had of books and authors, but I suddenly wondered if it was something more.

He and Alice climbed out of the car, retrieving their bags from the back. I was sure they smelled of fish right now. "I'll pick you up at seven-thirty?" he asked me after thanking Charlie for the ride. I just nodded. Reaching over he took my hand, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles he smiled. "It's a date." With that he and his sister went into the huge house.

I let out a breath like a gust of wind from my lungs. Charlie was laughing. "He's pretty intense, Bells, but you could definitely do worse than dating a doctor."

Billy just muttered something under his breath.

* * *

I had a wonderful visit with getshorty. She was as delightful in person as on the blogs and skype, and we had fun driving through the mountains.


	61. Chapter 61 Shell

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Shell

* * *

"So, Bella," Edward said to me as he let go of my face, "since you can't see your dad until tomorrow, why don't you show me the sights of Forks?"

I snorted a laugh. "You've been to the hospital and diner, so you've just about seen it all." He looked at me expectantly, as if he knew there had to be more, so I gave it a bit more thought. "Well, we could go to the timber museum?" That earned me a laugh. "Do you like the beach?"

"Are they any different than the ones around Seattle?" he asked, and I shook my head. "Hmm," he contemplated, causing me to return his earlier look but grow suspicious when the smirk I associated with cocky Edward came onto his face. "Ever recreated the scene from the movie 'From Here to Eternity'?" he asked.

My violent side erupted again and I pushed him away from me with some force. "No," I hissed, "nor do I plan to, especially in that water. We'd freeze!"

The smirk only grew. "So what you're really saying is that if we were on the beach in, oh, say, the Bahamas, you'd consider it?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I can see the headlines now, and the resulting heart attack that would give my father. So, no, I wouldn't consider it."

He started stalking like a panther on the prowl toward me, causing me to back up until my back hit the counter in the small kitchen. "But, if we were on a warm, _private _beach where I could promise you that we were the only people around for hundreds of miles, _then _you'd consider it?"

By the time he was finished speaking his chest was pressed against me and his lips were hovering over mine. I knew I should push him away. I knew I should be upset with him for stalking after me and asking inappropriate questions. I also knew the idea of being alone with him on a private beach probably appealed to me far more than it should. Still, my brain rescued me, even on autopilot. "No, there are some places sand just shouldn't go," I whispered up to him.

Snorting a laugh he cupped my face in his hands again. "And that answer, right there, is why I think I'm falling for you," he admitted before brushing his lips over mine. My hands shot to his forearms, holding on for dear life as I tried, unsuccessfully to push my lips up against his. Instead I felt him holding me still as he pulled away. "And the passion you have buried so deep within you is another," he added, placing a small kiss on my nose. "Now let's go to the beach before I forget to be a gentleman."

"Gentleman? You?" I quipped as I tried to get my breathing under control. "Control freak is more like it," I added under my breath as I stepped away from the counter and headed to the front door, but he heard me.

"I'm willing to give up control, when the situation warrants it," he whispered into my ear, walking behind me out of the house. "That situation just hasn't come up yet."

No sooner had he gotten in the car, after holding my door for me, than we were off, with me giving directions to the beach. I decided to go to the one with the best tide pools, La Push, with the hope of seeing some of the people I had grown up with. Sure enough there were many guys out in the water, riding the swells in their full body wet-suits. With the exception of the guys from the rez who liked to show off how manly they were by freezing off important parts of their anatomy, like arms and legs.

I knew we would garner attention as soon as we pushed through the forest and stepped on the rocky sand littered with driftwood. Sure enough some of the people on the beach and in the water raised their hands to wave, a few calling my name, Mike Newton being the most enthusiastic of the bunch.

As he was running over to us Edward asked who he was. Since Mike was so close I waited until he got there to explain, probably not my most intelligent move because as soon as he reached me he picked me up to hug me, twirling me around a bit. "Geez, Mike, miss me much?" I laughed when he finally set me down. "I'd like you to meet—"

"Doctor Edward Cullen," Edward said stonily, stepping forward with a forced smile and an outreached hand.

Mike responded, "Michael Newton, Mike for short, and old, and dear, friend of Bella's," Mike replied and I could see some force went into the handshake they shared.

"Funny, she never mentioned you," Edward quipped and I knew it was time to step in.

"I used to work at Mike's family sporting goods store when I was in high school Edward," I explained quickly. "Mike, Edward is my neighbor in Seattle."

I could feel Edward's possessive arm come around my waist as he added, "At least, that's how we met."

Not able to resist, I quickly threw in, "Yes, when I punched you in the face," as I looked up at him and laughed before noticing the look I had sometimes seen right before his lips had captured mine.

"I like what you do to my face much better now," he whispered, but still loud enough to be sure Mike heard, as he pulled me even closer. Once again I forgot that someone was watching as I was caught in the power of his gaze. A quick cough from an embarrassed Mike reminded me he was there. I flushed in equal embarrassment but Edward covered it up by saying in a tone that belied that he had been in a testosterone fueled pissing match just a moment before, "Bella told me there wasn't a shell to be found on this beach, and I had to see this for myself. I'm glad to meet some of her friends from high school, though. I'm sure you have great stories."

His grin was impossibly wide with that and I pushed him away. "I'm sure he doesn't," I said in what I hoped was a warning voice as I walked away from both of them, headed toward the girl who was now running in from the ocean, calling my name.

"Angela!" I cried back as she got close, wrapping my arms around her in a hug in spite of knowing I would be completely soaking wet as a result.

She looked over my shoulder and saw where Mike and Edward were standing awkwardly and pulled me in for another hug. "Wow, girl, who's the gorgeous guy looking at you like you're the center of the universe?"

* * *

Cocky Edward doesn't like the idea of competition! He does like the idea of getting to know her through her friends though, and he can be so very charming...


	62. Chapter 62 Twister

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Twister

* * *

I sat and stared at the file folder in my hands for hours, my mind racing over what I could possibly do. The only thing I was sure of was that the girl living in my apartment and the one my boss was having me search for were one in the same. It would have been so easy to just tell him that she was here with me, but my instinct held me back. From what, I didn't know.

As the dark of night waned to early morning I gave up all hope for sleep. The truth was that I had sat in my chair, staring at that folder, all night long. I couldn't even bring myself to open it. Grateful it was a Sunday morning, I finally rose from my seat, threw the folder on the coffee table and headed for the shower. Maybe the water would awaken me from my stupor of shock, give me some epiphany over what my next move should be.

Standing there, allowing the water to run over my head as I leaned under the spray with both hands on the shower wall, I ran through my options. It made sense that the first thing I should do is actually open and read the stupid thing. There was no way to know if it contained truth or lies based on the cover, after all. My second move would be to search for Bella Swan. Obviously not physically, since I knew where she was, but research who she was before she became a homeless waif on the streets. My boss would be expecting that, knowing that past behavior is a predictor of future behavior. I then had to decide what the truth was, independent of what either party was telling me.

Somewhere in there I should probably talk to the girl herself, although the thought of frightening her and not kissing her made my stomach feel as if a twister had touched down and was currently ripping my emotions asunder. What I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her, tell her she had no reason to fear, that I would protect her. If it turned out that she was right, and that the men who hired my boss to find her, or my bosses themselves were dangerous, then I could make it look as if she were anyplace but here. First I had to convince her to let me look, or rather, not fight me in looking.

Suddenly what I wanted to do most was reassure her, convince her she was still safe here. I knew she had overheard my conversation with Mr. Slovak, would she try to run? Rushing through the rest of my shower I dried off just as quickly. Throwing on some boxers and shorts I hurried out to the living room to find her sitting on the couch staring at the folder with fear in her eyes.

Hurrying to her I cupped her face in my hands as I knelt before her. "I didn't tell them you were here, Bella," I reassured her.

"I know," she whispered as a slight flush came over her face. "I could hear you talking. I, uhm, think he might have seen me though."

I leaned in closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "He said he saw something, but didn't react so I'm sure he didn't recognize you if he's seen any pictures."

"There are pictures in the folder," she sighed, pulling away from me. "I should leave, in case he did recognize me."

"No!" I cried, moving quickly to sit beside her on the couch and gather her into my arms as my heart clenched. "Please, Bella, don't go. I promise I won't tell them where you are until you say it's safe." I was willing to promise her anything just to keep her close. Never had I felt such a strong attraction for a woman, as if my happiness were dependent on her remaining. The feeling of her sitting on my lap with her head on my shoulder, even during this trying time, was like finding home.

"But how can you make that promise, Edward?" she asked, a stray tear escaping her eye to trail down her cheek. "You have to find me eventually; it's your job, isn't it?" She glanced up and I was sure she could see the torn look on my face. "And if you don't find me, will they assign my case to someone else? What would happen to you if they find out you've lied to them?"

"Bella," I whispered, pulling her chin up to look into her eyes, "let me worry about that. You won't be the first person that was never found. Some people just disappear." I tapped her on her button nose, "You've done a fairly good job of it yourself if they're ready to turn the case over to me."

I felt her arms wrap around my torso as she laid her head back onto my shoulder. "Just promise me you won't believe the lies they told you about my parents."

Holding her close I rested my cheek on the top of her head. "How about if I promise to keep an open mind?" I could feel her stiffen in my arms and rushed to explain. "Bella, love, I believe that you believe them to be innocent. I also believe Mr. Slovak believes them to be guilty. I want to know the truth, whether you're right, he's right, or if it lies somewhere in between." I shifted her in my lap again so I could look her in the eye. "I swear to you, whatever the truth is, I will find it. I promise to not believe the first thing I hear, see or read."

She took a large breath in and resolve filled her eyes. "Will you also promise to tell me the truth, no matter how painful?"

"He is virgin, that is truth," I heard Tanya call from the hallway. "Sad, is true, but no girl ever good enough. Now where is breakfast? I starve as you two canoodle on couch. Is this how will be when I move? I will call before come for breakfast to be safe." With that she just turned and walked into the kitchen.

Bella and I just looked at each other for a moment before we both broke out into laughter. I could see her looking up at me shyly, not sure if she wanted to ask the question now hanging between us. Shifting uncomfortably I nodded. "She's telling the truth, and for the reason she said. No one has ever interested me enough to be that close to before."

She stood up from my lap and pulled me off the couch with a smile. Leaning into me she whispered, "Me neither, before."

* * *

Reviews are almost as good as canoodling with a half-naked Edward on the couch. And before you tell me I'm insane for having him be a virgin at his age (29), let me say I actually know many guys who waited. As an example, my husband's roommate in college was 32 when he married and still a virgin out of choice, and it was his saying that no one was interesting enough to get that close to before his wife that I used in this chapter.


	63. Chapter 63 Burlesque

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Burlesque

* * *

When we got to Port Angeles Alice directed me to the old theater. _They're showing Abbott and Costello movies today. She'll love it!_ she assured me, opening a vision up of us sitting in a nearly empty theater laughing at their antics. I had loved this comedy duo from the time they hit the stage on Vaudeville, and followed them into motion pictures, amazed at how they made the seamless transition.

I made sure to drive by that theater, pointing to the marquee to show it to Bella. That was when I found out why she and Alice would be such good friends. Turning excitedly in her seat she asked if we liked them, having no idea that we all remembered when their movies came out originally. Naturally we said yes, so I found a place to park in the shade, but noticed the lee of the building only afforded one person to not be in the sun. If I walked by Bella, with her to the street, a scenario that bothered me, I would be able to stay shaded, but either Jasper or Alice would be exposed following behind us.

_Have faith, brother_, Alice told me, reaching to the floor to retrieve an umbrella she kept stowed under the passenger seat. Bella looked at her oddly when she opened it to the mild sunshine but Alice just explained that she was very sensitive to light, which was accepted with a shrug.

"What is it you like about Abbott and Costello?" I asked the human girl, relieved to be no longer trapped in a car with her smell burning through my throat, or fearing drooling venom.

"How they really were the last bastion of true burlesque, especially their short _Crazy House_," she explained, surprising me. She must have noticed the look I gave her because she gave a blushing smile and asked, "What?"

"It's just that most people think burlesque was about striptease, and only think of Gypsy Rose Lee," I told her and smiled as she shook her head. "I know, it's more about low-brow humor and was the beginnings of vaudeville, but I'm surprised you know that."

"I'm the same age as you, about. Why would you know it and not me?" she asked, truly curious as she looked up at me. I could hear Alice and Jasper chuckling behind me, Jasper silently asking how I planned to dig myself out of this one.

"Oh, uhm, it's just that not many our age know about this comedy team, much less about vaudeville and its beginnings, so I just assumed."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Everyone knows the 'Who's on First?' routine, Edward."

"Oh, you think? Maybe you should do a poll when we get to school on Monday," I told her as we reached the ticket window, moving my hand quickly through the one spot of sun and hoping she didn't notice the small amount of light it refracted as I passed through it. Leaning in to the teenager manning the ticket booth I requested four tickets, handing him my black credit card.

"You don't have to pay for me," Bella started before being cut off by Alice.

"Do you like popcorn and theater candy Bella?" she asked, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her inside to divert her attention. "Personally I can't stand the stuff but since we invited you it only stands to reason that we should buy you your favorite. Are you thirsty? Hungry? We ate just before we picked you up, but I don't mind if you eat in front of—"

Bella's laugh rang through the mostly empty theater lobby. "Alice, slow down! I swear I've never heard anyone speak that fast." She was shaking her head at my sister but shot me a look. I suppose she didn't notice that I saw her because she leaned down close to my sister's ear. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked her in a whisper she thought I couldn't hear.

A vision went through Alice's mind of Bella asking about the reflection of light she saw off of my arm and how I had moved my arm so quickly. I hurried over to waylay that. "Ready for the shows?" I asked. "I hear the first one is Naughty Nineties."

She turned to me with a smile that lit up her face, making her eyes appear like molten chocolate. "Oh, good, 'Who's on First' is up to bat!"

I couldn't help but laugh with her as I place my hand gently on her waist and steered her into the theater.

* * *

The 'Who's on First' routine comes from the movie 'The Naughty Nineties.' One evening my baboo and I were talking and it came up. My kids had no idea what we were talking about. Thank heavens for youtube! If you get a chance, they also have the quiet room scene from 'Crazy House' which is simply hysterical, and will give you an example of what burlesque meant to them (striptease came along before the short was made, but it was usually the end of the show, and then a short part of it).

I will be out of town without internet access for the next few days, so I can honestly say there will be no updating, sorry. I'll be back on Monday. Have a great rest of the week!


	64. Chapter 64 Shock

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Shock

* * *

It was impossible to tell what was happening in the melee in the cattle yard. Cows and cowboys were calling and running around, filling the air with both noise and dust, obscuring both voices and faces. I stood there, in shock, trying to make out the face of my husband but failing to find him, hoping that it was only due to the thick haze of dust being kicked up.

"Oh, there's Jasper, and dad!" Alice called beside me, pointing to her loved ones with one hand, the other entwined with mine as we held on to each other for dear life.

"Have you seen Edward, or Emmett, yet?" I asked her, but she shook her head. For some reason seeing the other two filled me with hope. If it had taken us that long to make out any faces, then perhaps it was only a matter of time until my Edward was seen.

Then my eye caught sight of Rose running across the yard in our direction, Esme hot on her heals. "Have you seen any of them yet? We got the call that there was an accident and rushed over." They must have flown, considering they were in town, and it had only been about ten minutes, or so I had thought. A quick glance at my watch informed me that it had been at least twenty-five. When I saw that a hot lump of fear settled in my stomach. Twenty-five minutes since I had last seen Edward.

Alice was telling Rose and Esme that she had seen Carlisle and Jasper, and that they both looked to be all right. My eye caught Rose's, and I could see a mirror of my own dread there. Reaching out my free hand I took hers as Esme took hold of her other one. After one more quick glance of support between us we all turned our eyes to the corral.

Slowly the unhurt cattle were being herded away from the accident scene. Carlisle and Jasper, along with some other of the ranch hands, were cutting out the ones that seemed to be injured, but I couldn't be sure. I did know they got everyone that was limping, but there were others in the mix as well, and most likely had a problem I couldn't see from this distance.

As the cows cleared, so did the dust, and still I couldn't see Edward or Emmett. Barely hanging on to my sanity I finally saw a dark head kneeling on the ground, leaning over someone who was hurt, that person's leg at an odd angle. Rose let out a sob of relief, recognizing Emmett. It was obvious that he wasn't hurt, but simply holding the hand to offer comfort to whomever was injured.

Sirens filled the air behind us as the ambulances arrived, having had to come from the neighboring town where the nearest clinic was. I watched in a panic as one set of paramedics jumped from their vehicles and rushed to where Emmett was kneeling while the other set was pointed to a place in the corral behind a fence. I hadn't even been able to see anyone was there until they stopped over and looked down, obviously talking to someone.

The dust continued to settle, and I could see it was Tyler, the hand that had been working the gate next to Edward, that was lying on the ground. If he was hurt, then what about my husband? Was he the other person hurt? I simply couldn't stand not knowing any longer and let go of my sisters-in-law hands and set out in a run for where the other paramedics where.

"No, Bella!" I heard Esme call behind me as I shook off the hands grabbing hold of my arms. "You'll only be in the way!"

"I have to find out if he's hurt!" I cried, tears mixing with the dirt on my face, leaving muddy streaks on my hands where I dashed them away.

Only getting as far as the outside fence before they caught up to me I was finally able to see the men kneeling in the dirt, but I couldn't make out who was on the ground. "Don't go in there, Bella," one of the women admonished me. I couldn't tell who, since I could barely make out their words over the sounds of my own sobs, for I had seen one paramedic lift a gloved hand, covered in dark red mud.

"Come away," I think it was Rose said to me, but I shook my head and adamantly told her no, that I was staying. As much as watching wracked my heart I couldn't step away. I wasn't sure it was Edward lying there, motionless, as those men worked over him; I only knew I couldn't see him yet. At the moment the only thing visible was jeans and boots, generic enough that they could be anyone's. I knew Edward owned boots like those, but so did half the men in the corral this morning.

Sometime later I saw Tyler being lifted to a stretcher out of the corner of my eye, his cry of pain as they moved his leg hardly discernable over the cows still moving in the outer paddock. At this point the only thing holding me up was the fence in front of me and the women wrapped around the sides and back of me.

Finally a stretcher was called for and wheeled over to where the man lay in the dirt. Other hands came over to where they were, lining up on both sides of his body to lift the injured man slightly so a back board could be put underneath him. Then, on a count of three, all men lifted, moving him onto the stretcher. Immediately bands were being tied across his body, and I was glad to see a booted foot move of its own volition for I had begun to wonder if he was dead.

Sending up a prayer I asked that it please not be Edward, but that whoever it was he wasn't that badly injured. I could only hope my prayer could be answered positively, but the fact that a helicopter hadn't been called for bolstered my faith.

Then the stretcher was pushed away, still surrounded by men. My eyes followed it, until I heard a gasp beside me.

Looking back to where the man had been I saw one lone cowboy rising from where the man's head had lain. His hat was still on, pulled down low so I couldn't see his face. He was tan and red from the dirt and blood, the clothes he wore obscured by the gore.

Then he lifted his head.

Letting out a scream of joy I clamored over the fence and ran headlong into his arms. "I thought it was you," I sobbed as he wrapped his long, strong arms around me. "I thought I had lost you!" My hands started patting him all over, checking for injury. "Are you all right? Did you get hurt at all? Is any of the blood yours?"

He grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his waist, holding them in place and me up against his body in spite of the blood on him. "Bella," was all he whispered before his lips met mine, almost bruising in the force of his kiss. I could feel his sobs begin to match my own, and when he broke away he buried his face in my hair. "I'm fine. It's Mike, though. The old bull got mad and kicked out the fence, getting him in the hip. I think it's broken. He fell, and the shards of wood cut into the bull's leg, maddening him and causing him to break out. He stepped on Mike's head, Bella. We don't know what's going to happen."

A mixture of relief and sorrow filled me. Mike had been a friend of the boys since junior high. But while I was very sad over his injury I couldn't stop the elation I felt knowing my husband was unhurt. "Do they need you anymore here?" I asked, "or should I get you home?"

Apparently Esme was behind me. "Get him home and cleaned up. The cattle won't take well to the smell of blood. He can call Carlisle after he showers to find out if he's needed here or if you should go on to the hospital."

Thanking her I pulled Edward over to my truck and set him in the passenger seat. We could come back for his another time. After climbing in myself I reached across the seat and took his hand before turning the vehicle toward home.

* * *

I'm back! The Shakespeare Festival was wonderful and I had a blast. I did miss you ladies, though. xoxo!


	65. Chapter 65 Shower

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Shower

* * *

Edward had to return to work after lunch with his family and stood by and smiled while they all hugged me goodbye. Walking hand in hand the few blocks back to his clinic he leaned over and whispered, "They all really like you, you know."

I couldn't stop the small smile that played on my lips. "I like them, too," I told him, looking down at the sidewalk.

He pulled me to a stop just a few feet from the door to his clinic. "Can I come by and see you tonight?" I agreed, but then asked why we never went to his place. "We were just there for lunch, Bella," he laughed. "I was going to get my own place, but with the costs of starting up the clinic, coupled with my parents' begging, I moved back home." Wrapping me in his arms he continued, "I just thought we'd have more privacy at your place, but if you'd rather be with my family?"

"No, no, my place is fine, I was just curious," I rushed to correct him. Then my evil side kicked in. "Although, it would be interesting to see your room. I wonder if it's as clean as you say? And do you clean it or does your mom?"

Bending down with a laugh he gave me Eskimo kisses, rubbing my nose with his. "I do, and I have assigned chores, for your information. I'm in charge of cleaning the bathrooms, and I'll have you know that I insist on a squeaky clean shower."

I threw my head back in a laugh. "Great! I know what your chore will be if we get married, then. I hate cleaning bathrooms," I told him with a shudder.

"You know, they're easier to clean when you have company," he whispered. "Maybe—"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a quiet "Excuse me, Dr. Cullen," beside us. He immediately went into professional mode, stepping away from me even though he kept hold of my hand, and talking to the patient that was outside his clinic. We walked with her, a young mother whose child was crying and rubbing his ears, as he asked about symptoms. I would have walked away but when I pulled on my hand he just tightened his grip and gave me a smile with a shake of his head.

While the mother was handed forms to fill out by the receptionist Edward pulled me into an examination room. "I didn't get a chance to kiss you goodbye, and you haven't told me if I can come over tonight."

"You can come over to my place anytime you want," I told him as I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned my head on his chest.

I felt his fingers under my chin, and willingly allowed him to lift my face for a kiss that was far too quick for my satisfaction. "I'll be by at six-thirty," he said before placing another kiss on my forehead.

"Good," I replied. "You can clean my shower while I cook dinner." I was sure his resulting laugh could be heard in the waiting room, and sure enough there were more than a few smirks and questioning looks when we walked back out there. With a quiet, "see you tonight" from both of us we reluctantly let go of each other's hand and I made the short walk back to my apartment.

While it was true I let my place get messy from the sheer volume of books I had there, I insisted it be clean. Still, I couldn't resist the urge to place cleaning supplies outside of the bathtub, just to see what he would do.

At six-twenty-five I got a text from him.

**Last patient, will be late. Sorry.**

Figuring that if this relationship was going to go the way I wanted it to that I had better get used to this, I sent my reply.

**Will hold dinner. Be here when you can.**

With no idea of how long he would be I put the casserole back into the oven with the temperature turned off with the hope that the residual heat would keep it warm until he arrived. I had already put ice into the glasses, but just shrugged when I looked at them. If it melted before he got here I could just pour out the water and replace it. If it was only a few minutes then why waste the effort?

Curling up on my couch with one of my favorite authors I decided I could wait to eat. I made sure I was situated, red pen in hand, comfy pillow behind my back, and set to reading. There was only one problem, I was hungry.

Forcing myself into the book I was probably a little harsher in my editing than I should be, but being hungry made me cranky. After a while, though, I was able to focus all my attention onto what I was doing and ignore the passing of time. Even to the point where I laid down on the couch, comfy pillow now behind my head as I read.

I woke to hear banging on my front door. Starting into a sitting position I dropped the book and realized that I was quite blind since there were no lights on in the apartment. I could hear Edward on the other side, calling my name, so cried out an "I'm coming!" as loudly as I could with my brain still in sleep mode.

Stumbling to the door I managed to do a number on my second toe of my right foot when I jammed it into the leg of a chair. "Bella?" Edward called out when he heard my cry of pain, but by then I was actually at the door so just opened it instead of responding. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," he said as he walked into my apartment and wrapped his arms around me. "This guy just showed up at the end of the day, no appointment, but was having what he said was severe heartburn. Only, then he collapsed, and it turned out he was having a heart attack in my office. I had to treat him, and followed him to the ER to make sure he was all right. It turns out the head of administration was doing an audit, watched me work with his people, and offered me a position where I can keep my practice but use the hospital to do surgery. I texted you but didn't get a reply and so I was sure you were mad at me. I hope you've already eaten and I wish I could promise this would never happen again—"

I had been saying his name over and over to break in, only he just kept going. Finally, just to get him to be quiet I reached up and captured his lips with my own. After a moment of shock one of his hands shot behind my head to seal my lips to his while the other remained around my waist, pulling me tight against his body. I could feel the tension drain from his body as I kissed him, my hands high on his shoulders, feeling them relax.

After a few minutes he lifted his head from mine. "You're not upset?"

I let out a snort of laughter. "No, I know what comes with dating a doctor. I am hungry though. I just hope the casserole isn't ruined," I said the last while pulling away and beginning to limp over to what I was sure was a now cold dish, covering up the wince from my sore toe with a reaction to the light being turned on. "What time is it?"

Apparently I didn't cover up my wince as well as I thought because he scooped me up into his arms and carried me the whole five feet to my table, setting me in a chair and dropping to one knee. "You're not going to propose, are you?" I teased.

"Not while you're in pain," he quipped back, scowling when I gasped as he got to my sore toe. "It doesn't seem broken, just bruised," he let me know after a thorough examination and right before laying his head in my lap. "How can I make this up to you?"

Assuming his question wasn't wholly rhetorical I ran my fingers through his hair and used my grip to pull his head up gently. "You could reheat me some food," I told him with a smile. "I really am hungry."

He reached up and cupped my face. "Will you promise to always be this easy going about me being late because of work?"

I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "No," I replied honestly. "I'm sure a time will come when I'm quite pissed off with you over it, but I promise to try. However, if you don't feed me soon I may start now."

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted me with a laugh before turning to get plates and the now luke-warm casserole that was dried out and not in the least bit appetizing. Still, it was food, and was made all the more delicious by the handsome, sweet, overly-apologetic man who shared it with me.

* * *

I don't think I could be married to a doctor. Just saying. Thank heavens for baboo, who is a terrific father and always there.


	66. Chapter 66 Bikini

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Hitchhiker  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Bikini

* * *

"Bells, he's picking you up at seven-thirty, so you probably should eat something first," Charlie told me as I rushed from the kitchen, having set his dinner on the table seconds before.

"I don't know if I can, dad," I called as I headed up the stairs. "My stomach is full of butterflies." Brushing through my hair for the umpteenth time I couldn't believe my nervousness, and what it was I was nervous about. I should be worried because this was the guy that had all but kidnapped me on the road this morning, when in fact all I could think about was hoping he liked me.

"You're trying too hard, honey," my dad said at the door to the bathroom, making me jump and scream at being startled, causing him, in turn to laugh. "I swear, your wound as tight as a new-made spring. Settle down, it's obvious the boy is taken with you."

Leaning against the sink I let out a heavy breath and braced myself, my hands on either side of the sink. "I've never been this nervous before, dad. I don't know why I am, either. He's just a guy. A handsome, incredibly intelligent, extremely well-read, obviously wealthy guy."

"Should I get your mom on the phone for this conversation?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned on the doorframe, looking uncomfortable.

Smiling up at him I shook my head. "No, I think I'd rather have my dad's opinion on this one."

"Well, as a dad, no one is good enough for you, and the fact that Billy took an instant dislike to him puts me on my guard." He stood up from the doorframe and huffed a loud sigh and looked down at the floor. "But, as a man, I can tell you he was taken with you. His eyes never left your face, and he looked at you as if you were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen." He looked back up, catching my eye. "So, I guess, that makes me happy, even as a dad. I'll figure out what Billy's problem is and let you know, though."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door and Charlie looked at his watch. "At least he's punctual, are you sure you don't want to eat anything? I can hold him off for a few minutes, if you like."

"No, dad, thanks. It'd probably just make me sick with as much as my stomach is in knots." I laughed at how sweet he was being and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I pushed past him to go answer the door, earning a 'humpf' and blush from him.

When I opened the door I was quite surprised to see Alice and Jasper standing beside Edward on the porch. "We wanted to double," Alice said excitedly as she came up and hugged me, taking the opportunity to whisper in my ear, "I thought you would be more comfortable that way."

"Thanks," I whispered back, "I feel better already." And I did. For some reason I felt a wave of calm come over me just because they were there.

"Where are you guys going?" my dad asked from behind me. I guess it never really mattered how old I was, he would still worry.

"I've been begging Edward to go to the hot springs over at Lake Crescent, and he finally relented," Alice gushed to my dad, her excitement level increasing. "I thought that would be a great place to just enjoy the beauty of nature and talk."

We said our goodbyes to my father and I smiled up at Edward as he held the door for me, thanking him. He beamed his smile at me and quickly seated himself beside me. "Do you need to eat?" he asked, a knowing look on his face and I couldn't help but wonder if he had been able to hear my conversation with Charlie before he knocked on the door.

"Maybe later, you?" I asked in return. His answering laugh was so musical I was in a daze, almost missing his quiet 'no' in reply.

Alice immediately launched into talking, telling me all the things she wanted to do at the springs. I got nervous when she mentioned taking pictures, worried when she said hiking, and drew the line when she said swimming. "I don't have a suit with me, Alice," I argued and grew nervous when she laughed before becoming inexplicably calm once again.

"Don't worry, Bella, I brought a really cute bikini for you that I know you'll look great in!" she cried, clapping her hands and bouncing as my calm warred with mortification.

"Absolutely not!" I said adamantly. "I am not putting on a bikini!"

"But it's blue, and it'll look great on you. I promise," she pleaded.

"No, Alice," I argued and was surprised to hear Edward chuckle beside me.

"She doesn't have to wear it if she doesn't want to," he told her, taking my side. I was about to thank him when he suddenly shifted uncomfortably in his seat and growled what I was sure was her name under his breath. Jasper chose that moment to laugh at him, and I began to grow even more confused by this strange family. Thankfully they dropped the topic for the remainder of the ride to the lake. I was confident the topic wouldn't be brought up again.

I was wrong.

As soon as the car was stopped Alice was at my door, a large bag over her shoulder, pulling me by the hand to the changing rooms. I tried to pull back but was surprised by just how much strength she possessed, and how cold her hand was. "Alice, I said no," I told her firmly but just got a smirk in reply.

It wasn't until we were firmly in the changing room that she said anything. "Bella, do you like my brother?" she asked.

"Um, I really don't know him well enough," I hedged.

"Please, you're as smitten as he is, admit it," she prodded, looking very sure of herself, one hip cocked out, arms crossed in front of her chest, and a smug smile on her face.

"Smitten, yes, like, don't know yet. There is a difference," I told her, mimicking her stance in defiance.

She rolled her eyes and reached into her bag, pulling out what looked to be a fairly modest bikini in a dark blue. "Trust me? Please? I think you'll both have a lot of fun," she wheedled, her eyes growing large and pleading.

I wanted to stomp my foot and say no some more, but in reality I was a sucker for the begging face. "Fine, give it to me, but if I hate it, you'll hear about it." She just clapped her hands as she followed me to the changing stall, choosing the one beside me to change her own clothes.

Once I was changed I had to admit it fit really well, hiding my flaws and accentuating parts of me I didn't even know where there to accentuate. My door flew open and I looked over to see her in her suit, looking absolutely flawless. My jaw dropped as I took in the comparison between us. "Now, don't feel self-conscious, this isn't the body I was born with," she told me, hinting that she'd had modifications made. Pulling out a coordinating cover-up she handed it to me. "Now, wear this as we head to the pools, and I promise, Edward will be crazy for it." She said the last in a very quiet whisper that I hardly heard.

Following her out I saw the guys waiting for us in their suits. Jasper only had eyes for Alice, but Edward was rolling his at his sister, up until they landed on me. Moving quickly he was by my side in an instant. "I do love that color on you. It makes your skin glow." I immediately blushed and he lifted his hand to trail his fingers gently across my cheek. "That makes it glow even more. Let's see what the warm water does, shall we?"

I just nodded and let him take my hand to lead me to the closest pool, following him into the very warm water.

* * *

Now, why do you think he wants to be in warm water? Hmm?


	67. Chapter 67 Dusk

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Dusk  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Cowabunga, dude!"

* * *

As dusk settled on the beach Mike got a fire going, the blues and greens of the flames still working their magic to mesmerize me. Edward sat behind me, much as Angela was sitting against her husband, Ben, warming my back as much as the fire now warmed my front as we chatted with my friends from school.

He got quite a bit of amusement from hearing about how completely uncoordinated I had been, laughed knowingly when I was described as headstrong, and stiffened when they told of the time Tyler's van had careened into me on the ice-covered parking lot. "How badly were you hurt?" he asked concernedly from behind me.

I hesitated in my answer, so Angela, while giving me a confused look, answered him. "We weren't sure she would make it. In fact, I heard that some of the teachers were surprised when she did."

"I see," was all he replied as he tightened his hold around my waist, not knowing his fingers were directly over the scars on my abdomen. I knew we would be having a talk tonight. He had told me how much he wanted to date me, and I could feel the overwhelming strength of his attraction, but would he still be interested if he knew everything?

In an attempt to change the subject Angela suggested night surfing. "The waves are great at night, and the fire gives us a point of reference, we should go!"

"One problem, Angela," I pointed out to her, "we don't have suits."

"I've brought an extra in case something happens to mine, and you can borrow it," she offered.

"That's great, but it still leaves Edward with nothing."

He laughingly whispered behind me, "Would that be a bad thing? We could double on the board."

Apparently Mike overheard him and presented his fist for bumping. "Cowabunga, dude!" he laughed. I wasn't nearly as amused.

In a huff I tried to jump up from in front of him, but he just held me tighter. "Let me go, Edward," I said through my clenched teeth, hoping my look of death was sufficient to get him to release his hold on me. Thankfully it was and I stormed off in the direction of my car.

"Bella," he said imploringly as he followed me, "I'm sorry. I don't know what comes over me." I felt him grab my wrist and was yanked hard against his body, his arms encircling me to keep me there.

"I said, let me go," I hissed, enunciating each word as I struggled against him.

"No," he replied, holding me tighter, making it harder for me to fight him.

"NO?" my voice rose, climbing at least an octave.

"Look, I didn't want to explain where the others could hear me, but I would like your patience and attention, please."

Deciding I wasn't going to be getting away from him any other way I immediately stopped struggling. "Fine, say what you want, then I'm going home. You can come if you like, but you will be sleeping on the couch." The day really began to crash in on me again and I could feel tears of frustration, anger and worry over my father prick behind my eyes, making me even angrier at the man holding me. "I have enough to deal with without fighting off your constant sexual jabs and innuendos, embarrassing me in front of the people I know. Why can't you just be the sweet guy you were last night?"

Placing one hand behind my head he lowered it to his shoulder while he held me to his body with the other hand. "I am that guy, Bella, but honestly you're the first girl to care about him. The other one is such a habit that I find things slipping out without even realizing it. I'm trying, really I am. And, I'm sorry I embarrassed you again." The hand holding my head came around to lift my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Now, would you like to go back to the fire or are you intent on going home?"

Angela was standing and watching us, talking to Mike and Ben, looking concerned. I really did want to spend more time with them so told him so. He gave a nod before bending down to place a kiss on my lips, hesitating just over them to make sure it really was all right. At my nod he quietly said, "I really am sorry, and I know you're overwrought, but please be patient with me?"

With a sigh I reached up to touch my lips to his, knowing I had blown this way out of proportion. "I'm sorry I over-reacted. I appreciate you being patient with me as well."

We returned to the fire, where we both declined further enticement to join Angela and Ben in the water. The fire began to draw others, and soon instead of an intimate group of five there were now almost three times that laughing over memories, talking about careers, marriages and who had children, before revolving around to ask about my father. Looking up at Edward he placed a kiss on my forehead before answering.

"I was able to assist in the surgery, and he should be fine, barring any unexpected complications. He seems incredibly healthy, though, all things considered." While speaking he tightened his hold on me, pulling me in the circle of his arms. I could see a few people nodding, accepting his diagnosis.

Looking up at him again I could see that he was trying to convince me of my father's condition as much as anyone. I leaned my head on his chest and whispered into his shirt, "Thanks for being there."

Giving me a squeeze he replied, "Thanks for letting me be _here_."

* * *

Sometimes the cocky just slips out and annoys the crap out of her!

My brother came over and we extracted honey last night, getting about 40 lbs out of the hive. I now have about 1200 little ladies really pissed at me, though. Even with washing my hands about a dozen times my fingers still taste like honey and my entire house smells like it. Not sure if that's a complaint...


	68. Chapter 68 Shore

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Shore

* * *

Once breakfast was over Tanya asked Marie, as I was reminding myself to call her, up to her place to help her get it ready for her to move in. Apparently she had closed on it before even telling me she was moving. She also wanted to completely redecorate, declaring the previous owners were dull in their choice of color scheme. After making sure Marie was okay with it, I decided to take the opportunity to read through the file.

Opening it up I was struck by the picture on top. There in front of me was a completely different girl than the one living with me. For one, she was smiling. Not the soft smile she now had, but a full-blown one, causing her to look completely radiant. There was a look of love in her eyes, as well as an attempt at tolerance for whoever was taking the picture. Her skin was a healthy peach, still rather pale, but not nearly as white and drawn as currently, and definitely better than when I first saw her. She had to be at least ten or fifteen pounds heavier as well and I smiled thinking that she was on her way to putting that weight back on, no longer looking emaciated as she had even a few months ago.

The next picture was of her with a man who was obviously her father. They were standing on the shore of what had to be the pacific northwest. While she was looking at the camera, a picture of contentment, he was looking at her. I knew that look, it was one that could be seen in my father's eyes from time to time, whenever he was surrounded by his children.

Examining it more closely it was easy to see he was a cop. The close-cropped hair, the stance of authority, and even a no-nonsense demeanor were easy to read in spite of the adoration that could be seen in his eyes for his only daughter. If I were to make a first impression reading of the man in this picture it would be to say that he was loving and slightly indulgent while insisting that rules were followed. There was nothing to indicate a man who broke the law. Granted it was just the one picture.

Moving on I found her mother standing in the arms of a man, who, judging by the way he was holding her, must be Bella's, or rather Marie's, stepfather. The picture appeared to be after a baseball game, the man in uniform and smiling while the woman pointed up at the scoreboard. Hmm, apparently his team had won. Also obvious was the fact that he was content to just stand around after the game. It was easy to see fans still leaving in the background. Surely if he was a gambler he wouldn't be standing there so relaxed? Wouldn't he be going to collect his winnings, or if he was betting the other way, trying to hide or looking disconsolate about it? This couple was neither.

Sitting up at my desk I rubbed the bridge of my nose. The man who had retired, whose job I took, was very careful in training me in searching for people. "Son, I know that you can't sell a personality based on a picture, but the saying that they're worth a thousand words is there for a reason," he had drilled into my head. "People who are shady just have a look about them." He then proceeded to spend at least two weeks holding up picture after picture, telling me to look at facial expressions, stances, what was going on in the background. "The senior partners will tell you the pictures are just there so you can recognize the faces if things like fake id's surface. I'm telling you that they are a lead in themselves." It didn't take long for me to realize he was right.

If someone was hiding because they had done something wrong it showed up in their photos because they didn't run until after they had been caught. It was why I knew I could trust Bella. She was hiding because of fear. Granted, I was sure it was an imagined fear, but she didn't have the look of someone who had done something wrong. There was an innocence about her that even the streets couldn't destroy. Picking up the photos again I realized her family shared that look. These were good people, at least when the pictures were taken.

Setting those aside my next task was to look at dates. Obituaries for her parents were included, as well as approximate dates for when the pictures were taken. Reading more thoroughly I glanced back and forth between the date when her mother and step-father were shot and the date printed on the picture. It was only a week apart.

The pictures with her father were a year earlier. He could have changed between the time they were taken and his death, so I went digging to see if I could find a more recent photo. There was one of him and Bella together, obviously taken at the funeral of her mother and step-father. He looked almost as devastated as his daughter. Sadness tended to hide other emotions, though, like guilt, so this wasn't very helpful. In the back of the file was what appeared to be an entire SIM card that had been downloaded and printed out. These were all date coded, thankfully, and were taken about a month before her father's death. He looked annoyed in a few of them, but that seemed to be more from having his picture taken. The few candid shots showed a man at his leisure, watching something on TV and drinking a beer. Again, not a sight to inspire suspicion.

The sound of the front door opening, followed by the laughing of the two girls, reached my ears. There was no way I could make a solid case that her parents were innocent, but from what I'd seen, they sure looked to be. Which meant one thing, I would have to dig deeper. You can't prove innocence, after all, only show the absence of proof of guilt.

A minute later the library door opened and I looked up to see Bella…UGH!..Marie, giving me a smile similar to one I had seen in the picture taken with her father. When she saw what was open before me she shot me a look as if asking if it was all right for her to see. Since it was about her, I nodded.

Walking slowly, as if she was afraid of what was there, she came to the corner of the desk and slowly reached for the sheets of pictures that I had thought had been printed from a SIM card. "My camera was stolen a couple days after I took these. It was the day the house was robbed. I never got a chance to print them out." Her voice broke on the last word and she held the pages away from her, looking like she was trying to keep her tears from falling on the paper or focusing around them. "May I please have a copy of them?"

My arms wrapped around her as I came around the desk. "Yes, anything, they're yours."

Resting her head on my chest she thanked me just before another sob wracked her body. I gently removed the pages from her hand, picked her up into my arms and carried her to the couch, where I held her.

Of course, that was the moment Tanya picked to walk in on us. "What is problem, Edvard? Whenever you with girl either is canoodling or crying, but now both. She laugh with me. That it, you move to other apartment, we stay here. Is better decoration anyway."

Bella laughed and I decided that even if Tanya did actually move, she needed to stay around. If for no other reason than to be able to hear that sound from the girl in my lap more often.

* * *

What Edward thought is true, you can't prove anything. You can show a trend, or validity, or show that's its opposite is not true. But, since it is impossible to research or test everything, the theory you're testing can never be proved. Einstein was always reading other's work, looking to see if anyone had found a failure of his theories yet. That said, Edward is already fairly well convinced that her parents did nothing wrong. Bella herself is proof, in his eyes, that they were good people.


	69. Chapter 69 Wharf

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alternate MS/Twilight  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Wharf  
**Plot Generator – Idea Completion**: Use all three of these words in your story: peel, peal, pell

* * *

Her stomach was rumbling long before the last movie in the Abbott and Costello marathon even started. Surely she must be hungry, yet she just sat demurely next to me, laughing at the antics on the screen. The warmth of her body was like a moth to a flame and there were many times when Jasper begged me to focus on the movie instead of her, "_before I attack Alice, please_." Each time I put my focus back on the screen, only to be diverted back to the girl beside me.

The peal of the bells on the town clock alerted me to the fact that is was now ten in the evening, giving me only two hours before I had to return her to her father. Remembering my promise to have her fed I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I can hear your stomach rumbling. Don't you think I should feed you before taking you home so your father isn't upset with me?"

"Are the others hungry?" she asked sheepishly, obviously not wanting to make them leave the movie.

Taken aback by how she put the needs of people she barely new above her own I responded. "We ate before picking you up, so aren't hungry. I hear there's a great place over on the wharf if you want to go now?"

"But you're watching the movie," she protested, causing me to smile.

"Actually, all he's watched is you," Alice interjected with a quiet laugh. "I know he's dying to talk to you, so why don't you two go get food? Jazz and I'll meet you at the car later."

"Well, I am kind of hungry," she told us. Rolling my eyes I was on my feet in a moment, probably a little too fast given her startled reaction. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she stood, keeping an eye on me as we left the theater. It was like there were gears turning in her head, trying to figure things out, and I chastised myself for becoming too comfortable and acting too naturally. "So, you're dying to talk to me, huh?" she asked as we walked down the street in the direction of a restaurant I could hear people thinking about with pleasure.

"Well, there's only so much you can discuss with your sister and, uhm, brother sitting next to you."

Her eyebrow quirked up at that and her eyes took on that contemplative look again. "Alice and Jasper are boyfriend and girlfriend, _and _brother and sister?"

"It's complicated," I hedged.

"Oh, I think I can keep up." Her reply was mixed with the sound of another man's thought intruding as he looked at her. Lewd and lascivious desires flowed from his mind, along with images of him 'taking me out of the picture' that caused me to in turn growl and chuckle. "You've got some pretty rapid mood swings, don't you?" she asked. It was then I realized she had been watching my face.

"Sorry, just something I overheard." My mind and body craved to take her hand but the fear of crushing it as my anger roiled over that man's thoughts stopped me.

"Care to share? Or was it my question?"

"It was something else, and I'll tell you the answer while you eat." The restaurant was nearby so I indicated the direction we should take. That contemplative look was back on her face so I smiled to try to distract her. It worked far better than I anticipated as she seemed to go into a daze, her eyes glazing over before she shook her head in an attempt to dispel whatever had caused her reaction.

Entering the establishment I noticed her eyes light up. "They have a fruit plate on special," she said excitedly, pointing to the whiteboard that listed the day's offerings. "I'm so glad, because while I _am _hungry I really don't want to eat anything heavy this late."

There were a couple other girls eating the dish Bella had pointed out and both seemed to be enjoying it. Picking from their head the contents I could see that it had a small variety to offer and couldn't help but wonder if that would be sufficient nourishment. Surely she needed meat as well? Or, was she a vegetarian? That thought made me chuckle again, once more drawing forth her contemplative look. "Now what has you laughing?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and taking a stance of defiance. That caused me to chuckle even harder. She actually thought she was intimidating!

"I was wondering if you would like me to peel your grapes for you?" She just rolled her eyes and followed the hostess who was trying to seat us, all while considering if there was a way to slip me her phone number.

"I don't peel my grapes, Edward," she huffed as she took her seat in a booth, "I'm not a princess. Now, about Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice is my adopted sister, Jasper is my foster brother," I informed her while taking a seat opposite. "They actually met in Philly, though, and Alice convinced my father to take him and his sister in." Giving a small chuckle I remembered when they showed up on our doorstep. Or rather, the others' memory, since they shared it with me, mine being of returning home with Emmett to find I had been displaced. Something never to be forgotten was the immediate reaction we all had to the battle wounds Jasper carried. Scars the humans often failed to notice.

"Your father didn't have a problem with them moving in when you were all so young?" Her tone was incredulous, and not unexpected since there was no way she could possibly know that Alice was truly nineteen and Jasper twenty, at least in human years.

Leaning forward in my seat as the waitress approached I tented my fingers and looked down at them, considering my answer. Calling on all my powers of persuasion I looked up at her. "But as long as they don't do anything that's not allowed, then is there really a problem? They have self-control, and have proven this." Granted it was by not drinking human blood, and Jasper's control was quite tenuous at times. "As a result, Carlisle knows he has nothing to worry about and so allows them to date. Besides, who can control love?"

That was when it struck me. The pull I felt, the desire for her company, her body and her blood. All of it combined to alert me to one single truth. I was falling in love. There was story after story amongst vampires that when you found your true mate then you would fall fast, but I always discounted them as wishful thinking amongst those not mated and a lack of attention to time amongst those who were.

Not two seconds later I could hear Alice running pell-mell down the street in our direction, her mind calling out to mine with joy.

* * *

Happy Saturday everyone! My city is having a huge party today, and with baboo on the council, I'm going to be very busy as well. I may not get reviews replied to right away as a result. Sorry!


	70. Chapter 70 Cup, rule, grass

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Cup, rule, grass

* * *

The grass was soft under my feet as I stepped from the truck and walked around to open the passenger side door. How often had he done this for me, just because he was a gentleman? Now, I was doing it for him because he was so distraught over what had happened in the corral today.

His head was leaning against the dash as I opened the door, but he still reached out to put his arm around me and pull me close to his body, shifting just enough to move his forehead from the hard plastic onto my shoulder. While my shock had drained off in the wake of learning he was all right, his had set in and strengthened with his worry over Mike.

"Come get a shower, honey, then we can go to the hospital if you like," I whispered to him while trying to pull him from the car.

"K," was all he replied as he allowed me to lead him from the truck, into the house, up the stairs and into the master bathroom. My hands shook as I took in the amount of blood on his shirt. I was already breathing through my mouth in an attempt to not smell it. The last thing Edward needed was to have me collapse on top of everything else.

Article after article of clothing was peeled from his body and I made sure to put them in the sink to soak in the hope of washing the blood out. He just stood there, his eyes never leaving me, and allowed me to undress him as if he were a child. When his boxers hit the floor and his socks were toed off he used his hands to cup my face and place a gentle, chaste kiss on my lips. "Come shower with me," he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him.

With a nod my clothes began to disappear as well, his hands firm and steady now as he helped me disrobe. His hands only left me for a moment, just long enough to turn on the water and allow it to heat. As my last piece left my body he backed under the spray of water, causing me to gasp as it turned a dark red on his shoulders from the blood rinsing from his hair.

Taking his head in my hands I helped the water work through his bronze locks, separating the strands to work the mud and blood where it had clotted. He must have frequently run his fingers through it while working on Mike because my arms were sore from raising them above my head before the water finally began to run clear. It wasn't until then that I grabbed the shampoo and began to lather his hair, finding places I had missed. Three more washings and it was finally clean of the gore and muck from the corral.

From there I grabbed his bath poof, lathered it with his soap and began washing the grime from his body. The shampoo had washed most of the mess from his neck but there was still some left in the crevices of his skin. That was where I started, scrubbing gently until he whispered "harder." Scrubbing with force I made my way down and back up his arms, washed his chest and side, then turned him and washed his back. "Even harder," he asked quietly, so using two hands I applied as much pressure to the poof as possible, watching as the skin of his back turned red from the scratching. His moans of pleasure let me know that he was enjoying this so I stayed on his back until he nodded before washing down to his feet.

As the water was washing the soap from the poof he took it from me, finished rinsing it out and applied fresh soap. Moving my hair aside he started on my back, letting me feel how nice it was to have it scrubbed.

From there he wrapped his arms around me, pressing his chest against my back as he washed my front. Ever so gently he encircled my breasts with his hands, the slip of the soap helping them move silkily over my skin. After a few minutes he rinsed out the poof and hung it up, never letting me move from in front of him or turn around. Together we stepped back under the spray to remove the soap from our bodies but he only allowed enough separation between us to rinse off. Once he decided it was enough he had me back, tucked in tight against him.

Moving my hair to the side he began to place open-mouth kisses on my shoulder and neck while fondling my breasts under the stream of water. He was hot and hard against my hip but when I tried to turn or reach for him he firmly said, "Don't move."

"But I want to touch you," I sighed in return.

"You already have," he growled back, holding me still. "You took care of me, now let me take care of you."

"Not this way I didn't." My hands reached back to grasp his thighs and my head rested on his shoulder as one of his hands traveled down my stomach.

"Your way was even better. This is the best way I have to thank you." As he said that his fingers slipped between my folds, causing me moan and dig my fingers into the flesh at his hips.

"That was my job," I panted, "wifely duty."

His chuckle was warm, almost as warm as the hand now pulling on my breast and the fingers softly stroking me between my legs. "You hate the smell and sight of blood and yet you ran to me, washed me and loved me. That goes beyond wifely duty."

Gasping I shook my head, trying to remain coherent as the coil of desire and passion tightened where his fingers were moving so deliciously. "It's the rule," I panted, letting go of one hip to wrap an arm around his neck to keep from falling. "A wife has to put aside her own fears and dislikes for her husband."

"Oh?" he replied as he began to rub his erection on my hip in time with the movement of his fingers.

Nodding I centered myself enough to reply, "Mothers even more," before my world exploded in a wave of heat throughout my body. With a grunt he bent me forward slightly and slipped inside, causing me to cry out from the pleasure, the sound reverberating against the shower walls, rendering all other talking impossible.

* * *

Now, for all of you who are going to get excited by the 'mother' word, she's not pregnant! They're just working on it. Patience, please.


	71. Chapter 71 Clipping

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Clipping

* * *

Edward and I set up a routine, lunch at his parents and dinner at my place, followed by a movie, or reading, or talking. We already felt like an old married couple, with one, very important, exception: no sex.

I was surprised to find that I didn't mind. There was just something sweet and comforting about sitting on the couch, my feet propped up on an ottoman, Edward leaning on the arm with his legs draped over mine, the only thing breaking the silence the quiet swoosh of the pages of our books being turned. Every now and then he would find a passage that he liked and read it to me, or I would do the same with him.

These quiet evenings suited my personality quite well, and I was thrilled to find they suited his. Mostly since I was never the sort to dress up like a 'two-bit whore' as my father so eloquently put it and go out and feel like I had to entice a man with my body. Of course, that might have more to do with the fact that I felt I looked rather average. After trying that scene once or twice and feeling the eyes of men sweep over me as if I was another piece of furniture I gave it up altogether.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, nudging my leg with his toe. "You look like you aren't sure if you're happy or sad."

A sigh left me as I contemplated how to answer. When I looked over at him his impatience was obvious, as was his worry. "I guess I don't get what you see in me." He was about to speak so I held up a hand. "Most guys look past me, is all, but you actually came out to pretend to jog to meet me. I was wondering what the difference is." Letting my hand fall in my lap, I looked at him, in all his handsome glory. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very glad they looked past me, because that meant I was around for you. I just don't understand what you saw that they didn't."

Sitting up and swinging his feet to the floor he scooted next to me so he could pull me into his lap. Using one hand to brush my hair from my face he looked at me solemnly. "I think it's what they were looking for, Bella. Where were you when these obviously blind men would ignore you?"

A laugh escaped and I couldn't resist placing a light kiss on his cheek before snuggling down into his lap with my head on his shoulder. "Hmm, I think it was the two or three times I went nightclubbing with my college friends. They would be snatched up right away, and I would be sitting at the table, bored out of my mind. Guys would look my way, but then their eyes would just keep on going as if the only thing there was the table and chair."

When he laughed I was really surprised. "Let me guess," he chuckled, looking down my body, "you were dressed in a conservative dress—"

"It came up to the middle of my thigh!" I protested, but he just shook his head and continued to laugh.

"I bet your stomach was covered, as were your shoulders—"

"Well, I didn't have my breasts hanging out." My voice sounded pouty even to me.

He cupped my face in his hands. "Bella, those guys there were after sex, and the way you dress is modest and conservative. It screams 'I'm a good girl who wants to have a meaningful relationship' in a room of guys who are on the lookout for 'I'm easy, take me home and get lucky tonight!' Of course they ignored you. They did it for the very reason I ran after you."

Cocking my head to one side I knew my confusion showed on my face. "That's just it, what made you run after me? It's not like I spent much of my time in those places, it happened at school too. I was usually in the library, and they ignored me there just as much."

His lips brushed against mine, setting my nerves tingling with desire for more. "But Bella, don't you see? Guys in libraries are usually already taken. That's why they're studying, after all."

"Not all of them," I pouted.

"Well, I'm rather glad they ignored you." His lips were now trailing over my jaw, making a path of fire to my ear. "If they hadn't, then you wouldn't be around for me."

"Hmm, true," I admitted while I snuggled down again. "Which brings us to my first question, why did you run after me?"

His arms tightened around me as he lay his head on mine. "Because I wanted the girl who would never embarrass me, the one I could take home to mom. By the time I got around to looking they had all been snatched up." He paused a moment to place a kiss on my head. "Tanya was around, but kissing her was like kissing Alice—"

I sat up so fast I ended up clipping his jaw with my head, causing him to bite his tongue and gouging a whole in my head with his chin. We both jumped away from each other, tears of pain in our eyes as I fell backward off his lap. He grabbed for me but I had gone too far. The combined momentum of me jumping backward and him lunging forward to grab for me carried us both off the couch. My head hit the edge of the coffee table while Edward landed half on top of it, effectively pinning me down.

Stars swam in my eyes and I'm pretty sure I moaned. My head, hip and arm hurt from landing on them. It didn't help that Edward's knee was now pressed into the same hip. I was going to be bruised in the morning.

"Bella?" I heard him call, his voice full of concern. I wondered how much damage I had managed to inflict on both of us.

"I'm fine." My voice wasn't convincing, even to me.

"Sure you are," he huffed as he tried to wriggle around, untangling his legs. At one point he had to put even more pressure on my hip to move and I ended up sucking in air from the pain. "Sorry!" he cried as he managed to get his feet underneath him. Once he was up all he had to do was grab my hands to pull me up.

He settled me onto the couch before plopping down beside me. "Care to explain the ill-timed gymnastics?" His hands were already on my head, gently probing where it had hit the table.

"You kissed Tanya," I muttered, knowing I was being silly. It's not like he was with her currently, and I knew they had known each other for a long time. The problem was that I was feeling inadequate anyway, and being compared to her only left me feeling more so.

His hands moved from causing me even more pain to turn my head. "Yes, I kissed Tanya." His eyes narrowed as he stared into my eyes. "Are you telling me that you never kissed Jacob? The 'Tan Sex God'?"

Thinking about it for just a second made me realize just how silly I had been. Jacob was amazing, all rippling muscles, dark satiny skin and huge white smile. He was the kind of guy girl's drooled over, but to me he was just Jake. "Oh, I see." Suddenly I felt tired and twisted around to lay my head on his shoulder.

"No you don't, you might have a concussion," he said righting me. "You hit that table pretty hard and already have a bruise forming. I think you need to stay awake."

"But it's late and I'm tired." The whine in my voice annoyed me, but I didn't seem to be able to control it.

"I think I have an idea of something that will help," he whispered. As his lips approached mine my sleepiness faded away, replaced with a warm desire flowing through my veins. "I may have kissed other girls before you, Bella, but from here on out, I'll never kiss anyone other than you. And I'm very glad those guys left you alone." His lips were too busy to talk after that.

* * *

I was the girl always overlooked in those places, and my guy friends always told me it was because I dressed too conservatively. I'm glad now, because I met my baboo, and still feel like I won the lottery after almost 19 years. Oh, and sitting and reading together? One of our favorite activities, and that is how we sit.


	72. Chapter 72 Tower

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Freaky Fred, if you haven't read "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" then you won't know who this is. **Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Tower  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Now why did you have to go and do that?" he lamented.

* * *

A man walked across the campus of Dartmouth, his left hand entwined in the fingers of his wife's while his right firmly grasped that of his daughter's. It had been two years since she was born, but because of her size no one would believe her to be their daughter, far more willing to accept the story that she was his niece, despite what their eyes told them when looking at the trio.

Then again, their eyes didn't always rest on those considered to be the most beautiful couple on campus. Sometimes they were diverted by the hulking man with the sunny laugh, russet skin and Native-American looks who obviously also doted on the girl. It was easy to be amazed at the way she would jump up into the arms of the man who would tower over her if she kept to the ground. Some felt it improper that he would hold her so close, others thought him indulgent of the child, and still others believed there must be some familial connection that bound them all together. When Edward told his companions of those thoughts they would laugh, grateful that none had guessed at the truth.

But there was one who thought differently. He lurked on the edge of the campus, having arrived only recently. This was but a stop on his perusal of the world, and while he was thirsty, he knew the humans noticed when their children suddenly disappeared from school. He remembered what Bree had told him, about vampire police and having to keep the humans from learning the truth. At least, until they were dinner. He would need to feed soon, the burn he had managed to tame over the last two and a half years was becoming increasingly painful.

But for now he was busy watching, knowing what the couple was and wondering at the child who's heart beat but smelled more like a vampire than a human. He was also intrigued at the large Native, and couldn't understand how the others tolerated his smell. Never had he smelled something so vile, except that time along the United States and Canadian border, just north of Seattle where he had attended school in a previous life, but that had been faint. Plus, there was something about the scent of the female. It was so close to that he had once smelled on a red shirt when Riley was asking him and the others to attack a strange coven.

He had managed to keep to the fringes of campus, picking up the couple's scent. So far his scent had never crossed their path so he was sure of his safety. He had another reason for being sure, he was able to project a feeling of gross nausea, causing those who he felt a threat to feel extremely ill. It had an added benefit, they also weren't able to see him for at least twenty minutes afterward. Unfortunately for him he had grown to rely too much on this ability and so allowed himself to draw closer to the couple, the child and the native. Close enough to realize they had yellow-eyes, he realized with a shock. Surely they couldn't be the same yellow-eyes _she _had created them to destroy?

The male vampire turned suddenly, his eyes sharp as he looked directly at the vampire that had been trailing them, before doubling over in agony as the desire to retch out all that he had ever consumed quickly overtook him. He was joined by the child and native, as well as quite a few humans as the watching vampire reacted quickly and forcefully in self-defense, knowing he had somehow been noticed.

The watching vampire was surprised to see that the female wasn't reacting to his wall of nausea. "Shield," the male called to his mate and within seconds he, the child and the native were standing straight if not wholly unaffected. What's more, they were looking directly at him as if they knew exactly where he was and the native was quivering like the leaf of an aspen tree caught in the wind. This was something he had never encountered before. Before he knew what to expect they were walking in his direction.

Once again he sent out a field of illness, stronger this time. All but the female reacted again. "Sorry," she said quietly to her mate as they righted again despite his onslaught.

"Now what did you go and do that for?" he lamented in return.

"I thought he had stopped. I couldn't feel him pressing on my shield," she explained, shocking the watching vampire to his core.

She was something called a shield? He knew what shields were, of course, at least what he had learned of shields in his school days and so was able to extrapolate the concept to it being a gift that a vampire could have. It seemed her shield could grow to cover others as well. Having learned enough he turned to flee.

"Wait!" the male called, echoed by the foul-smelling native as they took off after him. "Bree told me about you!"

That drew him up short. Placing his back to a wall for protection he rounded again on the strange group. "Where is she?" he demanded, deciding not to trust, knowing his only true defense had been rendered useless. Riley had been pleased over his gift, he knew that, but now he met another with a stronger gift, the strangely familiar smelling female.

The male was hesitating, looking uncomfortable about his answer. Surely this wouldn't be good? "We tried to save her," he said, confirming in the frightened vampire's mind that his friend, the small girl he had protected, was dead. "The Volturi insisted she die."

* * *

I recently reread the Bree book, it was much better the second time, probably because I picked up quite a bit that I had missed in the first reading. Anyway, at the end she thinks of Fred and asks Edward to be nice to him in her thoughts. I couldn't get out of my head what it would be like if they did meet, so here we go. I'll get back to my other stories soon, I promise.


	73. Chapter 73 Camcorder

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Freaky Fred  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Camcorder

* * *

"Who are the Volturi?" Fred, the watching one, asked the male vampire who was holding the female slightly behind him, the native on his other side, still quivering, with the child in a pocket of protection.

"The vampire police you were thinking of earlier," the male whispered quietly to him. He was aware of the humans noticing the interaction, alarmed at the strange illness that had struck them all suddenly and just as quickly retreated. One was hesitantly reaching for his camcorder, intent on recording an altercation if it came to that, wondering how many hits it would get on YouTube.

To say Fred was taken aback by the answer he received is to put it quite mildly. His shock registered both in his body and mind, causing the male vampire to smirk ever so slightly. "Yes, I can read your mind, it's my talent. Just as yours is repulsion and Bella's," he said, indicating the female beside him, "is to be a shield, blocking out all mental attacks." The male bowed ever so slightly but with extreme formality. "I am Edward Cullen, and yes, we are the coven your creator attacked. It was Bella's scent on that red shirt. The child is Nessie," that moniker was greeted with a huff that drew an indulgent smile from Edward, "and the man is Jacob."

Fred's eyes darted from one member of the foursome to another, not dwelling much on the child since he really couldn't see her, as he was sure was the design of the adults. Riley had said that these vampires would kill his coven for the blood in Seattle. He hadn't believed him then and felt no inclination to believe his warning that they were dangerous now. Plus, for all their wariness these vampires had smiles of welcome on their faces. What the native and child were, he had no idea, for he could hear their hearts beating, but they most definitely didn't smell human.

"Why don't I explain away from prying eyes and ears?" Edward asked cordially. "Bree thought of you with kindness and asked that I be nice to you if we ever met. In her memory I would like to extend an invitation to our home nearby."

Fred watched as the female named Bella placed a hand on Jacob and whispered, "Calm." The big man had been looking at Edward incredulously and now tightened his hands into fists, seeming to will the shaking to cease.

What Fred didn't know was that he was currently flanked by four other vampires who had shown up after the warning of one of their number. They kept far enough away so as to not alert the newcomer of their presence, but Edward knew, having heard their thoughts announcing their arrival. Bella and Jacob also knew at least one other was there because they recognized the wave of calm that brushed by them, soothing them all, having felt it on occasion before. It wasn't a stretch to imagine that at least one other was standing nearby, as those two hated to be parted, or that the two others who had joined them at college were close as well.

"I have my car nearby if you'd care to join us?" Edward asked while turning and walking in the direction of the parking lot, presenting his back to the unknown vampire in a show of faith that didn't go unappreciated.

Also noticed, however, was that the young girl was never left unguarded. Fred's eyes were astute and his mind grew confused as he looked on the child and pieced together the truth that the humans ignored. "How is it possible?" he asked her mother right as he became aware of the four other vampires who were closing ranks, causing him to fear that he had placed himself in a situation that would result in the loss of his life, for all that he had been assured that they would treat him kindly.

"Bells," the man named Jacob called to the female, "Nessie and I will run home and meet you there." Fred could already see that the man was quivering again and wondered if the shocks would never cease when he pulled off his shirt and handed it to the female who accepted it with a smile and nod.

"That's probably for the best," she told him before turning back to Fred. "Would you like to ride in the front or back?" He could see she was pointing to a rather sedate looking Volvo, silver in color.

"Back, please," he chose, wanting to keep his own back protected. He relaxed slightly when he noticed the other four vampires running to meet up with the child who now stood alone. Watching them jog to the edge of the woods he noted how well they kept up a human charade, something he had yet to master. He still looked at the sky askance from time to time, especially when the sun came out, wondering if this time he would be burned to a cinder as Riley told him he would.

The ride to the coven's home was quiet as he took in the signs of domesticity in the car. Books of literature were on the back seat, many reminding him of the ones that Bree would leave on the couch for him to read in the days leading up to the battle he chose not to attend. Also present, to his surprise, was a box of tissues, a small plastic bag that contained waste human food and another bag that smelled like the man Jacob and seemed to hold a change of clothes. The mind-reader, Edward, just smiled at his musings over the strange mix.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to a large home that appeared to have another, detached, cottage in the back. "The vampires, along with our daughter Nessie, live in the main house. Jacob lives in the cottage out back," Edward explained as he pulled into the driveway. When the car was turned off he rotated in his seat to look at his guest. "Welcome to our home. We maintain this as a permanent residence, so we ask that you not hunt near the school or in the surrounding towns. It helps us maintain our anonymity." That said, the mated couple left the car, allowing Fred to follow at his own pace.

The others of the coven were congregated on the front porch, the only one missing was Jacob. Fred was introduced to those who he had smelled before and was pleasantly surprised at their graciousness, understanding when they still maintained their vigil in protecting the child. The blonde, Rosalie, seemed especially concerned.

It was as he was about to follow them into the house that he saw it. A giant wolf appeared, standing at the edge of where the forest met the yard, looking in their direction. Fred wasn't the closest to the wolf, that position was taken by Bella, the female that he had once been told to hunt when she was human, but was still gracious to him. He lunged to grab for her while sending out a wave of disgust and nausea in the direction of the giant beast, hoping to protect the kind vampire from harm.

Instantly the coven reacted, sinking into fighting crouches to take him on as Edward began yelling at them to all calm down, telling the group that no harm was intended. Fred was surprised to feel frustrated by this when he should be grateful, but that was replaced by shock when the child that was so closely watched over broke away and ran to greet the wolf, grasping it around the neck and laughing when it pushed her to the ground. His surprise only grew when he realized the wolf hadn't reacted to his defense and looked to see Bella smiling at him with a shrug, letting him know she had blocked him. She obviously trusted this beast.

"It seems I have much to learn," Fred told the group. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to warn me if any other strange creatures are going to show up."

* * *

Laurent was surprised the Cullens kept a permanent residence. Now they've added a child with a pet wolf...although I think Jacob might scoff at that. Just imagine how any vampire would react to that, much less one who had been told this strange coven was dangerous.


	74. Chapter 74 Tin

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Freaky Fred  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Tin

* * *

Fred was settled in a white arm-chair admiring the house that surrounded him. To the other six vampires in the room it was home, the white furnishings, beige carpeting and off-white walls that played host to the only color in the room by holding up priceless pieces of artwork were the same wherever they lived, even down to the back wall being made entirely of glass. Only the artwork changed, as these were no reproductions but the originals purchased from the creators when they were no more than struggling artists on the street. Carlisle had an eye for who would become great, after all.

As he relaxed in his seat his thoughts traveled back to those frightening days as a newborn, watching his companions dismember and burn each other while sitting on a black couch in a dark room. It was such a stark contrast to the place he found himself now and wondered why any vampire would choose to live that life when they could live the one the Cullen coven enjoyed. "It comes at a price," Edward, who Fred had recently found out was _not _the coven leader, as Rosalie quite vociferously explained, informed him. "In order to live as we do we cannot attract attention. No humans around us can die."

Before he could voice his question on how they fed, for they were obviously well nourished, the large man with the strange, off-putting scent walked in the door carrying the child on his hip. "Momma, Jacob and I are hungry," the girl said in harmony with the low rumbling of the man's stomach.

"Open a tin of dog food," the striking blonde quipped, causing the large man to smile.

"Hey, Blondie, what do you call four blondes in four cars at a four way stop?" he asked her with a huge grin, causing Edward to chuckle and shake his head, which seemed to encourage Jacob to continue. "An eternity!"

That was when Fred realized that they truly were more family than coven, even if Rosalie did glare at her chuckling mate as she stormed away. Then again, his only experience with a coven was not what anyone would consider loving, or even friendly.

As three members of the..family…for lack of a better word, went to prepare food in the kitchen, Fred turned his attention back to the one he still considered their leader despite protestations to the contrary. "If you meet Carlisle, our father in every sense of the word, you would instantly see how wrong you are," Edward informed him. "As to your earlier question, what do we eat, how would you like to hunt with us tonight?"

The burn that never ceased flared in Fred's throat at the invitation. Nodding his head he readily accepted it, curious how far they had to travel to keep the human's in their area unaware of what they were.

"We'll run into Canada," he was told, even though he hadn't said a thing.

A frown formed on his face for a second as he considered the problem of living with a coven member who could read minds. While it would keep that vampire safe from attack, it could be most inconvenient for other members of the coven.

Seeing Fred's look of disquiet Emmett started to chuckle. "You think having Ed read your thoughts is annoying, try paring it with Alice," he told him as he waved to the incredibly petite vampire in the corner. "She can see the future based on decisions, Eddie then reads her minds, and changes his mind, which she then reads, all the while making cryptic little comments that drive the rest of us crazy."

Fred instantly got a taste of what Emmett was saying when Alice cried out in excitement and Edward turned to look at her with a smile. All he said was "when" to which she didn't respond with anything but a tilt of her head before turning back to his guest. "Since you'll be with us for a couple days you'll get to meet our leader, Carlisle, and his mate, Esme, who will be here tomorrow."

Fred didn't know he had made that decision, but as soon as he heard the leader of this strange coven was coming he knew it was correct. "Freaky, isn't it?" Emmett chuckled again before flipping between stations on a huge flat-screen.

A few hours later, when Jacob was snoring so loudly in his cabin Fred wasn't sure how the windows remained intact, and Nessie, the sweet child that just so happened to be a dhampir (something Fred didn't even know existed but learned there was more than one of in the world), was asleep in her bed, Fred followed the vampires out of their house in preparation for a hunt.

"Ali," the leonine man who was her mate called back as he took point, "what will we find tonight?"

After a quiet moment she gave her answer. Fred's feet froze in between one step and the next, gouging the earth in his abrupt deceleration. Six other pairs of feet slowed more naturally before loping back to where he stood, rigid in shock. "Did she say moose?"

* * *

I know, short, but I was struggling with writing anything last night. The house was too quiet. Baboo and the kids havegone camping for a few days, and after about five hours of blissful peace and quiet I really started missing them.


	75. Chapter 75 Album

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Freaky Fred  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Album

* * *

The first time Fred tried animal blood he stepped back in revulsion. While it calmed his thirst it did nothing to satisfy his palate. "Why do you choose this when there are millions of humans that would taste so much better?" he asked the coven, wondering at their mental state as they drained other herbivores they had found nearby.

Dropping his deer Edward answered for them. "Because we believe in the sanctity of human life, since we were all once human ourselves."

This was a concept Fred understood, but it wasn't like they really had a choice, was it? Would animal blood sustain them forever? Wasn't it like the fad diets the humans would ascribe to for a short period, only to become overwhelmed with hunger because their bodies were missing something they needed and craved?

With a chuckle Edward answered the questions in his head. "Carlisle has never drunk from a human and has lived for about four hundred years. While the taste does leave something to be desired, there are other benefits." A breeze blew across where the group was waiting for Fred and Edward to finish their conversation, carrying on a smell much more enticing, if not the one that Fred would prefer. "Also, carnivores taste better!"

At that the entire group was off like a shot, Fred following close behind as he watched the coven actually play as they hunted. This struck him as the oddest thing yet, for all vampires he'd ever met fought for their meal, protecting their back while being intent on taking out the competition. These vampires were calling dibs on which animal they could smell, the competition friendly instead of fierce.

When they drew near to what they hunted they leapt high into the trees, traveling as swiftly as they had on the ground until they circled over a big cat resting on a tree limb. All stopped and looked to Fred. "She's all yours," they offered with a smile, and while his normal hesitance to turn his back to a coven reared up strong, his curiosity and trust won over. In another couple minutes he found they were right, carnivores did taste better. But, that didn't mean they were _good_.

Hours later they were back in the comfortable couch, Alice handing Fred an album full of pictures of their years together. "One benefit of feeding this way is it allows us to coexist more peacefully," she quipped as she plopped down beside the incredulous newcomer. "We don't live for the blood, we live for each other."

"Another benefit," Bella interjected from across the room where she was braiding Rosalie's hair, "is that our eyes are golden instead of red. It makes it easier for us to interact with humans without drawing undo attention."

"What's more, it helps with the bloodlust," Edward added. "You smelled Bella's shirt, imagine coming across that when you are hungry? On top of that, she was my La Tua Cantata, my singer. It was all I could do to not kill everyone around me to go after her blood."

Fred noticed the smile Bella gave her mate as he opened the book on his lap. There were pictures of Edward and Bella's wedding. He shook his head as he saw how human Bella still was, and wondered how Edward was able to stand so close to her and not feed. Something that was even odder as he understood that the call of one person's blood could be stronger than another's, having smelled Bella's shirt.

"It wasn't without great difficulty," Edward informed their guest, drawing forth a snort of laughter from Emmett.

"Tell him what you did to Esme's pillows and bed on your honeymoon!" the big vampire laughed raucously.

"EMMETT!" a chorus of angelic voices called chidingly to the amusement of the one being called down as well as the one listening to the story. Not wanting to cause discord, however, he turned the pages of the album that documented their daughter's growing years.

"How old is she, really?" he asked the group, curious as to the aging process of a dhampir.

"A little over two years," he was told. "We expect her to be fully grown in seven."

"Then what?" he enquired. "Who will she mate with? There aren't a plethora of dhampirs around, after all."

"Jacob," the group chorused, with the exception of the blonde whose hair was now in an intricate braid down her back. "It's a wolf thing."

"You would have your daughter mate with a werewolf?" he asked. If his shock over them having him as part of their group was great it was nothing compared to the realization that they fully intended that to join him to their family in a more permanent way.

"Shapeshifter, actually," Bella told him as she came to sit at her mate's feet. "As you saw today, he is able to transform at will. There's something else that goes along with that, imprinting."

* * *

Now, I know many of you don't care for imprinting, but I'm staying true to canon with this.

Also, I'll be doing Ficstionista 3 starting on Monday. If you don't have me on alert you won't get the update. I just don't want this thing to get too big.


End file.
